Musical Alchemy oneshots
by PunkyDodd
Summary: Short stories and oneshots of my OC, Judy Pot and our favorite alchemist Varian. Ideas and Plots are welcome. And please don't be mean or rude.
1. Judy Profile

Name: Judy Lenore O'Hare Pot

Birth: November 13

Age: 14

Sign: Scorpio

Personality: Caring, helpful, musical, loving, sensitive, adventurous, determined, humorous, honest, trustful, get mad easily, promise keeping, kindhearted, slow, stubborn, careless, faithful, forgiving, jealous, loyal, selfless, risky, smart, polite, creative, moody, friendly, confident, sassy and judgmental

Like: Her family, music, raccoons, Varian and Rudiger, singing, Varian's alchemy talent, dancing, Odette the baby swan, defending herself and those she care, chocolate, doing the right thing, Old Corona, Rapunzel's care, ham and cheese sandwhich, her mother baking and teasing Varian (cause she like him)

Dislike: Being lied, losing her love ones, treated unfair and weak, Rapunzel not helping, hurting Varian, bats, bad choice and decisions, Varian turning into a bad person, royalty, dresses, being yelled at, bad histories, Odette getting hurt, being pushed around, Varian's lies and hurting others

Family: Stuart Pot (father), Scarlett Pot (mother), Murlock Ruges (uncle figure), Tai Ha Naoto (aunt figure), Sera Wolfhard (godmother) and Randol Hayel (uncle figure)

Backstory: Her family are traveling musicans, they travel all over the land. Judy was born on a farm they rest, she grow up loving music and learning music. At young age, she alway risk herself to get into trouble. At age ten, she fell off a tree and hit her head. It take several doctors to save her life, but risk losing her hair. Luckily her hair grow back to it's brown shade, only grow blue hair on the right side due to her father gene. Her family and her arrive to Corona for a mouth rest, and she sometimes sneak into Old Corona to play music with her baby swan Odette. It wasn't until Varian first saw her and fall for her beautiful voice and her unique appearance, seeing her as a angel sent from heaven. They met when Varian fell from a tree and landed on her, from that day they form a strong friendship while in her stay on Corona. She even have a great interest on Varian's alchemy work and watch him work. Even though they're great friends, Varian wish they become lovers more than friends. It's didn't last when Judy's family are ready to go back on their travel. She made him a promise she would come back to Corona for him.


	2. Dress

(Judy let out a gasp as Cassandra tighten up the corest on a spare lady in waiting dress, one that fit Judy's size. Judy and Cassandra made a bet not so long ago, that if Judy beat Cassandra in a arrow match, she get a free sword fighting lesson. But if Cass beat her, Judy have to wear a lady in waiting dress for the whole day while on the day for the Prime Minister visit. And sadly, Judy lost and have to face the dress, which she hates wearing dresses. Cassandra tie the lace and put the veil on Judy head, step back to get a good look.)

Cassandra: I got to say, you make a lovely lady-in-waiting Jude.

Judy: Not funny Cass. I look like a fool.

Cassandra: We have a bet, I win and you have to wear this for a whole day.

Judy: I hate you so much.

Cassandra: Love you too.

(Judy turn around, pick up her dress skirt and walk to the door. Cassandra let out a smirk of this. But what Judy doesn't know is that she ask Varian to come to the castle to help set up everything, like from the expo. She have a good feeling of this day. Judy came to Rapunzel, with a mad look in her face. Rapunzel turn and see Judy dressed up.)

Rapunzel: Oh! Judy! You look so beautiful! You taking Cass place for today?

Judy: (sarcasm) Yeah, I'm the new lady-in-waiting while Cass is being lazy!

Cassandra: Hey, you lost the bet.

Rapunzel: Bet? You two made a bet?

Judy: Yes. So, what do I have to do as your lady-in-waiting?

Rapunzel: Hmm... Think you can set up tables? For the Prime Minster?

(Judy roll her eyes, pick up her skirt and start walking. When she's out of ear, Rapunzel turn to Cassandra.)

Rapunzel: You did that on purpose, did you?

Cassandra: You know me too well Raps.

(Coming through the castle hallways, Varian came with a huge smile in his face. He have his bag filled with alchemy chemicals and inventions for the job. He enter the dinning hall, where he saw Judy setting up plates and silverware on the table. His face turn red when he see Judy in the dress like Cassandra wear, he never admit it, but she looks so beautiful in that dress. Judy straighten up, and saw Varian.)

Judy: Varian! Am I glad you're here! I been having the wrose day ever! Can't believe Cass make me wear this thing! It's very tight, itchy and I can barely breathe in this thing! It's toture! Right Varian?!

(He stare at her with a red face, feeling his heart going fast for him to breathe and feel sweaty. Judy look at him with concern in her.)

Judy: Varian? Are you okay?

Varian: (blushing hard and turn away) Y-Yeah! I'm fine! Really fine! Totally fine! Fine and dandy! Fine as a fiddle! Absolutely fine!

Judy: Varian? Is there's something bothering you?

Varian: (blushing still) N-No! I'm fine! Really fine! Totally fine! Fine and dandy! Fine as a-

Judy: Varian! Will you calm down? Are you really sure you're fine?

Varian: (blushing) I'm fine! Really and totally fine! I-It's not like I am so fasinated that you're wearing that dress or-

(He slap a hand over his mouth before he can talk more, he look at Judy who have her eyes widen. And her cheeks turn bright red, redder than her rosy cheeks. She look away.)

Judy: Uh-Uh..thanks Varian.. It's... (Gulp) really sweet of you.

(They both chuckle in a nervous manner. By the other side of the door, Rapunzel and Cassandra watches with huge grins on their face.)

Rapunzel: (whisper) I ship them so hard!

Cassandra: (whisper) I ship them first!


	3. Fever

Thanks on a Megan Guess for this idea.

(It's raining hard around Corona and Old Corona, forcing farmers to stay inside and hope the rain will make the crops grow. While inside a certain alcahmiest house down in the basement, Varian write some notes on chemicals and effects to be caution on. He hear the sound of lightning and thunder, causing Rudiger to hide in fear.)

Varian: Hey, Rudiger. It's okay. (Grab him and pet him) It's only hot air coming out of control. It can't hurt you as long you're inside.

(Rudiger purr against Varian chest as he is getting petted by the ear. And then the sound of loud knocking on the door cause the two to scream. Quirin voice is heard behind the door.)

Quirin: Varian. Someone who knows you is here and is very sick, she said her names is Judy.

Varian: Judy's sick?! Send her in dad!

(The door open and in came a very sick Judy holding Odette. Judy face is red and sweating while her hair and clothes are wet from the rain. Varian put Rudiger down and came to Judy with worry in him.)

Varian: Judy, what were you doing?! It's raining hard out there and dad told me you're sick!

Judy: I know.. (Coughing) but this is serious and you are the only one I can trust with this.

(Varian took off his one glove and press against Judy forehead, feeling it burning hot. He put the glove back on.)

Varian: It's no wonder, you're burning up! Got a real case of a fever. Come on, I can take you to my room.

(He grab Judy by the hand and take her upstairs to his room. His room is not much, a bed by the window with a nightstand, a desk with his alchemy work, bookshelves with books and a small sink with a mirror. He put Judy in his bed as she lay down. He get up, walk to his sink and get a cloth wet and place it on Judy's forehead.)

Varian: Can you tell me another symptoms you're having?

Judy: Really hot, coughing, got a bad headache, sweating up, my body aches when I sing and I am very cold.

Varian: Did your parents know of this?

Judy: They do, but none of them are trained in healing.

Varian: So you came to me in hope I can cure you.

Judy: (coughing) You're great with alchemy, so you can create a medicine for me.

Varian: I never made a medicine, but I'll do what I can. Till then, stay in bed.

Judy: Okay. Thanks Varian. (Smile)

(her smile made Varian heart go crazy, he let out a blush and a small smile as he get up and walk to his desk. He get to work on making the medicine for Judy's fever, Odette sleep next to Judy as she watch him from the bed. A few minutes later, Varian walk to Judy with a vial filled with blue liquid.)

Varian: Here we go. Drink it.

(Judy took the vial and drink the full fill till it's empty. She give it back to him.)

Varian: It should make the fever go away in a hour. Till then, just stay in bed.

Judy: Thanks. Uh, Varian? Can I have some soup? It makes me feel better when I get sick.

Varian: Of course.

(He let out a smile, which made Judy smile back as she lay down and sleep. He get up walk downstairs where Quirin in. He grab a bowl and fill it with soup that have been cooking.)

Quirin: She's a friend of yours?

Varian: S-She is. A..really good friend.

Quirin: You sure? Or do you have feelings for her?

Varian: (blushing) I-I-I...well...

Quirin: I seen the way you looked at her, it's the same thing I've done when I met your mother.

Varian: Really?

Quirin: Yes. And I think it's best you tell her how you feel before she and her family take off.

Varian: O-Okay dad.

(Varian took the bowl and walk back to his room, Judy is still sleeping in his bed. Varian stare at her, with a lovestruck look on his face. She look so peaceful when she sleep, he thought back on what his father said to him about telling Judy how he feel about her. He shook it off, she would never go for a alcehmist who is claimed to be dangerous by others, no matter how much she trust him. He walk to his bed, gently shook Judy to wake her up. Judy open her light blue eyes, seeing Varian holding a bowl of soup.)

Varian: I got you soup, just like you ask.

Judy: Thank you Varian. You're such a sweet guy.

(He can hear his heart pounding against his rib cage, as he handed the bowl to Judy. He sat on the bed as he watch Judy eat the soup. He can hope that one day, he will tell Judy how much he wish they can be more than friends.)


	4. Pox

Thank to a Megan Guess for the idea

(Judy run straight to Old Corona, while Odette hold on to Judy's tunic. Today Judy wrote a song on her own and she wants Varian to be the first to hear it. She stop in front of his house, she knock on the door and wait. Quirin open the door instead of Varian.)

Judy: W-Where's Varian?

Quirin: In bed.

Judy: Bed? Is he okay?

Quirin: He have spots all over him, they're red and swollen.

Judy: Oh my. Can I come in? I won't let him touch me.

(He let her in, she give him a thank and walk to Varian's room upstairs. She enter and see Varian in bed like Quirin said, he have red spots all over his skin and he was stretching on them while Rudiger is away from him in a small basket with a blanket and a pillow. Judy put Odette in the basket and sit on a chair by his desk. Varian turn around to stretch his back, then stop when he see Judy.)

Judy: Hi Vary!

Varian: (blushing) J-Judy! W-What are you doing here?! You could get sick with whatever I got!

Judy: Relax, as long I don't touch them. And to what you got, they're called Chicken Pox.

Varian: Chicken Pox?

Judy: A illness that gives you itchy blister rash, I have one when I was a kid, only last for a week.

Varian: I didn't have them as a kid.

Judy: Well you are way over due my alchemist friend.

(Varian stretch his back.)

Varian: I need to find a cure for this pox.

(He get up from his bed, but Judy block his way.)

Judy: You're sick, you could get more if you don't get rest.

Varian: But Judy-

Judy: Let me help make you feel better. I know a good treatment for a pox.

(A few hour later, Judy feel a huge tub with water and put baking soda she bought from Corona store in the water. Quirin brought Varian, covering himself with a cloth.)

Varian: You sure of this Judy?

Judy: Taking a bath in a baking soda water is a good way for the pox.

Varian: Yeah, but I don't feel comfortable with taking a bath with you in open.

Quirin: That's why you have me son. I'll take care of it Judy.

Judy: Thank you sir.

(She walk inside, just as Varian get in the tub and shiver from the cold temperature of the water.)

Varian: It's freezing!

Quirin: It will smoothe the harsh rash of your skin. Unless you want Judy to deal with you-

Varian: (blushing red) NO! I-I mean... I-I don't want her to get uncomfortable with my...

(Quirin let out a laugh of this, his son is getting fluster at the thought of Judy seeing his private part. He wash Varian skin with the soda water when it's time to go inside. Judy came with a bowl of soup, walk to Varian when he sat on a couch.)

Judy: Here you go. Makes me feel better.

Varian: Thanks Judy. How long will this last again? I need to make a cure of the pox.

Judy: Only a week. But best get a doctor who is skilled with illness like this. For now, you're suck with home treatment and no alchemy work.

(Varian let out a loud sigh of this, have no choice but follow Judy methods. He took a sip of his soup as Judy watch with a smile in her face.)


	5. Liar

What if Judy and her family never left Corona during "Queen for a Day"?

(The vault room light up in each lantern. And at the end is the flower inside a glass case. Judy eyes eyed in amazed, the legend of the Sundrop Flower is true. Rapunzel approach to the display.)

Rapunzel: There it is, the flower.

Judy: (follow her) It's amazing, it's true.

(Varian eyes widen, before lower down and walk forward. Then, he grab the flower and stuff it in his bag. Rapunzel and Judy are confused.)

Rapunzel: Varian?

Judy: (grab the bag strap) Varian hold it. You said you were just going to take one petal.

Varian: But what if one petal isn't enough to harvest what I need Jude?

Rapunzel: Varian..

Varian: Come on girls! What difference does it make?! It's just sitting here rotting anyway!

(He tag his bag off Judy's grasp, but a small item fell out. Judy see it and pick it up, she look at it before looking at Varian and speak in a stern tone.)

Judy: Varian, what is this?

Varian: (swiped it out her hand) Don't touch that!

(Judy flinch at his voice, he never yell at her. Rapunzel took the iteam and recognize it.)

Rapunzel: That flask. That had Xavier's mood potion. (Varian swiped it back) Varian, that stuff is dangerous! You shouldn't be fooling with it!

Varian: There was just one drop left, but there was just enough to replicate and modify. I had to be sure the flower was here.

Judy: W-What?

Rapunzel: So, you made a truth serum and gave it to everyone?

Varian: (chuckled) You'd be surprised what people will tell you for a cookie.

(At that sentence, Judy can feel her world falling apart. She can't believe what Varian have done. She can feel her heart starting to break.)

Rapunzel: Pete? Stan? Varian how could you?

Varian: Oh, do you honestly expect me to be concern about the welfare of Corona?

Rapunzel: But you said you-

Varian: Rapunzel. I used you. I beg you in this kingdom for help, everyone turn their back on me! It has to be this way!

(At this moment, Judy heart break and shattered into pieces. Tears falling out her eyes. Her face pull a mad look as she walk to Varian and slap him in the face hard. It surprised Rapunzel and it shock Varian.)

Judy: I trusted you! I came with you cause I want to help free your dad! And you just made a bigger mess! I thought I can trust you! I thought you trust me! But you went and lie to me!

Varian: J-Judy, I-I never lie to y-

Judy: Shut up! Shut your lies and all your plan cause I don't want to be a part of this! (Tears) If this your idea of getting your dad back, then we're not friends anymore! I HATE YOU!

(The word Judy yell have break Varian heart. She push Varian to the wall and run while crying, push the door open and run, not knowing Eugene and Cassandra was almost there. They watch Judy run away. A few hours later, Cassandra found Judy crying by a fountain with Odette trying to calm her. Cass walk to her and say next to her.)

Cassandra: Judy? Are you okay?

Judy: (crying) No, I'm not. I can feel my heart still breaking.

Cassandra: Look, I know how hard is it. And I'm really sorry.

Judy: (tear) (sniffing) I thought he trust me, but he lie to me. He lie to me about everything.

(Cassandra hug Judy as she cry, comforting her. She know how close she and Varian are, always tell each other everything and trusting one another. But now the trust is broken. At Varian's lab, his head lay on the desk, not moving while the same sentence haunts his head and heart. He have hurt the one girl he fell in love and he hurt her. And now he will never have her back and it's all his fault.)


	6. Roleswap

Alternative Unniverse where Rapunzel and Eugene switch roles with Judy and Varian.

( Flynn woke up, feeling a sharp pain in his head. What happen? All he can remember is stealing a crown from the kingdom Avylonia, running away from the guards and that crazy horse, enter a abandoned tower and then a slam in the head and pass out. He move, but can't get up. He look down and see he is wrap in a..blue hair?)

Flynn: What the? Hair?

(He look around the room and see blue hair everywhere. Then he hear a female voice.)

Judy: Struggle is pointless now.

Flynn: Wha?

Judy: I know why you're here and I'm not afriad of you.

Flynn: What are you talking about?

(Stepping out of the shadows is a young woman, in his age. She have pale skin, light blue eyes, dressed in a rich dark blue and silver, and see her very long blue hair. She hold a frying pan in her hands as she approach him.)

Judy: Who are you? How did you find?

(He stare at her, never though a pretty lady like her live here. He just stare at her, can feel his heart going fast.)

Flynn: Uh..

Judy: Who are you? How did you find me?

(Flynn brought himself back to reliaty, clear his throat.)

Flynn: I don't know who you are, or how I find you. But may I say.. (Smirk in a flirt way) Hey~.

(She stare at him, not understand what is going on with him.)

Flynn: What's up milady?~ the names Flynn Rider~.

(She narrow her eyes. Is this guy for real? Sure he's handsome, black hair with a single turquoise streak, cloudy blue eyes and dressed like a rouge, but she only met him and she doesn't know how he found her tower. Only her and her mother know this place. She scoffed of this.)

Judy: Who else know my location Flynn Rider?

Flynn: Now listen here bluey-

Judy: Judy.

Flynn: Yeah whatever. I was just around minding my business, then I was being chased and.. Wait. (Look around in a panic) W-Where's my stashel?!

Judy: I hidden it. Somewhere you can't find it.

(She smirk at her amusment. But Flynn frown before turning to the corner point at a single pot.)

Flynn: It's in that pot, isn't it?

(The sound of a fry pan is heard.)


	7. Stutter

Modern AU in Cartoonaroll.

( In the Toon Town high school, Cartoonaroll school for toons. It was just a normal day like all. In Chemistry class, at the front of the desk, Varian Corona write down notes while Ms. Peridot lecture the class who are broad except Varian. The bell ring, signaling it's lunch time. The student get out of their seats and rush to the cafeteria. Varian grab his bag and rush to meet up with his three friends, Hiro Hamada, Tom Lucitor and Miguel Rivers. He made it at the end of the hall and greet them with high fives.)

Hiro: Hey, glad you made it. Thought you left us hanging.

Varian: As if. Come on, I'm so hung-

(Walking their way, is a teenage girl in Varian age. Dressed with a off shoulder too, pants and ankle boot and a shaggy baggy hoodie. Varian eyes grow heart, his face turn red and feel his own heart going fast at the sight. The three boys groan of this.)

Tom: Here we go again. Miss Judy Pot have arrive.

(They stand and watch as Judy came but stop when Varian is in the way, who is standing like a idiot in love.)

Judy: Oh, hi Varian. What's going on?

Varian: J-J-Judy... H-H-Hi..

Judy: Uh, are you okay?

Varian: I-I-I... You see... Uh... Yourethemostgorgeouscreatureeverbemygirlfriend?!

(The boys have their mouth jaw dropped and Judy have her eyes widen, Varian can feel sweat coming out of him.)

Judy: I...didn't catch that. Say it again please?

Varian: Uh...I... Really hungry? N-Not that I am hungry for you. W-Which I am not! I meant for food! And pretty sure you're hungry too! F-For food I mean! (Nervous chuckle) Y-Yeah, and I... I... Ibettergo!Bye!

(With that, he run off in a speed of light. Judy stand with a really confusing look. The boys follow Varian. At the lunch court, Varian groan with his face red and sweating while the boys are laughing their heads off.)

Tom: (laughing) Holly crap! That was ten times funny than last!

Hiro: (laughing) "Not that I am hungry for you"?! (Laughing) Dude!

Miguel: (laughing) Everytime! (Laughing)

Varian: (head under his arms) I am such a idiot. I probably blow my chance with her.

Hiro: Hey, you can still do it.

Varian: I-I don't know guys. S-She's the daughter of the Gorillaz famous couple, and I'm just a farm boy.

Tom: Dude, you have higher grades than any senior in school. Girls like Jude go for smart brains like you.

Varian: You mean those jocks.

Hiro: Seriously, you're acting like Judy is the most popular student. When you should know that Judy is not into popularity.

Varian: B-But Judy, she's the most-

Miguel: We know. "The most beautiful angel of all, she's so amazing, kind and have the voice of a real angel." You can barely make a sentence around her.

(Before Varian can bark back, he stop and froze still as he sees Judy with her three friends Star and Mabel coming there way. Judy wave them goodbye and head to the table the boys are.)

Hiro: Got a go! Good luck dude!

(And just in a flash, the three are off leaving Varian alone with Judy.)

Varian: G-Guys!

Judy: Mind if I sit here?

Varian: (blushing) Uh.. I... Uh.. Sure?

Judy: (smile) Thanks. (Sit down)

(Varian can feel his heart pumping so fast he can pass out from lack of oxygen just by looking at her smile. Judy pull out her lunch box, and pull out a container with leftover food. She look up and see him looking red and sweating.)

Judy: Varian? Are you okay? You're so red.

Varian: Oh. Well...I... You see I... (Nervous chuckle) I...

(She get up and place her hand on his forehead. Varian can feel his heart is going to explode from her being close to him.)

Judy: You feel so warm and really sweaty. Do you need to go to the nurse?

Varian: I-I'm fine! R-Really! I-I don't want to be a-a bother to y-you.

Judy: What? Never. You're never a bother to me.

(She smile again, making him feel so weak. And before he know it..)

Varian: I like you Judy Pot! I really, really like you!

(Judy stare at him, as do the other students. Varian sweat in fear, fearing what will she say of this. Instead of being disgust of this, she let out a sweet smile.)

Judy: I like you too Varian.

Varian: Y-You do?

Judy: Of course. Who else?

(He let out a smile, feeling happy that she like him back. They go back to their lunch, then they went to their next class. And Varian and Judy happen to in the same.)


	8. Roxanne

Song doesn't belong to me

(Judy feel sick, sick and hurt by her actions and the situation. A few days ago, she been hearing word that Varian attack Rapunzel during that crazy snowstorm, but it was a lie. Varian never hurt anyone, he's harmless. She should have go out and help him, should have been there for him when he is needed, but the storm was so bad she wasn't allowed to go out till it's down. She should have run to Old Corona and check on him, but instead she stay in Corona. Now she feels like a horrible friend to him. And worse, she is so tired at the rumors of Varian. She even once attack a poor man when he spoke of Varian being too dangerous. Now she is in the dancehall, she sit on a floor as Odette try to comfort her. She hear a opening door, look up, see a young man, maybe two years older than her. He have black hair, not black like Varian's hair, brown eyes, pale skin and wear a purple outfit that almost look like he is a prince. He look at Judy, walk to her and bow to her.)

Judy: Uh... Excuse me for saying this, but who are you?

William: William White at your services m'lady.

(The way he says it made her sick even more, only Varian can call her "m'lady". She stand up and move away from him. He grab her hand before she can take another step.)

William: I didn't get your name.

Judy: It's Judy, Judy Pot. What brings you here? Friends of Rapunzel?

(She can feel herself snarling when she said Rapunzel's name. She should know it wasn't Rapunzel's fault for Varian's demise, but she can't stop herself from being so nasty to her. William didn't notice it.)

William: Judy? Such a beautiful name. Full name?

Judy: Just Judy Pot, Judy Leone O'Hare Pot. Mom said she named me after great grandma Dodd.

William: I see, they must be very close for her to named you.

Judy: Yeah. But that still doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?

William: Oh right, sorry. My mother were friends with the queen, so she came to visit her and she brought me here so me and the princess can be good friends. Rapunzel seems a little childish at first.

(Judy roll her eyes at this. She can feel that is true, a little naive but still learning.)

William: Then I decided to explore around the castle to know my way. But what about you?

Judy: Me? Oh... Well, Rapunzel is my almost friend. And...it's about a boy...

William: He wouldn't happen to be Varian, would it?

Judy: (sigh) I guess you heard those rumors. There's bullcrap. Varian would never hurt anyone, he's gentle and sweet as can be.

William: You care about him?

Judy: He's my friend, and right now, I feel like a terrible friend for not going to him after the storm.

(What the two don't know is that they are being watched. Outside, Varian see the two as they talk. He then feel a stab of jealousy, who was that man? Why was he getting close to Judy? He doesn't like the look of him and the way he look at his Judy. Inside Judy look down to the floor.)

Judy: I am now scared if he will never forgive me for not being there for him like he have for me. I'm a idiot.

William: (hand under her chin) (tilt her head up and look at her) Don't say that. If Varian really is your friend, he would have understand and know you never meant it. Don't you say you're a idiot, cause I can see you're a smart, young angel.

(Judy let out a smile at his word, feeling a little better. Outside, Varian's eyes widen at the sight he saw. Judy was smiling at this man, and see her leaning to him as he hug her. He feel that instants anger in him, as jealousy grow bigger. He back away, still watching with sear shock. Inside, Judy hug William back. By the door, Eugene and Lance saw the two and back away from the door so they won't hear them.)

Eugene: Who does that guy think he is?

Lance: I know, this would ruined our OTP! So long Judrian!

Eugene: "Judrian"?

Lance: Judy and Varian.

Eugene: Oh geez, if Varian see this, who knows what would happen. He might get jealous.

(They walk the hallway, music can be heard from nowhere, but sense a music number is coming. They stop by a fork way.)

Eugene: This could be bad.

Lance: No kidding! Really bad!

Eugene: Varian is gonna be so jealous.

Lance: And you know what that can lead to.

Eugene: Yes..

(They stump a feet as they look at each other. In the ballroom, Judy step back feeling a little better. Odette watch, but feel unsafe with William with her owner. Varian feel anger of this as he see William take Judy's hand on his and she is smiling at him. With the two man, they walk in a tango style as the music incerce. They get a few strange stare from the castle staff, even Nigel is confuse of their behavior. They walk outside, the sun is setting as the two start the song.)

Lance: Jealous..

Eugene: Yes, Jealous..

Both: Will drive you

Mad!

(They dance in a tango solo as they sing. Which cause several confusing people to watch them.)

Both: (sing) **Roxanne!**

 **You don't have to put on that red light**

 **Walk the street for money**

 **You don't care if it's wrong or if it's right**

 **Roxanne!**

 **You don't have to wear that dress tonight**

 **Roxanne!**

 **You don't have to sell your body to the night**

(Varian watch the two, talking to each other as Judy look so comfortable with William but Varian doesn't approve of it. He see William places a kiss on her knuckle. His eyes widen at this, he turn away not wanting to see more, feeling his jealousy eating him away. Then he sing too.)

Varian: (sing) **His eyes upon your face**

 **His hand upon your hand**

 **His lips caress your skin**

 **It's more than I can stand!**

(He turn away and walk back to Old Corna, with a very heavy heart. With the two man, they sing their musical number while Varian join in.)

Both: (sing) **Roxanne!** (Varian: **Why does my heart cry?** )

 **Roxanne!** (Varian: **Feelings I can't fight!** )

Varian: (sing) **You're free to leave me**

 **But just don't deceive me**

 **and please, believe me when I say**

 **I love you!**

(The sun set as the musical number still goes on, stars blink one by one in the sky. Varian made it home, where he is greeted by the ember encase Quirin and Rudiger as he crawl to his shoulder. Varian gave him a pat on the head, he place a hand on the ember as he look at his father. Corona have done this, they weren't there when he is needed, and worse they kept Judy away from him, they lock up his precious angel to prevent her from flying away. And they even let that...that stranger come to her, he can feel his jealousy coming back and right in his chest. He walk away from the ember and he slam his fist on his deck, causing Rudiger to jump off him in fear and hide. He watch Varian throw and toss all his work in a anger rage, feeling he knows what's wrong. Varian is mad at Corona for turning their back on him and for keeping his Judy away from him. The two man sing as the moon rise to the night sky and Varian slam both fist on his desk.)

Both: (sing) **Roxanne!** (Varian: **Why does my heart cry!?** )

 **You don't have to put on that red light**

 **You don't have to wear that dress tonight** (Varian: **Feelings I can't fight!** )

(Soon the kingdom sing along with the two man.)

Both: (sing) **Roxanne!** (Kingdom: **Why does my heart cry?** )

 **You don't have to put on that red light**

 **Roxanne!** (Kingdom: **Feelings I can't fight** )

 **You don't have to wear that dress tonight**

Shorty: (sing) **Roxanne!**

(Judy say her goodbye to William as she and Odette leave the castle, not noticing everyone is in their musical moment. She didn't even see William smirking behind her back.)

Eugene: (sing) **Roxanne!**

(Varian make a truth serum from the flask he found by the stream, with a plan in mind. He just need one last thing to make things right. To free his father and to get his angel back in his arms, away from that stranger.)

Varian: (sing) **Roxanne!**

(Judy made it home, where her family waited. She smile at them, not knowing that danger is coming to Corona and will be taking her along too.)


	9. Miraculous

Miraculous AU. Cause I like Miraculous Ladybug.

* * *

( Judy Pot grab her bag, as she run downstairs and is greeted by her parents, Scarlett and Stuart "2D" Pot. She grab a muffin baked by her mother and kiss them goodbye.)

Judy: Bye mom, bye pap!

Scarlett: Have a fun day sweetie!

Stuart: Love you!

(She run out the door and run to Toon Town High. In Toon Town High, Varian look around as if looking for something. He let out a sigh of relief and walk to school, but then he is crashed into by Judy. She get up and see who she bump into.)

Judy: Varian! So sorry! I wasn't looking where I was running to!

(He get up, then he froze and let out a blush. It's Judy, the girl he been crushing hard on. He stood up straight and try to act cool.)

Varian: I-I-It's..n-nothing. I-I-I was-wash't looking e-either. D-Don't feel bad.

Judy: (smile) (breathe) But still sorry still. See you inside?

Varian: Totally. T-That is it...y-you say so. N-Not that I don't want to see you! Y-You're beaut-I mean nice! Yes, really nice. The nicest girl in class.

Judy: (roll eyes) Okay. See ya. (Walk inside)

Varian: Y-You too! (Groan) Nice going Corona.

(Judy took a sit next to Karmi, she greet her with a small smile.)

Karmi: Well good morning sunshine.

Judy: You as well.

(Students enter as class is starting. Through out, Varian stare at Judy with a lovesick smile. Then he hear a sound, look down at his bag and see Ruddiger, his raccoon kwami.)

Ruddiger: Pay attention.

Varian: Sorry.

(He start focusing on class now. When no one is looking, Judy drew a small doodle of Raton Laveur, her partner and secret crush. Sure he can be cocky and annoying when he was flirting with her in her civillian side, but she can't help but be attracted to him. The next few hours, classes are over and the student are leaving for lunch. Varian sat with his friends, Hiro, Tom and Miguel. They then see Judy sitting alone, with only her meal.)

Tom: Hey Var. you gonna make a move or what?

Varian: Maybe? I-I don't know guys. I can't talk normal around her. I don't even know what to start with.

Hiro: You can start by asking for she like to sit with us.

Varian: But..

(They push him to her, he look at her with a sweaty face and red all over. But he took a look on what she's drawing and see doodles of his superhero ego, Raton Laveur. He clear his throat, and caught her attention. She quickly hide her drawing and look at him.)

Judy: Varian. Can I help you with something?

Varian: W-Well... I...I..I-I-I was wondering... If..if...if you like to-

(But it was cut off when they hear screams. They turn at the sorce and see a man dressed in a dark blue, green and yellow bodysuit, a mask and Green hair. He hear the screams, turn and make them into waste. The two run in differnt diractions. Judy enter the girls room, where a white swan kwami appear.)

Judy: Time for action. Odette, song on!

(the kwami suck inside the miraculous as a swan logo appear on the miraculous pendent. Judy outfit turn to a light blue leotard with feather design, black turtle neck in ballet style, white off shoulder sleeve by her fingers, a light blue jacket, black stocking with a blue flat, feather headdress on her ears like a ballerina on Swan Lake and a mask swan style. And have a small stick with a bubble wand in. She turn into Swan Belle, a swan superhero of beauty. With Varian, he hide behind a empty class and Ruddiger came out.)

Varian: Of all days to ask her, it had to be this day. Ruddiger, mask in!

(Ruddiger suck inside the miraculous as a stripe logo appear on the miraclous belt buckle. His outfit turn into a gray body suit with a white chest design on the chest, black shoulder pads and black arm design with black gloves, black boots, a belt with the miraculous and a raccoon tail, raccoon ears and a black mask with white line in the top. And have a small stick with a line whip in. He turn into Raton Laveur, a raccoon superhero of thieves. With the villain he turn everyone into toxic waste.)

Toxicer: Once I run waste to everyone, they're see what it's like to pollute the toxic waste dump on our clean land!

(Then a bullet of bubble hit him, cause him to fell. Out comes Swan Belle.)

Swan Belle: Don't you know what toxic can do to you? Not healthy to all living beings.

Toxicer: Ah, the fair Swan Belle. You are indeed the most beautiful hero of all. It be a waste to ruin that beauty.

(He shot waste at her, only to miss as she is push by someone. She look up and see Raton Laveur on top of her.)

Raton Laveur: Are you okay m'lady?

Swan Belle: (blushing) Y-Yeah. (Get up) But we got to find that akuma and purified it.

Raton Laveur: And fast before everytoon is nothing but waste.

Toxicer: Ah, the two heroes at last. Be a good kiddys and hand me your miraculous.

Raton Laveur: Yeah, not gonna happen. You tell Hawk Moth that.

(He pull out his whip and lash at the Toxicer, pulling the whip and made the Toxicer hit the wall. The Toxicer throw toxic waste at him, but Raton dodge the hits to avoid turning into waste. Swan Belle blow bullet bubbles at him, but he is faster than they thought.)

Raton Laveur: Damn it! This guy won't hold still!

Swan Belle: I got this. Feather Storm!

(Swan Belle sprout swan wings, like angel wings. And it explode and turn into a storm of feathers and rain at the Toxicer. The storm is too strong, the Toxicer can't use his waste. Raton look for a akuma item, he see a small vial that is black. This have to be it.)

Raton Laveur: Switchswap!

(The whip glow as he whip at the item, creating a replica of the vial and hand it to Swan Belle. She destory it as a small black butterfly fly out. She pull out her wand.)

Swan Belle: No more evil for you little akuma.

(She push the small button on the gem as the wand turn white. She swing her wand in circle.)

Swan Belle: Time to de-evilize!

(She create a white bubble as it catch the akuma inside.)

Swan Belle: Yes! (Pop it and the butterfly is white.) Take care little butterfly. Miraculous Swan Belle!

(She swing the wand as more bubble came out. They pop as a swarm of swan feather appear, fixing the damage and turning everyone back to normal from being waste. The Toxicer turn into a small boy. The heroes fist bump.)

Raton Laveur: Another day save again m'lady.

Swan Belle: (chuckle) Yeah. So-

(She is cut off by a beeping sound, singling she's going to turn back.)

Raton Laveur: Your times almost up. (Hear beeping) And so is mine. See ya later m'lady!

(With that, he run off, leaving Swan Belle alone. She run to a hiding place as she turn back to Judy.)

Judy: (sigh) If only he act like that to me.

Odette: He will Judy, one day he will.

(Judy smile at her. With Varian, he let out a sigh.)

Ruddiger: You okay?

Varian: I'm fine. I'm fine, I hope.


	10. New Element

(Judy and her baby swan Odette enter the castle area for the Science Exposicion, after she heard of her newfound alchemy friend entering. She can't wait to see what great invention he invent. But when she enter the expo, she didn't see him. She ask a guard of where Varian is, and he told her he's inside the palace. After she thank him for the info she went inside the castle, and what she see is unusual. Varian is wheeling a cart of dirty clothes. She walk beside him.)

Judy: Varian?

Varian: (jump and turn) (blush) O-oh! J-Judy! What are you..d-d-doing here?

Judy: Looking for you. What are you doing?

Varian: I'm doing Cass chores so she can do her guard duty.

Judy: Doing Cass chores? Shouldn't she be doing it herself instead of you? I thought you'd doing the expo.

Varian: I'm still am Jude, but I hope to be last in time. And I'm just helping her, after all she promise to my assistant for it.

Judy: Assistan- Oh! I get it. You're doing this cause you like her.

(Varian let out another blush, he should know Judy's smarter than she looks. He turn around and wheel to cart.)

Varian: I-I don't know what you're saying.

Judy: (follow him) Wy else would you help her? That's something friends do, or if they wish to impress someone. And come to think of it, isn't she a lot other than you? 23 or 20 is she?

Varian: Look, it's nothing personal Jude. She promise to be my assistant if I help her. That's all nothing is gonna change that.

Judy: (pick up a abandoned shirt) (Throw it at the cart) If you say so Varian. But good luck!

(She walk away and back to the expo. Varian stop by a doorway, turn around to watch her leave, then he hit his head against the door.)

Varian: Nice going genius. You're such a idiot for making her think that.

(A few hours later, in the crowd Judy watch the exposicion and hope to see Varian's work. She look at St. Croix, not liking the way he look at the inventors, she hope Varian get treated fairly. Then it's Varian's turn as he step out of the curtains.)

Varian: Behold! The power of alchemy!

(Then coming out is Shorty. Judy raise her brow in totally confusion, where's Cassandra? Didn't she promise to be his assistant? She turn to St. Croix diration, and see Cassandra by his side. She let out a frown, she choose her duty over Varian's. She turn to Varian as she watch him present his invention.)

Varian: I give you.. The Elemental Remogrifier. Assistant?

(Shorty left a bag of sands and pour some in it. Varian turn the wheel and pull the lever as it spin.)

Varian: The rotation causes friction, which heats the sand while the counter-centrifugal force promotes particle compression. (Pull the handle again) The end result? Fifty pounds of sand turns into.. This.

(He reach inside the machine and pull out a shiny stone, shimmer in blue shade. The crowd look amazed of this, Judy smile big of this.)

Varian: I call this new element.. Judylite.

(Judy eyes widen and she gasp softly. He named this element after her? Instead of Cassandra? She wonder why?)

(After the storm that almost hurt everyone. Judy walk to Varian, who look away with a nervous look. She put a hand on his shoulder with a smile.)

Judy: You okay?

Varian: Y-Yeah. You?

Judy: Nothing I can't handle. But...why you name your element after me? I thought you want to impress Cass.

Varian: I did, but I realize that...not only do friends help, they are always there for you in the end. You made me see that Jude.

(Judy let out a smile, one that made Varian knees feel weak. He pull out something, the element he made with beads of blue. He grab Judy's right hand and slid it on, turning out to be a bracelet. Judy pull her hand up to look at it. She smile again.)

Judy: Thank you Varian.

Varian: No problem Ju- Hmp!

(Judy gave him a hug, he stood still unsure of what to do.)

Juy: I love it. Love it so much, never gonna take it off.

(Then she place a kiss on his cheeks, making him red in the face. She pull away.)

Judy: See you tomorrow?

Varian: Hu..Ye.i..

Judy: Bye!

(She turn and run off. Varian watch with a blushing face, then his face form a lovesick look. Behind him, Cassandra let out a quiet chuckle of this.)


	11. Malice

(Judy woke up, feeling dizzy from the head. She get up to look at where she is, and see she's in Varian's lab. She stood up and found she is chained to the ground, next to Queen Arianna. She see Judy up, and go to her.)

Arianna: Judy, honey? Are you okay?

Judy: Yes your highness. But.. (Gasp!)

(She gasp at the sight of Quirin trapped in the ember. She look frantically for Varian, only see this lab is a mess. She look for Odette, but her baby swan is nowhere to be seen. She spot Rudiger under a desk.)

Judy: Rudiger! Help us!

(Rudiger hear her voice, but shook his head.)

Judy: Why?

Varian: Well,well..

(She hear Varian, turn and see him walking to her with a twisted mix of malice and flirtation. She can't help but shiver in fear of this.)

Varian: My little angel have woken up from her beauty sleep. Sorry for chaining you to the ground, it hurts to see my angel lock down from flying, but I can't let her fly away from me again like this.

Judy: Varian, what is going on? It's bad enough you stole the queen, but me? I thought I made clear that I want nothing to do with your plans.

Varian: Yes, I know. But...it wasn't till I saw you with him.

Judy: Him?

Varian: You know, black hair, pale skin and dressed like a prince? Remember him?

(She think for a minute, then her eyes widen in realization.)

Judy: William? Varian! What we have isn't like this! He was just comforting me! All because I feel bad for leaving you behind! Varian, you have to stop this! Destorying everything and kidnapping me and the Queen to get Rapunzel to come here isn't going to make your dad proud!

Varian: (grab her face) You don't know that! You don't know what I been through! I thought you're on my side!

Judy: (bite his fingers) (he pull back) I was till you lie to me. I trusted you, and you use me. You're not my Varian.

(He glare at her, with rage on him. But he close his eyes, breathe and the malice in him comes by with a sensual look.)

Varian: You're right. I hurt you, and I deserve that. But soon it will be over, once my father is free. We will be back to where we once was, just two teens happy with no care in the world. And we won't have to worry about Rapunzel, Cassandra, Corona, and that stranger who took you from me. It will just be us.

(Judy doesn't like this, this isn't the Varian she met under that tree, who made her her own element and who loves her singing.)

Judy: My family?

Varian: Your family? (Dark chuckle) How about we raise our own little family?

Arianna: Varian, you can't force her like this. She's just a child like you.

Varian: Let her speak, you don't have the right to speak.

Judy: No. She's right. You can't force me. I'm not your toy to play with. You're letting your anger, grief and jealousy get a hold of you. Freeing your dad is not going to make a difference, it will just be worse.

Varian: (dark chuckle) And that's what I love about you Judy, you're so smart and know life more than I do. But I will promise you my sweet angel. (Grab her face and kiss her lips) (pull away) Once this is over, everything will be back to normal.

(Judy froze still from that kiss, eyes widen. Varian let out a smirk and walk away. Arianna place a hand on Juy's shoulder, Judy eyes water with tears. She just want this nightmare to end and get her old Varian back.)


	12. First Meeting

How Judy and Varian first met.

* * *

(In Old Corona, it was a peaceful day like all others. As for our alchemist, he came back from Corona with a crate vial sets and metal for a project he's working on. He walk past the villagers with a huge grin on his face. Then, he stopped on his track when he hear the most beautiful sound he hears. He look around for the source, and saw a few farmers circle around. He walk to the area and what he saw made his heart stopped beating and all his breathe left and dropped his crate. In the center is a teenage girl, in his age it seems. Her skin is a pale preach cream with rosy cheeks dusted on her face, her eyes are light blue that almost looks like crystals, her lips is pale pink that looks soft and kissable, and her hair is short brown but her right side bangs are blue. She wear a off shoulder teal tunic with a brown waist corest and a belt, blue pants, boots with rope wrap on them and a lapis lazuli necklace. By her side is a baby swan as they both dance while the girl sing with a very angelic voice and play her tamborene. Varian stare at her in a trance. She's so beautiful, more beautiful than Cassandra. The girl smile big as she pick up her swan, let it dance on her arms as she let out a giggle which is the most beautiful sound he ever hear.)

Varian: Sweet alchemy...a beautiful angel..

(In his eyes, she's far by the most enchanting angel he ever seen. The girl dance gracefully like a ballerina. When she finish her song, she and the swan bow as the farmers applaud at her performance and throw coins at her.)

Judy: Please, no need for that. Just hearing you all love my songs is rewardfull enough.

(She smile at them. Not only she's beautiful, but kind and generous. Varian let out a goofy smile, hearts form on his eyes, heart beating fast and a blush in his face. He is totally smitten by her. The next day, a explosion is heard. Coming out of his house, Varian let out a cough as smoke comes out from the windows and doors. Rudiger come out and cough as well. He pull up his goggles and rub his face from the explosion. The smoke clear out as the air clean it away. He sure is glad his father is not here to see this. He . heard singing, he let out a huge smile of it knowing who is singing.)

Varian: It's her, my angel.

(He run off to the source, Rudiger follow behind him. The villagers circle around the singing as they watch. Varian try to jump up to watch, but no luck. He try pushing through, but the crowd is locked tight. And that's when he saw a tree. He let out a grin and run to it, climbed up and stopped by a branch and watch from above. Below him, the girl sings as she dance with her tamborene and the swan. He watch her with his goofy smile and heart on his eyes as he watch from the branch. A few hours later with her performance over and the villagers go back to their work, he still watches from the branch as the girl took a sit under the girl he's on. He have a smitten look on his face and let out a dreamy sigh. Suddenly, the branch let out a small creak. Then another creak, another and another till it breaks and he fell down along with the branch. She heard the creak, look up and see him falling to her as he landed on her, leaves floated down on them. She get up with leaves on her hair and clothes, she look at the boy who fell on her.)

Judy: (glare) The heck?! What were you doing up there?!

(He get up as well, let out a groan. He look at her with leaves still on her. He panic.)

Varian: A-Ah! I'm sorry! Y-You s-see.. I-I-I-I-I-I-I..I was watching you c-c-cause y-you're..you're..you're tal-tal...cause you're gorge-I mean beautiful- I-I-I mean..

Judy: Okay, that's enough. I just want to know why you're up in that tree. No need to acted all flustered.

Varian: (blushing) Fl-Flustered!? I-I-I-I-

Judy: (smile) Relex, I was just kidding. (Chuckle) You're so funny.

(He turn red by this. She stand up and brush the leaves off her. She help him up with a smile. He can feel his heart going crazy.

Judy: So, you were watching me?

Varian: I-I-I uh-uh-I..

Judy: Not in a creepy way?

Varian: Uh-Uh..

Judy: (laughing) Relex, I'm not gonna punch you for watching me sing. I appreciate you liking my singing. I'm Judy Pot.

(She pull out her hand for a shake. Varain feel shaky, but he steady himself and pull his hand out and shake her's.)

Varian: I'm Varian.

Judy: Varian? Like it, very handsome too.

Varian: (blushing) H-Ha-Ha-Handsome?

Judy: (laughing) (playfully punch his shoulder) You sure get flustered easily! I like you!

(Varian let out a nervous laugh of this, she sure is something. Then Rudiger climb on Varian's shoulder. Judy saw him and let out a squal.)

Judy: What a cute raccoon! Is his your pet!?

Varian: Rudiger? UH..maybe?

Judu: (grab Rudiger) He is so cute! And so soft too!

Varian: You like him?

Judy: Raccoons are my favorite animal in the whole world! So cute with their mask and stripe furry tail! (The swan quaked at her) (put Ruidgr down and pick up the swan) Don't be so jealous Odette, you'll always be my best friend, it's never gonna change.

(Odette quaked at her in a happy manner as Judy let out a laugh. Varian just stood still with a nervous smile on him and his eyes on Judy, she is something. Judy look at him, he stood straight with a nervous look. She look at him head to toe, with a scrunch up face.)

Judy: What are you? A mad scientist or something?

Varian: N-No. I'm a alchemist, not a scientist.

Judy: Alchemist? You do alchemy?

Varian: Y-Yeah. Heard of it?

Judy: Yeah, read it from one of the books I use to read. It's like the magic stuff people get confused with but it's just a fancy chemical trick. I find it pretty cool and very creative as well. Not very popular around these parts.

Varian: (smile) W-Would you like to see one in action?

Judy: Can you really do that?

Varian: You're asking the right guy here my dear! Be amazed with the power of alchemy!

(He pull out small marbles from his apron pocket, throw them at a empty field and it explode in a smoke of blue and outcomes small fireworks. Judy let out a huge smile and a loud hoot.)

Judy: That was so awesome! You're so talented!

Varian: (grin) Why thank you.

Judy: Think you can show me more!? I want to see how you do it!

(Before he can answer back, they hear a man call out Varian's name. He groa of this.)

Varian: It's my dad.

Judy: Your dad?

(They hear Varian's dad call his name again. And they hear him say something about supper, which means it's time for him to leave. He turn to her and pick up Rudiger.)

Varian: I got to go. It's great seeing you face to face.

Judy: Same here, I think I better go or mom and pap will send the band to come get me.

(She put Odette on her head and pick up her tamborene. She turn to face him with a smile.)

Judy: Maybe tomorrow I can come by and see you work on your alchemy?

Varian: Oh! A-Absolutely!

Judy: (smile) Great! It's a date.

Varian: (blushing) D-D-D-Date!?

Judy: (laughing) I'm just kidding! (Turn to walk away) You know, you're kinda cute.

(With that, she left Old Corona and head back to the kingdom. Varian stood still as a statue with her words running in his mind. She call him cute, she, call, him, cute. Rudiger put a paw on Varian's face, then his face grow a grin.)

Varian: She...She said I'm cute...She said I'm cute.

(He grab Rudiger and spin around in a manner of a lover stuck teenager.)

Varian: She said I'm cute! (Laugh) (dance while singing) She said I'm cute, I am so darn cute!

(Again her hear his dad call his name again, breaking him out of his joy manner. He yell back he is coming as he run back home with Rudiger following him. Today have gotten really interesting.)


	13. Lovebird

Based on a artwork of mine.

* * *

(Varian catch up with the three girls flying after them. The four drink a strange tea and it turn them into birds, now they have a hour to spend as birds before they become birds for real thanks to Rapunzel. They stop on a tree branch to catch their breath. He never flew before and it's tiring. He turn to Rapunzel and yell at her face.)

Varian: Princess! What were you thinking?!

Rapunzel: What was I-? But come on! Isn't this fun?!

Varian: Fun?! If wasting our time is more fun than focusing on following the rocks to free my dad!? Then no! It's NOT FUN!

Cassandra: He's right Rap. And still not used to this.

Judy: I don't know. (Fly her wings) It feels kinda relexing.

Varian: Jude, please be on my side for once.

(Rapunzel and Cassandra flew to another tree branch and watch. Judy landed next to Varian. Even as a bird, she's still the prettiest he seen.)

Judy: Come on. You been so busy on this trip after the king let you come with Rapunzel and the others. Can you take a few hours to relex? Like we used to before..

Varian: Hey, we both agreed it's not your fault, you're weren't there when it happens. But it's only a matter of time before our brains turns into real birds, and I don't want to be like this forever. So I don't see this as a way to relex.

Judy: (roll eyes) Maybe because you're such a pushover. (Smile) Just give it a try, for me?

Varian: Jude. Are you even listening to me? I said it's a matter of time before we- gup!

(Judy nuzzle her head against his neck in a snuggle way, and it made him turn into a blushing and tounge twist mess. Rapunzel and Cassandra both sequel at the sight like a pair of shippers. Judy nuzzle closer, making Varian get lost for words.)

Judy: Relex now?

Varian: Uh...du...I...uh..a-ah..hu..

(she move away and give him a kiss on the cheek, before she took off and fly off. Varian's wings start flapping on their own, as his face turn lovestruck. Rapunzel And Cassnadra fly to him.)

Rapunzel: Well, even as a bird, she still have a way of charming you.

Cassandra: Yeah. Ain't that the tr-

(Before she could finish her sentence, Varian took off and flew pass the two in a fast speed. The two follow him. With Judy, she fly in the air with a smile. She never felt so free, so free that she sing a small song. Then she slow down when she felt something, she turn around and can see Varian flying after her. She let out a smirk, and fly faster as Varian chase after her with a playful smirk. Judy dodge trees and branch with Varian still after her. She let out a laugh, having so much fun than she thought. Soon the chase conutied while Rapunzel and Cassandra watches them while flying.)

Cassandra: I swear, that kid can't control himself with her around.

Rapunzel: Yeah, should we be worry about this?

(They think for a second.)

Both: Nah!

(With the two other birds, Judy dodge more with Varian still at her tail. Varian fly after her, like a lovesick puppy chasing after it's owner. Then out of nowhere, Judy fly in another dirations and coming in is a large tree bark.)

Judy: Varian! Look out!

(But it came too late. He slam against the bark. The two woman whines by the sight.)

Rapunzel and Cassandra: Ooh!

Judy: (fly to him) Varian? Are you okay?

(He push away from the bark. He look dizzy and loopy from the hit.)

Varian: (loopy) Perfectly...well...my angel..

(Then he collapse down. Judy let out a laugh of this. The two woman laugh out at the sight. Oh, this was the most fun they have.)


	14. Nightmare

(In the grand ballroom of Corona, Citizens dance across the room with their partners, music is play with grace. It was one of Rapunzel's gathering for the founding of Corona, she invited everyone, Eugene, the thugs at the Snuggling Duckling, Lance, and even Varian who is sitting away from the crowd. He didn't even plan on coming here, when he have plans to do to solve the mystery a of the black rocks with alchemy, but Rapunzel beg him to come and take a break. So he give in and agree to come. Now he is dressed in a fancy suit instead of his alchemy gear, and it feels tight and itchy right now, but it was his father when he was his age. And he didn't even feel like socializing with others, so he sit away from the others. Rapunzel, in her pink dress, walk to him.)

Rapunzel: Varian? Aren't you having fun?

Varian: If being crowaded in a ballroom with millions is fun, then no.

Rapunzel: Oh don't be like that Varian. You agree to come, or should I put in the eyes.

Varian: No! No way!

Rapunzel: Look, if it makes you feel okay. Why not dance with me? Eugene is talking to my dad anyway.

(So he grab her hands, then she pull him up, drag him to the dance floor and dance with him. He become very nervous, cause he never lean how to dance and doesn't want to step on her feet. Rapunzel see this, let out a motherly smile.)

Rapunzel: Hey. Don't be nervous. Just focus on me, let your fear move.

(She move slowly, he follow her motion. Soon his nervousness fade away as he get the hang of it. Soon he dance along with Rapunzel.)

Rapunzel: See? You got this!

Varian: Y-Yeah..

(Then at the corner of his eyes, he see a blur of blue and brown. He look everywhere, till he see it. Standing is Judy, dressed in the loveliest blue and yellow dress he even seen. Her hair is up with row of moonflowers holding her hair and blue shoes. Soon all his breath have fade away as he stare at her. She looks so breathtaking, he feel his heart throbbing hard against his chest the more he stare at her. He left Rapunzel and walk straight to Judy. He tap her on the shoulder, she turn and face him and smile.)

Judy: Varian? Wow, you look so dashing.

Varian: Well you look so beautiful. I didn't think you be here.

Judy: My family are ask to perform here. And I got drag into this.

Varian: Good, so that means I won't be alone. (Bow) May I have this dance m'lady?

Judy: (curtsied) You may my alchemy friend.

(He took her hand, walk to the dance floor and soon the two teens dance along with the others. They were staring in each other eyes, not watching where they're dancing. It was like they're in their own little world. Varian feel himself feeling warm and calm each time he look in her eyes, her crystal blue eyes. Judy smile at him, one that could easily make him melt. They dance slowly as they still stare in each other's eyes. Varian feel like he need to tell her something, so he let out a sigh.)

Varian: (sigh) Judy, there's...there's something I need to tell you.

Judy: What is it?

Varian: I...I...I... Judy, I lo-

(Suddenly, a scream is heard. They turn and see a scatter of people running around, and suprisily, black rocks popping out of the ground. Varian held Judy close to protect her, as black rocks pop out and surrounded everyone. He look up and see Eugene and Cassandra running from the rocks, but they block their way and trapped them. He turn to Rapunzel, who is scared to the bones, but her hair didn't react to the rocks this time, she's hepless now as the rocks trapped her. He look at Judy, only to find she's missing. Frantic, he look around for her.)

Varian: Judy! Judy! Judy where are you?!

(He run pass the rocks and screaming people to find Judy, his heart is beating threatenly with fear.)

Varian: JUDY! Speak so I can find you!

Voice: Son..

Varian: Wha? Dad?

Voice: Varian!

Varian: Judy!

(He run fast to find the sorce of the voices, and see their from different directions. Like he have to choose which to go. His mind told him to go to his dad, but his heart choose Judy. Then, his heart won him over. He run to Judy's. And the ballroom change to his lab. He stop to see it didn't change the last time he was here, but when he turn to face the amber to expect his father still there, instead in his place is Judy. His heart break into shatters, the love of his life, trapped in a amber prison he created. He run at the amber and break down.)

Varian: JUDY! No!no!no!no! No! NO! Not my angel! (Sobbing) My sweet angel.. My sweet Judy...

Voice: It's all your fault.

(He hear a voice behind him, he turn and see his dad staring cold at him.)

Quirin: I told you you weren't ready for it, but you don't listen. I order you to stay away from the rocks, but never obey my words. Now you brought yourself to this, you're not my son. She will never love you for what you done. It's all your fault.

Varian: D-Dad! No! I-I didn't mean it! I-I..

Rapunzel: You threaten to hurt those I care, you threaten to attack my kingdom, your home. She will never love you for this. It's all your fault.

Varian: Ra-Rapunzel! Y-You broke your promise! Y-You-

Cassandra: So a promise to you is more important than a promise to your love ones? You're selfish, selfish and naive. She will never love you for your selfishness.

Eugene: And because it's your fault.

Varian: I-I-I didn't..

(Soon the lab is filled with voices telling him all is his fault, and that Judy is never going to love him.)

Varian: Judy wasn't here when it happens! Don't you all dare bring her into this!

(He felt a hand on his shoulder and turn to see Judy staring at him in a dark way, and the sight made him hurt.)

Judy: Wish I never promise you to come back to Corona for you. You're nothing but a monster.

(With that word, black rocks fill the lab till one impale Varian in the heart. With a scream, Varian jointed up from his cell bed and panted. That motion jump Rudiger off and he move back. Varian place a hand in his heart, flash still here and his own heart is beating hard against his rib cage. He look around and see he's still in his prison cell, everything has been nothing but a bad dream. He sat up and lean his back against the wall as he panted. Rudiger jump up and sat on his lap. It been nearly few weeks since the battle he create, Rapunzel and her friends left to find the rocks and he heard that Judy join them, to find the cure to help free his father. He broke down and cry, he don't know how long he will stay here. But he don't know how long will Judy forgive him, and that she will never know how much he loves her.)


	15. Spiderman

Thanks to Arkham Knight35 for this idea.

* * *

( Running in a fast paste, Varian run past several toons on his way to school. Today, is suppose to be Spider-Man Day, Cartoonaroll greatest hero. Of course they have no idea who's behind the mask. Varian enter school, still running. Then he bump into someone.)

Varian: So sorry for that! Let m-

(He stop when he see who he bump to, Judy Pot, the girl of his dreams. A few years past for the two eighteen year old seniors, Varian got taller and stronger and Judy grow more beautiful even when her grandmother Dodd cut her hair and only left her blue bangs a little longer than her brown pixie cut hair. She get up and look up, she let out a smile.)

Judy: Hey, it's okay. It's nothing. (Get up) Now what's the hurry today? I know it'd Spider-Man Day, not very important like the past years.

Varian: Uh-uh..Yeah, (look away) not really important. Again sorry for running into you.

Judy: It's fine, can't stay mad at a handsome face like that.

Varian: (blushing) H-H-H-Ha-Han-

Judy: I'm just messing with you! (Laughing) Even through it is true. Come on, class is starting.

Varian: C-Coming.

(The next few hours pass by for the seniors, at lunch they write their names under a Spider-Man poster to show the hero. Varian write his under the others. After that, he walk to the table where his three friends, Hiro, Tom and Miguel are waiting for him. But suddenly, they hear a loud bang. The students all scream and run to hide. Varian run off and hide behind the gym bleachers, took out his backpack and pull out a red and blue outfit with Web design. He change to his suit and put on the mask before heading out to save the day.)

(Yes, Varian is Spider-Man. During his sophomore years, he and his class went on a field trip to a science lab. And that's where he got bitten by a radioactive spider, only to see it gave him superpowers of a spider. During the sence of the crime, a man with robot claws that looks like octpous arms shot bombs on the Toontown bank and took the money. Suddenly, a web caught the arms and stick him to the wall. The man turn and see Varian in his Spider-Man outift swinging to him.)

Dr. Octopus: Ah, Spider-Man. So glad you could make it.

Varian: Seriously doc? Why can't you get a real job if you're desperate for money?

Dr. Octupus: Joke all you want, but I will squash you like the bug you are!

Varian: Oh..I am so hurt by your words doc.

(Dr. Octopus arms aim for him, but he jump out of the way and the arm hit another wall of a building. Varian landed on a street, Dr. Octopus arms walk to him. Varian look around for something to slow him down, that's when he see a a single metal bar and a rundown ambulance car. He let out a smirk under the mask, being a smart genius he is, he know a thing or two of how to get magent to work. He shoot webs in Dr. Octopus path to slow him down as he grab the bar with his web and run to the abanded car. He bend the bar with his strength, hook it in the electric wires and pliers and hack in to send it to magnet. He test it with the broken car door and it work like a miracle. He grab the magnet bar, send it to magnetize and aim it at Dr. Octopus arms. But someone came in his way.)

(It's Rapunzel, a junior in the Cartoonaroll Univertale and his cousin. Dr. Octopus grab her and she scream.)

Varian: Rap!

Rapunzel: Spider-Man! Help me!

(He sent the magnet down, shoot a web in Dr Oct eyes to blind him, make him loosen the arms grisp and Rapunzel fell. Luckily Varian catch her before she can hit the ground.)

Rapunzel: Oh. Thank you.

Varian: No problem. Now get out of here, things are about to get messy.

(She jump off and run for cover. Varian grab the magnet and aim it at Dr. Oct. the arms bend and break by the magnet power. And that cause him to fall on the ground. A few hours later, the police arrest Dr. Octopus. Varian let out a sigh in exhaustion. Millions of fan came to him and cheer loud for his smart attack. Rapunzel run to him and hug him.)

Rapunzel: (whisper in his ears) Thanks for the resuce Varian.

Varian: (whisper) Thank nothing cous.

(During the night, Varian came back home from all the event as Spider-Man today. Coming his way is Cassandra, a police officer from the police station and a good friend of Rapunzel. Varian stop and wave to her.)

Varian: Hey Cass!

(Cassandra stop and look to see him wave. She let out a groan. Even though he's Rapunzel's cousin and her friend, she can't help but be annoy by him. So she sigh and put on a unannoy face.)

Cassandra: Good evening Varian, how's school?

Varian: Nothing I can't handle, school great and all.

Cassandra: Good, a good education is great for the mind. As for mine, Spider-Man took on Dr. Octopus and now the doc is behind prison bars where he can't take down.

Varian: Sweet.

(Then he stop when he see Judy on the other side of the street, he blush as he stare at her. Cassandra follow his gaze and smirk, she knows all about his crazy love for Judy, even try to get him to ask Judy since he told her all about Judy as a freshman.)

Cassandra: Any luck on her tiger?

Varian: N-No. Wish I have the guts, but.. Case, she's gonna be like her parents and I don't deserve her.

Cassandra: You'll never know unless you make a move. I got to go, my shift is over and I need a good rest with the husband and kids.

Varian: Okay, tell them I say hi.

(She wave to him as she walk away from him. He heard a scream, and his heart froze as he know that scream.)

Varian: Judy..

(With a determaied look, he grab his backpack with his suit and run to the other side and hide to change. With Judy, a group of thugs surrounded her. She try to fight them off with some karate moves she learn from Noodle, but they are bigger and tougher than her small form. One grab Judy, but she flip up and knock him by the head. The other two grab both her arms and legs and hold them down. Judy scream again, fearing for what is going to happen to her. When webs came and pull the thugs away from Judy. She look up and see Varian in his Spider-Man suit fighting the thugs one by one. She get up, grab her bag and run off. She stop by a alleyway, stop to catch her breath, not seeing or hearing lightning crash and rain pour. She look up to watch the rain, she totally forgot to look at the weather forecast for tonight.)

Varian: You okay princess?

(She yelp in suprise, turn and see Varian hanging upside down by holding his web, rain dipping on him. She let out a breath of relief.)

Judy: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the rescue. I usually take on several on my own, but they're bigger than me.

Varian: Not for me. I delt worse than a group of thugs. Can't let them hurt my princess.

Judy: "Princess"? Me? I think I'm far too demanding than a silly damsel in distress. (Chuckle a little)

Varian: You're right. But you're a princess in my eyes.

Judy: A charmer, are you?

Varian: Only for you.

(Judy's rosy cheeks turn more red, feeling a little flatter. She grab her bag, not before looking at Varian. She walk to him, reach to pull his mask down to his mouth, and place a kiss on his lips. It was only a small, gentle kiss, but it was enough to make Varian heart throb harder against his chest. Judy place the mask back on.)

Judy: Take care Spider-Man, and thanks for the resuce.

(With that, she walk off leaving him behind. A few second later and his mind return, he pull himself up and landed on a building. He watch Judy protect herself from the rain and head home. He let out a small when he pull his mask off and look at her.)

Varian: Anything for you, my swan princess.


	16. Goodbye for Now

(Quirin and Varian made it to Old Corona after coming from the castle. Varian still can't believe his father lie to the king in the face, he should have told him Old Coroba is falling apart because of the black rocks, but instead he lie and hid the problem. As soon they enter the center, villagers came to them and backer and complain at Quirin. Varian walk away so he won't hear this. Running his way, Judy came to him.)

Varian: Jude? Hey. How are you doing?

(Judy stop infront of him, panted from all the running she did. She gain her breath and look at him.)

Judy: Hey Varian, uh...can we talk? Somewhere private?

Varian: S-Sure. What's wrong? Did something happen?

(Judy didn't answer him, she walk past him and head to the same tree they first met. They sat under there. Judy look down, all quiet which very unusual to Varian. She always talk to him and never been this quiet.)

Varian: Judy? What's the matter?

Judy: Wel... (Sigh).. My family and I are leaving today.

Varian: Leaving?!

(He can feel his whole heart breaking at the news. She's leaving Corona now? He'll never see her again, never heard her angelic voice again and never be near her again.)

Judy: Yeah. It's time for us to travel again. And I almost conceder Corona as my new home, but still we're traveling musician.

Varian: You can still consider your parents to let you stay for a while.

Judy: I can't. They're my family, and family have to stay together. I'm sorry Varian, I wish I can stay, but I can't.

(He look away, tears forming in his eyes. He can't believe this. The girl he is in love with is leaving him. Judy see him getting sad, she move close and hug him from behind. It took him by surprise of this, but he hug back.)

Judy: I really want to stay, but I can't. I wish you would come with us, we might make a good team.

Varian: I can't. Old Corona is in danger of these rocks, and Old Corona is my home. I can't leave it behind when it's in danger.

Judy: I understand. (Sigh) So..it's goodbye?

Varian: (move away and face her) What if I never see you again? What if you never come back here?

Judy: (hold his hand) We're traveling musician, we never go far away from our usual stops. But I can promise you this. When I am old enough to travel on my own, I can come to Corona and maybe stay here forever, knowing we can still be friends. I promise you I will come back to Corona for you.

Varian: Promise?

Judy: (incert her pinky finger) A pinky promise.

(Varian let out a smile and incert his pinky finger as well. They hook their pinky, sealing a promise they share. Judy smile at him as they stood up. She gave him one last hug, he hug her back tight. He look at her, frown and thought for a moment. It's now or never.)

Varian: Judy, there's...there's something I need to tell you.

Judy: What is it?

Varian: I...I...I...Judy, I lo- I lo-... I wish you luck on your travel.

Judy: (smile) Thanks. And wish you luck on your quest to stop the rocks.

Varian: Thanks Jude, that means a lot to me.

(She place a peck on his lips, one that made his heart stop beating.)

Judy: Good bye Varian, see you again someday?

Varian: I...hu..ki...I.. (Gulp) Please.

(Judy smile and walk away to head back to Corona where her family are waiting for her, Varian watch her leave and walk back to his house. When he made it, he turn and see a carriage drove by a horse with a group of people riding there, he see Judy there and see it's her family leaving Corona. He let out a sigh, one of sadness. He still never got the chance to tell her he loves her.)


	17. Angelic Voice

Song doesn't belong to me. This is how I image Judy voice to be.

* * *

(At the Snuggling Duckling, it was closing time. Lance have Varian and Judy help clean everything up in exchange to getting pay. Lance clean the bar stool while Varian clean the tables and Judy sweep the floor.)

Lance: Can't thank you kids enough to helping out.

Judy: Thank nothing big guy. We are getting pay for this, aren't we?

Lance: (groan) Yes. (Mumble) Kids and their demanded for money.

(Judy raspberry him before letting out a laugh and went back to sweeping. Varian roll his eyes. After a few hours, the teens are starting to get tired. Lance pull out two plates of warm food and two cup with water and place them on the table the two are resting on.)

Lance: With all this work, you can use a dinner.

Varian: (stomach growl) Y-Yeah. Kinda hungry.

Judy: (groan) Slid me a plate. I'm too weak to move a muscle.

(Varian let out a chuckle, move one plate to her along with a cup. The two eat their meal, all full and rested they went back to work. Lance walk to the door.)

Lance: I'm done. Your money are by the bar and be sure everything is locked up.

Varian: Will do Lance.

Lance: Bye kids. See you tomorrow.

(He leave, leaving the two alone. They look at each other, not knowing what now.)

Judy: So...?

Varian: Just finish everything so we can leave.

Judy: Yeah, totally.

(They go back to their task. A few hours later, Varian is outside with a laundry of dirty towels cleaning them till they're clean. He grab the clean ones and walk inside to put them away. Before he can enter, he hear a singing voice on the other side.)

Judy: (sing) **How about a dance?**

 **What do you say?**

 **I got some moves that I'd love to show you**

 **Let's find a spot and dance the night away**

(He open the door and see Judy dancing with a broom while singing her angelic voice. He froze in place, dropping the towels. Even when he hear her singing several times, she still have the effect to infect his heart with her voice. He walk in and sat on a chair with a table while watching Judy sing.)

Judy: (sing) **How about a dance?**

 **It's always fun**

 **Come over here, let me get to know you**

 **Can't beat a band to lift your spirit hon**

( She walk to the stage with the piano, still singing. Varian stare at her with a lovestruck look.)

Judy: (sing) **You look so handsome**

 **How about a dance?**

 **Let's make a start**

 **Music like this can really throw you**

 **You'll lose the blues and you may lose your heart**

( Varian place a hand on his cheek, smitten and captivated by her voice and beauty.)

Judy: (sing) **Tonight is the night I've been waiting for**

 **Even the moon looks just right**

 **I'm sure the crowd will make room on the floor**

 **When they see you look like you do so**

(She sit on the edge of the stage, performing like a singer on a club. Varian move closer to her, like a lovesick puppy.)

Judy: (sing) **How about a dance?**

 **Let's make a start**

 **Music like this can really throw you**

 **You'll lose the blues and you may lose your heart**

(She jump off the stage and move to Varian, still performing. Like her song, Varian have completely lose his heart as he stare at her.)

Judy: (sing) **You'll lose the blues and you may lose..**

 **You heart**

(She lean in close to Varian and he lean in still smitten. Before they can touch, a clear throat break the air. They back away and turn to see Rapunzel by the door with a smirk. They both have blush on their face.)

Judy: (blushing) R-Rapunzel! T-This isn't-

Varian: (blushing) We were j-just-

Rapunzel: I seen it all. Don't hide it from me. And Judy, Varian's right, you do have a voice of angels.

Judy: Wha- (red face)

Varian: (red face) I told you not to say that!

Rapuznel: I'm sorry, I can't help it. Anyway, Judy's parents are expecting her right now. I'll take care of the rest. Go home you two.

Judy: Oh, thanks your highness.

(She took half of the money and took off. Varian grab his and walk out with a blushing face still. Rapunzel grab the towels and set them up and lock the tavern. She walk back with a smile.)

Rapuznel: (chuckle) Oh Varian have totally lost his heart from her.


	18. Aftermath

Thanks to slpytlak for the idea.

* * *

(In the Corona dungeon, Judy is guided by one of the guards. After the battle and Varian's defect, Judy can't help but feel heartbroken by what have happen to him. She can't help but blame herself for this. She was suppose to be his friend, but she let him down. The guard stop by a cell that hold Varian with Rudiger.)

Guard: Here we go.

Judy: Can you let me in?

Guard: But, he's dangerous.

Judy: Maybe, but he would never hurt me. I seen it.

(With a sigh, he pull out a key, unlock it and Judy walk in as he close it and lock it.)

Guard: Okay. Call if you are done.

(She nod at him and walk to Varian. He doesn't have his goggles and his apron. Rudiger lay on his lap. Judy frown of this, feeling more hurt than last. She sat in front of him.)

Judy: Varian?

Varian: So you're the fist to visit me, why am I not surprise?

(Judy frown and look away, guilt eating her up in her stomach. She feel tears falling on her cheeks.)

Judy: I-I...I...(tears) I'm so sorry Varian, I'm sorry that you didn't get your dad out, I'm sorry that everything you worked didn't pay off, I'm sorry Rapunzel didn't do anything to stop this from happening, I'm sorry that these rocks came and run your village and. And.. (Cry) I'm sorry that I didn't come to your side when it happen! I'm sorry that I've been a bad friend to you! I'm sorry that no one came to your aid! I'm sorry that-

(But she was cut off when Varian hug her tight. She sob and sob loud as she cry in his shoulder. The sight Varian seen have broke his heart, seeing Judy cry and blaming herself is too much for him to handle. Judy cry so loud the prisoner and the guard can hear the heartbreak in her, and can't help but feel sorry. Varian grab her face and face her.)

Varian: Judy, none of it is your fault.

Judy: But I left you! I wasn't there for you! I...(cry)..I'm a bad person!

Varian: Judy, look at me.

(She stare at him, in his eyes, she see the malice and the anger have gone away and in it's place, a kind, comforting and concern feeling. It's like all the love he felt for her is still there and not wanting to dissappear.)

Varian: I did lie to you, and I felt bad for lying to you. And I felt bad that I took you out of jealousy. But everything that happen to me wasn't your fault, you're blameless for this. Please don't say that everything I did is your fault. You weren't there and it's true, but I would hate myself forever if you get involve in this. I drag you into this, I should take a blame for it.

Judy: (cry) I-I... But I-

Varian: Look, everything is going to be okay. Just stay strong and never doult yourself cause of me.

Judy: But..you're in prison because of what you did to the kingdom and the family. How can I when I never told them your side of the story? I don't want you to be a bad person! (Cry) I want the Varian I love to come back!

(He stare at her when she say that. She love him? The old him? The alchemist that's always fill with energy, always look on the bright side and help a friend? He have to be sure.)

Varian: You-...You love me?

Judy: (tears) I... (Sigh) Yes, I admit I do love you. Over times I've learn to love you for your sweet self. But he is gone, and I'll never get him back. (Tears)

(She lean on his chest and cry. Varian can't believe what he hear, Judy really love him, but love him for his old self. He can feel his cold heart beating fast once again, and he was sure Judy can hear it and he doesn't care of hiding his feelings for her. He grab her shoulder, pull her up and place his lips on hers, locking them in a passionate kiss. She felt stiff, but give in the kiss and kiss back. She place her arms around his shoulder, he wrap his arms around her waist as they kiss deep. Rudiger watch the scene with a soft smile, happy his owner have accept her feelings. They pull apart to get air as they look in each other eyes.)

Varian: I love you too, ever since I fell on you from that tree.

(Judy let out a smile, happy to see the old him is still there. But their happy moment is interrupts when a guard came.)

Guard: Sorry to ruin this moment, but your time is up miss.

(She look at Varian, frowning.)

Varian: Hey, I'm going to be okay. I promise you I'll be fine.

Judy: Pinky promise? (Incert her pinky finger)

Varian: Yeah.

(He incert his pinky finger, they hook their pinky, sealing a promise they share. Judy gave him one last hug, he hug her back. She get up and walk out, the guard close the cell and locking it. Judy walk out of the dungeon while looking down. She feel her heart break already being away from him. Varian sat in the corner, feeling he heart break as well from being away from her. Rudiger climb on his shoulder, comforting him.)


	19. First Song

Thanks to slpytlak from the idea. Song doesn't belong to me. take place in Chapter 12.

* * *

(Varian have a crate fill with vial sets and metal gears from Corona. He have a huge project in mind, and hope to be a great success. He walk past the villagers, they glare at him with distrust. He frown of this, he is known to be dangerous around others.)

Varian: (sigh) Sometimes I wish I had at least a friend around my age to talk to.

(He walk past several others. Before he can make it home, he hear singing, a beautiful singing.)

Voice: (sing) **I lose my way, no ones cares**

 **The words I say, no one hears**

 **My life it seems**

 **Is a world of dreams**

( He stop and look for the sorce of the singing. He turn around and see a group of farmers circle around. He became curious to what is going on. He head to the farmers to see who's singing.)

Voice: (sing) **Deep in the night, you'll find me**

 **Dream and you're right behind me**

 **Stay, if you will stay**

 **We'll Dream the night away**

( He walk past the farmers, pushing softly as he made it to the end. He look at the center and what he saw, he drop the crate of his stuff, his jaws dropped and eyes widen at what he see. In the center, is a young teenage girl, around his age, singing in a beautiful voice while she dance.)

Judy: (sing) **Dreams to dream, in the dark of the night**

 **When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right**

 **I can see so far in my dreams**

 **I'll follow my dreams**

 **Untill they come true**

( He stare at her in a trance, she is beautiful and her voice is enchanting too. His heart beat so fast, all air in him is not working, his face is red and sweating and feel weak on the knees.)

Judy: (sing) **There is a star waiting to guide us**

 **Shining inside us, when we close our eyes!**

 **Come with me, you will see what I mean**

 **There's a world inside, no one else ever sees**

 **You will go so far in my dreams**

 **Somewhere in my dreams**

 **Your dreams will come true**

( She dance in grace. She pick up her baby swan as it dance up her arm, making her laugh. Varian can swear her laugh is like butterflies flapping on his ears, enough to make butterflies in his stomach form.)

Varian: Sweet alchemy...a beautiful angel..

(In his eyes, she is by far the most enchanting angel he ever seen. The swan jump off with a flap of it wings, and the girl goes back to her performance.)

Judy: (sing) **Don't let go, if you stay close to me**

 **In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see**

 **Dreams to dream, as near as can be**

 **Inside you and me, that always come true**

 **Inside you and me, that always come true!**

( After that, she and the swan bow. The farmers applaud loud at her performance, they even toss coins at her. She get up and geniuses to them with a smile.)

Judy: Please, no need for that. Just hearing you all love my songs is rewwardful enough.

(The farmers all left, the girl pick up the swan and place her on her head as she walk away. Varian stood still in his place, staring at the girl that is walking away. His face pull out a goofy, lovesick smile, eyes half-lidded with hearts on them, a blush on his face with his heart going fast. Looks like he is in love with her.)


	20. GenderMix

Thanks to Arkham knight35 for the idea.

* * *

(Judy sat next to Varian who is pouring chemicals with his goggles down. Judy have been watching him do his work and she can't say that it wasn't interesting, it was amazing. She been learning a few and understand how they work, even ask Varian a few question she's not afraid to ask. She put a hand on his cheek as she watch. Varian look up to see her, he blush when he see the way she place her hands on her cheeks. It made her look so cute. He was too busy looking at her, he didn't notice he's pouring a lot and Judy see the chemical bubbling.)

Judy: Uh..Varian? The chemical?

Varian: (daze) Hmm?

Judy: Varian! The chemical!

(Varian snap out of his love daze and look to see the chemial is bubbling big. The teens scream as it explode. Outside, smoke pop out of the Windows. Inside, they cough as the smoke clear.)

Male voice: Varian? Are you okay?

Female voice: Judy? Why do you sound so..

(They look at each other and let out another scream. Their gender is switch! Judy is a tall teen male, short brown hair with his blue bangs covering his right eye. His clothes turn to a teal blouse with a brown vest, pants and the boot and belt. Varian is a female teen with her black hair with the streak is long and it a ponytail, her outfit turn to a blue, a shirt with her apron and goggle and gloves and boots. Judy went into a panic.)

Judy: Oh my god!oh my god!oh my god! Varian, that chemical switch our gender sex! I don't want to be a male forever! What's mom, pap and the others do when they see me?!

Varian: Judy, calm down. Calm down. Deep breathe, deep breathe.

(Judy breath in and breath out, in and out till he's all calm down.)

Varian: Good. Now, I just have to create a antidote for this. It might take a while, but it might work.

Judy: Might?! Oh god!

Varian: Oh no! Don't freak out, please! Just try to stay calm.

Judy: O-Okay.

(Varian head to her desk and start to work on the antidote. Judy took a seat and watch her work. While Varian focus on working, Judy can't help but notice Varian's female body is cute. She look like a baby doll, he feel his male hormone kicking into gear as he keep staring at her. Varian look up and Judy look away with a blushing face.)

Varian: You okay?

Judy: (blushing) Y-Yeah cuti-I mean Varian! Yeah! That's what I mean! Like that!

(She look away and went back to work. Judy look back at her, and stare at her with a lovestruck look. Suddenly, Judy grab Varian and pull her to his lap.)

Varian: J-Judy? A-Are you okay?

Judy: (blushing) I-I-I can't...it's ju-just that,..you're really cute.

Varian: Oh no. Judy, your male hormone, you're not in control of them due to not a boy at birth.

Judy: (blushing) I...I...I can't...

(Varian push herself off his lap, and reach the chemical to finish. But Judy wrap his arms around her and kiss the back of her neck. She let out a gasp and a blush on her face. She pour the next chemical as it glow light red. Before she feel Judy move his lips by her ears, she slash the chemical at them. Smoke feel the lab, then clear off. In place, the two teen are back to their normal gender self. Judy still have her arms wrap around him and next to his ear. The two look at each other, then she move away from him with a blushing face.)

Judy: Uh...can we...you know..

Varian: Forget this ever happen? Yeah, totally.

Judy: Yeah...uh..I better go home, before I...I..

(She grab her bag and run out of the lab, leaving Varian alone. He sit down, hands on his face.)

Varian: That was so embrassing. (Hand behind his neck) God..I can see feel her lips.


	21. Wedding

Thanks to slpytlak for this idea. Judy and Varian are twenty-five in this.

* * *

(It's a bright sunny day, the perfect day for something very perfect. At the royal castle, the wedding alter is filled with guest, from Corona, Vardaros, and every site Rapunzel and the other visit. King Fredric is standing at the alter, next to him is Varian, dressed in his father wedding attire, looking very nervous. Eugene place a hand on his shoulder.)

Eugene: Nervous?

Varian: (gulp) Very. What if we made the wrong decision to get married? And what if I'm not a good enough husband for her?

Eugene: Hey, I felt the same way when I marry Blondie. But Judy loves you so much, she did go far to find your answer to free your dad. It proves how much she deeply care about you. You'll be a great husband for her.

Varian: Thanks Eugene.

(He smile at him, which Eugene smile back. Quirin walk to the alter and face Varian.)

Quirin: Son, you're taking a big step for this. I want you to know how proud I am of you.

Varian: Thank you dad.

(They hug each other. Then the music play, saying the wedding is starting for the bride. Quirin walk back to his sit next to Adria. Rapunzel, Cassandra and Vex walk the aisle as bridesmaids. Next Odette full grown swan toss flowers and fall on the carpet, next Rudiger carry a pillow with two wedding rings. They stand next to the king. The door open, the wedding march plays as two figure step out and walk the aisle. Varian's breath stopped when he see his bride. Judy's dressed in the purest white wedding dress he seen. The dress sleeves are off solider and short, a sweetheart necklace, a ribbon wrap on her waist, the shirt is a ballroom, her hair is up on a bun with a veil on and her necklace. And holding a boquent of roses, lilies and baby breath. By her side, her father walk with her as she stare at Varian with a huge smile. She look so beautiful, Varian thinks he's in love again. They stop at the alter, Stuart handed Judy to Varian and walk to his sit by his wife. The two look at each other with smiles on their face. All is quiet.)

Fredric: Dearly subjects, friends, family and guest. We are gather here today to enjoy the bond of Varian and Judy, for their love for each other have change not only themselves, but their future. They work past the bad to create a new life.

Lance: (tears)

Hook Foot: You okay?

Lance: (tears) Sorry, I just get so emotional on weddings.

Fredric: If anyone have a real option to why they shouldn't be wedd, speak now or forever hold your peace.

(No one said anything, which means there's no objections.)

Fredric: Very well then. Do you, Varian, take this woman to be your wife to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death due you part?

Varian: (stare at Judy) I do.

Fredric: And do you, Judy, take this man to be your husband to have and to hold, in sickness and health, till death due you part?

Judy: (stare at Varian) I do.

Fredric: The rings please?

(Rudiger walk to the two, standing up with the pillow in hand. Varian pick the rings up and hold them.)

Fredric: Please say your vows.

Varian: I, Varian Ruddiger, take you, Judy Pot, to be my wife. I promise I will be not only a great husband, but a great protecter. Everyday I spent on my cell, I think of you. You are my light to my dark days, you are my angel to guide me, and you are my only reason to live. I will be your shelter, your heart and your comforting light on your dark days. I love you, with all my heart and soul.

(He slid the ring in Judy's finger. She look up at him, hiding the other ring.)

Judy: I, Judy Pot, take you, Varian Ruddiger, to be my husband. I will be by your side, never leave you in the dark ever again. When I was on my journey to free your father, I think of nothing but for your happiness to see the light again. And I will keep you in the light till my last breath, till my heart no longer beats for you. I will be your way to hope, your angel, and your glowing candle. I love you, with all my life.

(She slid the ring in Varian finger.)

Fredric: I now pronounce you, man and wife.

(Varian lean in to kiss her, only for her to grab him and dip him, which took him by surprise. They both laugh as the two kiss with all the passion and love. Everyone cheer for the newly wed couple, and Lance cry with joy as Eugene comfort him. At the reception, everyone enjoy a great time. It was filled with music, food and fun. Judy throw her boquent, severel girls fight over it, only to be catch by Lance. Judy let out a laugh of this. Behind her, Varian hug her.)

Judy: So, is this all you hope for?

Varian: No, much better my angel.

(Judy smile as she lean her head at his shoulder. It was all so perfect.)


	22. Blood

One fact of Judy, she's a huge fan of vampires.

* * *

(On Corona, sun is setting as the twilight creep in. Cassandra look at a map with x marks on each location on Corona and Old Corona. It already been days since the disappearance of Varian and the rest of the town citizens, so far she found none of them. And to make matter wrose, Judy is worry sick about Varian and refuse to eat or sleep till she hears he's safe and sound. It's starting to worry Cassandra, Eugene and Rapunzel. Rapunzel came in with Pascal on her shoulder.)

Rapunzel: Cass? Wanna take a break? You been working on this case for weeks.

Cassandra: I'll be fine Raps. But there's one thing I don't get.

Rapunzel: What is it?

Cassandra: Ever since Varian has disappear, the rest of the citizens have disappear as well, and these citizens are nothing but teenage boys and young man.

Rapunzel: Young man and teenagers are the only people gone missing? (Gasp) And Varian is one of them.

Cassandra: Yes. But why? And sometimes I can't help but get this feeling. I can still smell the scent of blood.

Rapunzel: B-Blood?

(Pascal grow scared when Rapunzel ask. In Judy's spare room on the castle, she sat with Rudiger laying on her lap. She stroke his fur with tears on her eyes. She really miss Varian, and she haven't seen the boys who talk to her. What she didn't know is that she is being watched. With Rapunzel and Cassandra, they are in the castle library looking at books for answer. Rapunzel look for something of blood, but each have definition of the blood and what it does, which creeps her out. They contuied like this, till Cassandra found one book.)

Cassandra: Uh Raps, what you know about vampires?

Rapunzel: Vampires? What are vampires?

Cassandra: Undead creatures that feast on blood, never go in the sunlight, can't stand garlic and can be kill with a stake in the heart. They only came when it's dark and each citizens only disappear during night and not daylight.

Rapunzel: Vampires sound scary.

Cassandra: That's what they are, scary monster that can kill you or turn you into a vampire by bitting you on the neck. Some say that vampires are know to seduce you enough to bite you, I'm afraid that whoever it is, is seducing these young men.

Rapunzel: But who?

(With Judy, she felt a shiver as goosebumps form on her skin. She look at the balcony, see it's open and get up to close it. But the shiver is till here, and she can't help but get the feeling that someone is watching her. Which she is not wrong, a pair a red blood eyes stare at her. Judy turn to Rudiger and Odette.)

Judy: Uh, guys. Ever get the feeling that someone or something is watching you?

(The two nodded. Judy can't help but feel scared. She grab her blanket and cover herself with it to keep her warm. Before she can go back to sit on her bed, she hear a whisper of her name. She turn around and see no one but only her and the two animals. Another whisper of her name, and another and soon the room is filled with whispers of her name and it's scaring her. She grab a lantern, light it and grab the two animal and walk out of her room.)

Judy: What the heck was that?

(The two animals just shrug. Judy walk to the hallway with lantern in hand and animals in arm, heading to Rapunzel room. But the hallway is filled with whispers of her name again.)

Judy: Who's there? Whoever you are, come out! This is not funny!

Voice: Judy...My sweet, sweet Judy...

Judy: (get scared) Eugene? Lance? Rapunzel?

Voice: My sweet, sweet, precious Judy..

(She dash off and enter Rapunzel's room and slam it close. She turn to see Rapunzel is not in her room. Judy shiver in fear.)

Judy: (tears) Oh good lord, what is happening? And where is everyone?

(With Rapunzel and Cassandra, they went to Xavier's blacksmith shop where they ask him if he knew about vampires. It's already night as the moon shine bright.)

Xavier: So, you want to know about vampires?

Rapunzel: Yes. We believe that a vampire is taking young men away during night time.

Xavier: I see. Vampires are dangerous creatures of the night. But the most dangerous of all the vampire is Dracula.

Cassandra: Dracula? W-Who's Dracula?

(Xavier went to his bookshelves, pull out a book, open to a page of a male vampire who is named Dracula.)

Xavier: Dracula, son of Vladimir. He is the most powerful, deadliest and said to be the most charming vampire of all ages. He lives throughout ages.

Cassandra: Do you think maybe he's the reason he's taking young men?

Xavier: I don't know. But he only feed when he is in need. Can you tell more of the disappearance of these young men?

Cassandra: Well, it started when Varian disappear. His dad couldn't find him, Judy is worry sick about him. She didn't eat or even sleep since then. A couple few days, these boys been talking to Judy and hanging out with her. Then the next day, they're gone.

Xavier: Hmm, it seems that whoever it is, doesn't want these boy around her.

Rapunzel: Hmm.. Varian's disappearance, Judy's being with these boys and next they're gone.

(She think for a moment, before her eyes widen in realization. She pieces the puzzle together, and feel a dread of fear in her. She turn to Cassandra.)

Rapunzel: We need to get to the castle, now!

(With Judy, she look around with her lantern. The whispers have flooded the room. It is becoming too much for her.)

Judy: Stop it!

(Then, it stop. All is quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly, the lantern light is blowed off, making the room all dark. The balcony door open and moonlight enter. She heard a sound of a lock door, turn and try to turn the doorknob, but it's lock tight. She try to turn it, but refuse to open.)

Voice: Hello, m'lady.

(She hear a voice behind her, turn to face a firgure by the balcony. He step in and walk to her. She let out a gasp when the moonlight shine on him, she recognize this person.)

Judy: V-V-V-V-...Varian?

(Before her is Varian, but his tan pale skin and freckle are paler, his eyes that were cloudy blue is crimson red and sharp fangs on his teeth. He stare at her with a sensual glare and a smirk that send shiver on her spine. Rudiger and Odette jump off Judy's arms and hide in fear. Judy back away from him as he walk to her, till her back is against the wall.)

Judy: W-W-What happen to you? Y-Yo-You're a-

Varian: A vampire? (Chuckle darkly) Thank you, I am. I never felt this much power, much power to take down those pigs that were near you.

Judy: That...That was you? But Varian, why would you do this? You hated blood, you fainted by the sight of it! And more importantly, why didn't you come to me for help?! I was worry sick about you! Your dad is working endless finding you!

Varian: I would have if the sunlight doesn't burn my skin. I wanted to come back for you, I always have, but the more I saw you with those men that have their hands on you, the more I get so mad! But now they're gone and out of my way, I finally have you right where I want you.

(Judy eyes's widen in fear, knowing what vampires do. He's gonna turn her into a vampire like him! As he walk closer to her, she try hard to reason with him.)

Judy: V-Var-Varian, alchemy buddy, let's not get too bloodlust here. I-I don't want to remain in the dark when I feel safe in the light. I-I hate the taste of blood! And what if my blood taste bad!? So bad it's not worth it!?

Varian: I don't know about that, you smell so sweet. Just like you.

Judy: (blushing) V-Varian! Please! I'm-I'm begging you!

(Judy press against the wall and turn away from him with and blushing face. Varian walk close to her, she can hear him sniffing at her neck. She close her eyes shut and whimper in fear. She's doomed for this. But she didn't feel the pain of fangs on her neck, only the soft gentle kiss on her neck. She open her eyes and see Varian kissing her neck so gently.)

Judy: (blushing) W-Wha? You're not-

Varian: (kiss her neck) My sweet, sweet Judy.. I miss you so much.

Judy: (blushing) I...uh...ah..

Varian: (smirk) What's the matter? Bat got your tounge?

(She can swear that her brain is shutting down, this is too much for her. He grab her face and turn her head towards him, she look into his blood red eyes and can feel her heart beating so fast she think he's gonna smell her blood like this. Then, he kiss her on the lips. Her eyes widen by this. Her knees feel weak as he shove his tounge inside her mouth and tangle itself with hers. And, she fainted, but he catch her before she can hit the ground. Rapunzel and Cassandra run as fast as they can in the hallway. They enter Judy's room, but found she's gone. They check on each door to find her, but found emtpy. The last they go to is Rapunzel's room. She turn to find it's locked. Cassandra motion her back, and kick the door open. They enter and see Varian holding the fainted Judy in his arms.)

Rapunzel: Let her go Varian!

Cassandra: Do it, or I will hate myself for killing you!

Varian: Ah, ladies. I would love to stay and chat, but I have a bride to claim.

(A swam of bats came and surrounded the teens, then they're gone. Rapunzel have every guard to find Varian or Judy, so far, they couldn't find them, she grow very worry for Judy's sake. In a far away forest, lives a single tower. Inside, Judy lays on a bed. She groan as she's starting to wake up. Varian enter the room with a evil smirk.)

Varian: Welcome to your new home, m'lady.

(Judy get up, she rub her neck where two bite marks are. She open her eyes, and they are blood red like his.)


	23. Babies

(Varian was carrying a arm full of scrolls as he walk to the castle hallways. Being the royal alchemist does have it pricks, with the royal plans, events and schedules, especially with his pregnant wife. He reach a door, open and enter his office. He set the scrolls down and pop his back. A full day of work and he could use a rest. He let out a smile, and head out. Outside, Judy is sitting a a bench in the garden, hand on her big stomach which inside carry a little being. She smile, finally they're gonna have a family. A hand cover her eyes.)

Varian: Guess who?

Judy: Varian..

Varian: That's me! How's my angel doing?

Judy: Tired, your kid is being rough with me.

Varian: (sit next to her) You mean "our" kid.

Judy: Yes, of course. (Sigh) Can't believe we're gonna be parents.

Varian: I know. Rapunzel and the others have spoiling us with all the baby gears, let's hope they won't spoil our baby.

Judy: Oh come on. They're just doing all these favors for you after what happen twelve years ago.

Varian: Yeah. (To Judy's stomach) Hello there. Mommy and daddy love you to pieces, can't wait to see your cute little face.

Judy: (laugh) You're such a dork.

Varian: Yeah, (flirtation look) but I'm your dork.

Judy: Yes you are.

(He kiss her stomach, and pull himself up to kiss Judy on the lips. He place his hand on her stomach to feel their baby kicks. Then Judy let out a pained gasp and a yell, it cause the kingdom staff attention and Varian grow worry.)

Varian: Judy? Honey? What's wrong?

Judy: (gasping) The baby! I-I think it's time!

Varian: What!? Now!?

Nigel: Oh dear. (To a guard) Get the doctor!

(Varian pick Judy up in a bridal style and run to the castle.)

Judy: Varian..(yell)..I'm too heavy!

Varian: Never! Now hang on tight honey!

(He run to their room, and place Judy on the bed while holding her hand. Eugene, Rapunzel and their daughter Celestrial came in.)

Eugene: What's going on!?

Varian: Judy's on labor! Our baby is coming!

Celestrial: Why does Aunt Judy look like she's hurting?

Rapunzel: Eugene, take Celestrial out.

(Rapunzel enter and close the door behind her. She walk to the couple and by Judy side.)

Rapunzel: Judy, I need you to keep breathing till the doctor gets here.

(Judy breath hard, and yell in pain causing her to squeeze Varian's hand.)

Varian: (in pain) I'm here, honey I'm here.

Judy: SHUT UP!

(The door open, Cassandra and Adria came in. They close the door.)

Rapunzel: Where's the doctor?

Adria: If you think I'm letting a doctor brith my god child, not gonna happen. I'm doing it.

Varian: How?

Adria: Hey, I was there when you were born. Now sweetie, I need you to push as hard as you came, okay?

Judy: Whatever, just GET THIS KID OFF ME!

Adria: Okay. Liff her dress. (Rapuzel lift her dress up) On three, one, two, three, push!

(Judy push with all her might, squeezing Varian hand till they are busied. She yell and push in pain, that is till they hear the sound off a crying baby.)

Adria: It's a boy!

(Judy and Varain smile of this. A son. But Judy yell in pain again.)

Adria: Oh boy, I think you got one more.

Varian: Another baby?

Adria: Hold him. (Give the baby to Cass) Okay, push!

(Judy push again, yelling and howling. Till they hear another baby cry.)

Adria: And a girl!

(Judy panted as she plup down on her pillow. The girls clean the babies, wrap them in blankets and give them to the couple.)

Cassandra: Congratulation. You have twins.

(Judy held the girl while Varian held the boy. The girl have a dark brown like Varian's father but with a turqione streak, light skin and freckle on her face. The boy have his mother brown hair and a blue streak, light tan skin and freckle as well. Varian feel a rush of tears in his eyes, he's a father now, father of two. He turn to Judy.)

Varian: They're perfect.

(the door open, Eugene, Lance, the thugs and Celestrial enter. They saw the babies.)

Lance: Oh my god! They're so adorable!

Hook Foot: Congrats you two!

Celestrial: (wake to them) (See the girl) They're tiny.

Judy: They're suppose to. You were small too once. Want hold her?

(She nodded. Judy handed her daughter to Celestrial. She look at the baby, who have her eyes shut. The baby open and reveal cloudy blue eyes, like her father. Celestial smile.)

Celestrial: Hi there.

(The baby reach out her hand and grab hold of her dress. The two couple laugh. The baby boy open his eyes, show cloudy blue as well.)

Judy: They got your eyes Varian.

Varian: They should, cause I'm the best.

Judy: (roll eyes) Varian..

Eugene: Have you guys got a name for them?

Judy: We do. Elsa and Soren.

Rapunze: They're wonderful names.

(Celestrial give Elsa back to Judy. Rudiger climb in and look at his new owners. They look at him and reach their arms to him. Rudiger walk to Elsa, who grab his face and pull it. Snap back and let out a laugh. Soren grab his tail, cause Rudiger to Yelp in pain. He let out a laugh, Varian grab Soren hand and lose them.)

Varian: Kids, Rudiger is not a toy.

(The group let out a laugh. Judy and Varian kiss each other. So much is gonna happen to Elsa and Soren.)


	24. Daydream

(Judy run as fast as she can on her boots, away from whatever was behind her. She was panting hard, her lung is burning but she refuse to give up. She stop by a wall on her way. She turn only to see Lady Caine and her men blocking her escape. She back away from them, as they walk closer to her.)

Caine: (evil laugh) Trap little bird? Shame.

Judy: Y-You don't want to hurt me. I know some defense move from my aunt.

Caine: Then why are you trembling? You look so scared.

Judy: I-I...I...

Caine: Get her.

(Her men rush to Judy, grab her and hold her down. Caine draw a knife, walk to Judy and slowly trace the knife down her throat.)

Caine: Say good bye to your pretty voice little birdie.

Voice: Stain that voice and you'll regret it!

(The bad guys turn their attention the the entrance, only to see Varian with vials of chemical and his sword. Judy let out a happy gasp.)

Judy: Varian!

Caine: What the? A kid? (Laugh)

Men: (laugh)

Caine: Beat it, or you'll be next.

Varian: Not till you let my angel go.

Caine: (snarl) Teach him a lesson.

(Her men let Judy go and rush to Varian. He stand with a smirk, before he throw his goo ball and cause them to stick together. They move different ways, but stuck tight. Varian toss a vial at them, break and they all got a really bad skin rash. They run off all stuck together. Varian turn to Caine who is glaring mad at him.)

Caine: You're going down kid.

Varian: I think you're the one going down.

(Caine pull out her sword, run to him to cut him, but block the sword with his glowing sword. The two get in a epic sword fight, Caine grow more angry as Varian taunt her.)

Varian: The best you got? My grandpa can do better than you.

(He caught her sword and toss it away from her. He slice it to pieces and point his at her throat.)

Varian: Any last words?

(Then, in a flash, she run off in a speed paste. Varian put his sword away as Judy run to him and hug him.)

Judy: My hero! (Kiss his cheek)

Varian: They didn't hurt you as much, did they m'lady?

Judy: No. you came in the nick of time my handsome alchemist.

Varian: Good. Wouldn't want them to ruin you up, not yet anyway~.

Judy: (giggle) You sneaky devil.

(Varian grab her by the waist and pull her in a dip. He lean his face to her, puckering his lips for a kiss. He hear voices out of nowhere.)

Voices: Varian? Varian. Varian. Varian! VARIAN!

(His eyes open and see a mop near his face. He drop it with a shrick. He look up and see the guys looking at him with a raise eyebrow.)

Varian: Uh...

Eugene: Another daydream about Judy?

Atilla: That's the seventh time this week.

Lance: Guys, please. He's just a teenager with teenage hormones. He can't help it.

Varian: I-I (blushing) I don't know what you're saying.

Eugene: Oh? For the past weeks you been talking about Judy this and Judy that. You have drawings of her everywhere, and you even named a formula after her. What was it again.. Oh Yeah! Judylism!

Shorty: I think someone's in love.

Varian: (blushing) I'm...I'm not in love with her. Don't be silly.

Lance: Oh don't look now, but she's coming to you.

(Varian turn around with a blushing face ad lovestruck grin, only to find Cassandra leaning against the door with her arms cross and a raises eyebrow and a smirk.)

Cassandra: Totally in love.

(They laugh out, as Varian look away with a huge blush on his face. Sometimes they can be so immature.)

Eugene: Oh! You got it bad kid!

Varian: Not funny..


	25. Dark Kingdom

Dark Kingdom and Dark Prince AU

* * *

(The dark kingdom. Once was a glory of royals, now a royal of darkness and black rocks everywhere. Almost everyone left when the rocks destory everything. All but the king and his servents and Knights. In his throne, King Edmond was frowning while his advisors go through plans for the kingdom with the side effects from the rocks.)

Eron: And after that, there is the visiting of the King and Queen of Saboria. With their daughter.

Edmond: Good. Have everything ready for their visit.

Eron Yes sire. But sire, isn't it too soon for the prince? I mean, he's just a child.

Edmond: When my time comes, he must take the throne and the control of these rocks. And he must need a queen by his side to rule. Do you know where he could be?

Eron: Out doing something I'm sure. (Roll eyes) Never care of what that brat being doing anyway.

Adria: Sire. He's only fourteen, he need time to enjoy his youth before he can choose a bride. I mean, he never took interseted in the princesses and they never understand the science he enjoy.

Edmond: If not, then who?

(Meanwhile, outside the castle. A stead of horses ride past the rocks and head to the dark forest, where no life but dead trees, plants and wild animals live and as well as the rocks. In one of the horses, a young boy no older than fourteen ride. Behind him, a older man ride on his following the boy.)

Tormand: Varian! Prince! Slow down!

(Varian order his horse to slow down as Tormand catch up.)

Tormand: Young prince, we really shouldn't be here. The king will be mad if he finds out you enter the dark forest.

Varian: He never cares Tormand, he never have. All he cares is making sure I take over this dark, forgotten kingdom. Who wants to live here? Not me.

Tormand: So our land is attack by the power of the Moondrop, at least your real father use it to save you-

Varian: But now I'm crused by it. Just like that stinking princess of Corona.

Tormand: Sire!

(Then, Varian stop when he hear something. It sounded like..singing. But no birds here can sing here in the dark forest. And the voice sound so beautiful, like it was the wonderful sound he hear.)

Varian: Tormand, you hear it?

Tormand: Hear what?

(the singing get louder as the horses keep walking forward.)

Tormand: Singing? But no living being can carry a tune like this.

Varian: Well whatever it is, I want to know what's singing.

(He order his horse to go fast, following the singing. Tormand follow after him. The singing get louder till he stop at the sourse, behind the dead bush. Varian get off his horse and part the bush, then what he saw made his heart stop beating. By the stream of water, is a young girl at his age, singing her lovely melody. Then she stop as she sit down.)

Judy: Okay, how's that sound Odette? (Odette quack happliy) Better than the last time? (Odette quack again) Good. Hope it will bring color to this inky dark place. (Odette quack) I couldn't agree more my little friend. Okay, one more time to get it perfect. Because, practice make perfect am I right my little friend?

(Odette quack a couple times while flipping her wings, making the girl laugh. Varian stare at her, like he never seen someone more lovely than those princesses. Tormand catch up, jump off his horse and walk to Varian who is still watching the girl singing.)

Tormand: What did you find sire? Sire? (Look at the girl) What on earth? What's a young girl doing here? It's dangerous here in the dark forest.

(Varian move closer till he's past the bush, walking to the girl.)

Tormand: Sire! Get back here!

(He didn't listen to him, still transfixed on the girl still singing. She stop her singing while smiling on her swan, which made Varian breath fade away. She turn around, but stop with she is face to face with Varian.)

Judy: Yeeep! Buddy! A little personal space please!? (Didn't listen) Hey, are you deaf? I said personnel spa-

Varian: Who are you?

Judy: Excuse me?

Varain: Who are you my angel?

Judy: Whoa, back off a moment. We just met.

Varian: I-I know, but I never seen someone like you before.

Judy: Well, you're in luck buddy. I'm Judy, Judy Pot. My family and I came to the dark kingdom to rest a while before heading to another land. And you are?

Tormand: That is Prince Varian. I am Tormand, the prince servant.

Judy: Prince Varian? Oh, (bow) sorry about it your highness.

Varian: Don't please. If anyone should bow, (bow) it should be me, to a lovely angel like you.

Judy: (chuckle) Well, you sure are a charmer princey.

Tormand: If I may ask, what are you doing here in the dark forest?

Judy: Well, I was practing on a song to sing for the folks here, you know, put a smile on their face. Cause let me tell you, people here are as gloomy as my uncle's achohal days.

Varian: You put a smile on my face m'lady.

Judy: (grin) Great, at least I'm appreative. I like your style princey.

(Varian let out a blush, he's already liking this girl and they just met. The forest is getting darker and hear some noise around.)

Tormand: We have to leave, the dark forest gets dangerous at night more. Good luck miss Pot.

Judy: Some to you.

(Tormand get on his horse and ride off. Judy turn and put Odette on top her head. Varian stop her before she can leave.)

Varian: Wait, how about I take you out? I don't want a angel like you to get hurt or lost.

Judy: You sure you know your way out?

Varian: Absoulatly, just trust me on this.

Judy: Okay princey.

(Varian help her up on his horse, he get on behind her as she held on tight. They took off with the moonlight showing some light to help them. While riding out, Varian look at Judy. She looks very different with her hair, but it's what makes her more beautiful in his eyes. And her eyes are light blue like crystals, something he need seen before. He wrap his arms around her waist, locking her in a tight embrace and she let out a blush.)

Judy: Uh..princey..

Varian: Call me Varian.

Judy: Okay, Varian, don't you think you should I don't know, be acting like that to a princess? I'm not a princess, I'm just a traveler.

Varian: Yes, but to me, you''re far wonderful than a silly princess. They never like my love for science.

Judy: You like science?

Varian: Problem?

Judy: No, of course not. I think it's interesting, so many wonder to learn and create from it. I think these princesses are too dull to understand. If you caught my difrt.

(Varian smile at her, finally someone who share his likes. She turn to smile at him, a smile that bring light to his dark world.)


	26. Massage

Thanks to slpytlak for the idea.

* * *

(Judy came to Old Corona, holding a basket of her mother baked fresh pastries. She was smiling bright, for today is a lovely day. She made it to Varian and his father's house, where she see Quirin working on the field. She wave to him.)

Judy: Hi Quirin!

Quirin: (turn and see her) Judy, hello! How you been?

Judy: Wonderful, thanks. Varian's still inside?

Quirin: Yes.

Judy: Kay, thanks.

(She enter inside, walk to the basement where she would guess that's where Varian is. She enter the basement where she find Varian hunching over, working hard. She walk to him, putting the basket down on another table and tap him on the shoulder. He jumped in suprise.)

Varian: Ahhh! (Turn and blush) Oh! Judy! What brings you here?

Judy: To visit you? You okay?

Varian: Yeah, I'm..(groan)..fine.

Judy: You sure?

Varian: Yeah. I'm sure. (Sniff) What's that smell?

Judy: Oh, my mom's baked macroons. She's very known for making them.

Varian: Mind if I try one?

Judy: Of course.

(She each the basket, pull out a small sandwhich brown cookie with white filling inside, and give it to Varian. He took a bit, and moan in delight.)

Varian: Your mom got to be the baker ever.

Judy: You're the second to say that.

Varian: Who's the first?

Judy: Pap.

(Varian smile, before turning around and get working, Judy sit next to him and watch. A few minutes, Varian start to feel hurt in the back. Just can hear him whining in pain.)

Judy: Are you okay? I mean seriously?

Varian: I'm fi- (Judy glare at him) fine, just a little stress from working hard.

Judy: Ah. Lucky for you, I have the antidote for a stressed muscle. A good old Pot massage.

(Varian protest against Judy, but she is up, walk behind him and rub his shoulder. He stop and moan against her touch, it's like her hands are gentle but frim to hold.)

Judy: See? Told you so.

(She massage his shoulder, then to his back. Varian close his eyes as he felt relex and in ecstasy by her touch. She move up to his neck, where he let out a loud moan. It get Judy concered.)

Judy: Uh, Vary? You okay?

Varian: Oh yeah. Keep it up, it feel good.

Judy: Uh, okay. Tell when you are done.

(She kept rubbing his shoulder, back and neck, hopefully till Varian say stop. But he was enjoying this, he let several moans that made Judy worry. He start to feel better, so much better as he lean back against her touch. She keep rubbing his skin, then Varian let out the loudest moan.)

Varian: Oh yeah! Feel so good! (Moan)

Judy: (stopped)

Varian: Huh? Why you stop?

Judy: Cause I think you're better already. You've been moaning.

Varian: I...have? (Blushing) I'm so sorry!

Judy: Heh. Guess the good old Pot massage did the old trick huh?

Varian: Y-Yeah.

(Silence feel the room, till Judy grab the basket and head out.)

Judy: See you tomorrow?

Varian: (blushing) Y-Yeah.

(Judy walk out and head back home. Varian turn to his desk and hit his head on the desk several times.)

Varian: Stupid! Why you got to so stupid!? (Rub on his neck) (moan) Man, I think her massage turn me on. Stupid hormones.


	27. Phantom of the Opera

Big thanks to slpytlak for this idea, cause..I FRICKEN LOVE THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! Song doesn't belong to me.

 _Plot: Judith "Judy" Pot, a young ballet dancers and the youngest of the opera workers never thought herself as anything important. But have her fair share with Madame Cassandra, her friend Rapunzel, one of the singers of the opera house, and her best friend Vex, another ballet dancer. Then during a rehearsal, their leading star, Stalyan was almost killed by this "Phantom of the Opera" and Judy is selected to take her place, making her the first young singer of the opera house. What the workers doesn't know is the phantom is actually one of the mangers son, Varian. Who have a bad scar on his right eye, and have a deep affection for Judy._

* * *

( The door open, in came Judy and Cassandra. They have finally escape from the row of adoring fans, never have they thought that a teenage girl can have such a beautiful voice like a angel, And is now the first young singer. Cassandra turn to Judy.)

Cassandra: You did very well sweetie. He will be pleased.

Judy: You mean the phantom? How can he when he never met me?

Cassandra: He knows all, he sees all. (Hand her a rose with a red ribbon)

(Judy look at the Rose, it's single, no thorn, white petals with red fade, tie with a red ribbon. She look up at Cassandra, wondering where she got the Rose, but her expression tell her who did, the phantom. Cassandra open the door and walk out. Judy stripped herself out of her dress and put on a white robe, and white flats, keeping her necklace on. It was her mother before her parents all died, sometimes she wonder if they are still watching her from heaven. The door open, in came Vex dressed in her ballerina dress.)

Vex: Jude! Never in my life you can sing so lovely! Much better than that bratty Staylan.

Judy: Thank my parents for that, my mother does have the fairest voice in the land and my father sings like a charming devil.

Vex: Bet they are proud of you.

Judy: I hope. I miss them so much.

(She plays with her necklace, which she does when she gets sad or nervous. A knock came to the door, open came Raounzel.)

Rapunzel: Judy, you have someone who wants to meet you. Vex, Cassandra is asking for you.

Vex: Kay Raps. See you at our room Jude?

Judy: Yeah.

(They both hug each other, before Vex walk out of the room. With Judy's back turn, in came a young man dressed in purple, he hold a boqunt of roses.)

William: Judy Pot, where's your scarf?

Judy: Wha?

William: Oh come now, how can you forget? I was only ten and soaking to my bones.

Judy: Because you jump into the sea to get my scarf! (Turn around) William!

(The two hug each other, happy to see each other after all the years.)

William: Look at you, only yesterday you were a small duckling, now you grown to a dazzling swan.

Judy: What about you? You were so lackey looking, now you grown big.

William: Yes, and we used to play in the basement while you mother plays her violin and Mr. Pot would sing stores of monsters.

Judy: And they even tell one of a special angel, the Angel of Music.

William: Yes. You sound just like the Angel of Music.

Judy: Oh I can't be. I'm not a angel.

William: In my eyes you are.

(She let out a smile at her childhood friend, before she turn her gaze at the single tied rose. She look up at William.)

Judy: William, do you believe in ghost? Spirits?

William: No. Why?

Judy: Well, they say this house is haunted by the Phantom of the Opera. They say he is ruthless as the devil himself, and he show no mercy to thoughs who insult his music.

William: (chuckle) It's just stories to scare off kids into behaving themselves. He's not real. My mother and I are having supper after this, and she ask if you like to join us.

Judy: I don't know. I mean, what if he is real? Cassandra said he sees all, he knows all.

William: Maybe she's trying to give you a little spook. May you have to get changed, I'll order my carriage. Be ready. (Get up and leave)

Judy: William, wait!

(But he already close the door, leaving her alone. The room have grow quiet, as if she is being watched. She get up, to get a candle. But the room have turn dark. She rush to the door, but find it's locked from the outside. She became scared. Then...a voice have arrive.)

Voice: He doen't think I am real? Only a spook to scare kids? Hmmp! Typical bastard.

Judy: A-A-Are you..the..p-p-p-phantom?

Voice: Yes, I am. I go by all, but you my angel, I am Varian.

Judy: Varian? (All around) W-Where are you?

Varian: Look at the mirror.

(She turn to the mirror, only seeing her relfection. But a light came from inside, showing her a figure inside. He looks like a teenager like her, maybe a year or month older than her, black hair with a turquoise streak, cloudy blue eyes. But he wore a mask covering his right face, and wear a black outfit but a white blouse and a black cape. She stare in fascination of him, the phantom is nothing but a kid like her. She walk to the mirror, staring at Varian.)

Judy: You're..the phantom? B-b-b-but you're just a ...a..

Varian: A teenager like you? (Judy nodded) Heh, how ironic is it? But guess it's something we both share.

(Judy can't help but nod with him. There's something about him she can't place it as she walk closer to the mirror. Then it slide open, Varian reach out his black gloved hand for her, she place her hand on his and guide her in. The door knock and William voice is heard through the door.)

William: Judy! Judy, open the door!

Varian: Come to my my angel of music. (Smirk)

(She walk with him with their hand held. They both walk through a dark hallway that lead down the catacomb of the opera house. She stare at him, while music is heard beyond the house.)

Judy: (sing) **In sleep he sang to me**

 **In dreams he came**

 **That voice which calls to me**

 **And speaks my name**

 **And do I dream again?**

 **For now I find**

 **The Phantom of the Opera is there**

 **Inside my mind**

(They reach the stairs of the catacomb, Judy pick up the skirt of her robe as the two walk down the stairs.)

Varian: (sing) **Sing once again with me**

 **Our strange duet**

 **My power over you**

 **Grow stronger yet**

 **And though you turn from me**

 **To glance be** **hind**

 **The Phantom of the Opera is there**

 **Inside your mind**

(There at the end is a boat on a stream of water, that seems to lead to somewhere. Varian help in the boat, then he rod the boat away.)

Judy: (sing) **Those who have seen your face**

 **Draw back in fear**

 **I am the mask you wear**

Varian: (sing) **It's me they hear**

Both: (sing) **Your/my spirit**

 **And my/your voice**

 **In one combined**

 **The Phantom of the Opera is there**

 **Inside my/your mind**

Choirs: (sing) **He's there**

 **The Phantom of the Opera**

 **Beware The Phantom of the Opera**

(They seems to reach a gate. It open as they rod in. There's a lair with rows of candles that illuminate the lair with light, a piano with music sheets, a desk, mirrors that look smash and a single bed with curtains.)

Varian: (sing) **In all your fantasies**

 **You always knew**

 **That man and mystery**

Judy:(sing) **Were both in you**

Both: (sing) **And in this labyrinth**

 **Where night is blind**

 **The Phantom of the Opera is there/here**

 **Inside my/your mind**

(They reach the edge of the lair, Varian help her up and guide her to the surface.)

Varian: Sing my angel of music.

Judy:(sing) **He's there**

 **The Phantom of the Opera**

(vocalize)

Varian: Sing.

Judy: (vocalize)

Varian: Sing for me.

Judy: (vocalize)

Varian: Sing my angel!

Judy: (vocalize!)

(Back at the opera house, Vex enter Judy's room, but she didn't see Judy. After William didn't hear Judy after the door is locked, Vex rush in to get the keys from Quirin, one of the opera's manager, and get Judy. She look around for her.)

Vex: Judy? Jude?

Rapunzel: Vex? What are you doing here?

Vex: Judy's not here.

(Rapunzel went in to look with Vex, she look down to see the Rose. She pick it up to examine it, then let out a gasp.)

Vex: What is it Raps?

Rapunzel: (whisper) Varian..


	28. Capture

Villain AU. AU goes to ChamiRyokuroi on Tumblr.

* * *

Varian: This is so embarrassing.

(And here he was, chained to a chair in the middle of a room. A few hours ago, he and his crew were out taking a new ship after Varian's explosion destory their last ship. They found one near Corona post, but the guards came and they fight off while Varian sneak in to the boat, but suddenly he got hit in the head and knocked out. Now he is in a room, tied to a chair with chains. The door open and in came what he call a drop dead gorgeous lady, only to pause and see her features. It's Judy! And damn she looks so grown up, her short hair is shoulder long in a loose braid, a white blouse with a brown corest, a belt, blue pants and brown boots, she even wearing her necklace, and on her right wrist he see the bracelets he gave her when they were fourteen. She grown curves that Varian is dying to hold on, her breast grown too and got tall too. He haven't seen her since she left Corona with her family, and now here she is. She turn to him, with crossed arms.)

Judy: Well, look who finally woken up. Enjoy your beauty sleep.. Bastard?

Varian: J-J-Judy! L-Long time no see! Ho-How you been?

Judy: Fine, just fine, thank you for asking.

Varian: Y-Yeah. As for me, not much when I'm..chained down.

Judy: Yeah, that would be me. Look Varian, (close to his face) I don't like what you been doing to everyone, and in truth, my heart is broken when you join those pirates instead of remembering me. You hurt me, so very badly Varian, and now I'm gonna hurt you.

Varian: Judy, look! I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I hurt you! But Rapunzel, she did this to me!

Judy: Oh did she? For what reason? Just to spite you? To make you feel worthless? Or because she never think of her consciousness that lead you here? Or because you encased your own dad by accident? Yes, I heard what you did eight years ago. And I never want to believe you turn bad, but..guess I was wrong. The boy I come to love turn evil and he will never come back.

(She smack him in the head, hard. He groan in pain, but Judy never soften.)

Judy: It hurt does it? Now you know how I feel! And if you think about escaping, don't bother. The chains can open be broken with a key for the lock, lock picking is no good. Enjoy while you can my alchemy friend.

(She turn away and head to the head on Varian's left side, it have chemical and alchemy gear. He is suprise, all the time they spend have give her knowledge of alchemy. As she being on working on a formula, Varian take a good look at her, from her toe to her head. He wasn't kidding when he told himself she is drop dead gorgeous, all grown up and become independent, his type of women. But he have no time to admire his childhood dream girl, he need to get back to his crew. But the chains holding him can only be out with a key, which was in her belt pocket. He thought up a plan to get her to give him the key, but he know she's too smart to know him, then a thought he never think of come to him. He blush of it, but it was his only chance of leaving.)

Varian: I suppose you're right, m'lady~

(Judy stop her track, when she hear the sedative tone in his voice. She turn around, only to meet with Varian giving her a flirtation look.)

Varian: But is the restraints really that necessary~?

Judy: (blushing) Y-Yes! They are! Now shut up!

Varian: Or what? You'll chain my mouth too~? Very kinky of you.

Judy: (blushing) Oh good lord, you're such a dork. Look, whatever it is you're doing, not gonna happen.

Varian: What? What do you think I'm doing~?

Judy: Obviously trying to seduce me to give you the key. I'm not falling for your lies Varain.

Varian: Aww, I remember the times you used to call me Vary~ I kinda like it better.

Judy: One word out of you, and I'm gluing them shut!

Varian: If you say so..m'lady~

(Judy growl under her breath, can't believe this. But all thoughts turn mush when Varian spread his legs apart, giving her a good view of his- She turn away quick with a red face, repeating on her mind to not fall for him. She go back to her work, trying to forget him being here. But she took a quick glance at him, seeing he is still looking at her with that same flirtation look, and it is making her heart go crazy. Her knees shake along with the beating of her heart and a red face.)

Varian: M'lady? You okay? Do you need my help with that~?

Judy: (red face) N-No! I-I-I'm fine! I'm really fine!

Varian: Hmm. I think you're getting the hots for me~, my favorite dream~

Judy: (red face) I-I don't..have the hots for you! Y-You no good, arrogant, selfish, stupid, dorky, cut-

Varian: Cut-? Cutie~?

(Judy cover her mouth along with her blushing face, this can't be happening. She can't believe this. She grab a vial that is light purple, walk to Varian and stand before him.)

Judy: (red face) That's it. I'm gluing that mouth of yours for go-

(Before she can finish her sentence, Varian move the chair forward and fell on Judy, causing her to drop the vial of it shatter to the ground. She look up and see Varian face to face with her, her face turn red by the closure between them. Varian just grow his flirtation look by the closure.)

Varian: I must say, even your face is more beautiful up close~

Judy: (red face and sweating) S-S-S-Sh-Shut u-u-up..

Varian: (smirk) Gladly~

(He lean forward, closing the distance till his lips is pressed against hers. Her eyes widen when she felt his lips on hers, this really can't be happening. She push his chest to push him off her, but she felt him nipple on her bottom lip and it weaken her strength. Then his tounge enter inside her mouth and tangle itself with hers, Judy can feel her heart going very fast and she let out a moan. They make out for a second till they are in need of air. He pull away and look at her blushing face.)

Varian: I've been dreaming about this for so long my angel~

Judy: (red face) I...i...uh...

Varian: Cat got your tounge~? Can't be cause I got yours first~

(Judy mind turn blank, completely blank. Before Varian lean in for another kiss, the door slam open, reveal his crew. He look up with a irritated face.)

Varian: Seriously!? I was in the middle of something!

Pirate 1: Sorry boss, it took us a while to found ya.

Pirate 2: Need help?

Varian: Keys are in her belt pocket, can't be lock picked.

(The pirate pull him up, one look through a blushing Judy' pocket till he find the key and unlock the chains. Varian stand up and stretch out his muscle. He motion his crew to head out, then look at Judy.)

Varian: (at her face) You know I would love to stay and catch up with you m'lady, but got to run. Hope to see you again soon, my angel.

(He lean in and give her another kiss, then walk out leaving her alone with a blushing face and a blank mind. With the crew, they enter their new ship and sail off. On the sail, Varian stare at Corona as it zoom away. One of the Pirates came to him.)

Pirate 3: That's the girl ya told us about? Yew angel?

Varian: Yes. Sometimes I wish I can take it all back, even if it means I can finally be with her.

(The pirate nodded his head. Even if Varian is still a villain, his heart never forget his angel, the one he treasured for more than his father.)


	29. Real Happiness

(Judy sat on the sand with a twig in hand and other on her cheek, while have a sad look on her face and drawing with the twig. Odette sat by her side, as she see Judy draw a J and a V with a heart around it. She let out a sad sigh, she really miss Varian. She miss his optimistic attitude, his carefree ideas, his eyes and hair and his dorky smile that give her shivers, she blink with a realization. She's falling in love with Varian, her sweet, handsome, charming and funny Varian. Why else would she come with Rapunzel and the other on this journey? So she can find the answer to free his father, and bring him back to her. She let out a sob, Odette nuzzle to her for comfort. Then they hear the other argue. Judy get up and head to the group, but stopped when she see them fighting over a small totem. She look so confused by it.)

Judy: Uh..guys? What is going on?

Eugene: Jude!

Cassandra: Can you be a dear and help me get this totem back!?

Lance: Help you!? Help me!

Hook Foot: She's my little buddy! Help me!

(Max neigh at Judy, Judy and Odette look at each other, not understanding what is going on. The group went back to fighting over the totem, till it's starting to get on her nerves. She walk to them and grab the totem out their hands, not noticing the totem glow green.)

Judy: Seriously guys! Fighting over a silly little object!? What's so special about it!? It's just a pieces of ju-

Voice: Judy.

(Judy froze when she heard a vice behind her, it sound so familer. She turn around and let out a gasp. There before her is Varian, the same Varian. Her heart beat so fast at the sight of him, then she let out a breathless gasp and a smile.)

Judy: (tear) Varian! Varian!

(She run to him and hug him tight. He hug her back. She let out a few tears of joy, happy to see him again.)

Judy: I miss you so much! I can't believe you're h- Wait, how did you get here?

Varian: It doesn't matter now. The only thing that matter now is we're together.

Judy: (crying) Together.. Finally..

(She hug close to him. Outside her version, the group see Judy hugging tree breck while crying. Odette look a little worry of this, saying Varian name. Cassandra grab the totem out of Judy's hand, and before Judy, Varian fade away.)

Judy: Varian! (Turn to Cassandra) What did you do to him!?

Cassandra: Judy! Have you forgotten what he did to Rapunzel and us!?

Judy: I wasn't there when it happen! Now give me that totem! I need to see him again!

(She reach for the totem, but Cassandra hold it high from her reach. Then Eugene grab it out her hand, Judy push Cassandra and tackle Eugene for the totem.)

Judy: Give it back! I need my Varian back!

Eugene: What about me?!

Judy: Who cares about you!? Now give me that!

(She grab the totem and held it close to her chest. Before her, Varian show up. Judy let out more tears of joy and a huge smile as she run to his arms.)

Judy: Varian, never leave me alone!

Varian: As long you hold the statue, I'll never leave your sight ever again.

Judy: Varian, I need to tell you something.

Varian: And I have something to tell you too.

Judy: What is my love?

Varian: Judy, I lov-

(But he fade away before he can finish. Rapunzel hold the totem in her hand. Judy let out a roar as she pounce on her.)

Judy: Give it back! I need to tell him!

Rapunzel: Judy, calm down.

Judy: Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? You're taking away the boy I fell so in love with!

(The group froze when she said that. She..love Varian? Right now? Rapunzel can't believe what she heard, how can Judy love the one who almost kill them? Then again, she wasn't there when it happen. While they're distracted, Judy grab the totem and run away from the others.)

Rapunzel: Judy!

Judy: I won't let you take him away from me!

(She ran deeper from the others till she stopped in a clearing. Odette quack at her, in deep concern.)

Judy: Am I fine? They're trying to take my love away! I lost him once, I'm not losing him again!

(She hold the totem close to her chest, then Varian appear again. She let out a joyful yet crazy laugh as she run at his arms, hugging him tight and close.)

Judy: I love you Varian, I didn't realize it till now.

Varian: And I love you too my sweet, sweet Judy, my angel from heaven.

(She lean forward as he did the same, till Odette bite Judy on the leg. She let out a Yelp of pain, she look down at Odette.)

Judy Now you're keeping me away from him too!? Can't you understand that I need him!?

(Odette quack at her, more than she did. Judy glaze lossen when she understand what Odette is trying to say. Is her happiness more important than Varian's happiness? More important than a illusion that claim to really love her when the real one is in a cell waiting for her? She look at the totem, then to Odette who have a sad look on her face. Judy feel tears on her eyes, Odette's right. Varian's happiness to get his father is more important than Judy's happiness to see him again. She raise her arm to throw the totem away, but the totem turn red as did her eyes.)

Varian: Judy, are you really gonna throw the one thing that is keeping us together? You're gonna let them keep us apart? Don't you love me?!

Judy: I do love you, but if loving a illusion to keep me from my real Varian's happiness, then it's not real love.

(With that, she throw it away in the air and away from her. She feel tears on her eyes, then she fell on the ground and let out a sob, a loud sobbing. At night, Judy sit far away from the others while staring at the ocean. She cry more, feeling her heart breaking. She felt a shift next to her, she look up and see Rapunzel looking at her with a concern face.)

Rapunzel: So, you love Varian?

Judy: More than music.

Rapunzel: I'm so sorry about what he done, and I'm sorry that I took him away from you.

Judy: It's...okay. I just wish I was there when it happen. I could have done something to prevent this from happening.

Rapunzel: Even if you do, it would have change something. You know. You're all he ever talks about.

Judy: (gasp) Really?

Rapunzel: Yeah. It's always "Judy is the most beautiful girl in Corona." Or "Judy is like a angel sent down from heaven cause she have a voice like one." Even "No women can ever change my mind of how I feel for my sweet Judy." He's head over heels for you.

Judy: I...I never thought of that. I thought he was my friend.

Rapunzel: He is. He's your friend till the end. Never forget that. So, you throw away your happiness for his?

Judy: Yes.

Rapunzel: That's real love.

(Judy smile at her. They look at the sea, side by side.)


	30. Parents

(Varian hold on to Judy as they rode on Judy's horse. He look very nervous, how else would he when you're planning to meet your girlfriend's parents? It been nearly four years since his redemption, and he is worry of what they're gonna think. The horse stopped by a small inn, but by the look of the carriage, that's where her family is at. She jump off, he jumped next.)

Judy: Vary, stop worring.

Varian: I can't. What if they don't like me cause of what I've done?

Judy: I told them you've change. I even told pap if he send threaten words, I'm not visiting them. So relex.

(She knock on the door, opening is a woman, short blonde hair with light blue eyes like Judy and wear a dress with a corest, belt and flat shoes. The woman hug Judy.)

Scarlett: Hello sweetie! I didn't think you came here.

Judy: Hi mom. It's great to see you. Mom, this is Varian, my boyfriend.

Scarlett: Varian? (Look at him) Oh! You must him! Judy told us a lot about you.

Varian: She have?

Scarlett: Oh yes, lots. Come in. We're making dinner.

(They enter inside the inn. Inside, three man and two woman are in the dinning room. Varian look around the inn. It is small with a table, couch, beds and a kitchen. One of the men see him.)

Murlock: Who's this? Your boyfriend? We told you no boys on this inn.

Judy: Uncle Murlock! I'm eighteen years old and not living with you! And this is Varian.

Murlock: I see. The guy that almost hurt Corona.

Varian: (whisper to Judy) I thought you told your dad no threaten.

Judy: I did, but Uncle Murlock is different.

(A woman, Asian walk in and hit Murlock on the head.)

Naoto: Murlock! No harassing our guest! Welcome, you must be Judy's new love. (Look at him) I must say she's very lucky, to have a handsome man.

Varian: really? Thank you.

(Another man came, one that have blue hair and deep blue eyes. Varian can guess this is Judy's father. He look at Varian, as if observing him. Varian broke a sweat.)

Varian: H-Hi. You're Judy's father,

Stuart: Stuart Pot. Hmm. (Smile) You're a kind one are you?

Varian: I am.

Stuart: Well, welcome to the family. Be sure you treat my daughter like a lady.

Varian: She's more of a angel than a simple lady.

Staurt: (laugh) I like this guy!

Sera: Guys! Dinner is ready!

Randol: Come over here before it get cold!

(The family sat on chairs as they have dinner ready. Varian let out a breathless gasp and a smile.)

Varian: They love me.

Judy: (smile) See? What I tell you?

(They head to the table and sat by each other. Murdock glare at Varian, which made him very nervous. That is till Sera kick Murlock in the shin under the table.)

Murlock: Ow!

Sera: Leave that boy alone!

Murlock: But he almost-

Sera: Doesn't matter, as long he made Judy happy.

(Murlock grumble under his breath. Through out the dinner, it was a nice, pleasant meal with pork, potatoes, green beans and rolls. After dinner, they have chocolate cake baked by Scarlett. After the meal, they gather around and talk for a few hours.)

Stuart: After we rest, we head to Arendelle.

Scarlett: Judy, you sure you don't want to come wit us?

Judy: I feel more at home in Corona. It wasn't the same traveling. And..I miss being with Varian.

Murlock: You rather stay with a killer than being safe?

Judy: Uncle Murlock! Varian is not a killer! He was alone and sad! I could never forgive myself if I left him alone again! I love him, I love him so much!

Randol: (smile) We can tell.

Stuart: We can tell he loves you so much.

Varian: I do. (Stare at Judy) She's the light that cure my darkness.

Murlock: Whatever.

Naoto: Knock it off! Overprotative is suppose to be Staurt's job!

Sera: Yeah, stop taking his job!

(They all laugh while Murlock frown. Scarlett turn to Varian.)

Scarlett: While we're at it, let me tell you all about Judy's childhood!

Varian: (smirk) Oh? Do tell me.

Judy: Oh no. Mom, don't!

Scarlett: When Judy was nine, she brought home a toad and kiss it infront of us. Sera have to pull it out her hand and lips cause it could give her warts, but Judy said "but if I kiss a toad, h could turn into a prince like in the stories". Me and the girls laugh at how adorable it was.

Varian: (laugh) How cute.

Judy: (groan) Mom...you're embarrassing me!

(Judy put her hands on her face as she groan in embarrassment. Varian laugh and give her forehead a kiss.)


	31. Princess

(It was a sunny, warm day, the perfect day for a nice outing. The Royal Family is having the king and queen of Rivara over for a Royal picnic, as with Rapunzel, she invited her friends to join. But for Judy, she decline the offier and Rapunzel understand fully. Speaking of Judy, she is sitting on the fountain with Odette as she write a new song on her notebook. She have a good feeling about this one as she let out a huge smile. Varian came while rowing a cart of metal parts and wheels, he stopped when he see Judy sitting on the edge of the fountain looking at her notebook. She hum notes to hear the tune, let out a smile and write. Varian place a hand on his cheek while leaning on the cart handle and let out a goofy lovestruck smile. Rudiger pop up from the gear of metal and stare at his friend, he roll his eyes at this, again his owner is acting like a lovesick puppy that can't even confess his feelings. Then the mood broke when a loud voice is heard.)

?: This is a dump! Who use this rag for?!

(Varian snap out of his love trance and turn to see a girl, close to his and Judy's age, brown curly hair in pigtails, light tan skin, green eyes and dressed in a green dress that look like she's a royal. She shout at the seamster while holding a light blue fabric.)

Seamster: B-But Princess Clovara, this is one of my fabric I use for the princess dress.

Clovara: This doesn't look like one for the not so lost princess! This is a dump!

(Varian frown and narrow his eyes at the scene, not liking her attitude. Guess a princesses can be a snobby brat at most time. Judy hear the scene, put her notebook down and turn to see Clovara yelling at the baker too. She glare with disgust. She get up and head to her. Varian see Judy walking to her, he start to get worried for her. Judy reach Clovara and yell at her.)

Judy: Hey! (Clovara turn to her) What did those people ever do to you?!

Clovara: Silence little worm! I am the princess!

Judy: Yeah! Princess of being a totally spoiled brat!

(The owners gasp at this, no one ever stood up to the princess like that. Even Varian look suprise of this.)

Clovara: Why you.. I am Clovara, Princess of Rivara! And you have no right to talk to me like that! I'll have my daddy hear this and have you arrested!

Judy: Yeah, sure, go ahead. I'm sure Rapunzel will love to hear one of her friends get arrested for straighten up a snobby princess that have no right to harass these good people.

(The owners are amazed of how she say, Varian smile big of this, he never knew Judy can be so sassy and tough too. Clovara glare at Judy who have her arms cross. She walk to her, then push her to the ground. The people gasp at this, Varian gridded his teeth of how the princess is treating his angel. But Judy get up and stand tall over Clovara.)

Judy: So ahead, push me all you want, but I won't stand by while you hurt everyone's feelings. You're nothing but a spoiled brat.

(Clovara is panting between her teeth, anger at another girl talking back to her. She push her harder, ad even grab her hair and pull on it. Judy Yelp in pain, and that's what made Varian snap. He rush to the girls, and he grab her dress and throw her to the ground.)

Varian: Don't you dare hurt my princess like that! Ever!

(Judy eyes widen and have a blush on her cheek. Did he call her his princess? Clovara get up and have tears in her eyes.)

Clovara: You big meanie!

Varian: Oh really? Coming from a brat that have no respect for others! You come near her, and I turn you into the monster you are with my formulas! Get that you brat!?

(Clovara was crying, she run to the castle while yelling daddy. Varian breath a sigh at this. Judy tap him on the shoulder, he turn to face her.)

Judy: Call me a princess?

Varian: (blushing) I-I-I...well I...uh... I mean..the way you stand up to...and the way you... It just...I...

Judy: (giggle) Just out of thought?

Varian: Uh.. Y-Yeah! Just..out of thought! I mean it's not like I did call you cause I- I mean..I wasn't thinking when she-...u-uh..(sigh) I didn't know what came over me. Sorry for that. And sorry for the way she grab your hair, it just made me mad to see someone treat you like that.

Judy: It's okay. Someone need to put her in her place anyway. But thanks for that.

Varian: Y-You're welcome. Uh..can we forget the "princess" deal?

Judy: Yeah sure. (Hear her parents) I gotta go. (Grab her notebook and place Odette on her head) See you tomorrow Vary?

Varian: You know it Jude!

(Judy smile at him, and walk off and back her family's inn. While she's out of sight, Varian let out a sigh and lean on the cart. Rudiger stare at him with a raise eyebrow and a smirk, he hear him call Judy his princess. Varian just glare at him.)

Varian: Don't look at me like that. (Rudiger chitter to him) Of course I know what I said, yes I call Judy my princess, maybe because the way she stood up for herself and for others, it proves she's more than some traveler. She's a princess in my eyes.

(He pull the cart and head back to Old Corona. With the event still in his mind and Judy as well.)


	32. Roleswap 2

Part two of chapter six.

* * *

(Down underground, on a passageway. Light shine on the tunnel, coming in is Flynn and Judy. After what Judy did to the thugs was amazing, who know even they have dreams as well? He let out a smile as he turn to her.)

Flynn: Got to say, what you did there was pretty impressive.

Judy: I know! (Clear throat) I know. So Flynn, where you from?

Flynn: Sorry m'lady, I don't do back stories of my life. However I am interred in yours. Now I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair.

Judy: Nope.

Flynn: Of the other.

Judy: Uh ha.

Flynn: Frankly I'm more concerned about the duck.

Judy: Swan. (Odette glare at him)

Flynn: Goose. But what I want to know is if you want to see the lantern so badly, why haven't you gone there before?

(Judy stare at him, how is she suppose to tell him about that? That she haven't gone because of her mother telling her the danger of the outside worl? She look down for a second.)

Judy: Well,..you see-

(But that the ground shake. They see light heading their way on the tunnel.)

Judy: Flynn? Flynn!?

(Flynn grab her hand and they run off while Judy hold her hair. They reach the end of the tunnel, out in the open. But stopped when they reach the cliff edge. Down below them, a door open and the Stabbington Brothers and they are mad.)

Judy: Who's that?

Flynn: They don't like me.

(The guards came out and they are mad.)

Judy: Who's that?

Flynn: They don't like me either.

(Running past the guards is a gray horse with a black mane and he is very mad.)

Judy: Who's that?!

Flynn: Let's assume here that everyone around here doesn't like me!

(Judy shove her frying pan to him, lasso her hair to a rock. Once she make sure it's secure tight, she jump off and swing to the other edge of the cliff. Flynn turn to the guards that are heading to him. In a panic, he use the pan to beat the guards knocking them unconiuos. Flynn is amazed.)

Flynn: Wow! I gotta get me one of these!

(The horse held a sword on his mouth, Flynn held the pan and the two fight in battle. Flynn dodge the horse attack, but he knock the pan out his hand.)

Flynn: UH...two out of three?

(Judy lasso her hair and grab Flynn hand. He turn to the horse and jump off. Flynn see the brothers with their sword, about to slice him, but he pull himself up and they miss him. He landed on the lower part of a cliff. Judy turn to and see the horse walking across a plank to get across.)

Flynn: M'lady! Jump!

(She jump off, she landed but only by the edge and about to fell, if Flynn haven't caught her and pull her up. While crossing the plank, the horse step on a plank that hold the dam together and it break, causing the dam to break and flood of water came and wipe the guards, the horse and the brothers away. The two run off away from the flood, till they see a cave. They enter inside, but the water enter too, rising the cave. Inside the water rise, they move deeper in but stopped at a dead end. The water rise to the knees. Flynn dive into the water to find a exist, Judy use her pan to to break open one, but no use. Flynn emerged from the water, try to push the rocks out, but then he let out a scream of pain. He look at his hand to see a cut on his hand and a cut torn the glove Palm. He dive in one last time, then came back up.)

Flynn: It's no use. I can't see anything.

(Judy frown, but she refuse to accept. She dive in, only for Flynn to go after her and pull her up. She cough.)

Flynn: It's on use. It's pitch black down there.

(Judy stood still, fear and guilt reach her body. They're going to die here bacuse of her. Her mother is right, the world is dangerous.)

Judy: Th-This is all my fault. (Tears) Mother was right, I should have never come out in the first place. (Tears) I-I'm so sorry Flynn. I'm sorry.

(Judy let out a cry while the water rises to their neck. Flynn look at her sympathy, looking away and let out a sigh.)

Flynn: Varian.

Judy: W-What?

Varian: My real name is Varian Ruddiger. Just want to let you know.

Judy: (sniff) I have magic hair that glows when I sing.

Varian: What?

(Judy's eyes widen in realization, how could she forget her power? She turn to Varian while water still rises.)

Judy: I have magic hair that glows when I sing!

(The water rises up to their face. Judy didn''t stop when she begin to sing.)

Judy: (sing) Flower gleam and glow

Let your powers shine

(The water consumed the whole cave as they held their breathe and dive under water. Judy's hair glow a bright blue, Varian look shocked of this. The hair glow to a pile of rocks. They swim there and together they pull the rocks out of the way before the glow fade away and darkness grow. Then they fell out of the cave and into a river. They emerged out of the water and lay on the ground as they coughed and breath in the air. Judy get up with a huge smile.)

Judy: We're alive, we made it!

(She get up to get her hair out of the water. Varian lay there in pure shock.)

Varian: Her hair glows.

(Odette stare at him while he is freaked out.)

Judy: Varian.

Varian: Her hair actually glows.

Judy: Varian.

Varian: Why does her hair glows!?

Judy: Varian!

Varian: What?!

Judy: It doesn't just glow.

(He get up and held his hand with the cut. Odette look at him with a smirk, Varian notice it.)

Varian: Why is she smiling at me?


	33. Heaven's LightHellfire

Song doesn't belong to me

* * *

(In Corona dungeon, Varian sat in the corner of his cell, away from the bars while Rudiger sat on his lap. It been nearly a month since he been here, he wonder how long will he stay, till he is old and dead? Seems like it. Then Fredric came and stand by the bars.)

Fredric: Varian.

Varian: (look at him bitterly) Hello your majesty.

Fredric: (sigh) I see you been doing well.

Varian: (snarl) Been better. What do you want? The princess have return or not?

Fredric: Now you mention it, I've restive a letter from her and she's doing well.

(Varian turn away, not caring.)

Fredric: So have you.

(His eyes widen and turn to Fredric, who pull out a lantern with a drawing of a music note and a beaker. Varian can't believe it, when he see the drawing, it must have come from Judy. Fredric open the bars and let the lantern float to Varian before closing the bars.)

Fredric: And what she wrote, I think you be suprise. Have a good night Varian, and...I'm sorry.

(He walk away, leaving Varian alone with the lantern in hands. When he is gone, Varian see a letter on the inside. He pull it out and read it.)

Varian: "Dear Varian, how are you doing? I've miss you since me and my family left. But there's been not a day since I never stop thinking of you-

(Then he hear Judy's voice as he read it.)

 _Judy: " and how I wish I've could have been there for you. Yes, I heard of what happen with you._

(Judy sat on the beach as she wrote the letter with her lantern by her side. Rapunzel hold her lantern with her letter to her parents.)

 _Judy: "I want to let you know that I'm with Rapunzel and the others in their journey to follow these black rocks, they seems to lead us to a place where they are coming from. Hopefully when we get there, when we get out of this island, I can find a way that can free your father from his ember prison._

(Judy slid the letter in her lantern, her and Rapunzel push their lantern in the sky as they float away and off the Corona.)

 _Judy: "During today, the gang and I found a silly looking ideal that can create a illusion of our happiness. But it's pretty cursed and try to drive us apart. My happiness? It's you Varian, the boy I care so deeply for. Guess what I'm trying to say is.._

(Varian eyes widen he read the next part, he feel the beating of his heart going fast.)

 _Judy: "I love you Varian. I love your sweet nature, your funny jokes and attitude, and your handsome charming self. Sorry it took me a few weeks to realize that. Once I come back to Corona, we are going to be together for real and I will stay by your side in your dark days. Yours forever and more, Judy Pot."_

(Varian set the letter down, with so much on his mind. Judy love him, she truly love him. Her words proves it. He look at Rudiger.)

Varian: She love me.. She really love me.

(Rudiger chitter questionliy. Varian grab him and spin around with, acting like a lovesick teenager he is, catching attention of the other prisoners and the guards.)

Varian: (laughing) She love me! She love me so much! Yes!yes! (Laughing) I never been so happy in my life! The girl I'm so in love with loves me! When I'm getting out of here, I'm never letting her out my sight! (Laughing) (then the laugh die down) If I can get out.

(He look at the window, where the moon shine bright down on him. He wonder if Judy can see it too, knowing she is working hard to help him. That's what he love about her, never abandon those she care for. He see a couple walking by the bridge, watching the night sky. Varian frown of this. He can see himself and Judy on that bridge, laughing and being close.)

Varian: (sing) **So many times out there**

 **I've watched a happy pair**

 **of lovers walking through the night**

 **They have a kind of glow around them**

 **It almost looked like heaven's light**

(Varian slipped down from the window and hug his knee close.)

Varian: (sing) **I knew I'd never know**

 **That warm and loving glow**

 **Though I might wish with all my might**

 **No person who have done bad things**

 **Was ever meant for heaven's light**

(Rudiger crawl through his lap, purring against him. Varian look at him with a small smile.)

Varian: (sing) **But suddenly an angel has smiled at me**

 **and kissed my cheek without a trance of fright**

 **I dare to dream that she might even care for me**

 **And as I lay in my cell tonight**

(He crawl and pick up the lantern, he look at the drawing with a soft smile.)

Varian: (sing) **My cold dark tower seems so bright**

 **I swear it must be heaven's light**

(He hug the lantern close, feeling it's warms. It's almost like Judy is giving him all the light and warm he need in his dark times, and giving him all her love. Meanwhile, in another kingdom. On a cathedral Chruch, a archdeacon and a group of priests are on their Evening Mass.)

Priests and the archdeacon: **Confiteor deo**

 **Omniptenti**

 **Beatae Maria simpler virgini**

 **Beato Michaels archangelo**

 **Santctis apostolis omnibus sancti**

(In a huge mansion, a young man, black hair, brown eyes, pale skin and dressed in purple clothes that looks Royal. William White stare at the church with so much on his mind. During his time with his mother on Corona, he spot a beautiful girl that sings like a angel in Old Corona and caught his attention. But she is always with that other boy, he never get to be alone with her. That is till luck come to him when that boy get arrest for treason and attack on the kingdom, now he can get the girl attention.)

William: (sing) **Beata Maria**

 **You know that I'm a righteous man**

 **Of my virtue I am justify proud**

Chour: **Et ti it pater**

William: (sing) **Beata Maria**

 **You know I'm so much purer**

 **Than the common, vulgar, weak licentious crowd**

(He walk to his fireplace that have blazing fire, next is a desk with ancient scowls and language that only he can understand.)

Chour: **Quia peccavi nimis**

William: (Sing) **Then tell me Maria**

 **Why I seen her dancing there**

 **Why her smoldering eyes**

 **Still scorch my soul**

Chour: **Cognitatione**

William: (sing) **I feel her, I see her**

 **The sun caught in her nature hair**

 **Is blazing in me out of control**

(He saw the image of Judy, dancing with her tamborene, looking seductively at him.)

Chour: **Verbo et opere**

William: (sing) **Like fire**

 **Hellfire**

 **This fire in my skin**

 **This burning desire**

 **Is turning me to sin**

(The walls turn a green shade and the flames turn green as it form to a row of faceless figures with hoods.)

William: (sing) **It's not my fault**

Chour: **Mea culpa**

William: (sing) **I'm not to blame**

Chour: **Mea culpa**

William: (sing) **It is the little girl**

 **the witch who sent this flame**

Chour: **Mea maxima culpa**

William: (sing) **It's not my fault**

Chour: **Mea culpa**

William: (sing) **If in god's plan**

Chour: **Mea culpa**

William: (sing) **He made the devil**

 **So much stronger than a man!**

(Then green magic speak on his hand. He raise his magic at the flames as they circle around him and return to the fireplace, the room turn back to normal, but the magic in his hand still glows.)

William: (sing) **Protect me Maria**

 **Don't let this siren cast her spell**

 **Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone**

 **Destory that girl**

 **And let her taste the fires of hell**

(The flame then show Judy being burned as she cries in agony. With his magic, the smoke turn to Judy as she walk to his arms.)

William: (sing) **Or else let her be mine**

 **and mine alone**

(Then the smoke clear away. A knock came to the door, he release his magic as the door open and reveal his servent.)

James: My lord, the girl has dissappear.

William: What?!

James: We look everywhere, Corona, Vardaros, the forest, caves, everywhere! But she is nowhere to be found. However, we found the girl family. They say that she is with Princess Rapunzel. But she's gone too. It's like they vanish out of thin air.

(William is in shock. She with the princess and the two are missing again? Make it more wrose, with the princess by her side, he'll never have her. He turn to James.)

William: Get out you idiot!

James: Yes my lord. (Walk away)

William: I'll find her, I'll find her if I have to destory Corona myself and destory anyone that stands in my way for her! And Rapunzel will suffer the same fate as others!

(The magic in his hand glow back, but more bigger than last as he glare at the art portraits of him and his family.)

William: (sing) **Hellfire**

 **Dark Fire**

 **Now dear miss, it's your turn**

 **Choose me or**

 **Your pyre**

 **Be mine or you will burn!**

(With a blast, he hit the portraits and it burn in green fire. The room turn green, the flames turn green, even his turn green with his magic.)

Chour: **Kyrie Eleison**

William: (sing) **God have mercy on them**

Chour: **Kyrie Eleison**

William: (sing) **God have mercy on me**

Chour: **Kyrie Eleison**

William: (sing) **But she will be mine**

 **Or she...will..**

 **Burn!**

(The magic in him blast the room, destorying everything and the room itself. Meanwhile, Xavier woke up with a gasp, and rose up from his bed. He look at the window with great terror.)

Xavier: The descendant of Zahn Tiri, the youngsters's love are in grave danger


	34. Reunited

Thanks to slpytlak for the idea.

* * *

(A young woman, about eighteen rode on her horse heading to her location. The path is clear and make it a easy way to the kingdom of Corona. The woman breath in and inhale out, it been four years since she last seen it. The black rocks have been destoryed, she pray for the ember have been as well. She motion her horse forward. The people are in town square, doing their daily work. When they part ways for the horse. She jump off, tie the harness to a horse stable and walk straight to the castle. The guards was about to stop her, but one of them notice her and they part away for her to past as she head to the throne room. She enter the throne room, where a woman, a man sat on the throne, next is a crib held a baby inside. Rapunzel hair have been cut and is brown again, dressed in a regal queen outfit with a crown on head, Eugene wear the outfit of a king with the crown on top. Rapunzel see the woman walking to them. She stood up and let out a gasp.)

Rapunzel: Judy!

(She run to Judy and give her a hug, she hug back. Judy grown up into a confident young woman, her hair is cut pixie but her blue bangs is long. She grow curves and her breast full. She is dressed in a blouse, brown corest, teal jacket, pants with two belts and boots tie with rope. She have her necklace and her bracelets. She move back and smile big.)

Judy: Ha, Queen Rapunzel.

Rapunzel: Yes, but you change too. (Hug each other) It so good to see you again.

Judy: Same here. Hey Eugene, glad to see you.

Eugene: (hold his baby) Same here kiddo. Meet our child, Celestrial.

(He held a baby girl, light skin with freckles on her nose, brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a baby gown. Judy smile at her.)

Judy: She's such a cute baby. Congrats.

Rapunzel: Thank you so much. Come on, we have a lot to talk about.

(The two woman walk out the throne room and scroll aroud the castle as they talk about what they been doing the past four years.)

Rapunzel: So you decide to stay here in Corona?

Judy: Just feels like home to me, and I did promise Varian I come back for him. (Stopped) Where is he?

Rapunzel: Well,..(sigh) It's best you should see this.

(Judy didn't like the way her tone sound. They stopped by two large doors at the end of a hallway. They hear exploding inside and a curse. Rapunzel open the doors, revealing a room with alchemy gears, science parts and rows of tables with blueprints and scrolls. Coming out is a tall man with goggles down and taking notes. Judy's eyes widen, that man is Varian! He grown tall and a little muscular, his hair is a little long and shaggy, he wear a attire with Corona symbol on his vest. He turn to Rudiger.)

Varian: Okay, so mixing a clyhoim and a tree breck is not a good idea for a medicine. (Write it down) Next experiment.

Rapunzel: Varian.

Varian: Hmm? (Pull goggles up his head) Yeah Raps?

Rapunzel: I have someone who wants to meet you.

(Judy walk in and let out a smile. Varian's eyes widen at the sight of her. She's even more beautiful than he remembers. Rapunzel walk away and close the door, thinking the two need time to themselves. The two stare at each other, not moving a inch. Then, out of nowhere, Judy pin Varian to a wall and kiss him full on the lips. His eyes are widen, but he close it and kiss her back. They part away to get air and Judy smile big.)

Judy: I promise I come back for you, didn't I?

Varian: And I am happy you did. I miss you so much my angel.

Judy: I miss you too.( hug him)

Varian: I still have the letter you gave me four years ago.

Judy: Still? (Blush)

Varian: Yes. And..I love you too Jude. I love you ever since I fell on you from that tree.

(Judy smile at this, feel tears on her eyes. Varain lean in and kiss her eyes with love. Judy can't help but let out a giggle. She look at him.)

Judy: So, you're now the royal alchemist?

Varian: I know! Great right?! I am now fully appreciative!

Judy: I'm so happy to hear that. And..your dad? Is his?

Varian: He's fine now. The information you gave Rapnuzel to me work wonders! Thank you so much Jude!

Judy: Anything to bring you back to me.

(They stare in each other eyes, happy that they are together for real. Outside, they sat on a fountain as they talk about what they been up to.)

Judy: And along my travel, I've been leading a few on alchemy and use of music too. (Chuckle) I think your little passion is rubbing on me.

Varian: Good, cause that means we share one thing. So, you're staying here?

Judy: I am. So I can be close to you.

Varian: Good, because I am not letting you go ever again.

(They lean on each other shoulders, nuzzle against. Rudiger and Odette smile at the sight, their master are now the couple they want.


	35. Moondrop

Moon!Varian AU. AU goes to Ghosta-R on Tumblr.

* * *

(Judy stare at the fire, lost in thought. It already been weeks since she and her family left Corona, traveling places to bring music. Judy frown the more she thought of Corona, of Rapunzel, and of Varian. She really miss him so much, he is all she can think about. But he have work on discovering the black rocks, one that can't be broken. She don't get about the rocks, they're just really unbreakable rocks, right? She heard a nosie, she get up, run to her bag that have chemicals, vials fill and goo balls. All her time with Varian have give her some interest on dealing with alchemy. She grab the goo ball and head to the bush.)

Judy: Who's there?! Come out and show yourself!

(Coming out of the bush is the one person she thought she never see again, Varian. He looks worse, his hair is messy, his clothes is ripped and he is not wearing his apron, gloves and his goggles. Judy drop the ball and run to him, giving him a huge hug.)

Judy: Varian! (Hug him) Varian.

Varian: (hug her) Judy, I am so glad to see your face again.

Judy: Same here. But what are you doing here? Why are you out of Corona? Aren't you suppose to solve those rocks destorying your village?

Varian: I...I..well..It-It's a long story.

Judy: I got all the time for you, you know.

(Varian sigh. And so he tell Judy what really happen. After that, Judy is shock to the core. Her hand in her mouth, eyes widen and shaking.)

Varian: Judy. I know what I did sound horrible, but you have to believe me.

Judy: Varian, you could have kill inncont lives for that. And your dad...oh my god. I think I'm gonna be sick.

Varian: Judy, please. Please understand this..

(Judy turn away, feeling sick to her stomach. Odette jump at Varian, about to bite his hand when he was near Judy. She was shaking and tears pour from her eyes. She turn to Varian, who look like he is hurt.)

Varian: Judy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to hear this. But it's true.

Judy: I-If the king knew of this, he could have just deal with it like he should. And.. Rapunzel, I thought she always kept her promise, she should have gone after the storm is gone. And...Varian, you never harm a single fly. How can they think you "attack"? This have to be a misunderstanding.

Varian: I wish it is, because it's true. (Judy start sobbing) (hug her) Hey, hey. Listen. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but,..I have to show you something.

Judy: W-What is it?

(He stand back away from her. He grab the rock, and sing. His hair glow bright light blue, so did his eyes and freckles. Judy eyes widen of this. The rocks around the camp sink down in the ground. His song ends, the glow die down. He turn to her. She look very shock.)

Judy: Y-Y-You glow..like Rapunzel have. B-But how?

Varian: I wish I knew. Are..Are you scared of me?

Judy: Am I scared of you? Varian, you are my best friend. I would never think of you like that. Sure, you almost hurt everyone to free Quirin, but you did what you thought was the right thing to do and it didn't worked. But there's always another way to fix this. If I can converse my family to fellow those rocks, they could lead to somewhere the rocks came from.

Varian: And if they don't accept?

Judy: Then it's gonna be just us to deal with this.

Varian: J-Judy! We're kids! We won't last long!

Judy: You're a alchemist with the power of some alternative Sundrop thing, and I been learning a few things about alchemy thanks to you my magical alchemy buddy.

Varian: (smile) You're strange, you know?

Judy: Saids you.

(The two laugh, like the old times they have. They sat close as the fire glow with warmth, Judy lay her head on his shoulder, making him let out a blush. She smile softly and slowly went to sleep. Varian hold her close, resting her head on his lap. Odette quak at him.)

Varian: No, I won't use this power on Judy. Judy may not be comfortable with me having this magic, but I would never do any harm on her.

(Odette quak at him again, asking did his father know of the power.)

Varian: He must have. And once I find the answer to this, I'm gonna free him and ask him about this. Anything to keep Judy safe and unharmed.

(He look at Judy's sleeping form, look so peaceful. He place a hand on her hair, feeling them through his fingers. Shortly after, he fell asleep. Laying next to Judy. The fire die down, but the moon shine them light.)


	36. Hero vs Villain

Superhero AU.

 _Plot: Judy Pot is a sophomore student in Corona College, with good grades, good friends and a good boyfriend, but she have a secret that no one knows. She's the superheroine Siren, wit the power of the sea and ocean. She fight crimes when no one can handle it, and try to stop the villains of a secret organization to take control of the city. Including a super villain from the organization, Vaultmore, a villain with the power to control and bend metal. Who been a thorn on her side with his interfering and flirting at her nonstop. But what she doesn't know is Vaultmore is Varian Ruddiger, a fellow sophomore student in college who is madly in love with Judy and works for the organization to free his father from his coma._

* * *

(Running to the doors, Judy open the door with her body and race to her class. She slid the hallways and made it to a door. She open and enter, but the class is filled with students and the teacher.)

Ms. Wyold: You're late Ms. Pot.

Judy: Sorry, forgot to set up my alarm.

(Wyold roll her eyes and motion Judy to take her seat. Judy let out a nervous laugh as she head to her desk, took a sit next to Varian, who is leaning against his knuckle holding his cheek and looking at her with a dreamy look. Judy groan and cover her face with her hands.)

Varian: Rough morning?

Judy: Oh you have no idea Vary.

Varian: Hey, uh. I still got some breakfect bars from this morning. Want some? I got raspberry, Apple cinnamon and blueberry.

Judy: Rasp me up.

(Varian reach his backpack, pull out a bar and hand it to Judy who eat it while watching Wyold teaching the class about the biology of marine life. Judy took a few notes while finish eating her bar. Varian just stare at her, with the same dreamy face. He just can't stop himself, she's so perfect in his eyes, flaws and all.)

Wyold: Mr. Ruddiger! Pay attention!

Varian: Y-Yes ma'am. Sorry.

(He go to writing notes with Judy. Sometimes, he would take a look at her and smile at how hard she is focus. Next is chemicary, a subject Judy's having trouble with, but lucky for her Varian is always her lab partner when she needed help. The two carefully pour a chemical into a vial. When the door slam open, causing Varian to drop the chemical in the ground in startle. Walking in is Rivar Well, the campus most popular student in Corona College. Girls swoon at the sight of him as he enter. He spot Judy, walk to her and give her a kiss on the lip.)

Rivar: How's my little mermaid hanging?

Judy: A lot better now that you're here my darling. (Giggle)

(Varian glare at Rivar in a jealous rage, he hate Rivar for taking Judy away from her. He may be popular and have good looks and from a rich family, but he never understand Judy like he does.)

Varian: Yeah, great and all. But we have work that needs to be done. (Snarl at him)

Rivar: Oh, stop it Ruddiger. Let me enjoy time with my angel Judy.

(She let out a blush at this, while Varian stare dagger at him. Only he can call Judy his angel, no one else. Unknown to the students and the couple, Varian can see the chair Judy is sitting bending backwards. She fell, but Varian is lucky to catch her.)

Varian: You okay Jude?

Judy: Yeah. Strange, how the chair bend like that?

Varian: Y-Yeah.

(He look away, as if he knew something about it. Rivar glare at Varian as Judy get up and dust off her outfit.)

Rivar: Maybe you should change seats with me.

(Varian growl under his breathe.)

Judy: I would love that, but Vary is my lab partner. I trust him more in this subject than others.

(Varian blow a raspberry at Rivar, who pretend to not notice.)

Rivar: I understand my little mermaid. Tonight at your house for some..movies?

(Varian think his mind is about to snap when he hear a purr his voice. Judy was about to respond, when she stop at a thought.)

Judy: Sorry, can't. I got something to do tonight, don't have time for it. But tomorrow we can go on a date to the aquraism.

(Rivar curse under his breath, but he sigh and turn to her.)

Rivar: Yes, of course. (Kiss her lips) Love you.

Judy: Love you too.

(He walk away and head to his table with his partner. Varian glare at him, with arms cross and a disgusted look. He turn to Judy.)

Varian: You know that guy is trying to get you to have sex with him.

Judy: Yeah, I know. But he still love me.

Varian: (under his breath) He love your body and fame. (Normal) Just looking after you, you're my dre-my dear friend.

Judy: (smirk) I'm your only dear friend.

(Varian smile a little before turning away. He wish they're more than friends, he wants to be a good lover, better than Rivar. After classes, Judy and Varian out of college and head to different diractions. Judy enter her apartment, put her bag and flop on her that's when she hear a radio call from her phone. She smirk, time for work. She grab her phone, see a notification and answer it. Out show a woman with black hair, grey green eyes and pale skin, dressed in a business suit.)

Judy: Hey Miss Cassandra.

Cassandra: Good evening Siren. We have words that the Brotherhood Ledage sent their villains to the chemical warehouse.

Judy: If they reach there, they can use the chemicals to do damage to the city. I'm on it.

(She turn her phone off, head to her bedroom and change to her super suit. It's a blue body suit, a black collar, teal jacket, teal fingerless sport gloves, light blue belt, teal boots and blue mask with scales. She walk out of her balcony and jump building to buildings till she reach the chemical warehouse. Inside the warehouse, Miss Spitfire and her goons carry boxes of chemicals to a near by truck. That is till Judy, now known as Siren can in and use her powers to drown the goons. Miss Spirfire glare at her.)

Miss Spitfire: Oh great, it's the water girl.

Siren: Miss Spitfire and the rest of the Brotherhood Ledage. Really? They have to send you.

Miss Spitfire: And that silly hero ledage of yours have to send you. Why am I not surprise. You are their strongest heroine.

Siren: Oh please.

(Then she use her powers to bust a firehoes, and water bust and drown Miss Spitfire and her goons out of the warehouse and carefully set the boxes down. Siren let out a smile. She walk away, but the door shut close on her. And then she hear a voice she never want to hear.)

Voice: Well, well, well~ If it isn't the little mermaid herself.

(She turn around with a glare. Behind her is a young man in her age, wear a black bodysuit with grey patch on his legs and arms, a chest place in metal, a belt, black gloves with metal boots a teal scarf and a black mask on his face. His hair is a mystery to her, black with a single turquoise. That man happen to be Vaultmore, a villain that controls metal. He was standing with his arms crossed and wear a smirk on his face.)

Siren: (groan) I have no time for you right now Vaultmore. Go back to the ledage where you belong.

Vaultmore: I am hurt, you don't want little old me to keep you company?

Siren: No. I want you to take a hike. My work is done.

Vaultmore: (laugh) It's far from done Siren.

(The metal doors open and wrap around Siren, but she slip out and run away. Vaultmore smirk.)

Vaultmore: I love it when she give a good chase.

(He run after her, enjoying this so much. The two jump to buildings to building, Siren try to shake him off, but he never took his sight on her. Siren see a firehoes on the street, she use her power to bust it out and spray water at Vaultmore and it slow him down. She run faster and head to her apartment where she will be safe from him. Vaultmore wipe the water off and chase after Siren, where she enter a apartment and he stop in confusion. He hide in another building and watch Siren. Siren let out a sigh of relief and take off her mask, Vaultmore eyes widen and jaws open.)

Vaultmore: Siren..is Judy?!

Voice: What was that?

(Vaultmore jump in surprise, he forgot his headphones are on, connecting him to the Brotherehood Ledage. He press a button oh is headsets and talk through it.)

Vaultmore: N-Nothing. I thought I saw Siren for a minute, but it's just a citizen.

Voice: (sigh) Always her. Head back to the headquarters, we'll think of another plan to take down this city.

Vaultmore: Roger. Vaultmore out.

(He deactive his headsets and put it away. He turn to the window where Judy is sitting on her couch, watching a movie in her pajamas. He place his cheek on his hand and let out a dreamy sigh as he stare at her. In the Brotherhood Ledage, a organization with villains, Vaultmore enter the ledage with Miss Spitfire and the rest. In the large table, the baron and Xavier sat with papers to look at. The two look up and see the villains.)

Baron: You fail.

Miss Spitfire: We would have if that no good heroine Siren haven't intervene.

Big Hulk: Yeah.

Flex-a-man: And Vaultmore, where were you during the cartage? You never show up till the last minute.

Vaultmore: Hey, I can't lift metal case, I can only bend them.

Miss Spitfire: And flirting with Siren. Why waste your time with her? She's nothing but a no good little attention grabber.

Vaultmore: She is not a attention grabber! She's the most amazing, wonderful and talented girl in this damned city! And you say one thing about her, you're caged!

(The villains, Baron and Xavier stare at him, confused face he see. He let out a blush, and look away. Xavier get up from his seat.)

Xavier: I think we have a rough night today. Everyone turn away for the night. See you tomorrow.

(The villains walk out to gather their bags and item. Vaultmore grab his bag and walk away, but Xavier stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.)

Xavier: Hold it son. I want to talk to you about something.

Vaultmore: About what?

Xavier: You said Siren is the most amazing, wonderful and talented girl in this city. You know, you never said anything about her like that before. What change your mind?

Vaultmore: (look away with a blush) N-Nothing.

Xavier: Varian. Talk to me, you can trust me.

(With a sigh, he remove his mask reaveling himself as Varian. He look at Xavier.)

Varian: I saw Siren unmasked herself, revealing to be Judy.

Xavier: Your lady friend in college? I remember her. Such a sweet lady with good grades and kind friends. She got a lovely voice too. You're not thinking of exposing her identity to the others, are you?

Varian: Never! I would never let harm come to her. I love her.

Xavier: But you're a villain and she's a hero. You're playing a dangerous part of this game. And she's never gonna forgive you once she finds out who you are.

Varian: I know, but I agree to this so I can find the cure to save my dad from his coma! I don't know what to do!

Xavier: I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to keep her. Have a good night Varian.

(Xavier walk away as left the building. A few hours later, Varian in his daily clothes and out of his villain outfit walk down the sidewalk heading for home. A lot have happen on his mind. Ever since his father got in a coma, he been desperate for money. Till the Brotherhood Ledage heard of his powers to bend metal and offer him a job as a villain exchange to give him the cure to save his father. But the only thing that kept him going is Judy, his sweet Judy. The person he adore more than anyone. If she finds out he works as a villain, she would never love him like he love her. But for now, her secret is safe with him.)


	37. Siren

Thanks to slpytlak for the idea.

* * *

(Near the sea, on a port there's a fancy party. Where the famous and rich gather to talk and feast. Among the grown ups, Judy Pot, daughter of Stuart and Scarlett the famous musican, just stand by and watch. She is dressed in her summer dress, leggings capris and flat shoes, she never like going in fancy parties but her parents thought bringing her here would have her make friends, unfortunately, no kids are seen. With a sigh, she walk past the grown ups and head to the beach. What she doesn't know is that near the party, a lone young siren boy at her age hide behind a rock. He have black scales with a teal fin, and fins on his ears, arms and side of his tail, fin hands, fangs and slit pupils on his eyes. His hair is black as his scales with a single turquoise streak and cloudy blue eyes. He came up to get away from his father and the other sirens, and thought he could lure a human for fun.)

Varian: (breathe) Ok Varian, you can do this. Just a human, right? Easy as sea kelp.

(But when he peak through the rock, his own heart stopped. Judy took of her flats and place her feet at the water, feeling the wet texture. She always love the feeling of the ocean water, it feel peaceful. Varian stare at her with widen eyes. All his life, humans been nothing but animals to them, so why is this one so different to him? Why is her crystal blue eyes, her brown and blue hair and her soft skin have this effect on him? His thoughts are interpued when he hear a woman voice.)

Scarlett: Judy! Come on! A storm is coming!

Judy: Coming mom!

(She grab her flats and head up to the port. Varian watch her with her name in his mind.)

Varian: Judy...beautiful..

(And that's when he hear thunder. He turn and see a huge thunder storm heading this way. He dive down and safe under the sea. Up in the surface, the partiers all get to their car to get home safety. Scarlett, Stuart and Judy head out of the port, but the storm hit and all become windy. Judy feel the wind push her back. Scarlett grab a hold on Judy, just when the waves go wild. The waves become too wild and break the port, taking Judy along with it.)

Scarlett: Sweetie!

(Under the sea, Varian swim back to his home. But he caught sight of Judy drowning and he panic. He swim to her, grab her and swim up to the surface. He hid in a safe spot of the wavy waves and the storm, while keeping Judy head up to get air. When the storm have cease, he swim to the beach and set Judy down gently. He stare at Judy, the most he stare his heart start hurting. There's something about her he can't think of, something that draw him to her. If his father finds out, he will be very mad at him. He hear voices coming this way, with one last look at her, he head back to the sea. Scarlett and Stuart run to the beach and found Judy. She woke up with a headache, and see her parents holding her close.)

Judy: M-Mom? Pap?

Scarlett: Oh sweetie! We thought we lost you for good!

Stuart: So glad you're safe!

Judy: H-How..I get back..?

(She look at the sea, wondering if someone swim there and save her. But the wave been too wild for anyone to swim, she wonder if it was a mermaid, or a siren. The next day, Judy head to the dock with a apple in hand. She wanted to see if there was a siren. She place it near the sea, and sat to watch. She waited, and waited, and waited, then she fell asleep. The next day, she was back in her room, confuses how she got here. She get up and head downstairs, where her parents are in the kitchen.)

Scarlett: Good morning sweetie. Mind telling me why you were sleeping on the beach?

Judy: I wanted to see if there is a siren.

Stuart: Sirens are not real, it's just a folklore based on old legends.

Judy: (grab a sandwhich) Real or not, I gotta know. I didn't made it to the beach after that storm myself.

(She head out and to the dock where she lay the apple, and find it gone. She lay the sandwhich down and sat by the dock. A few hours later, she saw a black lump on the water.)

Judy: Hello?

(It move.)

Judy: Hey! I seen you move! Come out!

(The lump move up, revealing himsefl. Judy gasp in awed, a real siren and it's a boy in her age. He swim to her, but move back timidly. She grab the sandwhich and show it to him.)

Judy: Take it, it's ham sandwhich. I won't harm you.

(He move closer to her, grab the sandwhich and eat it. She smile.)

Judy: So, sirens are real. Can you talk?

Varian: Yes..

Judy: What's your name?

Varian: Varian..

Judy: I'm Judy. Nice to meet you. Uh, during that storm, did you save me?

(He look down, shyly.)

Judy: No need to be shy.

Varian: Sorry. My dad doesn't like how sirens have a communication with humans, could lead to trouble. And to who save you, it was me. I couldn't live with myself if I live you to die.

Judy: (smile) Well, thank you for saving me Varian.

(Her smile made his heart throbbing hard. The next few days, Judy and Varian meet at the docks and have conversation through conversation all day till it's time for Judy to go home. What the two don't know, is that watching the two is a shark merman.)

Eugene: A siren and a human?

(He dive down and head to the mermaid kingdom.)


	38. Picture Show

Bonnie and Clyde AU. Cause the two are voiced by the two actors, Jeremy and Laura. Song doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Young Judy: (sing) **I can see me, I can see me**

 **Living just like Clara**

 **Spipping champagne, can't you see me**

 **In the middle of the dance floor**

(She is dressed up in a black dress, stocking a Mary Jane shoes, standing in front of her mirror. She imagine herself as a famous actress, with everything girls want.)

Young Judy: (sing) **That could be me, that could be me**

 **Doing things like Clara**

 **Flirting madly, looking dreamy**

 **These are things toy take a chance for**

(She spin around, grab her blanket and put it around her neck like a shawl cape. She paste around, pretending.)

Young Judy: (sing) **It must be great to be called the "It" girl**

 **Your face on every magazine**

 **That's where I'm gonna end up one day, trust me**

Scarlett: Judy Lenore O'Hare Pot! Come out now, we're gonna be late for your father's funeral!

(Coming in is a woman, hair short and dirty blonde, light blue eyes and dressed in a black dress with a black hat. She stare hard at Judy, who just stand there looking away. Judy didn't look at her.)

Young Judy: You go, I don't want to come.

Scarlett: But you have to. Your father wouldn't want you to be sad of his death.

Young Judy: No! Leave me alone!

(Scarlett walk to her, and give her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.)

Scarlett: Come on sweetie. At least say your last good bye to him before he head to heaven in Jesus name.

(Judy look down, and frown. At the funeral, a picture of Staurt is seen on his coffin. His friends, family and all who knew him all have their head down in respect. Stuart was a great man, a wonderful husband and a caring father. The priest spoke before them.)

Priest Xavier: Stuart Harold Pot was a beloved husband to Miss Scarlett, and a understanding father to sweet Judy, who was ten when it have happen. Now, all please bow our heads and pray for his safe trip to the lord.

(All bow their heads and pray, but Judy didn't. She look up at the sky.)

Young Judy: (sing) **I wanna be her, I wanna be her**

 **Dressed in style like Clara**

 **I can see me, can't you see me?**

 **The main attraction at the picture show**

 **Like Clara Bow, like Clara**

(While just a few miles away, a young boy have a BB gun. He run around his barn, acting like a crock on the run.)

Young Varian: (sing) **I wanna live the life of an outlaw**

 **I'm gonna be like Billy the Kid**

 **And when the law has got me surrounded, no doubt**

 **I'm gonna shoot, my way out**

(He fire his gun to a open field, then run to the other side. Where he is near a chicken house.)

Young Varian: (sing) **There were no man alive to outlaw him**

 **No bar room bully could stand a chance**

 **He had the looks that everyone goes for, me too**

 **Billy I want to be you**

(He fire his gun again, and hit a chicken. He move out, still in his own world.)

Young Varian: (sing) **Bang! Bang! You're dead!**

 **Bang! Bang! You're dead!**

 **Ain't nothing I can't do with a gun!**

Maria: Varian Ruddiger!

(He mother came to him, holding a dead chicken which he have shot. He stare mad at him.)

Maria: Look what you did! I hope you know how to lay eggs!

Young Varian: I hope you know how to fry a chicken.

(Maria just stare at him in disbelief. She grab his gun away from him, very mad at him)

Maria: I can't believe you young man! You're just as reckless as your father! And speaking of him, go and help him load the wagons! Now!

Young Varian: Yes ma'am.

(He head to Quirin, who is loading packages and boxes to a 're moving to another place, and Varian doesn't like it.)

Young Varian: I don't want to leave dad. Why couldn't we stay?

Quirin: Because we don't own the land anymore son. And with the pay high, we don't have enough work to keep the family up. So West Dallas is our best place to live.

Young Varian: But West Dallas is nothing but a hot wasteland.

Quirin: True, but if you don't like it. Maybe when you grow up, you can live if you want to.

(Not far away, Judy and Scarlett walk through a neighbor with suitcases. After the funeral, they can't afford to stay at their home and Scarlett's mother offer them a stay at their home. She been pretty lonely since Scarlett's father dead. Judy look around.)

Young Judy: Do we have to stay in the Devil's back-porch?

Scarlett: You watch that mouth of yours young lady!

Young Judy: I didn't call it on my own. Everyone call it that.

Scarlett: (groan) I swear. But with your father gone, we can't afford to stay in Paris.

Young Judy: Why here?

Scarlett: Because mom have been nice enough to let us in. You love your grandma Dodd, right?

Young Judy: Yes.

Scarlett: That's my girl. (Kiss her forehead) This place is more of a shit hole than I remembered.

(They made it to Shannon's house, who welcome them with warm arms. They settle everything. Judy stay in Scarlett's old home, where it havesn't been moved and dust free. She look at her mother old vanity table and stare at the mirror, imagine herself as a actress she wish to be.)

Young Judy: (sing) **I'll be ready, I'll be ready**

 **When I switch to Clara**

 **Riding horses, going steady**

 **With a guy who own a jazz bar**

( Meanwhile, Varian is held by a police officer as he drag him away, while holding a bicycle. His parents came in just in time and stop him.)

Maria: No! Deputy! Please don't take him!

Quirin: He was only borrowing the bike!

Officer: A bike he stole.

Maria: Please have mercy deputy!

(Varian look away, while the grown up talk and discuss. He still pretend to be a crock, one that always get him in trouble. And soon it become more real than ever. He is becoming a troublemaker.)

Young Varian: (sing) **I'm gonna make a whole lotta money**

 **I won't count cents like my ma and pa**

 **I will wear Sunday clothes on a Tuesday, someday**

 **No one will stand in my way**

Maria: Please, he's only twelve, you can't put him in jail!

Officer: I can throw him in juvenile detention.

Young Varian: The day I go there is the day I stuck a cork on your filthy rum! Your old scum bag!

Quirin: Varian!

(With Judy, she is having a talk with her mother. And to her shock, her baby is getting married at a young age!)

Scarlett: Judy, you're too young for marriage!

Young Judy: I'm only fifteen.

Scarlett: That William is not gonna give you what you need. And is he really gonna take care of you while I'm not with you?

Young Judy: He will mom! He love me! We'll live in California, get a nice home and I can get a job as a actress like I wanted. We even talk about our wedding and what dress I will wear, see?

(She show her a nice wedding dress on a fashion magazine. Scarlett had to admit, the dress is lovely. She look at Judy,unsure of this.)

Scarlett: Sweetie. Please think about this. Love is never right at first. I just don't want you to throw your life away for this.

Young Judy: I'll be fine mom. (Kiss her cheek) I love you.

Scarlett: I love you too sweetie.

(She grab her magazine and head to her room. She close her door, and slid down against the door with a happy sigh. Se can't believe this is gonna happen, she can't wait.)

Young Judy: (sing) **They say when you're a star in the movies**

 **You get to keep the clothes you wear**

 **Big Stars make thrity dollars a week**

 **Jesus!**

(She get and stare herself at her mirror, already seeing herself as the woman she wants to be.)

Young Judy: (sing) **I wanna be her, I wanna be her!**

 **Dressed in style like Clara**

(voice change while singing) **I can see me!**

 **Can't you see me?**

(Staring at a diner mirror, a grown up Judy look at herself while at her job. She now work as a waitress in a fancy dinner, working her way to the top. She grown up, hair a shoulder long in a braid, body grown curvy and full and dressed in a waitress outfit.)

Judy: (sing) **The main attraction at the picture show**

 **Like Clara Bowm like Clara Bow**

 **The main attraction at the picture show**

Chef Lance: Hey Jude! Order on table three!

Judy: Coming right up big guy!

(She grab the plates, set them on her tray and head to the table and set them on the table, she give a nice smile to the customers.)

Young Varian: (sing) **Bang! Bang! You're dead!**

(voice change while singing) **Bang! Bang! You're dead!**

(Standing on a jail court, a grown up Varian stand next to a man in both hand cuffs. They both been arrested for thieving, which is no surprise. He have grown up, he have got taller, gain muscles, long long that is in a ponytail with a small goatee and dressed in dirty farm clothes. Next to him, a man that is close to his height, messy black hair and brown eyes and dressed in farm clothes.)

Varian: (sing) **Ain't nothing I cab't do with a gun!**

Judge Fredric: Hiro Way Ruddiger, Varian Theodore Ruddiger, You've been found guilty on one count of burglary and two counts of auto thrift. You're both hereby sentenced to serve two years at the McLennan County Jail.

(The judge slam his gavel. Hiro and Varian are escorted by the police, and sent to jail. Varian look down, not giving them a glance.)

Varian: (sing) **I'm gonna be the guy that kids look up to**

 **They'll cut their hair the way I cut mine**

 **Capone was just like me when he started, some guy**

 **He made it big, and so will I!**

(He is shoved in his cell with his brother, just as the police close the cell on them. Hiro sat in the corner, but Varian stand by the cell, glaring with hate. At the same time, Judy is working at her job. And the two sing.)

Judy: (sing) **It must be great to be called the "It" girl**

 **That isn't what they're calling me** (Varian: **Capone is more to me than a hero** )

 **But one day soon I betcha they will, trust me!** (Varian: **I wanna be like him** )

(The two sing together.)

Judy: (sing) **I wanna be her, I wanna be her!** (Varian: **I wanna be like Al Capone** )

 **Dressed in style like Clara** (Varian: **He's my hero!** )

 **I can see me, can't you see me?** (Varian: **Al Capone, I wanna be you. Bang! Bang!** )

 **the main attraction at the picture show** (Varian: **Bang! Bang!** )

 **Like Clara Bow, like Clara Bow** (Varian: **Bang! Bang!** )

 **The main attraction-** (Varian: **I wanna be like-** )

 **Clara Bow!** (Varian: **Al Capone!** )


	39. Distraction

Thanks to slpytlak for the idea. Takes place after "Capture", song doesn't belong to me. Sini belong to Beatriz Lopez.

* * *

(In a tavern, where even the baddist crocks took a load off with drinks, music and women for a night stand. And a certain former alchemist and his goons enter the tavern to have a drink. Peaking out of the corner, a grown Sini, Judy and Vex watch the crocks enter the tavern.)

Vex: Okay, so now what?

Sini: He have the information I need to heal my master. Just got to find a way to get it out of him.

Judy: Yeah, but the question is how? You know he's not gonna give it to you and let you walk out for turning him in to the guards.

(The two turn to Judy, Whoes eyes widen when she realize why they're looking at her. Inside, crocks and villains sat in tables with beer in hand. On a large table, Varian and his crew sat while drinking. Behind the stage curtains, Judy turn to her two friends.)

Judy: Girls, I love you two and all, but he is never gonna give me the info.

Sini: You're the only one who understand alchemy from him and have the voice that draw his attention.

Judy: He's gonna notice me! He knows I never sing on pubs like this, and he knows I don't handle around guys who manhandle me! He'll see my hair!

(Sini pull out a spell book, touch Judy's blue hair and turn to a brown shade. Judy look at a mirror to see.)

Sini: That oughta do it.

Judy: Thanks Sini. But..I don't think I can do it.

Vex: Why? Afraid he's gonna flirt you again like last time?

(Judy's face grow red when she metion it, Judy can't get the scene from their last meeting out of her head. Why does he have to make her knees weak around him? She turn to the girls.)

Judy: No, I'm not. He's just playing with me, he's like that now. He's not the Varian I know and love.

Vex: Just get in there and distract him. Me and Sini will get on his ship and look for the cure. Good luck Jude.

(The two leave. Judy let out a sigh of this, she can't believe she's doing this. She undid her hair and let it down and out and use her bangs to hide her right eye to hide her identity. The light dim down, signaling it's her part now. Varian and the crew grew quiet. Juse peak through the curtain, see Varian watching. She breathe out and sing.)

Judy: (sing) **You had plenty money, 1722**

(She part the curtains and walk out to the stage, and the crowds of men hoot and howler. Varian narrow his eyes at the person singing, as if he know her but can't tell cause the hair is covering her right eye.)

Judy: (sing) **You let other women make a fool of you**

 **Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**

 **get out of here and get me some money too**

(Her voice remind him of someone he know well, somone he fell hard for, but her voice is sexy. He look at her eyes, and smirk, she's here and is putting a great show for him.)

Judy: (sing) **You're sitting there and wondering what it's all about**

 **You ain't got no money, they will put you out**

 **Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**

 **Get out of here and get me some money too**

Pirate 1: Hey boss, that gal got them pretty pipe huh?

Varian: Yep, and a pipe that sent my heart racing again. (Smirk)

Judy: (sing) **If you had prepared twenty years ago**

 **You wouldn't be a wandering from door to door**

 **Why don't you do right, like some other men do?**

 **Get out of here and get me some money too**

(In the ship, Vex and Sini run past guards and enter the ship, heading to Varian's room. With Judy, she walk out of the stage and head to Varian's table. Men around are hooting, acting like the animals they are. The crew are too, but they are cut off when their captain gave them a jealous glare. Guess their captain got his eyes set on her, not knowing who she really is.)

Judy: (sing) **Get out of here and get me some money too**

(She set on the table while Varian stare at her, she must think he got her right where he want her, the fool fell for it.)

Judy: (sing) **Why don't you do right**

(She lean in to him, he did the same) **Like some other men do**

(Then she place a finger on his lips to stop him. She jump off the table and walk to stage, she turn to him and walk away. Varian smirk of this, what a woman. With the girls, Vex and Sini look through books and paper for the cure. So far they found none, guess they have to rely on Judy to get him to spit out. With Judy, she lean against a wall, heart pounding for she can't believe what she done. She move her bang away from her eye.)

Judy: Jesus Christ! I am never doing that again!

Varian: Really? I kinda like it.

(She jump when she heard his voice. Turn and see him leaning on the wall, arms cross with his ankle cross over his.)

Varian: Reminds me of the time I hear you sing at the Snuggling duckling.

Judy: (cover her right eye with her bangs) Hello there stranger.

Varian: (walk to her) Drop the act Jude. I know it's you.

Judy: Jude? I'm not Jude.

Varian: Oh please. Who else have beautiful crystal blue eyes? A lovely voice? And have brown and blue hair?

Judy: My hair is brown, not blue.

(He pull out a napkin and a vial, wet the napkin and rub it on Judy's hair. Where the blue bangs show. Judy face turn a bright red.)

Varian: There you are, my angel. Now mind telling why you're here? I know pubs are not your way of showing your talent.

Judy: (red face) I...I...You see-..I.. Uh..

Varian: (close to her face) (chuckle) Still nervous after our last encounter?

Judy: (red face) Uh...I... C-Cure..

Varian: Hmm? Cure?

(Judy felt her stomach dropped, she's acting like a stupid fool.)

Judy: (face red) Cure...Swine flu...

Varian: Oh, I get it. If you want my help, all you have to do was ask~

(And that did it. Her mind went blank, knees weak and nose bleeding. Varian eyes widen at this, he overdid it. He knew how Judy get nosebleed when she get hot. Judy is about to faint, but Varian caught her before she hit the ground. He sat her down, pull out a clean napkin and clean her nosebleed.)

Varian: Easy Jude. Take it easy.

Judy: (red face) Uh..I..uh..

(He get up, run to the bar and ask for a glass of water. He run to Judy, tilt her head up and make her drink it. She drink it all till the glass is empty. She lean on the wall.)

Varian: (caress her face) You're okay now?

Judy: (red face) Ugh... Yeah..

Varian: I'm really sorry about it.

Judy: (red face) It's..fine..

Varian: You said something about a swine flu. Why you ask for a cure?

Judy: You see..Uh.. It's..

Vex: Found it Jude!

(The two turn and see Vex and Sini with a piece of paper on Vex hand. Varian turn to Judy who face is red again.)

Varian: (narrow eyes) I get it. You're seducing me to take one of my formula for your friends.

Judy: (red face) W-What? A-As if! (Nervous chuckle)

Varian: (glare) (then grow a smirk) Oh, baby you have no idea how badly it make me want you~

(Just before Judy mind is about to go blank and have a nosebleed again, Sini grab Judy by the arm and drag her along with them and out of the pub. Varian stand up and watch with a sensual look.)

Varian: (dark chuckle) I am so in love with that woman again.

(Outside and away from the pub, the girls rest on the forest, taking their air back.)

Vex: That was a close one!

Sini: Finally! We did it girls! (See Judy hunching) Judy? Are you okay?

Judy: (face red) I think I'm gonna be sick.

(Sini and Vex widen their eyes at that comment.)


	40. World will Remember

Part two of Bonnie and Clyde AU. Song doesn't belong to me.

* * *

( Judy get out of her car, walk around and lift the hood where smoke is out. She cough out the smoke. She let out a groan, just great! Her mother is gonna be so mad at this.)

Judy: Damn it! Stupid piece of junk!

(She kick it, and more smoke pour out. She lean against the car doors, arms crossed and a pout. Now how will she get home? Walk? Then she hear a voice.)

Varian: Hey. You got some engine trouble?

(She turn around and see a man at her age. She have to admit he is handsome, tall, dark and got a voice, if only she wasn't a married woman. She bounce away and walk to him.)

Judy: Ha! Engine trouble, tire trouble, oil trouble, what kinda of trouble you asking?

Varian: Ha ha. You sure that car not mine? Cause maybe I can help fix her up.

Judy: Sure, go ahead.

Varian: Thanks, maybe if you can give me a lift to West Dallas.

Judy: Oh, of course. Thanks.

(Varian roll out his sleeves and make his way to the car hood. He look through the it, grab a wrench and turn a few bolts and wires. Judy watch him work.)

Judy: So, you live in the Devil's back-porch?

Varian: I do, but won't be for long.

Judy: Really? I mean, I don't know anyone who wants to move out of West Dallas.

Varian: You do now. (Get up and pull out his dirty glove hand) Varian Ruddiger.

Judy: (Shake his hand) Judy Pot. (Wipe her hand clean with her apron)

Varian: I gotta tell you, you got a beautiful smile and lovely pairs of eyes m'lady.

Judy: Huh? (Blushing) Thank you.

Varian: You probably hear that all the time.

Judy: I have. Thank you.

(He went back to work on the hood as Judy watch. After a few minutes, he close the hood and the car sound like it's working again. Judy let out a smile of this.)

Judy: Thank you so much. So, what are you doing? Wondering around here in the middle of nowhere?

Varian: My car kinda broke down on the road, that damn be going through oil like a preacher drowning on whisky.

Judy: (chuckle) I see. And where you moving to?

Varian: Anywhere I feel like, just like good old Billy the Kid.

(Judy raise a eyebrow at him.)

Judy: Billy the Kid? But he's a outlaw.

Varian: Why yes he was, thank you so much m'lady.

Judy: And wasn't he killed and ambush by a sheriff?

Varian: He wasn't ambush, he died of a old age at the arms of a young gal.

Judy: Yeah no. Pretty sure he was shot down.

(They went on aurging. Till Varian stop it.)

Varian: Whatever, it doesn't matter. I've got plans.

Judy: News flash, everyone got plans.

Varian: (at her face) Everyone got dreams. I've got plans.

(He glare at her, who just glare back at him.)

Varian: (sing) **The men in this town**

 **Live and die and are forggotten**

 **And it doesn't seem to scare them**

 **I can't wait to get away**

 **Away from the drought**

 **Ano the homeless and the hungry**

 **Where they talk about foreclosures every hot and dusty day**

(He back away from her, throw a smirk.)

Varian: (sing) **I don't intend to waste my life around here**

 **I got it all mapped out**

 **If I can pull just three jobs a year**

 **I'll be rich, I'll have wealth and fame**

 **Everyone'll know my name**

Judy: (raise a eyebrow) Pull three jobs? What does that mean?

Varian: What you think it means?

(He kick her car, giving it a little kick to work.)

Varian: (sing) **Just like Billy the Kid and mister Capone**

 **Every kid will idolize Varian Ruddiger**

 **One thing m'lady, I guarantee**

 **Is that this world will remember me**

 **Yes this world will remember me**

(He walk to her, place a arm around her shoulder and pull her close to him. She look confuse of this, wondering what he's thinking. He look at her with a smirk on his face. He tug on her apron a little, Judy blush of this.)

Varian: (sing) **Don't you think it's time**

 **That you lost that egg stained apron**

 **And wore something made of satin**

 **From a fine Manhatten store**

 **Yes I can see you in a car with your own driver**

 **You are headed towards your penthouse that will overlook the shore**

(He tilt her chin up, close to his face. She can see his face, freckles across his check and nose and cloudy blue eyes.)

Varian: (sing) **Your face should be up on the sliver screen**

 **You got that "It Girl" look**

(Her eyes widen at that. Her the "It Girl" it's what she wanted. She smile big to him.)

Judy: (sing) **I can't believe that you see that in me**

 **I always knew I'd be a star**

 **How intelligent you are!**

Varian: (sing) **We are wasted around here**

 **We're too good for this place**

 **We weren't born to live and die in Texas**

 **This is my plan, there's no plan B**

 **And this world will remember me**

 **You and this world will remember me!**

(They lean forward, just as they hear the sound of a police siren. Varian back away from Judy, turn around and see a flash of red and blue. His eyes widen.)

Varian: Aw fuck!

(He turn and hide behind Judy's car. Judy watch the police driving pass them. Once they are out of sight, she turn to Varian.)

Judy: Are those cops looking for you?

Varian: Well.. . I... I..I did bust out of jail.

Judy: Oh really?

(He come out of his hiding place and walk to Judy.)

Varian: Look, I'm not looking for trouble. And, you don't have to worry about me, I've been to jail and-

Judy: I know plenty men that went to jail.

Varian: Oh really? How many you know bust out?

(She look away, growing quiet. Varian cross his arms as he stare hard at her. After a few second of silence, she turn to him.)

Judy: What were you in for?

Varian: (rub the back of his neck) Robbery, auto theft and a few things, I like to keep busy myself.

(She smirk at him, he look away with a blush. He laugh nervous.)

Varian: So what you say? Give me a lift to West Dallas?

Judy: I would, but the police are looking for you.

Varian: Oh that's fine! I've got fifty miles away from this time to tomorrow! I just want to see my family before I leave.

(She look at him, frown and arms cross. She let out a sigh.)

Judy: Okay.

(He stare at her, grinning and eyes cold and hard.)

Varian: (sing) **You and this world will remember me**

(She stare at him, and slowly a smile formed at her face.)


	41. Reversion

_Reversion: noun_

 _Definition: A return to a previous state, practice or belief_

Song doesn't belong to me.

* * *

(The snow fall hard as winter took a hit. The news is spread that Varian, the boy who attack the royal kingdom, have escape and run away from Corona. Right now, he is in a forset with Rudiger and far away from Corona, protecting them from the harsh winter. Rudiger shiver from the cold and Varian can feel himself getting weak from all the walking. He spot a cave not far from them. He head there, feeling more weak than ever. He enter and then collapse on the ground, shivering. Rudiger curl next to him, giving him warmth.)

(Meanwhile, far from the two, Judy is dressed in her winter attire, a red short cape with a fur hood and end trim fur, a red brown coat with her belt holding it, a light blue scarf and blue mittens, walk through the snow storm. She is holding a lantern to light her way through the snow storm, a satchel with alchemy potions and notes and Odette inside. It was only a few days when she heard of what Varian did and she can't help but feel horrible of what he done. And after she heard he escape and is lost in the storm, she drop everything and went off to find him. She pray to God that he is okay and she will find him, and when she find him, she is never leaving his side ever again. She let out a sigh and a fog breath out her mouth. She frown. Music is heard.)

Judy: (sing) **Back to the peace**

 **Where pain will cease**

(She stomp on the snow, holding her lantern high to see. She look down in sadness.)

Judy: (sing) **I've seen the light, trapped behind your eyes**

 **I've seen the smile you have hid for years**

 **I know the pain that weigh you down**

 **I know the pain**

(She walk cross a bridge log and climb a low rock cliff.)

Judy: (sing) **There's a chance now for reversion**

 **There's a way into the light**

 **I will guide you back from darkness**

 **I will bring you full delight**

 **Tonight**

(She walk past a forest with trees so high, less snow could come by. She stopped to rest, but look down with tears in her eyes.)

Judy: (sing) **Reversion**

 **Reversion back to**

 **Happiness**

 **But now with me**

(She grab her stuff and contuie walking. She went past a small pound that is frozen. She look at it, and see the memories of her and Varian. She could feel her own heart breaking with her memories.)

Judy: (sing) **It's about time someone came along**

 **To pick you up and make you strong**

 **Banish the hurt, harbored in you heart**

 **Banish the hurt**

(She walk past the pound and enter the forest Varian was in. She grip her satchel tight and glare forward.)

Judy: (sing) **There's a chance now for reversion**

 **There's a way into the light**

 **I will guide you back from darkness**

 **I will bring you full delight**

(She walk forward, fighting the snow and almost close to the cave.)

Judy: (sing) **(Reversion) There's a chance now for reversion**

 **(Banish hate) There's a way into the light**

 **(Dull the pain) I will guide you back from darkness**

 **(Reversion) I will bring you full delight**

(Then she hear a chittering noise, she turn to the cave and gasp at what she see. Inside, Varian is curl up in a ball and Rudiger and next to him. He look pale from the cold and look like death. She run inside and kneel to him.)

Judy: Varian! Varian! (Shake him) Varian! It's me, Judy! Wake up! Varian wake up! VARIAN!

(She heard a moan, she look and see him moving. She gasp, and run outside and gather wood. She ran back, drop them and make a fire. Once the fire sparked, she grab Varian and pull him close to the fire. She pull her red cloak around him to keep him warm. She hug him close to her, rubbing his body.)

Judy: It's me. I'm here Vary, I'm here.

Varian: J-J-Ju-Judy?

Judy: Yes, it's me.

Varian: (hug her) Judy,..I..I feel s-so weak..

(Odette took out a loaf of bread and set it on his lap. He took it and eat it all. He huttle close to Judy for warmth. She stay close to him.)

Judy: Thank god you're okay. I thought you never make it.

Varian: I'm...I'm glad you're here..

Judy: I'm not leaving you ever again. Not ever and not ever again.

Varian: T-Thanks..Judy.. I feel safe with you..

Judy: Try and get more sleep. I'm not going anywhere.

(He lay on Judy's lap, falling asleep. She brush some of his hair out of his face, caressing his face to keep it warm. She stares at him.)

Judy: I'll stay with you till the day I am dead, I swear on my heart and soul.

(She stare at his face.)

Judy: (sing) **(Reversion) There's a chance now for reversion**

 **(Reversion) There's a way into the light**

 **(Reversion) I will guide you back from darkness**

 **(Reversion) I will bring you full delight**

(She let out a shaky breath, she stare at the fire.)

Judy: (sing) **There's a chance now for reversion**

 **There's a way into the light**

 **I will guide you back from darkness**

 **I will bring you full delight**

(She place her hand on Varian's, holding it tight in a protective and caring grip. She promise herself, she swear herself, she will never leave Varian side or turn her back on him till he get his father back and till she get her real Varian back. Odette and Rudiger move back away, feeling a much colder pressence.)

Judy: (sing) **There's a chance now for reversion**

 **There's a way into the light**

 **I will guide you back from darkness**

 **I will bring you full delight**

 **Tonight**

(Her eyes narrow at the fire. She won't let anything happen to Varian ever again, even if she have to hurt anyone to protect him.)


	42. Tragedy

(Judy run out of Varian's house, out of the chains thanks to Rudiger. She see Varian inside his battle automaton, squeezing the queen and Cassandra to death. Her heart is about to break at the sight, this is not her Varian. She grab a rock and throw it at the window. He turn to her, with tears in her eyes.)

Judy: Don't this Vary! Please! Please..(tears)...I'm begging you.

Varian: You stay out of this Judy! This have nothing to do with you!

(He squeeze the two on his battle automaton hands. Judy choke a sob, she feel so helpless. She see the rocks emerging from the ground and heading to Rapunzel. She gasp, run to her and push her out of the way, only for the rock to impale her at the stomach. Time seems to slow down around others. Rapunzel's eyes widen at the horror, Eugene run to Judy, Cassandra gasp in horror, the queen eyes form tears, the thugs mouths are open. But most importantly, Varian yelled with tears in his eyes and heart breaking.)

Varian: NNOOOOO!

(Eugene pull Judy out of the rock and set her down on the ground gently.)

Fredric: Get a doctor! Now!

(Rapunzel run to Judy, who is bleeding badly on the stomach. Her eyes water with tears.)

Rapunzel: Judy! Please say strong! I wish I have my healing powers back!

Judy: (coughing blood)

Eugene: Take it easy missy.

(Varian's automaton grip loosen, the two fell to the ground. Cassandra run to the three.)

Cassandra: Don't die Judy! Don't die!

(Judy weakly look up at the three. Her smile appear weakly.)

Judy: I...I..I..don't think..I'll make it...

Rapunzel: No! Don't say that! You're gonna be fine! I promise you things are going to be okay!

Judy: Heh...funny...Varian told me..you promise it..already..

Rapunzel: I keeping it! To you! (Tears) Please..you can't die!

Judy: Rapunzel...please..promise me... That Varian will...get his..dad back.. Promise me..that.

(Rapunzel cry, but still stare at Judy.)

Rapunzel: I promise. I promise you this time, I will.

Judy: (smile weakly) Thanks...princess..

(Then she fell limp, her breathing stopped. She is dead. Rapunzel sobbed in Eugene chest as he held her tight. Cassandra bow her head in respect. The others look sad, seeing the death of a young child. Varian eyes filled with tears, and his heart breaking piece by piece. He can't believe it, the girl of his dreams is dead, for saving Rapunzel. He let out a roar of pain, tears falling out of his eyes and pounding on his controls as he sob others turn to him, hearing his cry of pain to the love of his life.)

Varian: NO!NO!NO! JUDY! MY ANGEL! (Sobbing)

(For the whole hours, they could do nothing but listen to his cries. After a while, the guards came and take Varian to the cart. He didn't do nothing but look down at the ground with a pained look. Rudiger came out and run to Varian, climb on to his shoulder and comfort him, missing Judy too.)

Varian: (crying) My angel...My Judy.. (Crying)

(They close the door and the cart took off with him in. The others feel bad for him, they witness a teenage boy crying for the loss and death of a girl. Rapunzel turn around to watch the dead body of Judy being carry by the guards and lay her on another cart, covering her with a blanket and took off. Rapunzel cry, imaging what her family will do. On the graveyard, Corona gather as Judy's family mourn for the loss of their young girl.)

Scarlett: Judy Lerone O'Hare Pot, was a happy go musican with a huge heart, and our beloved daughter filled with love. And to hear her died on the battle, it hurt us dearly. She was the light of our life and the singer of the Angels. And now, she is with our lord. May her journey to heaven be safe and welcoming. Rest in peace my baby girl.

(All bow their heads. Rapunzel eyes all tear up and guilt enter her.)


	43. Reborn

Takes place after "Tragedy"

* * *

(William walk through the Corona graveyard, looking at the tomb stones. Then he see the tombstone he was looking for, Judy's grave. With a shovel, he dig up the grave till he found her coffin. He left it up and see Judy in her bloody mess. A green flame came out of his hand, point it at Judy.)

William: Great Zahn Tiri, my lord and father, give this girl a life to live.

(With magic, Judy wounds fade away till it have skin and the blood is gone. A breath came to her lungs and open her eyes, but it's purple instead of her crystal blue. William smirk and held a hand to her.)

William: My bride, rise.

(She took his hand and raise up. She look almost like a zombie. Back at Corona, Rapunzel sit on her bed, sad and feel nothing but guilt in her for what happen to Judy. If only Judy haven't push her out of the way, she and Varian would still be together like they should be. Eugene enter.)

Eugene: Blondie?

Rapunzel: It's all my fault. If only-

Eugene: Hey, what happen to Judy is not your fault. (Hug her) you would have done the same thing to anyone. Don't blame yourself for Judy's death.

(Then the room grow cold, very cold. Rapunzel is shivering. Eugene saw a fog of his breath. Then they hear a voice they thought they never hear.)

Voice: Rapunzel, Eugene.

(They turn around and gasp. What they saw is Judy, but as a ghost! She float by the door, her arms warp around herself and she frown. Rapunzel let out a tear.)

Rapunzel: Judy! You're a ghost!

Judy: Yeah, big surprise huh? (Nervous laugh)

Eugene: But.. How come you're still here? You died!

Judy: In body, yes. But on spirit, no. I couldn't leave Varian alone not after what he saw. I can't leave him.

Rapunzel: So you choose not to move on, to stay for him.

Judy: I would die again to be sure he is okay. But it's not why I'm here. Someone have my body. William.

Rapunzel: That strange guy I met?

Judy: He have dark magic, he use it to bring my dead body back from my grave. Almost like a zombie.

Eugene: Where is he?

(With William, he is still holding Judy's hand while she follow him. Everyone around them gasp in suprise and shock. They thought she was dead! William smirk and use his magic to make them bow to them. He laugh evil, but Judy face is motionless. In the castle dungeon, Varian lay on his bed. He been crying since Judy's death and rather do nothing. She was his life, his world, and now she is gone. Till the room grow cold, he curl himself from the cold and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turn and let out a gasp when he see Judy's ghost, smiling at him.)

Varian: Judy?

Judy: Hey Vary.

(He shot up and pull her in a tight hug, not caring if she go through him. He let out a sob.)

Judy: Shuu,Shuuh. It's okay, I'm here, I'm here.

Varian: Bu-But you-you-

Judy: Yes, I am dead. But not in spirit. I couldn't leave you alone after what happen.

Varian: I miss you so much. (Tears)

Judy: I miss you too. But I need your help, William have my body.

Varian: That stranger? But your body is in a bloody mess.

Judy: Was, till he use magic to fix it like I was never impaled. And now he's using it as his prize.

(Varian fist grip tightly, anger came in him. Angry that William is using his angel body as his bride instead of Judy fully. He glare at her.)

Varian: Get me out of here.

(With Wiliam, he enter the castle with Judy's body. The guards are shock to see him with the bod who they thought is dead. The king and queen talk with plans, till the door open and William enter inside. The king and queen look shock.)

Fredric: William?

Arianna: Judy?! But you're dead!

William: She won't speak unless I order her to. Tell her you were, till I save you.

Judy: I was, till my prince save me.

(Judy's voice is not like herself, it's dull and dark and sound like a grown woman of herself. It's prove that this is not Judy. The Queen is shock at this.)

Fredric: William, what are you doing here? And what did you do to Judy?

William: I use..magic to bring her back.

(His hand glow a bright green, the couples are shock.)

William: And as punishment for taking my bride away, you are no longer able to rule.

(He use his powers to trap the king and queen in a stone like statute. He took the crowns and place them on his head and Judy's.)

Varian: WILLIAM!

(He turn and see Varian with Rapunzel, Eugene, Cassandra and Lance all glaring at him.)

Varian: Release your grip off of Judy's body, now!

William: Varian, the boy who attack the royal family. What a pleasure to meet you. I heard a lot about you. Can't understand why Judy would like the likes of you.

Varian: Cause unlike you, I never use her. I can kill, lie, use and steal, but I would never hurt her!

William: Even if you lie to her about saving your father with the flower and saving Corona?

Varian: I was not happy for what I did to her.

William: Ha! You're weak!

(Then the room grow cold again.)

Judy: Weak?! Said you!

William: (turn to the body) I didn't give you permission to speak!

(Judy's ghost appear before him, and he jumped back in suprise.)

Judy: And Varian would never order me like a slave. If anything, you're the weak one.

William: (evil laugh) At last, you are here. (Hand glow) Now to complete the full package.

(He reach for her, but Rudiger bite his hand, causing him to yell in pain. He wave his arms up and down to throw Rudiger off of him. Cassandra run to grab him, but he use his magic to lift her up and throw her at the wall. Lance and Eugene run together and jumped on him, but he use his magic again to throw them out of the door. Rapunzel and Varian grab Judy's body and run out with Judy after them. William growl and chase after them. Rudiger climb to his shoulder and bite his ear. William grab him and throw him out of the other way, but lucky Odette use a blanket and make him landed safely. The three reach Old Corona, where the black rocks are still there. They stopped to catch a breath.)

Varian: Now what?

Rapunzel: I don't know.

(Judy touch her body, and she see the purple in her eyes turn a crystal blue.)

Wiliam: There you are. Hang my bride over.

Judy: Over my dead body!

William: That's the idea.

Rapunzel: Leave them alone William! It's bad enough they been through so many pain, they don't need another from you too.

William: You know princess. (Hand glow) You been a thorn on everyone sides, that it's starting to get so old. Now give me my body!

(Rapunzel get infront of the teens and face William who have his magic ready. What she doesn't know is when Judy touch her body she can feel the black magic being suck away, she grow scared of this. Then Rapunzel hair glow and warp the two together. Judy gasp and feel herself being suck inside her body, hair warping around her and glow a bright glow. The other shield themselves from the light. The light dim down and the hair fell to normal. Rising from the hair, is Judy, but her eyes are crystal blue and skin have a healthy glow. She stood up, but a little wobbly and fell but Varian catch her.)

Varian: Judy? Is that you?

Judy: (look at him) Hey Vary.

(He let out a sob laugh of joy, his angel is back together again. He place a kiss on her lips, Judy kiss him back with so much. Rapunzel let out a smile, happy that they're back together. William on the other hand, is very mad.)

William: No! She is suppose to be mine!

Rapunzel: No, she is Varian's. And that how it should be.

(He let out a roar and use full magic on the three, but her hair block the attack. He growl and do it again, till it become useless. With one final blast, Rapunzel grab the young lovers and run to the other side, his magic hit the wall making a hole to a way out. William let out a roar, and run to the three. Only for him to be grabbed, by Eugene who is glaring at him. After a while, he is forced to free the king and queen and taken to Xavier, who have a potion to block his powers. Rapunzel look around, as if looking for something, or someone. Eugene came to her.)

Eugene: Blondie? Whatcha looking for?

Rapunzel: Judy and Varian, they're gone.

(Not far from the wall, Varian and Judy run far away from Corona till they reach a tree to rest. Rudiger and Odette peck out of the bags. Varian turn to her.)

Varian: So..you sure about this?

Judy: Everyone said I am dead, I can't go back. What if they think I'm a zombie who have raise from the graves? And what will my family think of me now?

Varian: (hold her hand) Hey, no matter what. It's us against the world.

Judy: (smile) Us against the world.

(They stay there till the sun go down and night came.)


	44. World will Remember us

Part three of Bonnie and Clyde AU. Songs doesn't belong to me.

* * *

(In the court, Varian and Hiro stand before the judge awaiting for their sentence. Judy, Emma and Quirin and Maria watches. Varian stare at Judy, who stare back, before looking away. He frown and turn to the judge.)

Fredric: Hiro Way Ruddiger, the court have review your records of self backgrounds and for your good behavior, you shall be release in the custody of your wife, Emma Rose Ruddiger.

(Hiro smile big, Emma cry in joy. The police took off his hand cuffs and send him away as he hug to Emma and hug her tight.)

Fredric: Varian Theodore Ruddiger, you been found guilty of seven counts of robbery over fifty dollars of shopping center you revise two years of all counts.

Maria: What?!

Fredric: Plus two years of your exact.

Quirin: This can't be!

Fredric: Totally of sixteen years of all your crimes.

Maria: Sixteen years!? No!

(Maria run out of her seat and run the court, only for the police to block her. Varian flinch to her diractions, but a officer grab him and hold him down. Judy turn away and cover her eyes. Varian slam against more police and headbutt them, but more police hold him down.)

Fredric: Take him away!

(The police drag him away out of the court.)

Varian: I'm so sorry mom.

Maria: My baby!

(Varian stare at Judy, who only turn away from him, the sight almost made his heart break. He thrash against the police holding him, but they hold a tight grip. He yell to Judy.)

Varian: Angel cake! Judy! I love you!

(Judy could do nothing but listen to his cries. At her house, Scarlett enter Judy's room and see her sitting on her bed. She walk to her, sit next to her.)

Scarlett: Sweetie, you look beautiful.

Judy: But I don't feel beautiful mom. I feel nothing but guilt.

Scarlett: But you're making the right decision. It been six mouths that rouge have-

Judy: Don't you dare call him that! You don't know him like I do!

Scarlett: Sweetie, that man is trying to use you. Do you think your father is the first I ever loved? Before we have you, I was a young soul like you, but I know that love is blind. You need to find a stable, responsible young man who give you all the life you deserve. And real love, real love comes from that.

Judy: (blush) I don't mean that mom. Varian is nothing but a friend.

Scarlett: Freind or not, but he can never love you like I do.

(She pull out a brooch and pin it in Judy's dress. Judy look at it, it's a butterfly brooch, gold with lace design. She frown.)

Judy: I'm too young for a brooch.

Scarlett: It belong to your great grandma Judy.

Judy: That's my point.

(Scarlett grab her hand and pull her up with her.)

Scarlett: You're making the right decision sweetie. The heart isn't alway right at start.

(They hear a knock on the door. Scarlett walk out the room to get the door. Judy look at her vanity mirror to look at herself, dressed in her light blue dress with a blouse collar and the brooch with her hair up. She let out a sigh, she can't stop thinking about Varian. Walking in is Rivar, dressed in a fine suit.)

Rivar: Hello Judy.

Judy: (look at him) Hey Rivar.

Rivar: I uh...like your brooch.

(She only sigh. Meanwhile in jail, Varian is tossed in his cell, beaten and bruised. The police laugh at him, he back away in fear.)

Varian: G-Get away from me!

Pete: What's wrong? We were only playing around.

Stan: Yeah, you should be use to this kind of play.

(They both laugh, in a cold way. Varian started to shake in fear.)

Varian: P-Please, I'm begging you. You know what they are doing to me!

Pete: They were only being friendly, they likes you.

Stan: You should take it as a compliment. Even from Mr. Ed Crowder.

(They both laugh as they close his cell and walk away. Varian shakily head to his bed, laying while holding to himself. He grinds his teeth, and narrow his eyes.)

Varian: (sing) **I can't take no more of this**

 **This nightmare has to end**

 **In this god forsaken place**

 **Death would be a welcome friend**

(He push himself up, but still shaking. He grip his fingers in a tight fist.)

Varian: (sing) **I could pay a crooked guard to kill me**

 **Yeah, that's it**

 **Better that than sixteen years**

 **Dying slowly bit by bit**

(He grip on his bed, and shakily get up. He feel a new shaky feeling, anger.)

Varian: (sing) **All I did was rob a few stores!**

 **Justice here don't fit the crime**

 **I've been broken by the devil!**

 **Justice is a waste of time**

 **I won't get to heaven**

 **Why not raise a little hell?**

Rogar: Yo Ruddiger, your other girlfriends here.

(Varian frown, other girlfriend? Coming by his cell is Judy. He let out a shaky laugh and run to her.)

Varian: Judy! Angel cake!

Judy: (see his bruise) Oh my god! What happen to you!? Are you okay?! Help please!

Varian: Judy, Judy, (grab her hand) Judy I want you to listen.

Judy: What is it?

Varian: In the gas station, near my house, there's a gun hidden under the porch. I want you to get it.

Judy: What for?

Stan: What seems to be the problem here?

Judy: (to Varian) Okay, I'll do it.

Stan: It's nothing to be worry of, he just fell down some stairs.

Judy: Fell down some stairs? You crazy?! Does his injury look like a fall?!

Stan: Visiting times are over miss.

(Judy frown at this, but she only got here. Varian held her hand tight.)

Varian: Just give what I ask, that's all.

(Stan grab Judy by the arms and pull her harshly away from Varian. She pull her arms back and away from Stan.)

Judy: Get your hands off of me! Everyday I've been treated like this! What are you trying to do? Keep me away from my only friend?!

Stan: I keep tht mouth shut if I were you.

Judy: Or what? You're gonna kill me? Because I am not afraid of you!

(Then out of nowhere, Judy get slapped in the face by Stan. Varian eyes widen at the scene he saw. More police came and drag Judy away and push her hard when she's out of the door. Varian can't believe this, Judy always get treated like this for caring about him too much.)

Stan: I'll be back to get you later. Mr. Crowder wants to see you.(Cold chuckle)

(He walk away. Varian hold to his cell bars, then he grip on them tight and his face show a dark and twisted look. Enough is enough. He is tired of this abuse from the police and the prisoners, tired of being treated poorly, and tired of watching his Judy being a punching bags from them. No one hurts his angel.)

Varian: (sing) **He'll see me, but it's the last time**

 **That filthy scum has gotta go**

 **By tonight, it will be over**

 **When I strike the fatal blow**

 **No way got, I gotta do this**

 **Him or me, okay let's play**

 **Never killed, but now I have to oh**

 **Time to make Ed Crowder pay**

(He stand back away from the bars, standing with his twisted face.)

Varian: (sing) **I won't get to heaven**

 **Why not raise a little hell?**

 **No way I'll see heaven**

 **So let's raise a little hell!**

(That night, Judy came to the gas station like Varian ask her. She look under the porch and see a bag there. She grab it and pull it out. She went through the bag and found a single gun. So much is happening on her mind. Is she willing to throw her own life away to save the man that show her affection? To turn against the law? Cause they hurt Varian? She grip on the gun tight and her face show a dark look. Yes she is.)

(The next day, Varian wash himself and clean the beaten mess he have once again. How long will he stay here in hell? He will never see his family, Hiro and Judy ever again. Judy enter the station, behind her is Maria and Quirin. Maria give Judy a bag.)

Maria: Here some things for Varian. Just a pair of shoes and a bottle.

Judy: Thank you Mrs. Ruddiger.

Maria: I don't know what my baby will do without you, you are the only ray of sunshine he have.

(Judy let out a smile. She enter through and head to the cell prison. When no one is looking, she quietly stick the gun in the bag and continued walking. Varian look up and can see Judy coming, she's here. He smirk twisted.)

Varian: (sing) **Well, who would have thought that a waitress from Paris**

 **Would have had the balls to bust me out with my own 45?**

(A police officer is sleeping while Judy walk past him. Careful not to make a sound.)

Varian: (sing) **And who would have thought that a farm boy from Telico**

 **Could outsmart the smartest lawman and walk outta here alive?**

(Before Judy could make a move, one officer stopped her.)

Pete: Halt! Give me the bag.

(Judy frown, but did as she said. She handed him the bag. He dump it all out and look through, nothing but junk. Judy turn and walk to Varian's diractions, but she is stopped again.)

Pete: Hold it, I gotta search you. Nothing personal, just to see if you don't got a weapon.

(She fought the urge to groan, but did as she is told. She stood still, Pete have her arms up and ran his hands on her body. Varian watch with a gridded teeth and narrow eyes, don't like how he have his hands on Judy's. Pete hands goes to her breast, but she stopped him.)

Judy: Okay, you done?

Pete: No. Hold still.

(He have her arms back up and search more. He move up to her dress bottom, Varian grip the bars hard, wishing he can kill him for touching her the way only Varian can. Judy flinch away.)

Judy: Okay, you have your search-

Pete: Will you hold still?!

(He have her still once again and go through her again. Then he stopped.)

Pee: Uh,..what's this?

(Judy look and see his is holding a box of cigarettes.)

Judy: My mom doesn't like it when I smoke.

(He get up and let out a laugh while holding it.)

Pete: Alright, you have five minutes.

(Judy snatch her box out of his hand and put it back where it was. And head to Varian's cell.)

Varian: (sing) **My name is gonna make the history books**

 **Too bad I won't be here**

(She loosen a few buttons of her dress, and keeping a straight face she reach Varian.)

Varian: (sing) **I may have started out with small time crooks**

 **In a year or two, I'll be as known as Chicagos's Al Capone**

(She is face to face with him. She lean in close and block Varian view from the police. Varian reach out through her dress chest and pull out the gun, she must have hid it inside her chest clothes while no one was looking. He put the gun behind him while Judy back away from him, showing a dangerous smirk, the deed is done.)

Judy: Bye baby.

Varian: See you soon Angel Cake.

(She walk from him, happy the deed is done. Varian grab his gun.)

Varian: (sing) **Thanks to you Judy babe**

 **I can make plans again**

 **I've got lot of reason to keep living**

 **It's true that love can set you free**

 **And this world will remember me**

(Pete came with the bag, unlock it and open the bars. Varian hold the gun close his his head, grab him and thrash him to the cell. Varian took off and past the police. A officer blow his whistle.)

Rogar: Jail break!

(In Scarlett's house, Rivar came in and approach her.)

Rivar: Mrs. Pot! Where did Judy do?!

Scarlett: She's heading to Uitwa.

Rivar: When?

Scarlett: Last night.

Rivar: With Who?

Scarlett: A friend of hers.

Rivar: Who?

Scarlett: I don't know who.

Rivar: Varian Ruddiger?!

Scarlett: What?! No! He's in prison!

Rivar: Not anymore, he busted out!

Scarlett: What?!

(In a secret hideout, Varian pack everything while Judy is with him.)

Judy: (sing) **You said you'd go straight**

 **Varian I wanna be in movies**

 **I can't one movie stars who's doing robberies on the side**

 **I know in my heart babe, that Hollywood is calling**

 **How can I be in the spotlight is we always have to hide?**

(Varian stopped and look to her with a smirk.)

Varian: (sing) **We'll need some dough to get to Hollywood**

 **One or two jobs should do**

Judy: (Sing) **But after that we will be done for good**

Varian: (sing) **Babe, when Hollywood gets hold of you**

 **They'll be saying "Clara who?"**

(At Hiro and Emma house, Hiro read the paper.)

Hiro: Em! Get this! The front page!

Emma: What?

Hiro: Varian busted out! He busted out again that son of a bitch!

Emma: I want nothing to do with your brother's doing.

(At the police station, Rivar talk with the chief.)

Rivar: I don't get it, it doesn't make sense.

Richard: Well how else did Varian get the gun smuggle in?

Rivar: I don't know. Judy is not a criminal.

Richard: Where is she?

Rivar: Mrs. Pot said she went out to Uitwa.

Richard: And that's your proof?

Rivar: Look, Judy's a good girl. A straight A student, and she have a job, it doesn't make sense.

Richard: You don't know nothing.

Rivar: But I know her!

Richard: Maybe you don't.

(Back with Hiro, he read the headlight of the paper of his brother breakout.)

Hiro: "Varian Ruddiger somehow got a gun, smuggle it in his cell, holding on the guard and demanded to be set free." He's free Em!

Emma: He's a fugitive!

Hiro: Oh, they're never gonna catch him! Nobody drives better like Varian. Damn! He's famous!

(Emma groan and face palm herself. With Judy and Varian, they drove off in a car and drive out and away. Away to a new life for them, no law to hold them down and no one to stand in their way.)

Varian: (sing) **No need to rush! Everybody gets our autographs**

 **Hell of a ride will be the words on our epitaphs**

Both: (sing) **Two living legends, that's what we will be**

 **And that's okay with me!**

(They take off and out of Dallas, to a new states to start their crimes.)

Both: (sing) **Everyplace that we go, folks will run their heads**

 **They'll be hollering from Dodge to Denver**

 **We are the pair that they'll discuss**

 **Yes this world will remember us**

 **We are making dang sure that we leave our marks**

 **You don't leave your marks by digging ditches**

 **No wonder we're who they'll discuss**

 **Yes this world will remember us**

Varian: (sing) **This dang world will remember us**

Judy: (sing) **This cold world will remember us**

Both: (sing) **No way they won't remember us!**


	45. Date

(Rapunzel stroll at the beach with Pascal on her shoulder, enjoying the nice air and hearing the sound of waves. When just at her left side, she see Varian picking flowers and making a bouqet. Rapunzel walk to him, tap him on the shoulder and made him jump in startle. He turn to face her.)

Varian: Don't do that!

Rapunzel: Sorry, just want to know why you're picking flowers?

Varian: (blushing) None of your business princess.

Rapunzel: (smirk) Then why are you blushing? Come on. Tell me.

(He turn away to not show his blush, but there's no way Rapunzel will never get off his back till he tells her. He let out a sigh and face her.)

Varian: Okay. I'm thinking of...(under his breathe)

Rapunzel: Thinking of what?

Varian: Of..(under his breathe again)

Rapunzel: Speak up please. I can barley hear you.

Varian: I'm thinking of acting Judy on a date!

(He turn away to hide his red face. Rapunzel froze while staring at him. Then she let out a squeal.)

Rapunzel: Oh how cute! I knew you two are meant for each other!

Varian: (red face) Yeah. But I don't know how to ask a girl on a date, let alone getting a full sentence around her.

Rapunzel: Oh, don't worry. We can help you with that. Right guys?

(Coming out of the bush, the gang came out. Have they been listening the whole time?)

Lance: How did you know we were hiding?

Rapunzel: Shorty give it away.

Shorty: I am like the night.

Eugene: So, you want to ask Judy to a date but can't cause you don't know how to?

Varian: (red face) Well...I...No?

Cassandra: It's easy. Just go to her and ask. Just say "Judy, would you like to have a date with me?" See? Now you say it.

(Varian let out a gulp. He breathe in and out.)

Varian: Judy, would you..would you..would to..to (blushing) to... Guys! I can't do it!

Eugene: Yes you can. Say it again, but with more confident.

Varian: Judy, would you..like to..have a..a date with me?

Eugene: Again.

Varian: Judy, would you like to..have a date with me?

Eugene: One more time.

Varian: Judy, would you like to have a date with me?

Eugene: Yeah! You got it. And time to put it in action cause here she comes.

(Varian face turn a dark red and turn to see Judy walking their way. He feel shaky and nervous. He run and hide behind Cassandra.)

Varian: (blushing) I don't got this! I don't got this!

Cassandra: (push him to her) Yes you do. Just be confident.

(Judy stop in front of Varian, who is sweating and shaking. The others watch.)

Judy: Hey Vary, how you doing? Haven't seen you this morning.

Varian: (blushing) I-I..I was...uh.. Judy?

Judy: Yeah?

Varian: (blushing and sweating) Would you...would you uh...I...I...

Judy: You okay?

Varian: (sweating with a red face) I'm...fine..it's just that...I...you... Uh.. Wouldyouliketohaveadatewithmeplease!?

(Judy stare at him confuse, Varian throw a nervous smile and the others watch in disbelief.)

Lance: So much for having confident.

(Rapunzel and Eugene glare at him, and that made him shut up.)

Judy: Can you..say it again please? I didn't get the last part.

Varian: (red face) I..I said...I... It's just that..I...

(Then Rapunzel stepped in between the two.)

Rapunzel: He wanted to ask you if you be interested in having dinner with him tonight, just the two of you.

(Judy stare at her, then to Varian who is shaking like a nervous wreck.)

Judy: You mean..as a date?

Rapunzel: Well, wouldn't call it a date. Just a meal between two people.

Judy: That would be a date still. (Arm crossed)

Varian: (blushing) So..uh...it's a no?

(Judy turn to him, before pulling a soft smile.)

Judy: It's not like we haven't done it before. See you tonight my alchemy buddy.

(She walk around the group and continued her walk. Varian slowly put on a smile on his face, bigger than ever. Then he let out a loud holler of joy.)

Varian: Yes!Yes!Yes! (Laugh)

Rapunzel: (chuckle)

Eugene: Good job kid. You do know how to handle dates, right?

(And that cause Varian to freeze in place. Shoot! He's having his first date and he doesn't know the first thing about dates! A few hours later, the gang are teaching him methods of dating. Eugene teach of one of his smothers.)

Eugene: Now, let's try this one that I like to call, the shimmer.

(Eugene lower his left eyebrow, half lidded his eyes and throw a pouty smirk. Varian frown in confusion, but he give it a try. Eugene give a nod.)

Eugene: Kid, you're a natural. She's gonna be head over heels for that.

Varian: Will she?

Eugene: Totally!

(Rapunzel grab Varian and make him face her.)

Rapunzel: Sure the shimmer is a good plan, but you just have to be yourself. Just say what's on your mind. She does like you for you, does she?

Varian: She does.

Rapunzel: See? You have nothing to worry about.

(The next few hours, the gang give him tips and adives.)

Lance: Look straight and look her in the eyes.

Cassandra: Treat her the way se should be treated, not like a angel you see her, but as a human being.

Hook Foot: Support her, that's how it work on me.

Rapunzel: Be comfortable and relex.

Eugene: Comment on her look.

Lance: Make some small talk.

Cassandra: Don't let her out your sight.

Rapunzel: But most importantly, have fun. You got it.

(His face is board after all the talk he been getting, then he went to sleep. That night, the gang set up a table with lanterns as light, two chairs to sit, table wear and utensil and a tablecloth. Judy came by, but Rapunzel stopped her.)

Rapunzel: Not yet!

(She decorate Judy's hair with flowers, making her look dressed up. Judy glare at her, which made Rapunzel nervous. Lance came with a towel.)

Lance: This way little missy, your date awaits.

(Judy roll her eyes and follow him. They stopped at their defamation, Varian waits nervously.)

Varian: Judy..you..you look..b-beautiful.

Judy: Thanks, just flowers on my hair, no biggie.

(Varian hold her seat for her, she sit on it and Varian push her forward. He walk to his sit and sat. Rapunzel came with her guitar ad play. Judy roll her eyes at this, Varian feel sweaty and nervous. He gulp.)

Varian: S-So..h-how's your day?

Judy: Fine, nothing special happened anyway.

Varian: Uh..good. Good.

(He look away while Judy look board and unimpressed. Eugene came with two bowls of salad, set them on the table. Judy just roll her eyes, Varian gulp. This is not going so well. Eugene talk quietly to Rapunzel.)

Eugene: This girl is a tough cookie.

Rapunzel: It's just their first date. Everything will be fine.

(Judy poke her fork on the salad, not eating it. Varian took a bit full of his, chewing in a nervous manner. He swallow it all and let out a nervous chuckle.)

Varian: I..uh...so..nice weather, huh?

Judy: Yeah, whatever.

Varian: Is there...something you like to..talk about?

Judy: No, not really.

(She look away, Varian frown at this. It wasn't till Eugene came with a cooked salom with peppers and stinky weeds decorated around, he cut the salom up and place them on plates. He walk away. Judy stare at her food. Varian inhale.)

Varian: So..uh..Judy.

Judy: Yeah?

Varian: I..I wa-wanted to tell you something..

(the gang smile big on this as they watch.)

Judy: What would that be?

Varian: Well...I...I..I wa-..I wanted to..to tell you that...that I...that I...

(Judy stare at him in full attention, wondering what he's gonna say. The gang motion him to spit it out. Varian look frantilly before looking at the peppers.)

Varian: That I...I...(grab the peppers) That I love these fruit! (Took a bite on it)

(The gang stare in disbelief. Lance jaws dropped, Cassandra growl in frustration, Hook Foot shook his head, Eugene face palm himself and Rapunzel look more shock.)

Rapunzel: Oh come on!

Judy: Uh.. Varian, those are not-

Varian: (finish them all) I mean really, so good.

(Then he feel his whole body heat up, he's starting to sweat and his face turning red. But he would not dare to show it.)

Judy: Vary, those are not fruits, they're peppers, really hot peppers.

Varian: They're...they're not that hot. I can..I can take it.

Judy: Then why are you look red and sweating?

Varian: Oh..it's cause..cause.. (Does the shimmer) Cause you are so fine.

Judy: (glare) Yeah, nice try.

Eugene: (whisper) She resist the shimmer! No one can resist the shimmer!

Cassandra: Oh really?

Judy: Varian, maybe you should get some of those stinky weeds. It can cool off the peppers.

Varian: I don't need..any...

(Then he couldn't take the heat anymore. He yell with fire coming out of his mouth. He grab the salad bowl and chow them, but doesn't cool off. He run out and dunk his head on the water, but the water boil by the heat. Judy saw the weeds on the salom, took them and chase after Varian. She grab him by the neck and make him eat them. He let out a sigh of relief.)

Varian: Thanks. And sorry that..this date is ruined.

Judy: You kidding? Gonna take more than a few peppers to slow this down, and I've never been on a date! (Hug him)

Varian: (smile with a blush)

(the grown up watch.)

Rapuznel: Well, it wasn't the date we hopped for them, but seems Judy doesn't mind.

Lance: That kid is one lucky guy.


	46. Full Moon

Thanks to slptlak for the idea. And to Megan Guess, stop asking for the two to get sick! Not gonna happen!

* * *

(The sun is blocked by the clouds, bringing in the cool breeze at Old Corona. Walking to Old Corona is Judy with Odette on her head like always. She never heard of Varian and is very worry about him. As she made it to Quirin house, she knock on the door and wait. No answer, she must have guess he went off. She open the door and enter inside. She head down to the basement where Varian is, hoping he is there. She open the door and what she saw made her blood freeze. The place is the mess, papers is shredded, beakers is shattered, furnitures are destoryed and clothes are ripped. Her worries for Varian grow big.)

Judy: Varian! Varian! Are you here!? VARIAN!

(She hear a moan from the clutter of broken furnitures, she run and throw it to the far corner of the basement, and underneath is Varian. She let out a sigh of relief and hug him tight.)

Judy: Thank the lord you're okay!

Varian: (push her off) Judy! You shouldn't be here! It's too dangerous!

Judy: Why? What happened? What's going on here?

Varian I...If I tell you this, you won't believe me.

Judy: Try me.

Varian: (sigh) Okay. Judy...I'm a werewolf..

Judy: A werewolf?

(Then she let out a loud fit of laughter, it echo the basement. Odette turn to Rudiger, and he nodded his head to her. After her laughing fits, she sigh in relief from her aching side.)

Judy: Vary, alchemy buddy, vampires are one thing I can handle, a ghost is no big deal, and even some louche ness monster. But werewolves? They're not real.

Varian: Then how did you explains of this wreckage? I didn't create a formula to make it.

Judy: Maybe Rudiger went on a wild side? He's more than a pet you know. Werewolves are not real.

(Varian get up, and lift his shirt to show a large bite mark on his side. They look like wolf teeth. Judy gasped at this.)

Judy: Varian..I..I..I do-

Varian: And that's why I am dangerous to you. If I turn into a werewolf, I could hurt you too or dad.

Judy: Varian, some might call you dangerous, but I know that you are not. And I know you would never hurt me.

Varian: But still, I could hurt many lives if I turn back to my werewolf side. I have to keep myself in.

Judy: And how?

(Later that night, just as the sun is going down. Judy wrap Varian waist and arms around in chains, chaining him in the ground. She lock the chain tight and put the key in her pants pockets. She turn to Varian.)

Judy: you sure about this?

Varian: Yes. It should be strong enough to hold me.

Judy: If it doesn't?

Varian: Then I want you to run as far as you can away from here.

Judy: Okay. (Took a ham sandwhich and feed Varian) You know, I've never thought that werewolves are real. Just a bunch of supernatural ideas for books.

Varian: (shallow his food) So do I Jude. I've been working endless to make a cure for it, but it was cut short everything the moon is up.

Judy: That's cause werewolves turn when the full moon comes, guess it's a wolf thing. They come out to howl at the moon.

Varian: (finish eating) Just a animals instinct, maybe.

(Then the moon is up and in the sky. Varian can feel his body changing, Judy get up and back away from him. Varian face morph into a wolf shape, claws pop out in his finger nails and claws at his feet poke a hole on his shoes. A tail grow from his back and grow big that tear his clothes and grow black fur. Long teeth slowly morph from his muzzle. Rudiger and Odette hide behind Judy who is terrified at what she is watching, never seen him look in pain. Then when the transformation is complate he let out a loud howl, one that made Judy fell on her bottom and grab the animals in fear. Varian as a werewolf stare at Judy, Judy shake in fear.)

Judy: H-Hey Vary..you-you're looking good.. Heh..

(Rudiger and Odette shake in fear from the werewolf glaze, afarid they look like meal for him. Judy stand up and walk to him slowly.)

Judy: Can you..hear me? Varian?

(He launch forward, but the chain held him down. Judy step back away from him, staying far away from him. He thrash against the chains, bite on them but too strong for his teeth and pull hard but they won't break. Judy let out a sigh of this, at least he is not going anywhere. For the next couple minutes, Judy clean up the mess in the basement while being away from Varian. He thrash against the chains to break free, but won't be breakable. Judy took a seat and lay her head down to sleep, and that's when she look at his face. He look like a puppy that wants to play. Judy can feel the urge to let him go, but under Varian's order she can't let him go. But the more she look at his face, the more she can't stand it.)

Judy: Oh god, why do you got to be so cute?

(She get up, walk to him and pull out the key.)

Judy: Just gonna loosen up, but don't leave.

(She unlock the lock to loosen the chains, but once it was done, he thrash against it. The chain fell out of him and he dash off. Judy gulp in worry.)

Judy: Oh man! Varian!

(She get up and run after him. In Corona, Rapunzel sleep with Pascal on her side. Then she woke up to the sound of a loud howl. She look at the window, and feel a dead dread in her. Down below, the citizens are running for their life's as Varian tear buildings and take away the butchers meat to eat. Judy made it to Corona, stop to see Varian causing chaos. She gasp in fear and guilt. Then the royal guards came along with their captain and Cassanda with Eugene and Lance by her side.)

Richard: Be careful men!

Cassandra: Right dad!

(Varian growl as the gurads draw their swords at him. Judy gasp, run to the guards, but Eugene grab her and held her.)

Eugene: Judy. Get back!

Judy: No! You don't get it! That's Varian over there!

Eugene: Varian?

Judy: That wolf is him! He's a werewolf!

(Eugene look at Varian use his tail to knock the guards out of his way. Eugene doubt it, till he see the streak on the fur, his eyes widen. Judy thrash against his hold, but he held her tight.)

Judy: Eugene, he won't hurt me. Please!

(Then he let her go. She run to the guards and stand between them and Varian.)

Judy: Don't hurt him! You're scaring him!

Cassandra: Judy! Get away from this beast!

Judy: The beast is Varian!

(Cassandra froze at this. This creature is Varian? But when Stan shoot a arrow from his crossbow to Varian, he let out a loud howl. Lance scream in fright. Judy run to Varian while he growl.)

Judy: Varian, it's me. Judy. Remember? Alchemy buddy?

(Varian just growl at her. She walk closer to him, putting a hand in his snout. He only growl at her, still on his wolf side. She hum a soft tune, and that seems to trigger something in his mind.)

Varian: J-J-Ju-Judy?

Judy: That's it big guy.

(She smile softly, happy he remember her. The guards look shock of this. And that's when Varian's eyes widen and back away from her.)

Varian: St-Stay away from me! I'm too dangerous! I could hurt you!

Judy: No you're not. I know you. You never hurt me.

Varian: B-B-But..I hurt lives! I could hurt you!

Judy: (walk closer to him) No you won't. My alchemy buddy would never harm me, even if he have to fight himself to keep me safe. You would never in your life hurt others even me.

(She touch his chest to feel his heart, Varian stare at her with worries. He look at her eyes, filled with care and love. Varian calm down under touch. The others are shock to see this. Judy hug him as he hug her back. And that's when the sun rise up, Varian push Judy away and roar in pain. The other watch in horror as Varian body morph and change back to his human body. He went unconscious and fell. Judy run to him and hold him up. He open his eyes to see Judy staring at him.)

Varian: J-Judy..

Judy: Take it easy. Varian! The mark!

(Varian turn to his side and see the bite mark is gone. He look at Judy.)

Varian: Wha-What now?

Judy: I..I don't know. I don't know.

(She hug him, as the two teen hug each other.)


	47. Belle

Notre dame AU. Song doesn't belong to me.

 _Plot: In the city of Paris, up in Notre Dame a Catholic Chruch, where live a bell ringer with powers of the moon. Varian is a lonely soul, raise by the harsh archdeacon Cludis and have strange powers to drain life and use destruction with only the statues of the saints to be his only comfort. On the Day of Fools, the gypsy Cassandra not only capture Varian's attention, but also Cludis, the captain Andrew and the poetist Lance. But only another gypsy, Judith "Judy" another lonely soul in Cassandra shadows, have capture Varian's heart fully._

* * *

(Varian let out a loud scream of pain as he feel the whip on his back. And another and another. He could do nothing as he is being whipped by his torturer and watched by the large crowd of people laughing at his pain. Calling him freak, demon and moon evil. He cry out in pain, the whipping is too much to take, he cry and cry for it to stopped. After a while, it stopped and he is left to suffer under the hot sun over Paris. He cough out, throat feeling dry. He spoke in a dry voice.)

Varian: Water...please..water.

(His prayer was not heard, the laugher grow and grow. Till a older woman came with a canteen, she walk to the poor soul. He look at her, it was Cassandra. She hold the canteen to his mouth and he drink it all, he drink and pull out away with a cough. He look at her as she give a sympathetic look at him. He move his head to her hand, but she move it away with a disgusting look. Then, a hush came and the crowd parted. Coming in with her skirt carrying apples is a young woman in Varian's age. Her hair long in a ponytail, a off shoulder blouse to show her age, layer of skirts and a flat shoes as she walk to Varian. She sat next to him and took a apple out her skirt and held it by his mouth.)

Judy: Eat please, you must be straving.

(He look at her, but she give a warm, loving glaze that can warm any cold heart with a single look. He took a bite of the apple and eat it, tasting the rich, juicy flavor and shallow it. He look at her.)

Varian: Thank you.

Judy: (smile) You poor dear, can't believe they put you through this.

(She place a hand on his cheek, he lean in to feel it's comforting touch. And he kiss the palm oh her hand, the crowd gasp in shock, but she gasp in surprise as her face turn a bright red. Cassandra grab Judy by the shoulder and pull her away from Varian.)

Cassandra: Judith, did you let him do that?

Judy: Cassandra, he been though horrible torture. I don't want him to be hurt again.

Cassandra: Is that why your face is red?

(Judy turn away with a red face. Cassandra mind reel in at what s happening.)

Cassandra: You like him.

Judy: (red face) I..I..

(She walk away to hide her blushing red face, don't want all to see her face to know she have feelings for the bell ringer with moon powers. Varian watch Judy go away, he let out a smile. She is the first to never flinch away from him. Cassandra follow after Judy, but stopped when she see Andrew talking with one of the guards, she let out a smile. She head to the center of the street and dance for all to see. Judy sat on the foot of Notre Dame, looking up and daydream of what it's like to be there with a smile. Up in the bell tower, Varian limp inside with pain as he put on his tunic and put his gloves back on. When the statues of the saints came to life.)

Tikki: Varian, are you alright?

Varian: Yes, I'm fine. A little pain in the back, but fine.

Wayzz: But you were being punish for a crime you know nothing of.

Plagg: I have half of mind to give that archdeacon a piece of my mind! He raise you and this is the thanks he give you?!

Pollen: Now, now Plagg. Give sweet Varian space. The poor dear been through a lot today.

Trixx: And hey, we seen what the girl did.

Varian: Who?

Trixx: (roll eyes) Judy. She let you kiss her palm.

Duusu: Could it be that you have feelings for her?

(Varian let out a blush, looking away from the saints. They see all and know all, he can't turn away from them.)

Nooroo: Varian?

Varian: I.. I.. Sh-She never look at me the way all do. Almost like she see me human. I.. I...I feel funny when I'm near her.

Trixx: I knew it! You do like her!

Plagg: Lucky you!

Pollen: Oh Splenid! You should invite her in, get to know her so well and soon you two will live a happy ending!

Varian: (blushing) It..It won't if there's one problem.

Saints: What problem?

Voice: Varian!

(They heard a voice coming up. The saints turn to their statue form just as a man came. He wear a Chruch attire, hair long tied in a ponytail. Varian straighten himself.)

Cludis: Hmm. A full hour and still in one piece. Guess I underestimated your powers.

Varian: A-Actually master, my powers have nothing to do wi-

Cludis: Don't talk while I'm speaking to you!

Varian: S-Sorry master.

Cludis: You're forgiven. And..what is the deal with the gypsies?

Varian: The gypsies?

Cludis: Cassandra and that other girl.

Varian: I think her name is Judith. They were just being nice, is that a crime master?

Cludis: Have I thought you enough to know how dangerous they can be? Once they have you under the palm of their hand, they will do unspeakable deeds to you. Once the demon of hell can posses.

Varian: But... When Judy place her-

Cludis: (at her face) She will leave you like your parents did! Do you want to suffer another heartache?! I don't want to hear more about her, or Cassandra, or the gypsies again. Do I make myself clear?

Varian: Yes master, please forgive me master.

(Cludis snarl at him, before taking his leave. Once he is out of sight, the saints came to life again. Varian walk to the railing of the bell tower and look down at the view. Form there, he can see all of Paris. He look down and see Cassandra dancing with the crowd admiring her. And that's when he turn and see Judy dancing on her own, and in her imaginary world in Notre Dame. He stare at her, gazing at her with a loving eyes. He feel draw to her all of a sudden, almost like they're destined to be. Cassandra is every men fantasies, but Judy, she's his belle. He look over Paris with a lovestruck look.)

Varian: (sing) **Belle, is the only word I know that suits her well**

 **When she dances, oh the stories she can tell**

 **A free bird trying out her wings to fly away**

 **And when I see her move I see hell to pay**

(He look away and head back inside the tower with the saints watching him.)

Varian: (sing) **She dances naked in my soul and sleep won't come**

 **And it's no use to pray these prayers to Notre Dame**

 **Tell, who's be the first to raise his hand and throw a stone**

 **I'd hang him high and laugh to see him die alone**

 **Oh Lucifer, please let me go beyond god's law**

 **And run my fingers through her hair, Judith**

(The saints smile softly, they know this would come. He is in love, and the gods are giving him a chance for love. Down below the tower, Cludis watch outside through the doors and watch Cassandra dance. Ever since he saw her, he feel a burging desire for her. One that is against the laws of God.)

Cludis: (sing) **Belle, there's a demon inside her who came from hell**

 **And he turned my eyes from God and oh, I fell**

 **She put this heat inside me, I'm ashamed to tell**

 **Without my god inside, I'm just a burning shell**

(He close the door and walk away and walk through the halls.)

Cludis: (sing) **The sin of Eve she had in her I know so well**

 **For want of her, I know I'd give my soul to sell**

 **Belle, this gypsy girl is there a soul beaneth her skin**

 **And does she bear the cross of all our human sin**

 **Oh Notre Dame, please let me go beyond god's law**

 **Open the door of love inside, Cassandra**

(Outside of Notre Dame, Andrew see Cassandra dance. He smile, but remember of his marriage with Stalyan. He walk away while staring at Cassandra.)

Andrew: (sing) **Belle, even though her eyes seem to lead us to hell**

 **She may be more pure, more pure than words can tell**

 **But when she dance, feelings come no man can quell**

 **Beneath her rainbow colored dress there burns the well**

(He head out, where he see his fiancé talking to her friends. He turn away to the other directions.)

Andrew: (sing) **My promise one, please let me one time be untrue**

 **Before in front of God and man I marry you**

 **Who would be the man who'd turn from her to save his soul**

 **To be with her, I'd let the devil take me whole**

 **Oh Stalyan, I am a man who knows no law**

 **I go to open up the rose, Cassandra**

(With Judy, she sat on the foot of Notre Dame and look up. She feel a strong connection with the Chruch, almost like there's someone in there for her. But who she ask. She close her eyes to daydream again, but she can feel singing.)

Three: (sing) **She dances naked in my soul and sleep won't come**

 **And it's no use to pray these prayers to Notre Dame**

 **Tell, who'd be the first to raise his hand and throw a stone**

 **I'd hang him high and laugh to see him die alone**

 **Oh Lucifer, please let me go beyond god's law**

 **And run my fingers through her hair, Cassandra** (Varian: **Judith** )

(Up on the bell tower, Varian stare at the Windows.)

Varian: (sing) **Judith** (Cludis and Andrew: **Cassandra** )

(He inhale, where his hair, freckles and eyes glow light blue under the moon drawn sky as dusk rise. The saints keep their distance when he use his powers, it can cause destruction and drain age when touch by contact. He grip on a rope to the bells and pull it, the bells ring loud over town.)


	48. She's Mine

Cartoonaroll Modern AU.

* * *

(At the gym, Judy and her friend Destiny, daughter of Murdoc Niccals who is the leader of Gorillaz and Judy's father 2D's friend. They tie a banner for the up coming Valentine homecoming dance. Judy let out a sigh of this.)

Judy: Stupid dance, stupid Valentine Day.

Destiny: Oh stop being so bitchy Pot. It's just a dance.

Judy: Yeah, a dance where everyone will get a valentine and I don't. Valentine is nothing but a stupid holiday to get excuse to get some romance with flowers, candy and pointless gift.

Destiny: Hey, if you're lucky, you can get a valentine too.

(She said with a grin, with a thought of who would be Judy's Valentine. Judy scoff it.)

Judy: Who in the right mind would be my date and Valentine?

Voice: Oh m'lady~!

(They heard a voice, look down and see Varian who is waving at Judy. Destiny nodded, defiantly him. She knews that he have the biggest crush on Judy, in fact, the whole school and the seniors know thanks to Rapunzel, but Judy doesn't. She doesn't know that the whole school is playing Cupid on them. Judy wave a little.)

Judy: Hey Vary. What brings you here?

Varian: What? Can't I come and visit my most favoritest girl in the world?

Judy: Not when she is working.

Destiny: I'll handle it Pot. Go and spend some time with him, you need the break.

Judy: You sure Destiny?

Destiny: Uh, yeah. Now go.

Judy: Alright. You better catch me!

(Varian doesn't know what she meant, but he get the message when he see her about he jump. He rush fast as she jump off and he catch her in his arms. She smile bright that give him butterflies.)

Judy: Thank you my alchemy buddy. (Jump off)

(She walk away and out of the gym. Varian run after her, catching up. Judy sat on the court yard bench and took out her music book to write music notes. Varian sit next to her, she feel his knees close to her's and it made her face red.)

Varian: So..what your next song? You're really talented.

Judy: Oh! Well...trying to write a song for my graduation party. All my family are gonna be there with the others.

Varian: Speaking of graduation. Where you gonna go to after high school?

Judy: To a music university. I heard there's a collage for gifted musican and thinking of going there. What about you?

Varian: To a music collage? But I might not see you again.

Judy: Hey, it won't be like that. I can still come visit you and talk through phone and online.

Varian: I don't want it like that. I want to be with you forever, I don't think I can live without being with you.

Judy: Vary, what are you saying?

(She look confused and unease of this. Varian got down on one knee, took her hand and look her in the eyes.)

Varian: What I'm saying is.. Will you be my valentine and my date for the dance?

(Judy look shock and surprise at this, her best friend us asking her to be his date. She feel warm all of a sudden and feel butterflies in her stomach it's making her sick. She croak a sob.)

Judy: I..I...yes!

(Varian smile big and hug her tight, who hug him back. The students saw this and cheer loud at the two. But what they don't know is the happiness will soon die. The next day, there's a new student, he's from Europe. He is tall with tan skin and dark hair and green eyes. The girls all swoon at the sight of him. He walk to his first class where Judy is in. The girls scream and fan girl at the sight of him. Judy look up and see him.)

Ms. Pearl: Class, this is Rivar Well.

Rivar: Hello good students.

(The girls swoon at hi accents, it have a German tune. Judy frown at this. She took her eyes and go back to her work, not knowing Rivar is staring at her. In the cafeteria, Judy came with her lunch. There she see Varian waving at her to come sit. She smile with a blushing face and head to him, but her path is block by Rivar.)

Rivar: Hello miss Pot.

Judy: Uh..hi. Could you please excuse me? I need to eat my lunch.

Rivar: This box with your low class meal?

Judy: yes. My mom cook it for me. A nice chicken parmesan with homemade cookies.

Rivar: Mind if I sit with you?

Judy: Well...

(Before she can respond, Rivar took her hand and kiss it. Varian gridded his teeth at this. Judy blush at this. She smile softly.)

Judy: I guess it can't hurt to sit with you.

(He took her by the arm and walk her to a table. Varian gripped on his sandwhich, glaring at Rivar. The students see him and feel a dead dread in the air. There's a good reason why the school play cupid on the two, so Varian won't go on a bloodbath. And now a new student is taking her away from him. In the last class, Judy sit next to Varian who is smiling at her. Rivar move his desk next to her, Varian growl.)

Rivar: Say, I heard there's dance for Valentine. And..would you like to be my date?

Judy: (blushing) Date?

(The students stopped their track and gasp, but the girls snarl at her. Varian feel fear going in him if Judy go with him instead of Varian like they're suppose to. And next was what he fear.)

Judy: I love to.

(And it was at this very moment, Varian is pissed and mad. After school, Rivar walk Judy to her house. He kiss her hand and walk away, once Judy's out of sight, Rivar feel a sharp pain in his head and pass out. He woke up, with a headache. He is tied to a chair in rope. The room he's in is dark.)

Rivar: Hello?! Someone! Help!

Voice: It's no use. No one can hear you here.

(Rivar heard a voice, turn and see Varian, but he have a dark and twisted presence in him. He is holding a vial with chemical, glowing red. He walk to him.)

Rivar: Hey, you're that kid from Peridot class.

Varian: Yes, I am. It's Varian.

Rivar: W-What is the meaning of this? Let me go!

Varian: So you can take away my angel? Not gonna happen.

Rivar: Your angel?

Varian: Judy Pot. The most amazing, talented and smartest girl in my world. Then you came and take her away from me.

Rivar: Hey! Can't blame me! She's way cuter and fun to play with than the others. But, I was thinking of keeping her for myself.

Varian: (growl) Not if you're dead.

Rivar: D-Dead?

(He took the croak off of the vial, grip on Rivar mouth opening it and pour the chemical in his mouth. Rivar try to cough the chemical out of him, but it is inside his body. He cough violently, he look up and see Varian holding a knife and have a evil smirk.)

Varian: (evil laugh) Concered this a warning, if you take or come in my way with Judy, I'll show you no mercy. She is mine.

(He plug the knife at Rivar and he let out a loud scream, before he feel the pain in him again. On Friday, no one heard of Rivar, they guess Varian got a hold of him and meet his fate. Varian came with a smirk, the students move it of his way to not cross him. Judy is by the bench, waiting for Rivar but he didn't come. Instead Varian came.)

Judy: Varian, what's going on? Where's Rivar?

Varian: (sigh) I hate to tell you this, but I heard he is murder.

(Judy gasped at this. She cry, Varian hug her tight as she cry.)

Varian: I'm so sorry. I hope this doesn't ruined your date for the dance.

Judy: With you? Never.

(She smile softly at him, she hug him. He hug her back tight. He smirk evil. As long as he have Judy with him forever, he will have his happy ending. For she is and will always be his.)


	49. First Zing

Thanks to my bestest best friend, Andera for this idea. Love you to bits sis!

 _Plot: In the world of monsters, only the vampire clan and the werewolves tribes are in a feud with each other. But what they didn't know is that the Princess of the Vampires and the Prince of the Werewloves are in a forbbiden love._

* * *

(In the vampire clan kingdom, home to King Stuart and Queen Scarlett along with their daughter Judy, the princess. Today is the princess birthday, and the king and Queen invtie all their close friends and their family to celebrate, but Judy can tell this is the day she is suppose to choose a husband to rule by her side, which is a big annoyance to her. She rather be killed by sun light than get married. In the party, the kids in Judy's age all talk and chat while they wait for their princess to come. In the crowd, are four stowaways that enter in. One is Tom Lucitor, Prince of the underworld, the second is Miguel Rivera, a day of the dead skelaton, third is Hiro Hamada, a werewolf and the last is Varian Ruddiger, the one and only Prince of the Werewolves. They all are disguised to blend in.)

Hiro: Tom, I can't believe you talked us into this! They're gonna find out that two werewolves enter in and it will be in our head, mostly mine when King Quirin hear this!

Varian: Dad won't be proud of me for this Tom.

Tom: Oh will you two stop running with your tail between your legs. It will only be for a few hours. And to think you be used to this kind of royalty Vary.

Varian: Yeah, but not with vampires! Have you forgotten about the feud between my kind and theirs?

Tom: Again with this feuds. They really need to grow up and get over it.

(The two spilt up in two groups, Tom and Hiro and Varian and Miguel. Varian stare at the snack table where endless food is features and he can feel his stomach growl with hunger. He gulp nervous, he look both ways to be sure no one is watching this. When the coast is clear, he took a meat leg and eat it down like the wolf he is. The trumpets play, catching the others attention.)

Niguel: Presenting Her Royal highness! The Princess of the Vampire Clan! The Misterss of the Night! Princess Judy Lernore Pot the Fourth!

(The curtain open to reveal no one. The crowd gasp at this. But then someone swoop in, swinging with a rope. Then someone jumped, and landed on the ground. Straightens up is a young woman, who is like near Varian's age, dressed in pants and a blouse with a corest. That is Princess Judy of the Vampires.)

Judy: Alright party monsters! Let's get this started!

(The crowd roar loud. Tom whistle in awed.)

Tom: Wow! She's a dame she is?

Hiro: Yeah, if you can handle her blood sucking.

(Varian stare at her as she greeted her guest. Upon looking at her, he felt strange. His heart is beating so fast, his face is sweating beneath his fur, he feel shaky and a little weak. In his eyes, a flash of pink and sparkles enchant him as he stare at her. He think he been zinged, and with the princess. Judy smile at one of her friends, a smile that made Varian smile like a fool. Hiro turn to his best friends who is acting strange.)

Hiro: Vary? You okay dude?

Varian: (speaking gibberish) (silly giggle)

Miguel: I think he is broken.

Tom: (smile) Gentleman, it's obvious he is falling hard for the princess.

Miguel and Hiro: WHAT!?

(Judy heard them as she turn at their diractions. Hiro freak out as he yell, he grab Varian who is staring at her still and pull him away as they run to the exit. But three Frankensteins block the exit, trapping them in.)

Judy: Well,well,well, we got four monsters who think they can sneak in uninvited. And two of them are werewolves! Have you two forgotten of the feuds between our kind?

Hiro: Well, (point at Tom) It's his fault for dragging us here!

Tom: Hey, you agreed to this!

Hiro: That was before you took us here! Now me and Varian are gonna die here!

Miguel: Hiro! Will you calm down!? You're making it worse!

(While the three are auging, Judy caught Varian staring at her with a lovestruck look. She look at him, and feel really strange. Her heart is beating, but she is a undead creature and yet she have a heart, her face turn red. In her eyes, a flash of pink and sparkle enchant her while she look at him. She been zinged, and with this werewolf. She let out a smile.)

Judy: Uh..hi.

Varian: Hehe, hi yourself..

( The two stare at each other in a shy manner, blushing and smiling like fools. Judy clear her throat and turn to her guest.)

Judy: On second thought, they can use some relief! They're welcome to join the party! As long they don't spill out to anyone!

(The crowd cheer loud, the three stopped aurging and turn to Judy.)

Tom: Really?

Judy: Of course, I'm not that cold hearted. (Wink)

(Varian giggle like a fool.)

Judy: So? What you boy say?

Tom: You doll face, are full of surprises.

(The crowd cheer as they went back to partying. Tom and the others join in. Judy drink a glass of blood, and just when she catch Varian staring at her with a lovestruck look and puppy eyes. She blush at the sight with heart going fast. She set her glass down and walk to him, looking very shy.)

Judy: So..uh.. You know my name.. Hehe, I'm Judy.

Varian: V-Varian. I-It's a pleasure to meet you. I..I.. Heh.. I never thought the vampire princess could be so...ravishing.

(She blush at the comment. Tom see the two, and a idea come to mind. He shove his drink to Hiro.)

Tom: Be right back boys!

Hiro: Where you going?!

Tom: To set the romantic mommet.

(He head to the DJ booth, push the DJ out of the way and play some romantic music that cause the monsters to dance with their partners. Varian and Judy stare at each other for a moment, he bow to her with his hand out. She smile, took it and lead them to the dance floor. They dance while staring at each other's eyes, lost in their world. The couples around them dissappear around them in their mind, like their the only two left. Then coming in another vampire, a male, dressed like a old fashion vampire. It's Prince William, from the neighboring vampire kingdom. He walk in with pride. Tom, Hiro and Miguel spot him and panic reach them. They turn and yell at Varian, who is dancing with Judy and lost in his own world.)

Tom: Varian!

Hiro: Dude! The vampire prince is here!

Miguel: Varian, !animarse!

(William push the monsters in search for Judy, when he spot her, his eyes widen when he see who she's with. She'm smiling at Varian with love filled eyes as he did the same. William gridded his fangs in rage.)

William: What is she doing with that mutt!?

(He stomp to them, while the three boys yell at Varian to get away but he didn't listen. Varian lean in as did she, before their lips meet, William grab Varian by the collar and is face to face with him.)

William: You! The Prince of the Werewolves Tribe.

Judy: Wait. You're the Werewolf Prince?

Varian: (nervous chuckle) Well..

William: And to why he is in vampire territory? Does he know we have a feuds between our race?

Tom Hey, hey, let's not get too messy here your highness. After all, now guys!

(William yell in pain, and turns out Hiro throw garlic powder at him, causing him to drop Varian. They grab him and make a run out of the castle. Judy watch the four run away, her smile lovestrucked, knowing that Varian is a prince, but of the werewolf. With the four, they run far away from vampire territory while Tom laugh.)

Tom: Oh man! That was fun, was it?!

Hiro: If you call almost get caught by another vampire, then no!

Miguel: The next time you drag us into more trouble, tell us next time!

Hiro: Yeah! You're lucky that princess didn't turn us in the first time! Right Vary?! Varian?

(They turn and see him leaning against a old tree, he look lovestrucked. They stopped running.)

Hiro: Dude? You okay for real?

Varian: (dreamy sigh) More than okay. For the first time in my life, I felt a zing.

(Their eyes widen when he said "zing". Legends said that once you been zing, it means that you have met your one true soulmate and it is real. Varian and Judy have been zinged.)


	50. Red

(Snow is falling hard as the cold weather drop to a freeze. It was so cold to go out, but one is out. A young woman in her twenties walk through the snow with a red fur hooded cloak, a coat with pants and boots, holding a basket. Judy walk through the snow heading straight through a wood. It wasn't till she could hear a pack of wolves howling. Judy gasp in fear and start running. Suddenly, she trip and fall on the snow. She get up and see what she tripped on, when her heart stopped. It was a man, in her age too and is laying on the snow looking pale. She stand up and grab him as she drag him away to start a fire. After the fire is started, Judy drag the man close for warmth. After a while, the man groan as he wake up, eyes are golden when he open them. He look around when he set his eyes on Judy.)

Varian: W-Who are you? What are you doing in this part of the woods?

Judy: You know I save your life, right? You could have die from laying in the snow.

Varian: Yeah whatever. Doesn't explain who you are and what you're going here.

Judy: (groan) I'm Judy Pot. And you are?

Varian: Varian.

Judy: (smirk) Handsome.

Varian: I get that a lot. What are you doing here?

Judy: Well I was heading to grandma house, till I tripped on you.

Varian: Your grandma?

Judy: Grandma Pot. She live at the end of the woods. She got a very bad cold.

Varian: Oh, I'm..sorry to hear that.

(She look at Varian to observe him more. He is a tall fellow, pale tan skin, black hair with a turquoise streak and long that he have on a ponytail, freckles on his face, a goatee on his chin, dressed in a clothes that could make him a huntman. He look handsome, like the kind women at her village will go for. But never to her. He caught her staring at him, he smirk.)

Varian: Like what you see?~

Judy: (blush) As if! But how did you end up back there?

Varian: Oh! Uh.. I was, ...out gathering firewood when a pack of wolves came and chased me. I ran so fast that I was getting tired and the weather was too much for me, too much that I passed out.

Judy: Why would a pack of wolves chased you? They never get close to the villagers and the village.

Varian: They're not just wolves, werewolves.

Judy: W-Werewolves?

Varian: Yeah, nasty demons that can eat you like you're nothing but water. They think I'm getting in their way and want me out of the picture.

Judy: For what reason?

(He look away to think of the answer. Till he look at her.)

Varian: Maybe because they want to get their paws on a pretty dame like you.

Judy: Me? A pretty dame? Yeah right. I'm just a musician daughter, poor and low.

Varian: Not in my eyes.

Judy: And, why are your eyes golden?

Varian: Oh. Uh...a genes I was born with. (Move closer) I mean really, You are the prettiest dame I seen.

(He was so close to her she could smell his breath. She let out a blush at the closeness. She move a away and get up. She grab her basket, took out a apple and hand it to him.)

Judy: Here, you got to be hungry.

(He took it out her hand, then grab her hand.)

Varian: Thank you, m'lady.

(Then he kiss it, causing a blush on her face. She pull it away and start to walk away. But suddenly, he was in front of her.)

Varian: I just remember. There's a scrub of cranberries that grows around here. Maybe you could take some to your grandmother and make something with them.

Judy: Cranberries?

(He smile wolffish at her. She think for a minutes and look at him.)

Judy: Well, she love cranberry. Show me them.

(He took her hand and walk with her to the scrub. Along the way, he was looking at her, almost like a predator would look at it prey. It was starting to scare her a little. But they made it. A small scrub with full berries. She smile.)

Judy: Perfect! Thank you Varian!

(She kiss him on the cheek, causing him to blush. She rush to the scrub and start picking berries. While her back is turned, Varian smirk very wolffish and walk away, heading to the end of the woods. At a cottage, a old lady sit by a fireplace reading a book. Then she hear a knock on the door.)

Rachel: Come on in dearly.

(The open slowly, and footstep is heard. Rachel turn around in hope it be her granddaughter.)

Rachel: You're a little late dearly, did you get lo- Wh-Who are you?

(A loud growl is heard as the door slam shut. Outside the cottage, loud screams is heard through the fallen snow. With Judy, she walk back to the paths after picking all the cranberries. She was smiling bright as she can see the cottage. She run forward and stopped at the door. She knock on it, then she hear a muffle voice.)

Voice: Come in!

(She open and enter inside, closing the door behind her. She look around for her grandmother.)

Judy: Grandma Pot! It's me, Judy! Where are you?

Voice: In my room dearly!

(She walk to the close door where the bedroom is. She open and enter in. She stopped when she see someone on the bed. The firgure is dressed in a old nightgown, a bed cap and cover in blankets. She walk to the bed, looking at the firgure.)

Judy: Grandma Pot? Is that you?

Figure: Of course it's me dearly.

(The firgure voice is scratchy, in the tone is a small male voice too, sound familer to her.)

Judy: Your voice sound terrible Grandma Pot.

Firgure: It's the cold dearly. Now come closer so your old grandma Pot can look at you.

(She walk closer, and sat on the eadge of the bed. She look the figure, when she see the eyes, golden.)

Judy: Grandma Pot, your eyes are big and golden.

Figure: Oh! The better to look at you beautiful face more.

Judy: (see the hands holding the blanket) And your hands are big too.

Figure: Why the better to hold you close and tight more.

Judy: (see wolf ears by the cap) And your ears are big too.

Figure: The better to hear your beautiful, siren like voice more.

(It was getting scary, she have a feeling this isn't her grandmother. It look like a man, with black fur. It wasn't till she see the mouth as it smile wolffish, like Varian have.)

Judy: G-Grandma Pot, y-your mouth is big also.

Figure: The better to- (laugh in a familer voice)

(Judy gasp in fright, the voice sound like..)

Varian: - the better to eat you all up.

(She jumped away as Varian get out of the bed, taking off the gown and cap. She gasp at the sight. He have fur on his body, a wolf tail and ears, claws that can tear up fabric and fangs.)

Judy: V-Varian!?What are you?! What did you did to my grandmother?!

Varian: I'm a werewolf, the whole story I told you is to fool you. I wasn't chased by werewolves, I was chased by your huntsmen at your village. And as for your grandma, I took care of her so she won't get in my way.

Judy: Get in your way? Way to what?!

(And that's when he pounce at her, but she move out of the way causing him to landed on a table. He growl and chase her all over the house. It wasn't till he caught her by the end cloak, pull her to him as he lock her in his arms. She struggle to get off his grasp, but he is stronger than her. He lean in to her ears, and whisper.)

Varian: My way of having you to myself.

(She gasped, struggle to break free. He drag her to the bedroom, push her to the bed and held her worst over her head. He lean in close, she can feel his breath.)

Varian: And I wasn't lying that you are the prettiest dame I ever seen. More beautiful than those whores at your village.

(He dove in and kiss her hard on the lips, digging his tounge in her mouth. She moan in fear and pleasure. This is it. She have fallen in the hand of a werewolves as he untie the red cloak.)


	51. Stories

Eugene: And before anyone can notice, the executioner chop their heads off in a swip! And they were never hear from, ever again.

(Around the fire, the gang stare at him unamused except for Lance that hide behind Cassandra. They took a break from traveling and spend the time telling scary stories. Rapunzel tell her's about a ghost haunting a old mansion and those who enter, turn into ghost as well. Cassandra tell of a killer that is hallucinating of his undead lover and Eugene told of a ghost executioner that kills by the king order. So far, none can scare anyone.)

Cassandra: Wow, that was something Eugene.

Eugene: Oh, like your's any scarier?

Cassandra: Uh..yeah?

Judy: Wait, I got one.

(Eugene sit next to Rapunzel.)

Eugene: Really? Go ahead kid.

(Judy stare at the fire, breathe out and tell her tale.)

Judy: a long time ago, before Eugene was even born, there was a lovely woman that is the daughter of a mill farmer..

(The screen turn to the story at a farm at France. Coming in is a lookalike of Judy, wearing a lovely dress of blue and red. She stroll around her town and see men looking at her.)

Judy: (voice over) Her name is Irene, some say that she is the most beautiful lady of France, none care if she is the farmer daughter, they see her as a rich daughter.

(Irene walk away and took a stroll on a garden. Till she is cut off by a lookalike of William.)

Judy: (voice over) And the one who wants her to himself is the vain Duke Andrew. He want Irene cause she have real beauty, and is nothing but a spoil brat. But Irene never show interest in him.

(She walk around him, leaving him in the dirt. He growl in frustration. Irene walk back to her farm, and head to the horse stable where a lookalike of Varian is at.)

Judy: (voice over) But she does show a great interset in her father worker, Nathan. He is the stable boy, not rich or a duke, but he treat Irene like his equal.

(Irene tap Nathan on the shoulder, he turn around and blush at the sight of her. He wave at her, who wave back.)

Nathan: H-Hi Irene.

Irene: (giggle) Hello Nathan. Are you coming for dinner? Father would love to have you there.

Nathan: I wish, but how can I? I'm not rich like the duke or like a prince.

Irene: Who cares about that? All that matter is you are you.

(Nathan blush again, looking at her eyes. He lean in and so does she, as they kiss each other. What they don't know is Andrew is watching them in seer jealousy.)

Judy: (voice over) Andrew, oh he is jealous of Nathan for taking Irene away from him. He vow that he would do anything to have Irene to himself. So he did the one thing he can think of.

(A lookalike of Stuart look shock when Andrew ask him something.)

Farmer: You wish to have my daughter hand in marriage?

Andrew: If you let her, I promise you she will be treated like a queen and your land will be land marked.

Farmer: Well, I don't know..she doesn't really like you.

Andrew: Either I marry her or you can kiss this dirt hill goodbye.

(What they don't now is Irene is watching the whole sence and is shocked. She runout and to Nathan as she told him all.)

Nathan: He threated your father to let you marry him or the land is done for?

Irene: I don't want to marry him, I want to marry you instead.

Nathan: then we'll get marry, tonight. We'll run away and start a new life together.

irene: But..my father..

Nathan: He want you to be happy, does he? He'll be happy to know you are safe with me. Please say you'll marry me Irene.

Irene: I..I will!

(She hug him as they kiss each other. William see the two and is furious. During that night, Irene is dressed in her mother wedding dress and waited for Nathan to show.)

Judy: (voice over) During that night, Irene dressed in her mother wedding gown waited for Nathan to show so they will start a new life together. But he didn't show. She waited and waited till..

(She heard a creak, she turn her head.)

Irene: Nathan?

(Coming out of the shadows is Andrew, holding a bloody axe. She gasped.)

Andrew: Nathan is not coming my dear. We're marrying today.

Irene: I'll never marry you Andrew. What have you done to my Nathan?!

Andrew: I'll show you.

(He grab her and drag her away. They stopped in Nathan's house. Irene shriek in horror when she see the chopped up body of Nathan.)

Irene: Nathan!

Andrew: (evil laugh) Now you will marry me.

Irene : I rather die than marry you!

Andrew: You'll marry me, whatever you like it or not!

Irene: (slap him)

(Andrew growl mad, raise the axe and chop Irene to her death.)

Judy: (voice over) he chop her up and up till she is a bloody mess. Then let the two to rot in the house. Over the years, their dead body eaten by muggats till their bones and the house turn down to the ground allow with their bones.

(The screen turn to Judy telling her tale as she stare at the fire,)

Judy: But some say that if you enter the territory, you hear the singing of the wedding songs as the two dance on their graves.

(She look up and see the gang huddle together in fear. She blink.)

Judy: What?

Lance: That was really creepy.

Eugene: Agreed.

Rapunzel: W-Wow. That..That was great.

Cassandra: Yeah, scare me up.

Lance: What-What happen to Andrew?

Judy: After he kill the lovers, he went back to his mansion and went completely insane to his death.

Rapunze: O-Okay. I think that's enough scary stories. Good night guys.

Lance: Y-yeah. Night.

(Each went up and head to their beds and tents. Judy just sat by the fire, staring at it. Odette sat next to her. Judy pat her head.)

Judy: Hang on Varian, I'm coming.

(At Corona, Varian lay on his bed staring at the ceiling with Rudiger on his chest. Then he can hear the singing of a wedding song on his cell. He get up and look around, but see nothing. He go back to laying, not noticing the two ghost dancing on the hallway, happy even in death.)


	52. I Do

Corpse Bride AU

* * *

(Varian lean against the bridge, embarrassed and humiliated. After his failed attempt to practice for his wedding with Sinny, both the family are disappointed on him. He should have guessed that this marriage is nothing but a flank. He look at a small rose, red. He sighed.)

Varian: Nice going Ruddiger, Sinny thinks I'm a flank too. This day can't get more worse.

(He hear the sound of bell ringing, turn and see Shorty ringing his bell while spreading the news.)

Shorty: Hear ye! Hear ye! The rehearsal is in ruins as Ruddiger cause chaos! Ruddigers fiancee could be canned! The sets are fired to Ruddiger disaster ruining rehearsal!

(Varian groan in annoyance. He start walking to the woods while thinking. He walk deeper in the woods, trying to get the vows in his head.)

Varian: It really isn't that difficult, it's just simple vows. With this hand, I will take your wine. (Groan) No, that's not it. With this hand, I will cup your.. (Groan loud) Come on! With this..with this..With this candle.

(He stopped by a large disfigure tree with crows on the branch.)

Varian: With this candle, I will...I will.. I will set your mother on fire. (Groan) I'm such a idiot!

(He sat by the tree, hands on his head. He dig through his pocket, pull out the Rose and the ring. The thought of Sinny came in mind. He sigh in sadness, if only he can get the vows right. He breathe and stand up.)

Varian: With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine!

( He slid his ring on a single tree root. And that's when the wind pick up, and the crows caw. He turn around, not seeing the root moving. The crows stare at him, like he is in his fate grasp. Then out of nowhere, the root came to life and grab him and pull him down to the ground. The crows fly down, he was scared to his bones. He get up to pull out of the roots grasp, but it hold a frim grip on him. He pull and pull harder, till it snap off and he fell backwards. He look at his arm wit the root, only that the root is a skelaton arm holding on him. He shake it off him and it landed by him. The ground by the tree bump to a lump, he stare at it in fear for what is coming out. The ground open as a zombie creature rise up before him. He look scared. The figure is a young woman, at his age too. Her skin is pale white with chucks of flesh missing, she is dressed in what looks like a wedding gown. The dress is short sleeve and off shoulder, skirt is slit to her right side, white flat shoes, gloves that look fingerless and face cover in a veil. She lift her veil, she appear to be so beautiful even in death. Her eyes are crystal blue, pale pink lips, hair brown in shoulder length with blue bangs. She is striky beautiful, even Varian see that she is. She stare at him and whisper one word.)

Corspe: I do.

( Varian back away a little as she walk to him. He get up and start running away. The corpse walk after him. He run to the hill, but he fell down and landed on his head. He look up and see the corpse is still after him. He get up and run again. He run faster, but slid on ice. He turn around to see the corpse still after him, but she look so sad. But he can't stay and comfort her, he need to get away. He made it to land and run. He can see the ending and go fast, that is till a bush branch hook his coat, he push on and cause a piece of his coat to rip off. He made it to the bridge, safe and unharmed with crows over his head. He look around, looking for the corpse, he see no trance of her. He sighed in relief. He turn around to head him, but the corpse is right there, and he shriek in surprise. He back away but she walk towards him, backing to the ledge on the bridge. She hold on his shoulder and lean forward.)

Corpse: You may kiss the bride.

(Then when she lean in to kiss him, the crows surround them. And everything went black.)


	53. Hide and Seek

Bendy and the Ink Machine AU. Thanks to slpytlak for the idea.

* * *

(Judy run as fast as she could, getting away from something that is chasing her. She run past hallways and ink stained walls. It all started when Eugene got a letter from Joey Drew, he brought Rapunzel, Cassandra and Judy to come with him. And that's when they found the Ink Machine they turn it on and a strange creature that looks like Bendy came. Now they are at the bottom deep of the studio. And Judy is running while trying to find a place to hide. She found a "Miracle Station', open it and get inside. She stood still and quiet, her fear return when she heard a voice.)

Voice: Oh m'lady~ come out, come out wherever you are!~

(Walking past her is a boy like her, but his skin is like paper and inky hair, clothes and his eyes are black san for the yellow pupil that glow. He look around, she duck down to not be seen. After she and the others got septured, she stumble upon a figure that turns out to be Joey's son, Varian. He was left behind and turn into a mix of himself and Bendy, now he wanders the studio. She is hiding from him.)

Varian: Don't be so scared of me, I won't hurt you~

(She hear him walk away, till he is out of sight and ears. She exist the station and start running to the other way. She see a empty office, one that no one will find. She enter, close the door and take a few breathe.)

Judy: Oh god, that was so close.

(She look around the office, it have two desk with chair, one that have drawings of Bendy and one with what looks like a chemistry set, bookshelves, billboard with formula recipe and see a lone tape recorder.)

Judy: Maybe this will tell what's going on.

(She push the recorder as it play. Varian's voice is heard in it.)

Varian record: All I wanted was to improve this studio for the next generation, and with my experiment to bring color to Bendy and the gang and for the new cartoons. But my dad doesn't approve my idea, saying that Bendy desn't need to be improve and my ideas are children's dreams. But isn't this what Joey Studio is about? Living on your dreams? And yet he is too stubborn to change, all I wanted to do was make him proud of me, but it wasn't enough.

(Judy frown at this, feeling bad for Varian. All he wanted was to help, but he got turn down by his father. She turn to exist the office, she look each side and run to the right. And that's when she hear Varian coming behind her, she start running faster till she found a door at the end. She enter and close the door. The room have the Miracle Station, a desk with a recorder and chair, ink and color ink on the floor, broken beakers and a writing on the wall "Make you proud". She gulp at the sight. Walk to the recorder.)

Judy: What happen here?

(She press play, the recorder have Varian's voice.)

Varian record: After everything I done for him, after every ideas he turn down, he still won't except changes! He wants the studio to be a Stone Age! And I wanted it to be a dream come tree for the workers! All he care about is himself, he doesn't care for the workers that draw to bring Bendy to life, he doesn't care for the actors that give Alice and the others a voice, he doesn't care for the musicians that play songs like Sammy have, and he doesn't even care about his own son that wants to help make it better! He is nothing but a faud, I'm not, I will prove him that I am the new Joey Drew, even if I have to bring Bendy to life myself.

(Judy gasp at this. But it was interuped by the pounding of the door. She look around for somewhere to hide, that's when she found the closet. She open and hide inside, listening to the pounding getting louder and slam open.)

Varian: Where are you? Come out, come out~

(She stay quiet, staying still. She hear him entering inside and looking through. She can hear him getting close to the closet, she is shaking.)

Varian: Hmm, if you're not in the station or under the desk..

(He slam it open and stare at her with a madding grin.)

Varian: There you are!

(Eugene, Rapunzel and Cassandra walk though a hallway with Alice Alison and Tom Boris, they are in the search to find Judy. After they stopped the copy of Alice Susie, they met the two and agree to help them. Eugene can tell Rapunzel is getting worry for Judy. He place a comfort hand on her shoulder.)

Eugene: Hey, we'll find her.

Rapunzel: I hope. She could be lost, or hungry or cold.

Cassandra: Well, some good old bacon soup could help with that.

(But that joke doesn't help Rapunzel. Then they hear laughing coming in the darkness infront of them. The laughing get closer, then out comes Varian, grinning madly.)

Varian: Welcome, I been waiting for you.

Alice: Varian, are you okay?

Varian: Okay? More than okay. I never been better.

Rapunzel: Where's Judy?

Varian: Why, she's right here.

(Coming out of the shadow, next to him. The three gasp at the horror they see. Judy have change. Her skin is like Varian, her hair is inky black with small horns and a halo that made her look like Alice Angel. She is smiling in a sickly glee.)

Varian: Meet my new companion, one that will take this studio down for what dad done to me.

Alice: Varian I know what Joey have done hurt you, but you can't take this poor girl with you.

Varian: No? What do you say my precious?

Judy: (evil giggle) Even angel have a devil side in them.

(The three gasp in fear and shock. Judy is forever gone.)


	54. To the Bride

Part two of Corpse Bride AU

* * *

(Judy walk at Main Street, looking for Varian. He run off after bring brought here to the land of the dead, leaving Judy to wander for him.)

Judy: Varian, Varian! Where are you?!

(Inside her head, a black worm spoke to her.)

Plagg: If you ask me, your boyfriend's jumpy.

Judy: He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband.

Plagg: Same difference, you don't even know him.

Judy: If you're not gonna help find him, you shut up.

(He pop one of her eye as she catch it. Plagg pop out.)

Plagg: Fine, I'll keep a eye out for him. Pushy bride.

(Over by a statue, Varian peek in to see if Judy doesn't see him. When he think the coast is clear, he sneak out to run. But Plagg saw him.)

Plagg: There he is! He's getting away!

(Varian run away. Judy put her eye back and go after him. Varain run past a sell on arms. Judy stopped in search for him, when the arms point in the diraction Varian went.)

Judy: Oh, thank you. Varian! Come back!

(He skid to a stop to a hallway with coffins. He hear Judy calling for him. He lay on one coffin and prep and to be dead, as she walk past him. He open one eyes to see her walking away, but a red spider came near his face.)

Tikki: Married? I'm a window.

(He gasp in fright, slap her away and run off. She sway side to side.)

Tikki: How rude! HE went that way!

(Judy turn around and see Varian running away. She pick up her dress and go after him.)

Judy: Varian! Talk to me, please!

(Varian run through a hallway. He saw a dead janitor sweeping the floor. He grab him by the shoulder and shake him.)

Varian: Please, this is a mistake! I'm not dead!

(He shake him till his head fell out, Varian shriek and run away but the janitor just went back to work. He run past a gentleman and to a clearing with a end end, he can hear Judy getting closer. He have no choice but to climb up. He climb till he reach the top, he grab the bars, then something that looks like a leg as he look up and see Judy looking at him.)

Judy: You know, you could have use the stairs you dork.

(She grab him and pick him up and set him down. She twirl around.)

Judy: Isn't the view beautiful? It takes my breath away. Well, it wouldn't I have any. Then again, I am talking so that kinda counts, does it? I mean you can't talk if you have air. Not like those ghost, nosy like runts that have no business and always moaning. It get so-

Varian: Excuse me?

Judy: Huh? Oh, sorry. I tend to ramble when I get nervous or so over excited. Which is a big problem of mine, other than getting a nosebleed. I remember the time I was so hot, that my nose bleed. And I tend to figling my hair sometimes. I-I'm doing it right now am I?

(He nodded that she is. She let it go and walk to a bench, she motion him to sit next to her. He sit next to her.)

Varian: Look, I'm really sorry about what have happen to you. I love to help, but I have to get back home.

Judy: But this is your home.

Varian: But I don't even know your name.

Plagg: (inside) Wow, ain't that a good way to start a marriage.

Judy: (knock her head) (Varian stare at her) Sorry, it's Judy.

Varian: Judy,..beautiful.

Judy: Of course it was Judy Pot, but now it's Judy Ruddiger. I mean, I know we haven't got a full marriage and we never met before to know each other names and all and.. Sorry, I'm so nervous and all, I've never done this before and it's all new to me and-

Varian: Hey, it's okay to be nervous. I'm nervous too. Never done this before.

(Judy smile at him, a smile that made his heart beat fast and leave a blush on his face. He smile at her, not knowing why he felt like this, not even on Sinny. Judy gasp.)

Judy: I almost forgot! I have something for you.

(She pull out a box with a lid and a bow, and place it on his lap.)

Judy: It's a wedding present. Do newly couples give each other present? Cause if so, then it's fine that you don't have something for me! I'm fine with it, Oh I feel like a horrable excuse for a wi-

Varian: Hey, it's fine. Thank you.

(Judy smile at him. He pick the box up, held it to his ears and shake to guess what's inside. He place it back on his lap and open the lid. He gasp as he pull out a bone.)

Varian: T-Thank you. How thoughtful.

Judy: That's not the full package,

(Before he can ask why she say that, the bones shake, jump out of his lap and scatter on the floor. The bones form into a raccoon skeleton. It pick up a collar and held it for Varian to grab and look. He look at the collar.)

Varian: Rudiger? (It nodded) Rudiger! My old buddy Rudiger!

(Rudiger jump on his lap and climb on his shoulder. Judy giggle, a giggle that cause his heart to bust.)

Judy: I knew he be happy to see you. I found him on the trash bins, and I couldn't leave him like this. So I took him home with me and take care of him.

Varian: You did? Thank you Judy.

Judy: I love animal, especially raccoons. He is so cute.

(Rudiger climb to Judy shoulder.)

Varian: You should have seen him with fur. Mother approve Rudiger of climbing on to shoulder like this. But then again, she never approve of anything.

Judy: You think she approve me?

Varian: You're lucky you'll never meet her.

(But then a thought comes to his mind. He can use this to head back to the land of the living and talk to Sinny. But the thought made his stomach sick, and his heart rotten him with guilt. But he push all that away. He get up.)

Varian: Well, now that you mention it. I think you should. In fact, since we're married, you should defiantly meet her, and my father as well. We should go see them right now!

Judy: What a wonderful idea Varian! Where are they buried?

(he look away.)

Judy: What's wrong?

Varian: They're not from around here. They're..(pointed up)

Judy: They're still alive?

Varian: Yeah.

Judy: Oh, that's a big problem there.

(Rudiger tug on Judy's dress to get her attention.)

Judy: What is it Rudiger? (Rudiger chitter) What? We couldn't- (Rudiger chitter) Well, you put it like that.

Varian: What did he say?

Judy: Elder Xavier.

( At a high tower, over looking the town. Judy and Varian along with Rudiger walk up the stairs and reach the top. The room is filled with books, stack on top, shelves of books, a lantern and a tall desk. They enter.)

Judy: Elder Xavier? Hello? Are you there?

(They walk around, searching for him. Varian look very nervous and scared. Judy reach her hand and hold his in a comfort manner. His heart beat so fast and his face turn red at the touch of her hand, but he shove it away. To Sinny, not Judy. He bump into a stack of books, alerting the crows. The lantern sway back and froth. A shadow of a hand me as Rudiger chitter in alert. The hand stopped the lantern, reveling to be a huge skeleton with bones to show his body size, a grey bread.)

Judy: Oh there you are!

Xavier: Hmm? (Look down) Oh, there you are. What can I help you with?

Judy: I brought my husband, Varian.

Xavier: Your husband?

Varian: Pleased to meet you sir.

Xavier: I see.

Judy: We need to go up, upstairs, to visit the land of the living.

Xavier: The land of the living?

(He get up and walk down the stairs of book.)

Xavier: Oh my child..

Judy: Please.

Xavier: Why go up there when people are dying to get down here?

Varian: Sir I beg you to help. It mean so much to us.

(He pause, Us? He's using this as a chance to get back and talk to Sinny, and yet he feel rotten for doing this. Once again, he shove his feeling away and focus on the task. Xavier scratch his skull.)

Xavier: I don't know, it's not natural.

Judy: Please Elder Xavier. There must be something you can do.

(her face show a pleasing look. Xavier let out a sigh of this.)

Xavier: I'll see what I can do. Now where did I put that book?

(He look through shelves of books, drawers, stacks of books, till he found it.)

Xavier: Ah! There it is!

(He pull out a large red book, he blow the dust off. He have bottles and set them with the book down on his high desk. He open the book to a page that show a bottle with a skull. He flip the page, one show a bottle with a butterfly. He flip through pages till he find the one.)

Xavier: Ah, I have it. A Ukrainian Haunting Spell. Just the thing for a quick trip.

Judy: (whisper to Varian) So glad you thought of this.

Varian: (whisper to her) Same here.

(Xavier pour potion in a cup, sprinkle dust in the cup, and pluck a crow and dip the feather in the mixture. He raise the cup up in the air, then he drink it.)

Xavier: Now, where were we?

Judy: Uh.. The Ukrainian Haunting Spell?

Xavier: Oh right.

(He grab the crow by the neck and grab the middle, then he squeeze the crow and pop out a egg. He release the crow as it fly away. He grab the egg.)

Xavier: This is it. Ready? (They nodded) Remember, when you want to come back, say "Sundrop".

Judy: "Sundrop"?

Xavier: Right.

(He crack the egg in half, pour the yolk over them, and they are back in the woods. Judy stare at the moon.)

Judy: I've spend so long in the darkness, I've almost forgotten how beautiful the moonlight is.

(A butterfly fly past them and fly close to the moon. With a smile, Judy twirl and dance around the woods. She dance around Varian who is watching her. The way she dance made his heart going crazy and hands get sweaty. It wasn't till her feet caught a root and fell. Varian gasp and run to her.)

Varian: Are you okay?

Judy: I'm fine. Happens a lot.

(He pull her Leo out of the root and clip it back on. She smile at him and went back to her dancing. He watch her twirl around the trees, and staring at him. His smile form on it's own, watching her like this. He almost forgotten what they came her for as he stare at her while she dance around her. It wasn't till the thought of Sinny came to mind, that he snap out of it. He grab her shoulder to stop her. And set her down on a stump.)

Varian: Hang on. I think I should prepare mother and father for the big news. I'll go ahead while you stay here. I don't want the town to get in a panic riot if they see you with me. Could scare them.

Judy: Okay.

Varian: I won't be long. Just stay here and I'll be right back.

Judy: I know.

(He run off. Then he run back to her.)

Varian: No peeking.

Judy: (laughing) Will you just go?

(He turn around, walking slowly as he look behind his shoulder. He feel really bad for doing this to the girl he lo- he pause at that thought. He shook his head, to get that word out his head, focus on Sinny. He run straight to town, not knowing crows are watching him.)


	55. Spooky Scary

Modern Cartoonaroll AU. Thanks to slpytlak for the idea.

* * *

(On October 31, it's Halloween and students are dying to leave school and get candy. Judy with her friend Destiny and Sinny talk about plans for tonight.)

Destiny: My daddy and mom are throwing a huge party and invite their friends in, I heard that they're bringing their kids in after they finish trick or treating.

Judy: Me and my parents are heading out trick or treating, then we're having some good old slime eye meatballs and worm spaghetti.

Destiny: Man, your mom cooks weird food every Halloween night.

Judy: She love the holiday, don't hate her for it. Sinny, what about you?

Sinny: Oh, me and Varian are trick or treating. (Love sigh) It will be wonderful.

Varian: Hey ladies!

(They hear Varian voice, turn and see him with Tom, Hiro and Migeul. They wave at them.)

Judy: Hi guys. What's creeping?

Tom: Well, Varian want to invite you Judy, to come with us tonight.

Varian: (blushing) Tom!

Sinny: (heartbroken) What?

Judy: Where to?

Varian: Uh.. The Ghost Party?

Destiny: That haunted house theme park?

Varian: Yeah. Give you a scare to your spine. A lot better than some candy hunting. They give you candy if you made it out.

Judy: Sweet! Count me in!

Tom: Be there by seven, and wear your costume.

Judy: You got it.

(the boys walk away, after telling the girls good bye. Tom pat Varian at the back.)

Tom: I think you're at it boy.

Varian: I know! I hope I can comfort her if she get scared, she'll see me as her brave knight and we will live happily ever after.

Hiro: Let's not get our head too high buddy.

(During that night, the boys in their costume are waiting for Judy by the haunted house. Tom is dressed as a devil, Miguel is a skeleton from the Day of the Dead, Hiro is dressed as a pirate and Varian is a mad scientist.)

Tom: A scientist? I overhear Sinny say you two will dressed as Sally and Jack.

Varian: Hey, Sinny is a great friend and I love her like a sister. But Judy is my Sally.

Hiro: Don't look now, but I think your experiment is coming.

(Varian turn around and there they see Judy coming. She is dressed as Alice Angel from Bendy and the Ink Machine. Varian smile in a lovestruck daze, hearts on his eyes and out of his head. They boys snicker at this. Judy stop in front of them.)

Judy: Hi boys.

Miguel: Love your costume Judy.

Judy: What can I say? I'm a little angel sent from above.

Varian: (lovestruck) You're my little angel sent to me.

Judy: What was that Varian?

Varian: (snap out) (blush) I-I mean!... You're cute. Not that I'm saying you're not cause you are.. And I.. I mean.. I..

Judy: Thank you. So, are we ready?

Tom: Yep! They say that The Ghost Party is the scariest, so how we have a challenge? Whoever get scared the most, have to give half their candy to the least scariest.

(They all nodded at this. They enter inside and they stay together. They walk forward, till out pops a skeleton and Miguel jump with a Yelp.)

Judy: It's not that real.

Miguel: I-I know.

(They press on. They enter what looks like a dinning room with food made of human parts and organs. Judy feel a little scare as she stay close to Varian, who is a little too scared to leap in joy. Then that's when someone jump in front of them and cause them to shriek. It was just a worker dressed as a ghost, but no bedsheets. The worker laugh as the teen past him.)

Hiro: Geez, that was scary.

Tom: Not to me. By the time we past this, that candy is as good as mi-

(But he scream when a hand come out of nowhere and almost grab him. The hand pull back to the portrait. Judy laugh at Tom's fright as he glare at her. They enter a living room with dead bodies dressed in part hats, streamers that have blood and dead balloons. Hiro look scared of this. They walk past the living room and enter a hallway, but they scream when the portrait open and relive to be workers scaring them as they run past them and out of the hallways. Judy cling on to Varian's arm, really scared.)

Judy: This is too scary.

Varian: Hey, it's okay Jude. I'm here.

(She look at him, then smile. He smile back with a fast heart. They enter a bedroom, the room have blood on every furniture, Varian have to fight the faintness due to his fear of blood. They leave as he let out a sigh.)

Varian: Sorry about that, I hate blood.

Judy: It's okay, so does my mom. She can't stand the sight of it.

Tom: It's not over, we still have a few more left.

(They enter what look like the basement, but it look more like a torture chamber with chains, knifes, a bed and whip. It also have a table that said "Welcome to the party". A worker that dressed as a ghost roar at them and cause the teen to scream. They run out of the basement and find themselves in a attic. Judy hug Varian, crying in fear.)

Judy: Can we go home now?! Please!? I'm scared!

Varian: Tom, please tell me this is the end, cause I hate seeing Judy like this.

Tom: Babies.

(Varian gridded his teeth and about to punch Tom, but Hiro and Miguel held him back. Judy look around the attic, the attic is wrose than the basement. It have rows of dead bodies, the floor is cover in blood wit knifes on the wall. They walk forward. Till a ghost worker roar at the teens and scared them.)

Worker: Enjoying the party?

Miguel: Nope!

Hiro: Gotta go, bye!

(They run off and enter the living room again, but the living room have ghosts dancing with dead bodies and light flashing. They walk away in a quick paste and find themselves outside, out of the building. By them are barrels of candy. They pull out their bags and start digging candies.)

Tom: Well, I guess the winner of this challenge would be..me.

Hiro: You? You got scared too.

Miguel: Si.

Tom: Pleases. It wasn't scary.

Judy: You were screaming along with us, and Varian didn't scream that much.

Hiro: That makes him the winner.

(Tom growl in anger, then give half his candy to Varian as the other did. Before Judy can give half her candy to him, Varian stopped her.)

Varian: Keep it. As my way of keeping you safe and by your side.

Judy: You mean it?

Varian: Yeah. You look so scared, you desvere your candy.

Judy: (smile) Thank you Varian.

(She kiss him on the cheek, making him blush hard.)

Judy: I better get home. Bye guys. Happy Halloween!

Boys except Varian: Happy Halloween!

(Judy walk off with her bag of candy. Varian touch the cheek she kissed, still blushing. Then he let out a loud hoot.)

Varian: Yes!Yes! (Laugh) Best Halloween ever!

( Tom, Hiro and Miguel just roll their eyes at this as Varian dance around like a lovesick fool.)


	56. Simply

Nightmare before Christmas AU. Song doesn't belong to me. Happy Halloween!

* * *

(At Hawkmoth lair, Judy and Santa are tied up as they are put in a table by a pool of lava. Judy glare at him as he hold a lever.)

Judy: You wait till Varian hears about this! By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if you ever-

(Before she can finish her threat, they hear Hiro voice through the microphone as he passed by the hideout.)

Hiro: The king of Halloween have been blown to smithereens! Skeleton Varian is now a pile of dust!

(Judy gasp in horror and heartbreak. Her Varian is dead? It can't be. Slamming a cemetery door open at the graveyard, Varian exist out.)

Varian: Come on Rudiger! Christmas isn't over yet!

(Varian run out of the cemetery as fast as he can. Rudiger follow behind him as they run past the forest. Meanwhile at Hawkmoth's lair, he roll his dice as he lean against Judy.)

Hawkmoth: What did you say about luck, rag doll?

(Varian run fast till they are close to the hideout. He stopped by the ledge, with a rope hanging. He hear a cry of help, and knew that voice.)

Varian: Judy..

(He glare down, Hawkmoth done it this time. He shush Rudiger to be quiet as they climb down the rope, leading them to the lair.)

Hawkmoth: Seven! It's Hawkmoth's time to boogie!

(He held the lever and pull it, lifting the table close to the lava as he count through Judy's scared and Santa pleased.)

Hawkmoth: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7! (Evil laugh)

Judy: Help!

(Varian stopped as he look through a window as he watch Hawkmoth totaruing them.)

Santa: This can't be happening!

Hawkmoth: Ashes to ashes and dust to dust! Oh, I'm feeling weak, with hunger! One more roll of the dice outta do it!

(He didn't notice Varian climb down as e hide away. Hawkmoth throw his dices as they went inside a skeleton head and roll down it's rib cage as it landed on each of ones. Hawkmoth look to see the dices.)

Hawkmoth: What?! Snake eyes!? (He smack his fist and cause the dices to roll on five and six.) Eleven!

(He laugh evil as he was to the lever to deliver the final stage.)

Hawkmoth: Looks like I've won the jackpot! Bye bye doll face, and sand man!

(He pull the lever as the table raise up and the two fell on the lava as Judy scream. Then they disappear from sight. Hawkmoth look underneath the table and don't see the lava boiling and no screaming.)

Hawkmoth: What the?

(He pull the table to check, and in the table is a really pissed Varian laying on the table. Hawkmoth shriek.)

Varian: Hello Hawky!

(He slid off the table and walk to Hawkmoth, who is backing away.)

Hawkmoth: Varian! But they say you were dead. You must be..DOUBLE DEAD!

(He push a button under his feet, causing the roulette to turn around and rows of cards with sowed start swinging as Hawkmoth get out of the way. Varian duck down and out of the way.)

Hawkmoth: Well come one, Boney Man! (Evil laugh)

(Hiding behind a coffin, Judy and Santa watch. Varian dodge the swords, heading to Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth pull a chain, the cards stopped their swinging. Varian walk forward with a stern look, not knowing that the slot gunners are appoching him.)

Hawmoth: Fire!

(The gunners ready their gun and shot, Varian jump on the arms and dodge. Hawkmoth evil smirk, but frown when he see he's getting closer to the gunners. Varian have his get on each arms of the slots. Hawkmoth leap and push another button, not seeing a string of his body getting caught. Then a giant saw appear, heading to Varian.)

Judy: Varian, look out!

(He turn and see the saw coming to him. He jump out of the way but the saw cut the slot's arm. He landed in front of Hawkmoth, he gasp. He press another button and spring up to hang on the claw.)

Hawkmoth: So long Vary! (Laugh)

(He didn't see the string falling loose. Varian grab the string and pull it down.)

Varian: How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!

(Hawkmoth see his arm coming undone, some of his bugs come out. He beg Varian as Varian attact the string to the claw, and the skin ripped off of him. Reveling Hawkmoth, made of bugs.)

Hawkmoth: No! Now look you've done! My bugs...my bugs...my bugs..

(He keep shouting the same words as most his bugs pour out of him. His voice become squeaky and distorted, the bugs fell on the lava and dead. Judy look shock, Varian frown, Rudiger watch. The only part left is the brain of Hawkmoth, a small moth flying away screaming "my bugs", till Santa clap his hand together and squishing him to his death. Varian walk to Santa.)

Varian: Forgive me Mr. Claws. I'm afarid I've made a horrible mess of your holiday. (Pull out Santa hat)

Santa: (take the hat) Bumpy sleigh ride Varian? The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I've listen to her!

(He point at Judy, watching from the coffin. She look down.)

Santa: She's the only one who make any sense around this insane asylum! Skeletons, monsters..

(He walk away.)

Varian: I hope there's still time.

Santa: To fix Christmas? Of course there is. I'm Santa Claus!

(With a touch of his nose, he lifted up and slid up to the tube, leaving. Judy walk out and approach to Varian.)

Judy: He'll fix thing Varian, he knows what to do.

Varian: How did you get down here Judy?

Judy: (Figing her hair) W-Well..I was trying to..I wanted to.. To..

Varian: To help me?

Judy: I couldn't just let you-

Varain: Judy, (she look at him) I can't believe I've never realize that you-

(But they are cut off by a light shingin on them. And Hiro voice is heard.)

Hiro: Varian! Varian!

(With Hiro is Yakko, Dot and Wakko.)

Wakko: Here he is.

Yakko: Alive!

Dot: Just like we said!

Hiro: (toss a rope) Grab a hold buddy!

(Varian held Judy's hand as he grab hold on the rope and are lifted up. Santa travel fixing Varian's mess by replacing the toys Halloween town made with his own toys. In Halloween Town, the monsters are sleeping. When they hear a car horn, waking them up. The gate open and the car enter.)

All: (sing) **La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!**

 **La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!**

Tom: Varian!

Nino: Varian's back!

Rose: Varian?

Manon: Varian's okay!

Ivan: He's alright!

(The monster gather around in great joy to see the Pumpkin King is alive. The car stopped.)

All: (sing) **Varian's okay and he's back okay!**

 **He's alright**

 **Let's shout, make a fuss**

 **Scream it out, wheee!**

(Varian jump off the car and walk up stairs with Red hugging his leg. Judy smile proud of this. Varian grab Red as she giggle, and set her on Hiro shoulder.)

All: (sing) **Varian is back now, everyone sing**

 **In our town of Halloween**

Varian: It's great to be home!

(They hear a familiar voice. Snow pour down into Halloween Town. Varian look up and see Santa flying past them.)

Santa: Happy Halloween!

Varian: Merry Christmas!

(Eeryone around Halloween Town are curious by this snow falling.)

Red: (sing) **What's this?**

Tom: (sing) **What's this?**

Lanchpack: (sing) **I haven't got a clue**

Dipper: (sing) **What's this?**

Owen: (sing) **Why it's completely new**

All: (sing) **What's this?**

Lance: (sing) **Must be a Christmas thing**

All: (sing) **What's this?**

Hiro: (sing) **It's really very strange**

(He taste the snow that fell on his tounge, and let out a smile. The vampires play hockey with a pumpkin, Rose and Soos make snow angels. Judy pluck out another flower, staring at it.)

All: (sing) **This is Hallowen, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!**

(Varian smile at this, till he were hit by snowballs. He turn around and see the Wanrner Siblings laughing and duck down.)

All: (sing) **What's this? What's this?**

(Manon roll Red in a snowball, he walk over the two.)

Obake: Careful my precious jewel.

(Obake came in with a woman pushing his chair. Nathalie smile down at gasp at this, turning to see Judy leaving. Varian frown at this. On the hill, Judy walk up and sat pluck the petals, one by one. Then she hear a familiar voice. She turn around and Varian walking to the hill.)

Varian: (sing) **My dearest friend, if you don't mind**

 **I'd like to join you by your side**

 **Where we can gaze into the stars**

(Judy stand up and look at him as he walk closer to her.)

Both: (sing) **And sit together, now and forever**

 **For it is plain as anyone can see**

 **We're simply meant to be**

(They held hands while staring loving at each eyes. They move closer, as they kiss on each other lips. Rudiger watch with a smile as he fly off in the sky, and a star shine on the sky.)


	57. Old Friend

I got a few asking for Varian and Judy meeting a childhood friend of his. I have a head canon that Varian never got a few friends since no one likes his alchemy, but only one does.

* * *

(Judy and Varian are enjoying a really nice day, taking a break from doing royal alchemist duty. The two are on top of a hill at Old Corona, having a picnic. Rudiger munch on a apple while Odette eat bread Judy made.)

Varian: This feels great Jude. I needed a break from work.

Judy: (giggle) I figure you do. It not easy to write songs for the kingdom and the town on your own.

Varian: But your songs are great my angel.

Judy: Thank you Vary.

(They smile at each other, leaning forward to kiss each other. When they hear a loud voice.)

Voice: Varian!

(Varian hear someone say his name, turn around and let out a loud gasp.)

Varian: Maggie!

(Running to them is a young woman, a year younger than Judy, her hair is long and blonde, hazel eyes, pearl like skin with a red lips, dressed in a red dress with flats and a shawl of get up as the two hug tight.)

Varian: Oh my gosh, it been so long!

Maggie: I know! God, it took father to let me go after that accident you did! You remember that?

Varian: How can I forget that? It was when we both use hilamim and use our hair to create doubles of us, but in fact, it just create a loud smoke bomb! (Laugh) Good times.

Judy: Varian, who's this?

(Maggie look at Judy, her eyes widen at this. She turn to Varian.)

Maggie: Varian, who is this girl?

Varian: Oh, Maggie, this is Judy Pot, my girlfriend.

Maggie: Girlfriend?

Judy: Please to meet you, I'm Corona very own musician.

(She pull out her hand for a shake, but Maggie look at her.)

Maggie: What is up with your hair?

Judy: Excuse me?!

Varian: Judy was in a incident as a kid, she have to have her hair all cut out. And when it grow back, it gave her her blue bangs.

Maggie: Oh god, did it hurt?

Judy: A lot, but hey I'm alive. That's all that matter.

Varian: So, what brings you Mag?

Maggie: I wanted to come back and visit you again. I heard you've become the royal alchemist of Corona, in favor of Queen Rapunzel.

Varian: Yeah. It was a long way to get there.

(Judy and Varian look at each other, knowing they can't tell Maggie that Varian once went bad and almost hurt anyone. Maggie smile at Varian.)

Maggie: Think you can show me around? It been so long.

Varian: Yeah, totally.

(Maggie held to Varian arm as they walk away, leaving Judy behind.)

Judy: Vary?...our..picnic?

(She frown. All through out the day, Varian and Maggie took a tour around the village of Corona, talking about their live, only Varian have to leave out the part of the snow storm and his crimes. Meanwhile, Judy follow them close. She watch them looking a little close. Then they stopped at the fountain.)

Maggie: And just like that, Oliver tripped along with father and the staff as they fell down the stairs!

(The two laugh, Judy frown as she cross her arms while watching them.)

Varian: Oh man! That must be so humiliating!

Maggie: It was! (Laugh) So, anyway. How Quirin?

Varian: Oh! Dad's doing fine. He's helping our farmers with the crops and the animals after the black rocks have vanish.

Maggie: That's great to know. You know, I really miss you Vary.

Varian: Same here Mag.

(Judy gasp at this, only she can call Varian Vary. Then she see Maggie reaching for his hand, and he held it! Judy get up, tears in her eyes and run off crying. At the castle, Rapunzel was looking over the papers for the neighboring kingdom. When she past by Varian's room and hear crying. She stopped, open the door and see Judy crying in his bed. She close the door behind her and walk to Judy.)

Rapunzel: Judy?

Judy: (looking at her while crying)

Rapunzel: What's the matter?

Judy: (crying) Varian is with another girl.

Rapunzel: What?

Judy: I..I.. They gotten so close since she came. All day they been talking to each other, laughing together and being so happy. Varian didn't even notice I was there. I think I'm being replace with her being his new girlfriend. He doesn't love me anymore!

(She sobbed in Rapunzel shoulder, she hug her close as Judy cry.)

Rapunzel: Oh honey. I know that feeling too. I was afraid that I was going to lose Eugene to Stalyan, and let me tell that I was so jealous. Judy, what you're feeling is jealousy.

Judy: (stopped crying) Jealousy?! I'm not jealous!

Rapunzel: Denial is the first stage of it. What I'm trying to say is. I know that Varian loves you so much, you're all he ever talks about. And if you think this girl is trying to take him away from you, then you need to go there and show her how much you love him.

Judy: You think so?

Rapunzel: I know so.

(Judy smile at her. She hug her tight as Rapuznel hug her bag. Judy get up and walk out the door, feeling confident. Rapunzel smile.)

Rapunzel: Go get him girl.

(With Varian and Maggie, the two sat by the tree that Varian and Judy first met. They laugh so loud. Judy walk to them.)

Judy: Excuse me.

Maggie: Oh, Pot. Please to meet you.

Judy: We meet, remember?

Maggie: Right. (Giggle) Sorry, I've been having lots of fun being Vary so much.

Judy: I see.

Varian: Jude? You okay?

Judy: OKay? I've been with you guys for days and finally you notice me?! Your girlfriend!?

Varian: Uh, excuse me.

(Varian took Judy by the arm and drag her far. He look at her when they stopped.)

Varian: Judy, what's gotten into you?

Judy: Vary, you've been paying more attention to her than me. You act like I'm not there anymore, like I'm just a shadow.

Varian: I... Oh, Judy. (Hug her) I'm so sorry I've been a bad boyfriend to you. I never meant to make you feel this way. I love you my angel, and there is nothing in this world that can take you away from me.

Judy: Even if you act all bad again?

Varian: Even if I have to take down Corona again to get you back.

(They hug each other, feeling love again. They look at each other, then kiss on each lips. The moment end when they hear Maggie voice.)

Maggie: "Even if you have to take down Corona again"? What do you mean Vary?

(They broke apart and look at her. She look confused.)

Maggie: Is there something you didn't tell me?

(Judy look at Varian, who look at her back. Judy sigh and nodded, knowing what to do. Varian look at Maggie.)

Varian: Maggie, four years ago. Back at the snowstorm, I accidentally encased my father in amber. I try asking for help from Rapunzel, but she broke my promise and left me alone when my angel is with her family. I try asking the kingdom for help, but they turn me away. So with no choice, I have to do what I have to do.

Maggie: What you mean?

Varian: I stole the Sundrop flower, trick everyone with a truth serum cookie and even made automaton to attack the castle and kidnapped the queen.

(Maggie gasp at horror, looking at Varian.)

Varian: I need Rapunzel hair to shatter the amber to free my dad. But when it failed, I try to kill the king, queen and Rapunzel and got arrest for that.

(Maggie stare at him with widen eyes, taking in all the info. Then she glare at him.)

Maggie: You...you...You monster!

Judy: Hey! That's my boyfriend you're insulting!

Maggie: And you! (Point at Judy) You love this murderer!?

Judy: He's not a murderer! He was desperate to fix his mistake! I know deep in my heart he was in pain! I have to travel with Rapunzel to get the answer to free Quirin in hope Varian will be himself again! Why? Because I love him! I love his carefree nature, his smart ideas, his sassyiness, and his charming ways! So don't you dare call him a monster for the crimes he didn't start! And you call yourself his friend when you won't understand why he did it and he is changed!

Maggie: Heh, I should have known. You would love a freak like him.

(Before Judy can take step at her, Varian hold her down and suddenly, Maggie scream in pain and see Rudiger have bite her leg. She move her leg to get him off, he let out and get tossed and Judy catch him.)

Maggie: And keeping a rodent!? Father was right, you are a disgusting street rat!

(Varian glare at her, fist grip hard. Then he breathe, took Judy by the should and turn his back on Maggie.)

Varian: I think you've overstay your welcome. Goodbye Maggie.

(They walk away from her, can hear her shouting at them with insult. Once they are far away from her, they enter his bedroom. Judy sat on his bed, watching him with his fingers between his nose.)

Varian: I'm so sorry you have to see that Jude. Maggie was once known for being spoiled from a rich family.

Judy: It's okay. I'm just sorry that she hates you for what you've done and not understanding why you did it. Any friends would understand and support you like a real friend.

(Varian smile at her.)

Varian: I'm lucky that you've become my real friend at the start.

Judy: And will always be till the end.

(They hug each other, happy that they put all this behind them.)

Judy: Now, about our picnic..


	58. Meet the Dad

(After Judy and Varian first met, Judy finally head back to Old Corona the next day. The problem is, she doesn't know where he live! Luckily she see a farmer working on his field. She walk to him, tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turn around and see her.)

Farmer: Hello there, you're the singer.

Judy: Yes. I was wondering uh..do you know where Varian lives?

Farmer: Why? That boy is dangerous.

Judy: Dangerous? Ha! I'll have you know that I face danger a lot as a kid. I think I can face something dangerous like him. Now, do you know where he lives? Please?

Farmer: (sigh) Over by the walls, at the end.

Judy: Thank you.

(Judy head off, the farmer shook his head and went back to work. Judy reach the end, smiling to find it. She walk up the steps and knock on the door. Opening is Qurin, he look down and see Judy.)

Quirin: Can I help you with something?

Judy: Hi. Is this where Varian live?

Quirin: How did you know my son?

Judy: Oh! You're his dad? Please to meet you sir. I'm Judy Pot. My family and I are staying in Corona for a month then get back to traveling. I met your son yesterday. So, is his here?

(Quirin stare at her, not sure what to think of her. Judy look down, feeling nervous. Then Quirin shout.)

Quirin: Varian! You got a girl asking for you!

(They hear crash and a yelp of pain. Till footsteps are running and Varian came to view panting. He look at the door, he smile big.)

Varian: Judy! You came back!

Judy: Told you I would. So, about that alchemy trick?

Varian: Jusst follow me and I'll show you the magic.

(Before Judy can enter, Quirin block her way.)

Quirin: Hold it. How can I be sure I trust you won't hurt her?

Judy: Hurt me? (Roll her eyes) (go under him) Come on. I laugh at the face of danger! I can handle Vary here!

(Varian blush when she call him that. Quirin see his son blushing, now seeing what's going on.)

Judy: Well, lead the way my Alchemy buddy.

Varian: Uh.. (Snap out) Oh! Right! Follow me!

(He lead her down the basement, there, she see a desk with chemical sets and bookshelf and metals. She look in awed of this.)

Judy: This is so cool!

Varian: Thank you. I have all I need for my work. But wait till you see one in action!

(He lead her to his desk. She watch him mix the chemicals, heating them and see him writing notes on the results. She smile at this. About a minute later, Judy spoke.)

Judy: What's the deal with your dad? He doesn't seem to like me at first.

Varian: My dad is a tough shell to crack. But I think once he get to know you more, he might warm up to you.

Judy: I see. My pap is usually open up to strangers, but that's just him. Silly old pap.

Varian: He's always like this?

Judy: Yeah. He welcome Murlock, Sera, Naoto and Randol to our family. Mom say he is a happy-go man, but it's what she love about him. And where is your mom Vary?

(hen he look away from her, with a sad face. Judy frown.)

Varian: She...passed away.

Judy: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that.

Varian: It been hard for us, dad never have time for me since she died.

Judy: Oh.

(She put her arm on his shoulder and side hug him. He let out a blush on his face.)

Judy: I know how it is, but we have to let go to move on. Staying on one emotion will not make it work, it takes time to heal.

Varian: Really?

Judy: Yeah, it's what Sera told me.

(She see through a window that the sun is going down.)

Judy: I gotta go. See ya tomorrow?

Varian: Totally.

Judy: Sweet! Later

(She run out of the door and out of the house as she run back to Corona. Varian watch her from the window, smiling with a blush.)

Quirin: So that's the reason you invite her.

(Varian heard his father, turn around and see him by the door, smirking at him.)

Varian: Invite her? No, she ask to see my work. It's nothing personal, Judy's a great girl.

Quirin: I heard from others, that she have a beautiful voice like a angel. You really like her.

Varian: Well, she's really nice, funny, sweet, lovely, a strong spirit and a gorgeous smile.

Quirin: (chuckle) You're growing up so fast. Be sure to treat her fair and don't harm her if you want to keep her.

(Varian blush and stammer, then Quirin walk away. He stopped at his room, and look at the picture of him, with his wife and a baby Varain.)

Quirin: She remind me of you so much.


	59. Rewrite our Stars

Take place after "Distraction". Song doesn't belong to me.

* * *

(At a old house, that is far from Corona and by the docks, inside Judy just sat by her desk with her arms under her head. She let out a sigh. She doesn't want to join Sinny and Vex, she told them for the hundred times she work alone and will be alone. Odette walk to her, quack at her.)

Judy: I do not "need to get out more" Odette, I'm fine.

(Odette quack back, arguing. She's starting to act like Varian. Judy let out a groan, get up and take her satchel with her alchemy gear. She look at Odette.)

Judy: Fine, but only cause I don't want to hear more about him.

(Like that, she walk out. On a small village, Judy walk past villagers, not that she cares. She stopped caring since Varian broke her heart. She bump into a person, she quickly apologize and continued walking. she stopped at a store to get food. After she buy them, she walk away to head back home. Till she see a couple looking at each other in a love daze, she frown at this. She sigh, thinking about Varian, she really miss him so much. But he is a criminal and will never go back to what he use to be. She head back, but bump into someone.)

Judy: Sorry.

Voice: It's fine.

(She look up and see a very handsome man, tall with tan skin, black and green eyes, dressed in a fine suit. She narrow her eyebrow at the sight of him.)

Judy: But still, sorry for bumping into you.

(She was about to walk around him, but he stopped her.)

Rivar: Don't be. Cause I might not see you. I'm Rivar.

Judy: (sigh) Judy.

Rivar: You're very beautiful.

Judy: (roll eyes) Yeah whatever.

Rivar: I mean it. Would you like to take stroll with me?

(Before she can decline it, she remember what Odette told her. She give in.)

Judy: Sure.

(He took her by the arms and they stroll together. Meanwhile, by the dock, a boat park by and a lone figure walk out and to the village. The villagers stop and hide away when they know who he is. Varian look at each stores till he find what he need. He enter and the owner hide behind his counter.)

Varian: The new powder pistol?

Owner: R-Rigt here.

(He past him a box. Varian grab the box, throw money and walk out the shop. Before he can head back to his ship, he caught sight of Judy. He smirk, time to play with his toy. He follow her to a forest. He hide behind a tree, smirking while imagining the look when she see him, red and fluster, it makes him love her more. But all thoughts stopped when he see her with Rivar. She is talking to him while laughing and smiling. He gridded his teeth with jealousy, that man is with his angel.)

Judy: That's funny Rivar. (Laugh) I never laugh like that for a year.

Rivar: Then you're in for a overdue Jude.

Judy: (laugh)

(And that's when something in Varian snap, no one but him is allow to call her Jude. He run out of his hiding place, pull out his sword and point at Rivar throat.)

Rivar: What the?!

Judy: Varian?!

Varian: Stay away from my angel!

Rivar: Y-You're Varian..

Varian: (smirk) So you know me, and you should know I don't share my treasure with anyone like you. Now stay away from her or you'll be next.

(Rivar back away, then run off, leaving Judy and Varian alone. He turn to Judy, who is glaring at him.)

Varian: Precious-

Judy: Don't "Precious" me Ruddgier! You just have to stick your nose in somewhere you're not suppose to!

Varian: Oh? Like you're not any difference the first two we met! You always come back to me!

Judy: I never want to! I never want to in the first place! My plan was to bring you to that queen so you pay for your crimes and for what you did to me!

Varian: What I did to you?! I've never did anything to make you hate me!

Judy: YOU BROKE MY HEART! YOU'RE NOT THE VARIAN I FELL IN LOVE WITH!

(Varian froze, she panted. The forset around them grow quiet.)

Judy: I admit the years I felt for you was suppose to be neutral, but...then I realize that I care more about you than anything. Then,..when I heard you join Lady Caine and her crew, I feel myself break when it happen. I..(tears)..I feel so heartbroken..you're not the Varian I care so deeply about.

Varian: J-Judy,..I..Judy I'm sorry..

Judy: Too late for that.

(She walk past him and walk away.)

Varian: Judy..I..I..

(Judy look down with tears on her eyes. Varian frown, he watch her walk away from him. But he can't let her slip away from him, not when he have just found her.)

Varian: (sing) **You know I want you**

(Judy froze, only for a moment.)

Varian: (sing) **It's not a secret I try to hide**

(She sighed and conuited walking away, he follow her.)

Varian: (sing) **I know you want me**

 **So don't keep saying our hands are tied**

 **You claim it's not in the cards**

 **And fate is pulling you miles away**

 **And out of reach from me**

 **But you're here in m heart**

 **So who can stop me I decide**

 **That you're my destiny?**

(Judy start running away, that is till he caught up to her and grab her but the arms. She look at him in the eyes.)

Varian: (sing) **What if we rewrite the stars?**

 **Say you were made to be mine**

 **Nothing can keep us apart**

 **You'd be the one I was meant to find**

 **It's up to you, and it's up to me**

 **No one can say what we get to be**

 **So why don't we rewrite the stars?**

 **Maybe use world could be ours tonight**

(Judy pull out smoke bombs, throw them on the ground as smoke surrond him. When the smoke clears, Judy is gone. He look around for any sight of her, whe he found her by a tree.)

Judy: (sing) **You think it's easy**

 **You think I don't want to run to you**

 **But there are mountains**

 **And there are doors that we can't walk through**

 **I know you're wondering why**

 **Because we're able to be**

 **Just you and me**

 **Within these walls**

 **But when we go outside**

 **You're gonna wake and see that is was**

 **Hopless after all**

(Judy walk through the trees while Varian follow after her.)

Judy: (sing) **No one can rewrite the stars**

 **How can you say you'll be mine?**

 **Everything keeps us apart**

 **And I'm not the one you were meant to find**

 **It's not up to you, it's not up to me**

 **When everything tell us what we can be**

 **How can we rewrite the stars**

 **Say that the world can be ours tonight**

(Then he run after her, while Judy just roll her eyes and use the trees to slow him down.)

Both: (sing) **All I want is to fly with you**

 **All I want is to fall with you**

 **So just give me all of you**

 **It feels impossible**

 **It's not impossible**

 **Is it impossible?**

 **Say that it's possible**

(Judy and Varian soon are running from each other at the forest. Judy try dodging him while he chase after her.)

Both: (sing) **How do we rewrite the stars?**

 **Say you were made to be mine?**

 **Nothing can keep us apart**

 **Cause you are the one I was meant to find**

 **It's up to you, it's up to me**

 **No one can say what we get to be**

 **And why don't we rewrite the stars?**

 **Changing the world to be ours**

(It wasn't till he finally grab her arm and pull her to a hug. Judy feel her face red, then she relex in his arms. Varian let out a sigh of relief to finally have her in his arms.)

Judy: (sing) **You know I want you**

 **It's not a secret I try to hide**

(She then pull away from him.)

Judy: (sing) **But I can't have you**

 **We're bound to break and**

 **My hands are tied**

(She back away from him.)

Varian: Jude..Angel..

Judy: You're still not my Varian. Bye Varian.

(She walk away, grabbing her satchel and head out. Varian stand in the forest, staring at the direction Judy walked. He let out a sigh, and start heading back to the dock. Judy enter her house, inhale happy to be home. Odette look at her, quack at her.)

Judy: Don't want to talk about it.

(She walk upstairs, Odette frown. At the dock, Varian enter his ship. Rudiger run and climb on his shoulder, it wasn't when he see the pain look on Varian face. He chitter in question.)

Varian: I'm so confused to what I really want Rudiger. Either revange on those who wronged me, or give up all for my angel.

(Rudiger frown. He can tell that Varian really miss Judy, so much it's about to eat him alive. They both look at the port, as the ship take off.)


	60. Spy Fail

Thanks to slpytlak for the idea.

* * *

(Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra walk through the village, villagers all say their hello to the princess as he replied back. Cassandra let out a sigh.)

Cassandra: Can't believe the king have us grab the new batch of silverware for that banquet and Rapunzel drag us into this.

Eugene: Hey, we're doing this as a favor for her. Geez, you can be so moody.

(When they reach the metal store, they see Varian loaded gears to his cart. And drop one on the ground. Rapunzel see it, pick it up and give it to him.)

Rapunzel: You drop one.

Varian: Thank you. (Grab it and put it in his cart)

Eugene: (look at the cart) Geez, that's a lot of metal and sand.

Varian: Oh, it's for a big project of mine.

Cassandra: Even with some papers with books?

Varian: F-For taking notes and blueprints.

Rapunzel: You've been coming to Corona a lot lately, is this your fifth trip?

(Varian blush and look away with a nervous laugh.)

Varian: Y-Yeah. Wel.. I gotta go! Bye!

(He grab the cart and head back to Old Corona. Rapunzel smile and wave bye.)

Rapunzel: Well, back to getting the silverwares.

Cassandra: Hold on Raps, we can't go just yet.

Rapunzel: Why not?

Cassandra: He's hiding something. Did you see the way he acted?

Eugene: Yeah, now you mention it. He blush and laugh in a nervous manner.

Cassandra: Something is going on. We better go see what been on.

Rapunzel: Isn't that like spying?

Cassandra: Aren't you a bit curious about him?

Rapunzel: Hmm. Well, looks like we have a secret we need to know.

(They follow Varian to Old Corona, quiet like. When they made it, they hide behind the trees and watch. Varian bring his packets out of his cart and drag them to his house, till they hear a voice.)

Judy: Vary!

Varian: Judy!

(She run to him with a basket and Odette on her head, she smiling at him.)

Judy: How's thing been doing?

Varian: Oh, just needing stuff for a huge project I'm working on.

Judy: Really? Cool! What is it?

Varian: Ah ah a, can't. It's a secret.

Judy: Aw, no fair.

(They both laugh. The grown up look confused of this.)

Eugene: Who's that girl?

Cassandra: I don't know, never seen her before around these parts.

Rapunzel: Oh, that must be Judy. She and her family of traveling musician are resting here for a month till they can get back to their traveling.

(Judy help Varian bring his packet inside the house.)

Eugene: So, nothing fishy about this.

Cassandra: Hang on. Did you see the way he been blushing? And smiling like a idiot? I think whatever they have, had to be something important.

(They both look through the window of the basement. Inside, Judy and Varian set them down. Judy set her basket on the desk.)

Judy: Mom made some cookies, hope you like them.

(He took one from the basket and took a bite on them. His eyes widen and let out a moan as he eat it all.)

Varian: Jude, your mother is a great baker! I wonder why she never took a job on being a baker.

Judy: I appreciate Vary, but Mom use it as a hobby of hers. But I'll be sure to tell her that when I get home.

(He smile big with a blush. Judy take a sit and look at him.)

Judy: So, what else can you use alchemy for?

Varian: O-Oh, I can do almost anything with it. Not like magic.

Judy: Hey, magic is not a big deal. I find alchemy very interesting, almost like you.

(Then he is smiling goofy and face red as he laugh like a fool. Judy smile at him.)

Varian: I-I-I...well I..(nervous giggle)..T-Thank you.

Judy: It's nothing.

(The grown up who been watching this, blinked.)

Eugene: Wow, this girl must really like alchemy stuff.

Cassandra: Or Varian. He laugh and blushing like a idiot in love.

Rapunzel: That can only mean one thing. I think our Varian have a crush!

(Eugene and Cassandra shush at her. But the teens hear Rapunzel, turn at the window and see them. They run out of the basement and outside, seeing the three trying to leave.)

Varian: What are you three doing here?

Eugene: What are we- (laugh) Well, th-that is a very good question. You see we..

Rapunzel: We want to know why you're acting strange. And now we see why.

(Varian motion her to keep it down, not say it in front of Judy. Judy look at the grown up confused.)

Judy: You know these three?

Varian: Oh. Well...I..uh...s-s-sorta?

Rapunzel: I'm Rapunzel! So glad to finally meet you!

Judy: Uh.. (Back away)...same here..

(She doesn't like the way Rapunzel smiling big at her, make her feel uncomfortable.)

Rapunzel: This is Eugene, my boyfriend. (Drag him)

Eugene : Please to meet you kid.

Judy: Hi.. (Frown)

Rapunzel: And this is my friend, Cassandra.

Cassanadre: Uh Raps, I think you're making her uncomfortable.

(Rapunzel see Judy backing away from then with a frown. She can see Judy is.)

Rapunzel: Sorry, I never met Varian's new friend.

Judy: Yeah, well..you have.

(Varian montion them to walk away, that they are ruining his chance.)

Rapunzel: We-Well, we better get back to Corona. Bye, it's nice to meet you Judy.

Judy: Y-Yeah, to you too princess.

(When the grown ups are walking away and out of sight. Judy let out a sigh of relief.)

Varian: I'm so sorry about them.

Judy: It's okay. They seems like nice people, except that princess, too cheery and annoying.

Varian: Did you just-? Judy, she's the princess!

Judy: Yeah, doesn't really matter. Royal status is not a big deal to me, only the way they act is enough to me. Beside, who cares if she's the princess?

(She shrug, proving her point. It wasn't till they see the sun going down. Judy let out a sigh.)

Judy: I need to get going again. (Went inside and get her basket) See you tomorrow, same time?

Varian: Totally.

Judy: Great, bye.

(She walk away and head back to Corona.)


	61. Overprotative

(It was a sunny day. But at Varian's lab, Varian is working on researching on the black rocks that been popping out on his village. By his side, Judy is helping writing notes. No matter how many times Varian told Judy it be too dangerous, she brush it off and be the stubborn gal she is. He use a chemical to cut the rock.)

Varian: Ready Jude?

Judy: Ready as I'll ever be Vary.

(He smile at her. He put his goggles down, he pour the chemical at the rocks. They wait for the result, then the chemical explode, Causing the two to fly to the wall. They groan in pain. Varian get up.)

Varian: Jude, you okay?

Judy: (groan) Yeah, I'm fine. No need to get worry. Oh, my head.

(She put her hand on the left side of her head, brushing parts of her hair up, reveling what look like a scar. It's pretty big, but not big enough to show through the layer of hair. Varian see it, and then panic enter his vains. He run to Judy, then he grab his head and see the scar.)

Varian: You call this fine!? You got a nasty scar on your head!

Judy: Wha? (Eyes widen) Oh no..

(She push him off her and get up, putting her hands to cover her head scar.)

Judy: Varian, I'm fine! It's nothing personal! I had it for four years!

Varian: Four years!? What happen that gave you that scar?!

Judy: I just climb on a tree and fell on my head. I'm fine now you se-

Varian: You could have died! What if that explosion could have hurt you more?! You could have gotten another scar!

(She get up and walk away slowly.)

Judy: Varian, please, I'm fine see? Nothing to get overreact of this..

Varian: No, that's it! You are in serious need of protection! And I'm here to make sure you are safe and unharmed!

(He took out a blanket and warp it around her head. Judy just groan at this. For the past days, Varian never leave her side till she is walk home. He prevents her from going near him during his alchemy work, make her wear safety gears and even take care of things for her cause he say "Too dangerous for you", it's driving her crazy. At Rapunnzel's castle, Rapunzel is carrying boxes of her painting tools, when she see the curtains rustle. Curiousity overtook her. She set the box down and head to the curtains, she pull it back and show Judy hiding behind. Rapunzel blinked.)

Rapunzel: Judy? What are you doing?

Judy: Hiding from Varian.

Rapunzel: Why? What did he do to you?

Judy: it's not what he did, it's what he's doing.

rapunzel: (look around the hallway) Well, I don't see him. So it's safe to come out.

(Judy walk away from the curtains. Rapunzel pick up her box and walk with her as they talk.)

Rapunzel: So, what happen?

Judy: Well, we were trying to do something with those strange black rocks he's trying to solve. But the chemical explode. It wasn't till he saw me scar and got all panic like.

Rapunzel: Scar? What scar?

(Judy stop and let out a inhale and out. She push her hair up, showing her scar. Rapunzel gasp at the sight of it.)

Rapunzel: Was that from the explosion?

Judy: No, it's wasn't. Anyway, he have gone so overprotective on me. I can't be close to watch his work, have to wear safety gears and I can't even walk away from him till we reach the inn. I swear he's like ten times worse than my family did.

Rapunzel: Ten time wrose than your family? What do you mean?

(Before Judy can answer that, they hear Varian voice.)

Varian: Judy?! Judy where are you?!

Judy: (widen eye) Gotta go!

(She dash off and run away. Rapunzel stare at th direction Judy run to. Judy run through villagers and the guards, and straight to Old Corona. She kept running till she reach the same tree they met. She sat down and panted from running. She let out a sigh of relief, glad she got away from him. It wasn't till she turn around and see Varian right in front of her, she let out a shriek of fright.)

Varian: Are you crazy?! You could have exhausted yourself! You need water! I'll be right back! No, rather, you're coming with me!

(He grab her by the arm and drag her with him as they dash to his house. Judy try to stop him, but he didn't listen. They enter inside, he push Judy at the chair of the dinning room and run to the kitchen to get water. Judy growl under her breathe, this is getting out of hand! She need to do something. It wasn't till she see one of the black rocks outside from the window, and a idea pop into her head. Varian came back with a mug full of water.)

Varian: I'm back. Here you g-

(He stopped when he find a empty chair, he dropped the mug and franticly search the house for her. He search his room, his dad room, living room and anywhere. His panic mind begin to get wrose.)

Varian: JUDY!

(He heard a explosion at his lab, no, she wouldn't. He run to the door, and find it locked. He pound on the door, trying to call for Judy.)

Varian: Judy! Get out of there!

(in the lab, Judy is looking at Varian's notes and recipes as she try to mix chemicals. She hear Varian pounding at his door, calling out for her, but she ignore him. She heated the chemical, and when it is ready, she carefully took it from the heater and walk to the rocks, determaied to do it. She pour the chemical at the rock, wait to see the resuilts, when the door slam open and Varian is panting.)

Varian: JUDY! ARE YOU CRAZY!?

Judy: Maybe.

(The rocks begin to bubble, the teens turn to it, then it explode and the teens are sent flying at the wall. Judy get up and rub her head. Varian get up, grab her hand and pull her away from the lab.)

Varian: Judy Pot! What were you thinking?! Don't you know how dangerous alchemy is?!

Judy: Hey! At least I did something! I'm sick and tired of you breathing on my neck!

Varian: I'm trying to prevent you from getting another scar!

Judy: That was four years ago! I'm still here!

Varian: But what if you get hurt and bruise yourself?! I'll never forgive myself for that!

Judy: I'll fine! I've done this so many times as a kid!

Varian: So many times?! Then you're not safe at all!

Judy: Don't you say that!

Varian: I'm doing this for your own good!

Judy: DAMN IT, I'M NOT A KID MOM!

(And that stopped the fight. Judy is panting, Varian stare at her with wide eyes. Then she inhale in and out. She sat on the couch, motion Varian to sit next to her. He say next to her. She look at him.)

Judy: As a young kid, I've been known for being a reckless child. Still am today. When I was ten, I was outside picking flowers for mom, Naoto and Sera when I spot a raccoon on the tree. I wanted to play with it, even when my parents say don't touch wild animals, I didn't listen. I climb up on the tree it was on, I reach out to touch it, when the tree branch break and I fell and landed on my head. Mom, Pap and the others all got scared and worry that I hurt myself like that, and afriad that I could die. They went to every doctor they can find to save me. But they say that the damage is so damaged to be fix.

Varian: How did you get better?

Judy: It wasn't till they found a doctor who have use the work of alchemy as medicines. He have a potion to fix my head, but I have to had my head shave off so he can put the potion on my scar. After a while, I was cured, beside losing all my hair. My parents ground me after that. And right after I've been cured, my family force me to stay by them so I won't hurt myself again. My parents sleep with me so I won't sneak out, Sera have to bathe with me, Randol and Naoto played with me all day and Murlock have to keep a look out for me. They never leave my sight, it was so annoying, they never leave me alone, not even let me alone for one minute. I was so sick and tired of them being so overprotective of me! I just want a chance to feel free and independent on my own!

(She panted hard, staring down at the floor. Varian look at her, sympathy and guilt in him. He put his arm on her shoulder.)

Varian: Judy, I'm so sorry I been so overprotective on you. I should have been more understanding to why, but I let my fear get the best of me. I'm really sorry Jude, I hope you can forgive me.

(She look at him, frowning. Then she hug him tight, he let out a blush making his face all red.)

Judy: I forgive you. Thank you for understanding why and listening to me.

Varian: Hey, it's what friends do. Right?

Judy: (smile at him) Yeah.

(He push her hair up, showing the scar. Then suddenly, out of thought, he lean in and kiss her scar. Judy let out a blush, Varian's face is all red from what he done. After a few seconds of quiet, Judy get up, feeling awkward.)

Judy: (blushing) Uh..well, maybe I should..uh...get home..

Varian: (red face) Uh...y-yeah...see you tomorrow?

Judy: (blushing) T-Totally! B-Bye.

(She walk to the door, and run back to Corona. Varian just stand there, face still red. Rudiger came and sat beside him, looking confused to what have happen. Varian let out a sigh and a groan.)

Varian: Nice going Ruddiger, you're such a idiot.


	62. Be There

Song doesn't belong to me.

(Varian lay on his bed, staring at the wall. His eyes is red from crying and have grow bags under his eyes, hair have grown long and shaggy, he look like death is coming to him. Rudiger lay beside him, frowning at the sight of him. Next to them, is Judy's lantern. Ever since she send him the letter, he never left the lantern go out, keep it lit with light. A guard came in with a plate of food, he unlock the cell and place it down.)

Stan: Dinner brat.

(Varian didn't say a word, he just keep staring at the wall. Stan just let out a sigh. He see the lantern. He walk to grab it.)

Stan: Hey, I think it's time you get rid of it.

(But Varian jump out, stach the lantern and held it close to him with panic eyes.)

Varian: NO! It's all I have left of her!

Stan (back away) Geez, okay, okay. I won't touch it. But you better eat, the king doesn't want you dead.

(Stan walk out the cell, close it and lock as he walk away, leaving Varian alone with his lantern and Rudiger. Varian stare at the lantern, tears falling out his eyes. He miss her so much, he miss her smile, her laugh, her spunky spirit and her comfort. He miss her so much he feels like dying. He look up at his cell window, looking at the moon. He rub the tears off his eyes.)

Varian: (sing) **In the light that falls at moonrise**

 **In the rhythm of the rain**

 **In the miracle of ordinary days**

 **In the hush of night**

 **I will be in the whispers of lovers**

 **Everywhere**

 **You will find me there**

(He get up, standing up and staring at the moon.)

Varian: (sing) **In the rustle of the curtain**

 **In the bustle of the world**

 **In a thousand little unexpected ways**

 **When you lift your gaze**

 **I will be like the shimmer of one small star**

 **Out there**

 **Shining everywhere**

(He look at his lantern, smiling with love in him.)

Varian: (sing) **I will be there**

 **Beside you**

 **Through the lonely nights that fall**

 **So close your eyes**

 **Remember my embrace**

 **I will be there**

 **Like mercy**

 **I will find you through it all**

 **This do I swear**

 **I will be there**

(Meanwhile, somewhere far on a island, Judy stare at the moon while sitting on the ground. She miss her Varian so much. She pray and pray to God that Varian will be alright and be hopeful till Quirin is free. She won't give up till she reach that goal. She stare with tears eyes.)

Judy: (sing) **In a language never spoken**

 **Lived the promises we made**

 **In the endless love that owns me heart and soul**

 **In the certainty, I will always be true**

 **And as near as my next prayer**

 **You will find me there**

(Odette nuzzle next her her, comforting her.)

Judy: (sing) **In the echo of the ocean**

 **In the haunting of the wind**

 **In mystreous extraordinary ways**

 **Through the darkest sky**

 **I will be like the shimmer of one small star**

 **Out there**

 **Shining everywhere**

(She stand up and walk straight to the eadge of the water.)

Judy: (sing) **I will be there**

 **Beside you**

 **Through the lonely nights that fall**

 **So close your eyes**

 **Remember my embrace**

 **I will be there**

 **Like freedom**

 **I will find you through it all**

 **This do I swear**

 **I will be there**

(The water splash on her feet as she stand facing the moon.)

Judy: (sing) **In the harbour quarter**

(Varian grab on the bars on his window and stare.)

Varian: (sing) **In the stone and mortar**

Both: (sing) **In the star that we both share**

Judy: (sing) **In the sound of laughter**

Varian: (sing) **Now and ever after**

Both: (sing) **Look for me, I will be there**

(In their minds, they imagine that they are finally together again. They dance on open area with the moon as their light, dressed in royal outfit. Varian in a suit and Judy in a dress. They stare at each other eyes with love.)

Both: (sing) **I will be there**

 **Beside you**

 **Through the lonely nights that fall**

 **So close your eyes**

Varian (sing) **Remember my embrace**

Judy: (sing) **Remember my embrace**

Varian: (sing) **I will be there**

Judy: (sing) **I'll be there**

Both: (sing) **Like justice**

 **I will find you through it all**

Varian: (sing) **This do I swear**

Judy: (sing) **This do I swear**

(Then the image fade away. With Judy back on the island and Varian back in his cell.)

Varian: (sing) **I will be there**

Judy: (sing) **This do I swear**

 **I will be there**

Both: (sing) **This do I swear**

 **I will be there**

(Rapunzel watch from the tree house, watching Judy staring out at the sea. She frown, she know what she's thinking, him again. She feel really bad and feel it is her fault, if she have only been a real friend for Varian, Judy would have him by her side. She only hope by the time they reach the Dark Kingdom, Judy will get her love back.)


	63. Angel

Varian's view of Judy.

* * *

The moment I saw her, I was in complate awestruck. She is so beautiful, so unique, so different. Sure her hair is a two color, brown and blue, but that's what makes her different. Her voice is so crystal clear, like she is send down to earth by angels. And her eyes are pale blue like crystals, I think she is a angel.

* * *

When I am face to face with her, I couldn't think of something to say to her or risk making myself a idiot to her. Then she just laugh, it was a laugh I can listen to along with her angelic voice. She is so different than she looks, she is very humorous, polite and very esthetic. She seems to be interested in my way of alchemy, she even impress with one of my work, this is the first person that's really impress with me. I mean, she's something I never thought of being friends with, friends with an angel.

* * *

For weeks, she watch me at my best works, she question me and doesn't look board at all. She been hearing other that I'm dangerous, but she never listen to them, it's like she never care for anything other than what her goal is. She's stubborn like me, reckless and never afarid to face danger. But I wish I was more gentle for her, so she can see how much I care about her, my angel.

* * *

During the expo, I wanted to show Cassandra that I am special to her with my invantion, cause I love her. Cassandra agreed to be my assistant for my project if I help her with her choices, I was so excited for it to happen. It wasn't till my angel came and saw me working. She even told me that I'm only doing this cause I want to impress Cass, even if she is older than me. I told her it's nothing too big, but I know her, she's smarter than she looks. She's never the one to miss a few details. It wasn't till Cassandra chose her duty over out deal, I feel hurt and betrayed. I went to look for another assistant, I could ask my angel to help, but I don't think so, she never like being perform in front of huge crowds. So I found one, a old man named Shorty. When it was my turn, I announces my invention and perform on how it works. I pull out the most beautiful element and named it after my angel. That is till my assistant almost got me disqualified. After I confuse to Cass that I only did it to impress her, that's when my invention almost hurt everyone. Cass and my angel held on to me, fighting against the vortex. After it was taking care of, my angel came to me, asking me why I named her, it was cause unlike Cassandra, she never doubt me at the start. She hug me, I can feel my heart beating so fast, for being close to my angel.

* * *

For the past months, me and my angel have gotten more close than I thought. I learn more about her past that she been dealing with overprotective family since she almost hurt herself that cause her her hair, how her family one by one met their band members and allowed them in, how she would always sneak out as a kid cause of her reckless manners and how she met her baby swan, Odette and more about herself. She's more than I thought she look. She's strong, bold, full of confident and the most caring being in this planet, I don't desvere a angel like her. I'm distraction, she's pure, I'm dangerous, she's innocent by heart, I'm a monster, she's a angel.

* * *

With the black rocks coming out more and more, I fear my village is about to die. I need to do something about this, for my home, for my dad, for my angel. But my dad told me to stay away from the rocks, but how can I when they are destorying everything I care about? My angel want to help me, even after I told her it be too dangerous, but like her stubborn side, she is reckless again. I guess it's why I love her, never back away from being there for her friends. We try every experiment to solve this problem, but they're unbreakable, like Rapunzel's hair. Along the way, my angel support me fully. How can I be so graceful to have her by my side? She's everything I wish to have. But sadly, it was time for her to fly away. I can tell she doesn't want to leave, but she have to be with her family. I don't want her to leave as well, but her family need her and I can't be selfish to keep her. Then, we made a promise, she promise to come back to Corona for me, she pinky promise me. I almost told her my feelings, but like a coward, I cover my true feelings for her. I watch her and her family leaving Corona, I wish I could tell her how much I love her, my angel.

* * *

My father is encased in ember, I try everything to free him. I ask help, but I was turn away by everyone. They say I "attack" the Princess, but I didn't! I beg and beg for help, but everyone turn their back on me! I wish my angel is still here, she never turn her back on anyone, but she is not here anymore. I found a flask that have a small amount of a purple liquid, this looks like the perfect chance to get what I need. But how to not cause any supisions? My angel's mother baking have been the best, she always bring pastry goods for us to snack on. This give me an idea for my truth serum. I put the serum in the batter and bake them. If my angel was here, she be mad at me for doing this, but this time, there's no angel to save me from what I'm about to do.

* * *

The flower failed! It should have cut through! It wasn't till I realize the the Sundrop is not the flower, but it's Rapunzel. But I need a plan to get her. They want a villain, so be it. I try being nice, I try being polite, but they won't give a second glance like my angel would. They will pay dearly for throwing me out. I send my automaton to get Rapunzel, but it was a fail task,won't happen again. So I have to use other ways. I turn Rudiger into a beast to get them distracted while I take the queen, my angel would hate me for this to Rudiger, she really love him as well as raccoons. But it must be done, for my father. I work on making more automatons to rid of them. They will hear me, even if I have to destroy what stand in my way. If there's anything I lean from my angel, is that you must takes risks.

* * *

With Rapunzel hair, it should sharer the ember to free my father. It should have worked! The hair should have cut through, but it didn't! This is her fault, she started this. I went to my battle automaton and sent to destroy her, if I can't have my only family member back hen neither can she! I wreck everything that stand in my way. Cassandra launch to attack me, but this time I have the upber hand, after all, my angel is ten times better than Cass. I grab the queen as I have two woman in my grasp. I squeeze them, Rapunzel will pay for this! The black rocks destory my automatons, I see Rapunzel grabbing two rocks and controlling them. I dash to her, to put a end to her, but one by one, my battle automaton is is destory. I failed! It'd not fair! I am taken by to Corona, for the crime I did, but it's their crime they should pay, not mine. I will make my father proud of me. It wasn't till I see the image of her, my angel, looking at me with disgust. The sight that break my heart, she'll hate me forever. My only light in my dark world, my guardian angel, my precious savior, my princess, my Judy Pot. I wish she is still at my side, cause I need her more than ever.


	64. Judy's Song

I know I'm not the perfect one

I know I'm not a princess

But deep inside me, I shine like the sun

All my life, I never stay in one place

Got nowhere to call home

And yet it's hard to forget a face

A face that I feel like home

Just for one day, for just one day

Let me be with him, that all I have to say

He's my song, my song for all to hear

So they can know his story

And will change the world

He's my song, my song for the world to hear

Hear his tale through my voice

So at last I can belong

I may not be all sugar

I may not be everything nice

I got something in me that's bigger

When I first met him, I felt a spark

A spark that burns in me

Lighting up like the lantern of our fire

I am not gonna lose that spark

Try you may, try all you can

But you won't take my man

He's my song, my song for all to hear

So they can know his story

And will change the world

He's my song, my song for the world to hear

Hear his tale through my voice

So at last I can belong

I don't care what fate have in store

Like a tiger, you'll fear my roar

Cause I won't stay by

And watch him slip away from me!

He's my song, my song for all to hear

So they can know his story

And will change the world

He's my song, my song for the world to hear

Hear his tale through my voice

So at last I can belong

He is my perfect song, my song for him to hear

As I sing our stories

The fire in us will burn brighter

He is my song, so let him hear me now

I won't run away no more

Cause I found where I belong

With him, I found where I belong!


	65. Birthday

It's Judy's birthday, Happy Birthday Judy!

* * *

(At the castle, the staff and servants are setting up banners, streamers, balloons and setting food for a big event. What wold that be? It's Judy's birthday, and Varian want it to be very special and big for his girlfriend. Rapunzel have a list of all they have to have, like a huge buffet, a large chocolate cake with colorful frosting and music and dancing and the last is the biggest he made for Judy. Varian is pasting on the floor, worring in him.)

Rapunzel: Varian, calm down. Everything is in order for today.

Varian: Yeah, but I want it to perfect for her. It is her birthday.

Rapunzel: But do you have to send Cass and Sinny to keep her away from the castle to get things ready?

Varian: I want it to be a suprise for her.

Rapunzel: (roll eyes) You're really pushing yourself for her.

Varian: What can I say, I am a fool in love with my angel.

(With Judy, Cassandra and Sinny are in town square taking her shopping. Judy told them that she doesn't need anything when her boyfriend is part of royalty and she can make something for her self and Varian, but they are insisting that they should treat her, and part of Varian's plan to keep her away till it's ready. The three are at the seamstress store, looking at fabric.)

Sinny: Oh, this is pretty. (Holding a green dress.) What you think Jude?

Judy: It's cute. But not my style.

Cassandra: Come on, it's your birthday, get a present for yourself.

Judy: I don't need a present on my birthday, all I want is to spend it with Vary. But, he have a project that he can't let me see.

Sinny: Yeah, so big you're gonna love.

Cassandra: Shush!

Judy: What was that?

Sinny: N-Nothing!

(Judy narrow her eyes at them, they feel themselves starting to sweat nervously. Judy roll her eyes and look at the fabrics. The two sigh in relief. Judy pick up a light blue fabric.)

Judy: Hey, think I can make a outfit with this? Goes great with my pants and boots.

Cassandra: Yeah, sure. But no dress? You're strange, you know.

Judy: Hey, Vary doesn't mind me being strange. He said that's what makes me unique, I think outside the tradition.

(Cassandra and Sinny look at each other, really unsure of her. It wasn't till Owl came flying through a open window and landed on Cass shoulder. He hoot in her ears, she nodded to him. She tap Judy on the shoulder, she turn to face Cass.)

Cassandra: I think we waste time here, we better go to the castle.

Judy: Now?

(Cass nodded, as she grab her by the shoulder and push her out the shop. They walk back to the castle, but Cass cover her eyes with a blindfold.)

Judy: Wha the?

(Cassandra grab Judy shoulder and lead her back to Varian room. She pull the blindfold off, Judy see a very lovely lilac dress, a jacket and flats. Judy frown.)

Judy: What is going on? I'm not wearing that.

Cassandra: You gotta, Queens order.

(Judy groan in irritation. A few hours later. Judy is in her dress, her long bangs is up with a star comb to hold it up, make up on and wear dimond earrings. Judy sighed as she walk through a hallway to the throne room. She stopped by the door.)

Judy: This have got to be the most humiliating birthday ever.

(She open the door, and out shout a loud..)

Voices: SURPRISE!

(Judy gasp and eyes widen when she is startle by the shout. In the room, row of presents, a large buffet table with endless food with a large cake for the whole castle and decorated with streamers and balloons. She let out a smile.)

Judy: What is this?!

Rapunzel: Your birthday party.

Judy: Party?

Eugene: Yeah, we want it to be a surprise for you. Thanks to kid here.

(He thumb point at Varian, who is dressed in a formal suit of sliver and blue, hair comb back and smile shyly. Judy smile at him. She walk to him and hug him tight.)

Judy: Oh Vary, you shouldn't have.

Varian I just want to make it special for you. You're my angel, you desvere everything.

(Judy smile at him, tears in her eyes.)

Judy: (tears) Great, you made me get so emotional.

(He kiss her forehead, chuckling.)

Varian: I love you my angel.

( Throughout the night, they celebrate her birthday. They have her blow out the candles on her cake, open her presents which she is grateful for the others, she got a new guitar from Rapunzel, a jewelry box from Eugene, a tunic shirt from Cassandra, a book from Sinny, Alice and her friends, but she didn't get a gift from Varian, telling her his present is a suprise for her to see. They dance as the band play music, Judy and Varian dance on the middle.)

Judy: When are you really gonna give me your present?

Varian: Sooner than you think my angel.

(By the end, everyone is ready to leave, but Judy is nowhere to be sight. Outside, Varian take Judy's hand and lead her up to a small hill. He set her down to sit on the ground.)

Judy: Okay, what's going on? Is my surprise preset here?

Varian: You might say.

(He wave a light lantern and wave it high, Judy looks confuse by this. At the castle, Lance see it. He light a match, walk to a row of what looks like fireworks and light them up. Shooting at the sky, the fireworks explode and let out a light of colors. Judy gasp at this, she turn to Varian.)

Judy: You..you made those?

Varian: I call them "fireworks".

Judy: (hug close to him) They're beautiful Vary, I love them.

(They watch the fireworks, as well as the people of Corona. They watch in awed. Rapunzel and Eugene watch with a smile. Judy hug Varian, as he hug her back with a smile.)

Varian: Happy Birthday Judy.

(They stare in each other eyes, filled with love in them. As they kiss each other on the lips while the fireworks light shine on them.)


	66. Slipper

Cinderella AU

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a beautiful land of Luminca, lived a wealthy musician named Stuart Pot. He lives a wonderful life with his wife, Scarlett, a beautiful singer with a angel voice, and a lovely daughter, Judith who have inherited her mother beautiful voice. They have a wealthy life together, till the day Scarlett grow very ill from a terrible illness."

(In a room, a woman lay on her bed, looking very weak and pale. By her side, a young girl with brown hair, pale blue eyes and fair skin sat by her mother with tears eyes. Her father, Stuart held his wife hand in sadness.)

Stuart: Oh Scarlett, my muse. Don't leave me.

Scarett: I'm sorry my love, I must go now. Judy.

Judy: Yes mommy?

Scarlett: (hand her a lapis lazuli necklace) Please remember to never lose what's important to you, be kind and have courage in your heart. I love you..

Judy: I love you too mommy.

(Scarlett drew a last breath, before closing her eyes and lay still. Staurt cry, as Judy let tears fall from her eyes.)

"Stuart was so heartbroken by the lost of his wife, that he refuse to play music for anyone. Years past as Judy grow into a fair young girl, but Stuart is still heartbroken by the sight of Judy acting like her mother and having her voice. Then by luck, he marry another woman, Paula. They wed right before Judy's ten birthday. Paula's even have two daughters in the same age as Judy. Bridget and Maggie."

(In their new house, Judy in the age ten, but her hair have grown a blue bang on her right side. She sit next to her father, who is ill on his deathbed. On the shadows, his new wife, Paula with dark hair and cold dark blue eyes. By her side are her two daughters, Bridget with dark hair and green eyes and Maggie with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Stuart turn to Judy as she feel tears in her eyes.)

Stuart: Be good, my daughter.

Judy: Yes pappy.

(He key down and grow pale. Judy cry her eyes out. Paula, who haven't shed a tear, just smirk at this. Looking very dark that will bring Judy to hell.)

"By the time Staurt fell dead, it was then Paula show her true color, cold, cruel and envious. She was determined to make Judy's life worse, jealous of Judy's beauty and beautiful voice, and make her their servants. She even let her daughters take Judy's belongings and take her room, making her sleep in a corner of the old fireplace. But over the years, Judy grow more beautiful than her step-sisters and that makes them more jealous of her and want to broke her. But Judy refuse to show weakness, knowing one day she will leave them and have her happily ever after."

(The sun raise up and shine through a window, beaming at a sleeping figure. The figure groan and get up. Revealing a lovely sixteen year old Judy with long hair and healthy skin and color. She stretch and get up. Another day in hell she thought herself. She walk to her bowl and rinse her face and dress in her clothes which is a old brown pant with patches, a white blouse and tie her pant with a rope and doesn't have shoes on and wear her mother necklace. Rising from the covers is a raccoon, he stretch and jumped out.)

Judy: Morning Rudiger, lovely morning is it?

(He chatter at her in respond. She let out a giggle as she pick him up.)

Judy: Yeah, but every morning end in a worse night. Best better get breakfect ready or step-mom and my step-sisters will throw another fits at me.

(She walk to the kitchen and start cooking everything like fried eggs with toasts, bacon and fresh berries with tea for drinks. It was then that the bells start ringing, she groan at this, they're awake now.)

Voices: Judy!

Judy: Coming!

(She put the plates and cups in trays, holding them on her head and hands as she carry them upstairs. She is very careful to not let them dropped or else they'll be mad. She stopped on the first door, she knock on the door with her hip and open as she went in.)

Judy: Morning Bridget.

Bridget: Took you so long. I got a huge bag with all my laundry and make sure they are clean by tonight, you get?!

Judy: Loud and clear Bridget.

(She exist out and head to the second one. She enter inside.)

Judy: Morning Maggie.

Maggie: Finally, I am staving. I have a load of dirty clothes, make sure they are clean or else!

Judy: Got it Maggie.

(She exist it and head to the last one. She knock on the door and enter.)

Judy: Good morning step-mother.

Paula: Ah, thank you. And just in time. I have here and bag of my dirty clothes. Be a dear and have them clean for me.

Judy: Understood step-mother.

(She exist out and head downstairs with all the dirty laundry in her hands and head as she walk downstairs and to the laundry room. She get started on washing them. Rudiger came and jumped in the soapy water. Get wet and fur all wet with soapy water, Judy let out a giggle.)

Judy: Rudiger, you'll get me in trouble if they find out.

(He just shrugged. Coming in is a baby swan, as she swim on the water.)

Judy: Odette, get out of there.

(Odette quack and jumped out. In her shoulder, a chameleon watch with a smile as he look at Judy.)

Judy: Not now Pascal, later.

(But then they heard a loud scream, Judy get up and run upstairs to see what's the problem. There she see her sisters trying to hit a fox with a broom. Maggie hit with the broom while Bridget screamed loud. The fox hissed at them with bearing teeth.)

Maggie: oh you stupid mutt!

Judy: Wait!

(She run and grab the fox, holding it close to her chest.)

Judy: Don't hurt it, it's just a fox!

Maggie: Just a fox?! That thing came in out of nowhere! Did you let it in!?

Judy: What? No, I don't recal-

Bridget: Mother! Judy is letting wild animals in our house!

(Coming out of her room, Paula see her daughters looking scared and Judy holding the fox. She glare at her.)

Paula: Judy, take that thing outside now.

Judy: Y-Yes step-mother.

(Judy walk downstairs with the fox. She open the door, and set the fox down.)

Judy: Go on little fellow.

(The fox look at her, lick her hand an run off. Judy watch the fox run away, the horse, Max, tun to Judy with pity eyes.)

Judy: I'll be fine Max.

Paula: Judy!

(Judy let out a sighed, time to face her punishment. She walk back inside. Meanwhile at the castle, King Quirin caught his son, Prince Varian almost blowing up the library with his chemical formula. Prince Varian stands before his father as he listen to him scold.)

Quirin: This behaver of yours must stopped, you almost destroy all our books.

Varian: I'm sorry dad.

Quirin: Last time, it was the study rooms, the garden, our throne and now this!? I know you love alchemy, but thet's no way to take over a kingdom.

Varian: What do you mean?

Quirin: I think it's time you find a wife.

Varian: What!? B-But dad-

Quirin: No, it's decided. Eron!

(Coming in is his royal adviser, Eron. He hold a scrol with a quil in ink.)

Eron: Yes your majesty?

Quirin: Take note. Tomorrow night, we will have a ball in favor of my son finding a wife. Every eligible ladies is to attend.

Eron: Right away your majesty.

(Varian frowned at this, then he walk away. He doesn't want to give up what he love cause his father want him to rule with a stranger he never met, but he will soon regret it tomorrow. The next day, at Judy, she is folding every bedsheets while her sisters are practing singing lesson, but they sing horrible than Judy's angelic voice. Judy is now to be put double works by her mother, thanks to her sisters claiming she let the fox in. By the time she finish folding, there was a knock on the door. She open the door and show a royal messager.)

Judy: Can I help you good sir?

Aaron: (put out a invitation) For you.

Judy: Thank you.

(She close the door, open it and read it. Her eyes widen open. She walk upstairs, head to the music room and knock on the door. Paula open it.)

Paula: What is is?

Judy: A invitation from the king.

Maggie: From the king!?

(Paula grab it from Judy's hand and read.)

Paula: "BY order of King Quirin, he is holding a grand ball tonight for his son, Prince Varian to find a wife. Every eligible ladies is to attend."

Maggie: (swoon) Such a handsome and rich charmer.

Bridget: He will marry me at first sight.

Maggie: You? It's gonna be me!

Bridget: You're a ugly horse, it's me!

Maggie: Me!

Bridget: Me!

(The two start fighting, pulling each other hair and punching them. Till Paula stopped them.)

Paula: Girls, enough. We have time to get ready.

Judy: Does that mean me too?

Maggie: What? You?

Bridget: You're a dirt rat. What prince would want to marry you?

(The sisters laughed crudely. Judy just roll her eyes.)

Judy: You're forgetting that it said "Every eligible ladies", so that means me too. And you can't ignore a directed order from the king.

(Paula lips thin line, till she come up with a idea.)

Paula: You're right. I suppose you can go, if you can finish your chores in time.

Judy: You mean it?

Paula: Of course. If you want to come, you better get started.

(Judy smiled at this, run out and begin to get finish, but she doesn't know that Paula have other plans. Judy finish cleaning the floors, dusting everything, cleaning and ironing the clothes, cooking and doing the dishes. And now she is setting her sisters ready for the ball.)

Maggie: More glitter!

Bridget: More diamonds!

(Judy is in a spiral rollercoster, till she is done by the time the ball is ready. And she doesn't even anything to wear. Paula is by the door, smirking.)

Paula: Not ready? Hmm, it's a shame.

Judy: Please, just lend me a dress and I can get ready in time.

Paula: And let you steal our glory?

Judy: What are you saying?

Paula: You're more beautiful than us, have a more beautiful voice than us. We can't be outshines by you.

Judy: But pap told me inner beauty is more import-

(But she get slapped by her, the sisters watch with cruel smile. Judy hold her slapped cheek as she look at Paula with tearly eyes.)

Paula: Don't, talk about your father to me. I never loved him for him, it was always his money. And if you want to remind here, you keep your mouth shut. Now good night.

(Paula and the sisters leave and head out. Judy run to her room, crying as she sob on her bed. Rudiger, Pascal, Odete and Max all frowned at her. Rudiger curl next to Judy in a comforting manner. Judy sobbed and sobbed, not noticing the same fox came though a window and landed by her. She lick her hand, Judy look up and see the fox.)

Judy: Oh, it's you.

(The fox rub against her, feeling it's soft fur. Judy sighed in sadness.)

Judy: I wish I can go to the ball.

Fox: And so you shall.

(Judy jumped in surprised, did the fox talked? Judy stare at the fox)

Judy: Did you..talked?

Fox: Yes, I did.

(Red Magic surrond the fox. And in it's place, is a young lady. She is dressed in red in a dress, a red hood with a red wand and shoes, her hair is dark brown with red eyes. Judy stare in awed of this.0

Judy: Who are you?

Sinny: I am Sinny, your fairy god-sister.

Judy: I have a fairy god-sister?

Sinny: Yes, and you are very lucky to have one Judy.

Judy: You know my name?

Sinny: Yes. I disguise myself as a fox to see if there's any kindness in this house. Your step-sisters are awful, but you, you are full of love and kindness. And to reward you for that, I shall grant your wish to go to the ball.

Judy: (smile) Really?

Sinny: Yes. But I need a few thing. Do you have anything that is big enough?

(Judy think for a moment, then remember something. She run outside and to the pumpkin garden. She grab the biggest one there and bring in back to the house. Sinny smiled.)

Sinny: Perfect.

(She wave her wand in the air with red magic sprinkles, and pointed at the pumpkin. The pumpkin grow big and big, and turn into a lovely white and gold carriage with spiral wheels, a coach sit and decorative doors. Judy gasped at this.)

Judy: Amazing.

Sinny: Thank you, but we need transpiration of horses.

(Max neither by her ears, Sinny jumped in surprised. Then let out a laugh.)

Sinny: You'll do fine sweetie, but I need one more. (See Odette) Hello little one, would you like to help Judy?

(Odette nodded at her. With a wave of Sinny's wand, Odette turn into a white horse with white mane.)

Sinny: Don't you look lovely? Hmm.

(She spot Rudiger, he hide. But got lift in the air by Sinny's Magic.)

Sinny: We need someone to stir the horses.

(With a wave, she turn Rudiger in a chubby man with gray hair and dressed in a fancy suit and holding horses stirs.)

Sinny: There we go.

(Pascal jumped up. Sony smiled. With a wave of her wand, Pascal turn into a short man with green hair, fancy clothes and holding the door. Sinny beamed.)

Sinny: I believe that's all.

Judy: Uh Sinny.

Sinny: Yes?

Judy: They're beautiful, thank you. But will I go dressing like this?

(She raise her arm up, showing herself. Sinny look up and down, eyes widen.)

Sinny: Oh right. Silly me. Hmm, I got the perfect idea for you. Now hold still.

(Sinny wave her wand up, Magic surrond Judy. Her dirty clothes turn into a magnificent gown. The color is light teal, off shoulder with white long gloves, the skirt is full with ruffles, diamond earrings, hair up in a bun with stars in them, and glass slipper. Judy beamed big.)

Judy: Oh my..it's wonderful! Thank you so much!

(She hug Sinny.)

Judy: Thank you so much!

Sinny: I'm glad. But I'm afraid there're one thing you must know of this.

Judy: What you mean?

Sinny: My magic will only last till midnight. So before the clock strike twelve, you must leave at once. Understand?

Judy: Yes. Thank you again Sinny.

(Sinny smile at her, hug her tight and let Judy go as she went inside the carriage. Rudiger whip the horses off to the castle they went. Back at the ball, romantic music is heard and guest are dancing. Varian is board out of his mind, most of the girls rather dance with him than talk to him. Even when he talk about his love for alchemy, they cut him off and talk about his riches and how handsome he is and about themselves. Paula and the sisters came in. Maggie and Bridget run to where Varian is dancing with a young girl. Then they push her off. Before he can bark at the two for being rude, Maggie took him and dance with him.)

Maggie: Hello Prince Varian. I've been dying to meet you.

Varian: Uh..yeah. So..uh..what can you tell about yourself?

Maggie: Oh? Well. I have a great singing voice, I am rich and wealthy and I love to read.

Varian: Really? How interesting. Well, me. I love alche-

Maggie: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tell me all about you.

Varian: Well. I'm smart. Even when I do alche-

Maggei: That's great. You so handsome and rich.

(Then Bridget push her sister away and dance with him.)

Bridget: Don't mind her. She's stupid. Not like you, so rich, handsome and a charming side.

Varian: Is that all?

Bridget: Other than your look and wealth? You can set my heart on fire.

(Varian cring at this, these girls are more rude than he thought. He walk away from Bridget.)

Varian: I don't think you girls aren't my type. I rather have a wife that listen to me and doesn't care for what I have.

(He started to walk away to find a new partner. Paula motion the girls to not let him out their sight. The sisters run to him, jumped and caught his legs.)

Maggie: Don't go!

Bridget: We'll listen! We promise!

Varian: Even when I tell you about alchem-

Maggie: Whatever this alchemy-crap is.

(And that made him mad. He try to break free of them, but they won't let him go. It wasn't till Judy came in the ballroom and walk down on the stairs. Varian look at her diraction and felt his heart throbbing. Judy stop by the foot, looking nervous. Varian stare at her with a blushing face. He kick Maggie and Bridget by the face and walk to Judy.)

Maggie: Ouchy!

Bridget: Why he do that?!

(Varian kept his eyes on Judy as she look around the castle in awed. She felt a tap on her shoulder, turn and see Varian.)

Judy: Oh, can I help you with something?

Varian: You can, by having this dance with me.

(Judy let out a blush when he extant his hand to her. She took it and let him lead her to the dance floor. Guests saw them and move a path for them. Music filled the room, the two dance. Judy look very nervous, looking down. Varian never let his eyes out her sight. He press his forehead against hers and push them up so he can stare in her eyes, she blush and her eyes sparkled. Quirin look throughout the room, then he spot Varian dancing with Judy, and he can see that his son had fallen in love with her and he smiled at this. After a while, they took a stroll on the castle garden. His hands on hers. It was a magical night and it was beautiful. Varian caught sight of a red rose, pluck it out and put in behind Judy's ears. She blush of this.)

Varian: So, can you tell me about yourself?

Judy: Oh. Well, I have a singing voice, my father said I got it from my mother. I love to read books about adventure and even about romance too.

Varian: Wow, interesting. I like alchemy.

Judy: Oh, how wonderful.

Varian: You don't mind it?

Judy: Not at all. I think it's pretty cool.

(Varain smile, finally someone who can think like him. They stopped by a fountain. He stare in her eyes, filled with love. Judy smiled to him. They lean in. Right before they can get close, the clock chimed. Both hands are on twelve. Judy back away.)

Varian: What's wrong?

Judy: It's midnight. I have to go.

Varian: Go? Right now? But I never got your name, and I want to know more about you.

Judy: I'm sorry. But I have to go. Good bye!

(She turn away and run off. Varian run after her, but he get blocked by all the ladies.)

Varian: Eron! Don't let her get away!

Eron: Yes your highness! Guards, after that girl!

(Guards of the castle chase after Judy. Judy run down the stairs, but she tripped, causing one of her slipper to slip off. She turn to get it back, but there was no time to. So she kept running till she reach her carriage. The carriage ride past the gates and head back home. Then the magic fade away and turn everything back to normal. Judy let out a sigh.)

Judy: Sweet dreams my prince.

(She took out the Rose still in her hair and look at it. She heard Pascal squeaking to him, look to see she still have the other pair of her slipper. Back at the castle, Varian hold the slipper while pacing.)

Eron: Your highness, please rest.

Varian: Rest? No, I won't rest till I find her.

Eron: How? There's a kingdom full of girls. And you don't know who she is.

Varian: But I have something of hers. (Show the slipper) Take note Eron. Whoever fit the slipper, will become my bride and the kingdom's new queen.

Eron: Right away your highness.

(The next morning, Varian and Eron spend all day putting the slipper on any women, but the slipper will only fit on Judy only. At Judy's, she is cleaning the dishes when she heard the sisters sequel. She stopped her work, walk to away to check what's going on. Only for Paual to lock the door to the kitchen. Judy beign to panic, pouring on the door. Rudiger, Odette, Pascal and Max become mad of this and make plan to get Varian to come to the kitchen and free Judy. Eron try the slipper on Maggie, but Maggie feet is too big.)

Maggie: it's my slipper, I know it is!

Varian: Yeah, don't think so. Next.

(Maggie cry silently and run t other room crying. Bridget try on, but it's too wide.)

Bridget: See? It's mine.

Varian: Yeah, nice try.

Bridget: How dare you be rude.

Varian: You wanna face my wrath?

Bridget: (scared) No..

(In a flash, he gra the slipper off her feet. Then Bridget up to her room, crying. Varian turn to Paula.)

Varian: Is there any other ladies in this house?

Paula: No, your highness.

(Varia sighed. It seems he'll never see his dream girl. But Rudiger grab the slipper with his teeth and ran outside. Varian chase after him. Rudiger run to the back side of the house. Odette and Pascal open the gate door for Varian to get in. Max neigh to him and pointed inside. Rudiger run through the window as Judy sat on her bed crying. He dropped the slipper on her lap, stopping her cry.)

Judy: Wha? (Pick up the slipper) Where did you get this?

(The door open and Varian stand wher he stood. Judy rise up from her bed and stare at him. He stare at her, like the night they met. His heart throb against his chest as he apposh her.)

Judy: Can I help you with something sire?

Varian: You can, by trying this slipper on.

(She give him the slipper, she slid her foot on, it slid easily making it a perfect fit. Rudiger pull out the other slipper, she slid it on. The perfect match, Rudiger even put the Rose Varian gave her back on her hair. Varain stare at her.)

Varian: So, can you tell me about yourself?

Judy: Well, my name is Judy Pot. I am a servant maid to my family and daughter of Stuart Pot.

Varian: Hmm. I think we can change that.

(He lean in to kiss her, as she did she. But the door open slam, by the doorway is Paula and she is very mad.)

Paula: I won't let her do this! You will marry one of my daughters!

Varian: They don't appreciate my love for alchemy and won't listen to me. Not like Judy does, she understand me.

(Judy smile at him, blush on her face. Paula face is red and mad. She walk to Judy and about to slap her, but instead she slap Varian who move Judy out of the way. Paula gasp in honor for what she done.)

Paula: Your highness! I didn't mean-

Eron: Madame, I will have to report to the king of your crime against the prince.

Paula: But I..He..I..

(Paula let out a loud wail. The animals cheer of this. Varian turn to Judy, then they kissed. After that, they wed and become the new king a queen. And of course, they live happily ever after. Except for Paula, Maggie and Bridget, they are stuck in prison by treason against the crown prince.)


	67. Bully

Modern AU

* * *

(It was a nice sunny day in the city of Corona, and at the Corona High School is where the students have t face another day in hell. And by hell, they mean the meanest bully in school. Varian Ruddiger is the nasty teen in there, anyone that stand in his way will be beaten by him. Judy with her friend Destiny walk down the hallway to their lockers.)

Judy: And really, pap just use the blender instead of using chop broad like it said.

Destiny: Oh my god! That dad of yours.

Judy: Hey, be thankful mom was there to show him how without chopping himself.

(At that's when they hear a sound of crying. Judy left Destiny side and see what's going on. So far, Varian is bulling another student. But what shock her is the victim is Sinny, another of Judy's friend. Varian held up her bag in the sky as Sinny reach for it. He is dressed with a black jacket, black shirt with a skull, pried jeans and black boots, his hair is comb down.)

Sinny: Please! Give it back!

Varian: Oh? What's in there?

Sinny: (blushing) N-Nothing! Just give it back please Vary!

(Then he smash her against the lockers, Judy's eyes widen at this. She narrow her eyes at this. Someone got to stand up against him. She walk to them. Varian snarl at Sinny.)

Varian: Call Vary one more time, and you'll be treated like a slut.

(He slap her hard, she started crying.)

Judy Hey! (Varian turn to face her) Let her go Ruddiger!

Varian: Pot. Stay out of this.

Judy: And what if I don't?

(He let Sinny go, and walk to Judy. She stood her ground as he approach her, she glare hard at him. He glare at her, then she can't help but notice his face looks a little red, she guess cause she's making him mad.)

Varian: I mean it, stay out of this. It's not your business.

Judy: If you bully one of my friends, it is. Now leave her alone.

Varian: Or what? You'll hit me?

Judy: No.

(Then she punch him straight in the face, hard. He yell in pain as he hold his nose that is bleeding. He groan and look at her. She snarl at him.)

Judy: Consider it a warning for next time you jerk.

(He walk away holding his nose. When he is out of sight, Judy walk to Sinny, help her up and give her her bag.)

Judy: Are you okay?

Sinny: Yeah. Thank you Jude. I can't believe he do something like this. He always was sweet when we were kids.

Judy: People change when they get older Sinny. There's nothing you can do to change a person. Now come on, we better get to class.

(Sinny nodded at her as they both head to this first class. With Varian, his sister Alice help with his bloody nose. She bandage it.)

Alice: Really big brother? Why you got to do that to Sinny? She's your childhood friend.

Varian: Was. She's just like the rest.

Alice: Oh? Like Judy is?

(Varian blush at the name, heart beating fast. Varian may be a bully, but he would never harm the girl he love. Yes, Varian is in love with Judy Pot. He can't help it, in his eyes, she's perfect, the perfect talent, perfect voice, perfect beauty and perfect personality. And the way she stand up to him, it just made him more in love with her. But the problem is that he couldn't talk to her with this bully title in him.)

Varian: Judy's different Alice. She's strong and full of confident.

Alice: Yeah, yeah. I know big brother. If you really love her, why can't you talk to her like a normal person instead of a bully?

Varain: I would, but I..(blushing while rudbbing his neck)..I'm too shy to talk to her and after what she see today, she might never talk to me again.

Alice: Hmm. What if you change your ways?

Varian: How?

(Alice grab his shoulder and whisper in his ears, he nodded and listen. The next day, at school, Varian look over a corner and see Judy by her locker. He is blushing and smiling with a lovestruck look, heart throbbing against his chest.)

Varian: (dreamy sigh) Isn't she beautiful?

Alice: Not if you miss your chance Romeo. Now get in there.

(She push him, causing him to trip and fell on Judy's feet. She look down and see Varian with his face on the floor. She glare.)

Judy: What is it? Come here to bully more?

(Varian get up, brushing himself and face her. But all have gone away when he see her face.)

Varian: Uh..I..UH... (Clear throat) I came by to say that, I'm sorry for how badly I treated your friend.

Judy: Oh really?

Varian: Yeah, and..and to make it make up to you. I'll carry your books and bag.

Judy: I can do it by myself, thank you.

(She spoke in a nasty tone, Varian flinch and feel sick to the stomach. So much for that. She turn around and walk away, heading to her next class. But blocking her way is William, the meanest, nastiest and a bigger bully than Varian is. William stare at her with lust filled eyes.)

William: Hey there Jude, don't you look sexy today.

Judy: (roll eyes) What do you want William?

(Varian growl through his teeth, jealousy in him. He want to punch William in the face and take Judy away from him. Judy walk around him, but William block her path again.)

William: I was thinking you and me get to go out after class. I know the best place for a movie, just us two.

Judy: Yeah, no thanks. I don't date bullies.

William: (at her face) You do it or else I'll turn your friend Alice life into a hellhole.

Judy: You leave Al out of it!

William: So..what you say?

Judy: Go to hell!

(Then she kick him between the legs, Varian cring of this, thankful he got a punch on the nose than that. William glare at Judy. He grab her and slam her against the lockers. Varian gasped, then he growl in rage.)

William: You just don't know when to give up, don't you Pot.

Judy: L-Let me go.

William: Why? I always favor you as my new punching bag.

Varian: You touch her like that, and you're dead White!

(Wiliam turn around and see Varian glaring at him with a snarl. William drop Judy, as she gasped in pain. Varian gridded his teeth at the sight.)

Varian: You hurt her..

William: You hurt people too, you know.

Varian: YOU HURT HER!

(He punch William in the face. William touch his jaw, as it hurts. He glare at Varian, he grab him by the shirt collar and punch him in the face. Students formed around the two as the two boys fight. Judy watch in pure surprise, seeing Varian kicking William at the chest. He run to her.)

Varian: Are you okay?

Judy: I think my back hurts.

Varian: Hang on. Gonna take you to the nurse.

(He pick her up in a bridal style, she held on to him. He walk past the students that move out of the way. But William grab Judy out of his arms and slap her hard on the face. The students gasp at this. Varian on the other hand, feel the wrath in him. He grab William and beat him up. Then the principal came and break the two away.)

Fredric: What is the meaning of this?!

Varian and William: He started it!

William: Me? You're the one that punch me!

Varian: Only because you hurt Judy!

William: Wht's so damn special of her to you?! She's a slut!

Varian: Don't you dare call her that!

(He run to beat William again, but he is held back by the principal. He glare at the two.)

Fredric: My office, now.

(He drag them to his office. Judy watch them leave. Sinny and Alice came.)

Alice: Are you okay?

Judy: My back hurts and my cheeks hurt as well.

Sinny: Come on, to the nurse you go.

(They help Judy on to the nurse office. Judy lay on one of the beds, ice on her face while the nurse talked with her parents about what have happen. The door open and in came Varian. He took a sit on one of the chairs and face her.)

Varian: Are you okay?

Judy: I will be when I get home.

Varian: I am so sorry this happen. I never wanted you to get hurt.

Judy: Why did you do that? You took on the nastiest bully when you're the bully also.

Varian: I'm the bully that's so in love with you.

Judy: What?

(Varian blushed when he realize what he said.)

Varian: (blushing) I-I-I...I mean...uh... (Chuckle)..the principal have me and William do community service by cleaning the lockers at gym.

Judy: Did you say you're in love with me?

Varian: (blushing) I...I...yes. Yes, I am crazy about you. I can't help it, you're so amazing and wonderful. How can I not notice that?

Judy: So that's the reason you bully others? Cause you like me?

Varian: No. Just home problems. Judy, I would never in my life hurt you. I would never forgive myself if I bully you. And when William threatens you and hurt you like you're nothing, I can't let it go. You mean so much to me.

(Judy let out a blush of this, then she smile at him. She can't believe someone who's mean and cold turns out to be a sweet guy. The door open and the nurse came in.)

Calliope: Judy, you're ready to go.

(Judy nodded. She move to get up, but it cause pain on her back. Varian help her up and take her out where her parents are watiing for her. Judy look at him, then kiss his cheek. Varian blushed.)

Judy: See you tomorrow?

Varian: Uh..totally.

(Judy smile to him. Her mother grab her as she and her father take her to the car. Varian turn to get his stuff, then let out a loud cheer.)

Varian: Yes!Yes!Yes!YES!


	68. Proposal

(The sun is out, a perfect day. At Old Corona, Varian and Judy, in age 24, are sitting by the tree they first met and having a picnic. What Judy didn't know is that Varian have plans.)

Varian: I'm glad you have time for this.

Judy: Of course, you are my light in my dark world.

Varian: As you are mine.

(Varian kiss her cheek. He dug his hand on his vest pocket, feeling something inside. He breathe in and out, it was now or nothing he though to himself. He took Judy's hand on his, she look at him.)

Varian: Judy, for the past years-

Eugene: Varian!

(They heard Eugene, they turn and see him walking to them. He stopped before them.)

Eugene: Hey Varian, I need your help.

Varian: I'm kinda busy right no-

Eugene: It can wait. Come on!

(He grab Varian and drag him away from Judy, she frowned. At the castle, Eugene have Varian create a new sent formula for him to impress Rapunzel more. After a few minutes, he finish it.)

Varian: There you go, bye!

(He run out of the castle and back to Judy. She smile when she see him.)

Varian I'm sorry for leaving you.

Judy: It's fine.

Varian: Thank you. (He get down on his knees) Judy, For the pas-

Rapunzel: Varian! Can you help me and Celestial with fixing her toy?

Varian: But I-

Rapunzel: It will be for just a minute.

(Varian sighed, get up and follow her back to the castle. He fix Celestial's wind up toys, it took a few more minutes, but he is done. He run out of the castle and back to Judy.)

Varian: Okay, I think now that is done. Judy, there's something I want to ask you.

Judy: What is it?

Varian: Judy, will you-

Lance: Help me with fixing the machine back at the pud!

(They heard Lance yelling out. They turn and see him running to them.)

Lance: You gotta help me!

Varian: Can it wait?

Lance: It's an emergency!

(He grab Varian and drag him to the Snuggeling Ducklings. Varian have to fix up the oven. Before he have the chance to run out and get to Judy, Cassandra came to him.)

Cassandra: Varian, I need you to fix my sword.

Varian: But I have to get to Judy.

Cassandra: She can wait, come on!

(She grab him and drag him to the castle. At the castle, Varian fix her swords.)

Varian: There, done! Later!

Castle staff: Mr. Ruddiger, can you help me with the laughing?

(Varian let out a groan, he's never gonna get there in time. For the rest of the day, he has to do favors for others, like helping Hook Foot with polishing his hooks, helping the staff with the ligh bulbs, helping Shorty with his bath and even helping Niguel with the books. By the time it's dusk, Judy sat on the picnic, frowning. Varian run really fast, not stopping to help. He made it and catch his breath.)

Varian: Judy, I am so sorry! Everyone is asking me favors and I can't get away from them.

Judy: (frown) It's fine. I better get going and go home.

(She get up and about to leave. Varian is panicing on the inside. He grab her hand and kneel down on his knees.)

Varian: Before you go, I need to ask you something I never got to say.

Judy: What is it?

Varian: For the past-

Voices: Varian!

(By them, the people who ask him are by the tree and watching them. Varian let out a loud roar.)

Varian: What is it!? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something important!?

Eugene: Geez, take it easy. We just want to watch you propose to Judy.

Judy: Propose?

Varian: (sigh) Judy, since the day I saw you singing, I was captivate by you. And the day we first met, was the day I fell for you. I love you Judy, more than my own life and I can't imagine a life without you. You are my light, my angel, my princess. Judy Pot..

(He pull out a small bow from his vest pocket, and open it.)

Varian: Will you marry me?

(Judy gasped at this. Inside the box, is a silver band ring with a shiny element in pure light blue with diamonds as well, Judy guess he have made it just for her. The group aw in this. Varian smile at her. Judy eyes start ready up, and form a big smile and let out a loud..)

Judy: YES!

(Varian smile wide, took her hand and slid the ring in. Judy hug him and kiss him on the lips and he kiss her back. Everyone cheer loud for the couple.)


	69. Nutcracker pt1

Nutcracker AU

* * *

(Judy watch the snow fall from the sky and landed on the ground. Winter is one of Judy's favorite season, she love the snow, the cold and the way is brings warmth in her. And of course, it also brings the joy of the holiday. She watch from her window, dressed in a fine light blue dress with a bolero of dark blue, black stocking and ankle boots with her long hair in a braid.)

Scarlett: Judy! Come on down, our guest will be here in a minute!

Judy: Coming mom!

(She leave her room and walk downstairs to see her parents. In the living room, there's a large Christmas tree with candles for light, ornaments that is colored in gold and silver and ribbons in pure white, with present under the tree. The room have ribbons around the walls. The fireplace is glowing with fire. Judy turn a corner and see her parents with her other family members putting food and drinks on the long table. Murlock turn around, but stop whe he see Judy.)

Murlock: Jude! Just in time! We can use some help.

Judy: With what uncle Murlock?

Murlock: Well, we kinda busy with making sure we have enough for the guests. Can you help make sure they are here?

Judy: Sure can.

Murlock: Thank you.

(Judy hear a doorbell ring. She smile, they're here. She rush to the front door, open and see Ms. Zauber with her best friend Sinny. They two hug each other.)

Judy: Sinny! So glad you can make it!

Sinny: Of course.

Ms. Zauber: Hello Judith. Why you look so lovely.

Judy: Thank you. Mind if I take your coat?

Ms. Zauber: Not at all dear.

(She took her coat and hang it in the coat racks. The next guest is Alice Moonstone, a dear friend to Judy. After is Rusty Terran with his brother Kiran, then Felice, Miko, Opal, Harriet, Carry and Robin. Soon the rest are here. Everyone talked, enjoy the food while the teens are by the tree, taking.)

Opal: I have to say, the party is great Jude.

Judy: Thank you.

Carry: Yeah, especially when you know who is not here.

(Judy groan of this. Anyone but her. Then the door open, in comes the thorn in Judy's side. Bridget. She's the daughter of a wealthy man in the land, not wealthy enough for Judy's parents who are the famous opera singers. Judy is raised to be true and see inner beauty, but Bridget grow up as a spoiled brat. The teens groan in annoyance.)

Rusty: Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come.

Carry: (sweat drop) Sorry..

Bridget: (walk to them) Well look here, it's the loser troop.

Sinny: Say that to my face!

Judy: Sinny, no fighting on my party. House rules.

Bridget: So I guess that mean I get to boss you all around.

(She laugh in a cruel manner. Sinny growled at this. Music is played, grown ups paired up and dance. Rusty turn to Alice.)

Rusty: M'lady?

Alice: (blushing) S-Sure.

(She took his hand and lead them to the dance floor. Miko and Felice enter too, dancing with the others. Carry turn to Judy.)

Carry: Judy?

Judy: Su-

(But Bridget took Carry and drag him away. Judy just sighed. Sinny watch with crossed arms. Robin took Sinny and lead her to the dance floor, leaving only Opal, Harriet and Judy. But Kiran took Opal and they dance as well. Judy and Harriet are left.)

Harriet: Who need them? We can enjoy ourselves without dancing.

Judy: Right.

(She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turn and see Murlock.)

Judy: Uncle Murlock!

Murlock: What's a pretty lady like you doing her alone?

Judy: Got no partner I guess.

Murlock: Maybe I can.

Judy: You sure?

Murlock: Never too doubtful to dance with my little song bird. Oh, before that.

(He pull out a small present, in blue paper and yellow ribbon. Judy open it and gasp. Pulling out is a pale pink ballet shoes.)

Judy: It's beautiful Uncle Murlock.

Murlock: I was planning on giving it to you for Christmas, but I can't wait.

Judy: (hug him) Thank you Uncle Murlock.

(She took off her boots and put on her new shoes. Judy and Murlock laughed as they dance with the others. After the dance is over, everyone went to the dinning room. The table is filled with sweets like gingerbread cookies, pies, spice cakes, peppermint barks, cookies, punch and truffles. Judy and her friends took a plate and fill them with food. Robin took a bite of the pie.)

Robin: Wow, for a opera singer, your mom makes the best pies.

Scarlett: Thank you.

(Robin jumped in surprised. He turn his head and see Scarlett staring at them with a smile.)

Scarlett: Don't eat too much, you might get a sick stomach.

Judy: Mom..

(Scarlett laugh while Judy just roll her eyes. Bridget took a bite of a sugar cookie, but then she spit them out.)

Bridget: How horrid! Where's the healthy ones!? I could lose my shape if I eat these fatty!

Harold: Bridget! Manners!

(She just roll her eyes. Judy could never understand why she be so hateful, even on her own house. The teens are back by the tree, talking about Bridget behind her back.)

Miko: I swear, she's like the grinch female version.

Sinny: And insulting Mrs. Pot's baking? How rude.

Kiran: Someone outta teach her a lesson about humility.

Judy: Please. We have to be more respectful. She's my guest after all.

Sinny: How can you be so calm about this?! She's the wrost!

Judy: But it's the hoilday season, we must learn to be kind and be respectful.

Rusty: No, she must learn to see beauty like you do. I mean, you're the daughter of two famous opera singers! Hey, you want to be like your father, a singer!

Sinny: Yeah.

Judy: Thank you all. You all are so kind.

Alice: If only there any kind of magic to make things better.

(Then a fog filled the house, making the guests go in a panic. The sound of the grandfather clock chime loud. Out of the fog, is a large man, black skin and white hair, dressed in a fancy suit and have a eyepatch on his left eyes. It's Xavier, the greatest clock marker in the land. The guest all clapped at his entrance.)

Stuart: Oh Xaiver, you gave us a scare.

Xavier: My dearest apologize, I was busy with a project I'm working on.

Alice: Uncle Xavier!

Sinny: You came!

(The teens all run to him, giving him hugs and kisses. He just laugh a hardy laugh.)

Xavier: It's good to see some young one with so much spirit in them. I have gift for each one of you.

Carry: Really?

Kiran: Show us Uncle Xavier!

(Xavier let out a smile. He pull out a suitcase, open it and out comes wind up fairies that fly around, the guests awed in this. Then out comes wind up toy soldiers and ballet dancers too. The teens are clapping at this. Xavier did make the best toys, toys the children find are made by magic. Xaiver laugh in a joy manner like Santa. The teens are surprised when Xavier pull out gifts for them. Sinny have a book that open and show a dancer dancing like a music box. Opal have a hair comb to hold her hair up and never fell. Rusty and Alice have toy birds at sings when are together. Kiran have a army of solders. FElise have a music box in the shape of a flower. Carry, Robin ad Harriet have hats that light up in the dark, Miko have a new boots and Judy doesn't have none. Sinny turn to Xavier.)

Sinny: Uncle Xavier, where's a gift for Judy?

Bridget: Don't forget me!

Xavier: Oh, right! Let me see.

(He look though his suitcase, he start pulling things out like clock gears, metal parts, paper, pen and quilt, and a nutcracker. Judy saw the nutcracker, the nutcracker is a male, with tan pale skin with painted rosy cheeks and freckles, black hair with a turquoise streak, big blue cloudy eyes and a jaw that's big too. Dressed in dark purple with a hat that have a sun crest in and a slash with the same. white gloves, pants and boot, even have a sword on. Judy stare at it, pick it up and look at it closely. There's something about that Judy can't place it, but she feel draw to it.)

Judy: How about this one Uncle Xavier? Can I keep him?

Xavier: Hmm? (See her with the nutcracker) That? Oh, that's just a ugly thing.

Judy: What? I don't see him ugly. I think he's the most handsome nutcracker I ever seen. Can I keep him? Please?

(Xavier think for a minutes, then he smile.)

Xavier: I don't see why not. Of course, but bee sure you take good care of him.

Judy: I will, thank you.

(The teen look at the nutcracker, amazed by it.)

Sinny: He look amazing. You picked the right one Jude.

Rusty: Yeah.

(Judy smiled, happy that they look happy. But Bridget grab the nutcracker.)

Bridget: What's so special about this thing? It's just a pile of wood!

Judy: Bridget, give him back! You're gonna hurt him!

Xavier: He's more than just wood dear.

Bridget: Please. It's ugly, so ugly it belong in the fire!

(She point her finger at the nutcracker. But the jaw open and bite her finger. She yell in pain. She glare at the nutcracker.)

Bridget: Why you..!

(She look at the fireplace, then she throw it at there. Judy gasp in horror. The nutcracker missed, but the jaw break and hang loose. )

Judy: Oh no!

(She rush to her nutcracker, pick it up and cried as she held it close.)

Harold: Bridget!

Bridget: What? It's just a stupid wood.

Harold: You are grounded when we get home! (To the Pots) I am so sorry about this.

Scarlett: It's quite alright.

(Harold took Bridget by the hand and drag her away from the house. Xavier look at Judy holding the nutcracker. She cry. Xavier walk to her.)

Xavier: There, there.

(He pull out a handkerchief, wipe the tears, have her kiss it and wrap in around the nutcracker jaw.)

Xavier: There we go. Healing tears and a kiss will heal him.

Judy: Thank you Uncle Xavier.

Sinny: Poor nutcracker. Treated badly for the way he looks.

Xavier: It's a shame. It almost remind me of a tale I heard.

Alice: What tale?

Xavier: Gather around, and I will take you the tale of a simple nutcracker.

(The teens gather around as Xavier sat on a chair and begin his tale.)

(In a magical kingdom of Corona, ruled by a king and queen with their two daughters, there is a royal clockmaker with his nephew.)

Xavier: (voice over) Once upon a time there was a fine young boy named Varian, who was a apprentice to his uncle, Xavier Hugo GoodWillman. The royal clockmaker to the king and queen of Corona.

(In a work room, a young boy who is in Judy's age is by Xavier, his uncle as he set up things for his uncle. After all is set, they exist out and start fixing all the clocks.)

Alice: (voice over) But isn't that your name?

Xavier: (voice over) I was named after this character dear. Now where was I? Oh yes!

(A group of ladies watch them work, one of them smirk mischievous and call out.)

Lady: Oh Vary!

Xavier: (voice over) Varian was.. Let me think. Varian had just turn fourteen like you Judy. So he was a bit self-conscious like most boys his age.

(Varian heard one of the ladies all to him. He look down to wave at them, but he loose grip of his ladder and fell down to the ground. The ladies laugh at this. Varian get up and blush while rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. He grab his tools and help Xavier with the grandfather clock.)

Xavier: (voice over) He have dark hair, not really handsome. But with a certain charm. He like his work and was a great help to his uncle, who look all the clocks in the castle. Lead by a wise noble King, and his charming and kind queen, lived with their two beautiful daughters, Princess Rapunzel and Princess Staylan.

(In the throne room, sat upon their throne is King Fredric, Queen Arianna with their daughters, Rapuzel and Staylan. Xavier and Varian kneel before them.)

Xavier: Your majesty, every clock in the castle have been fix and can now chime.

Fredric: Thank you Xavier. You and your nephew did a fine job. Would you like to join with us for our Christmas dinner?

Xavier: Oh we be honored your majesty.

Varian: Mmhm.

Staylan: (roll eyes with a groan)

Rapunzel: Staylan.

Xavier: (voice over) But not all the royal family are kind to their subject, Staylan heart was as black as the Mouse King himself.

Sinny: (voice over) Who's the mouse King?

Xavier: (voice over) The most evilest, black hearted and ruthless mouse in his kingdom of mice and rats. Once, he was the royal advicer of the King and Queen. But he have a dark secret, he study under the power of dark magic. But when Rapuzel was just a small child, she caught him mixing potion and went to tell her parents. But by the time they enter his secret room, they saw him not as himself, but as a huge, ugly human size mouse. He escape and no one knew where he is now, only that he is in his own castle with the mice and rats as his subjects. Back to the story anyway.

(Staylen cross her arms, glaring at the two clockmakers, Varian look down, but get up and walk to the thrones.)

Varian: For the princesses.

(He pull out two necklace that have diamonds on. Rapunzel smile, but Staylan just roll her eyes.)

Rapunzel: (take one) They's beautiful. Thank you Varian.

Varian: You're welcome your highness.

Stalyan: (take one and throw it away) Whatever.

Arianna: Staylan!

(Varian frown, take the necklace off the ground and walk back to his uncle as they leave. Xavier put a hand on Varian's shoulder.)

Xavier: Don't feel too bad my boy. She just doesn't understand the magic that the holiday brings. Believe me, all will be alright.

(Varian look up at his uncle and smile. Meanwhile far from Corona, is a dark castle with snow harsh cold and hard falling to the ground. Inside, a large mouse with a crown of tar and sticks paced on his throne room.)

Xavier: (voice over) At the castle of the Mouse King, he waited in his lonely castle.

(Coming in is a army of rats and mice. The Mouse King stopped his pacing and turn to his subjects. They stopped and bow before him.)

Mouse King: Anything new have changed?

Mouse 1: Not much my king.

Rat 1: Except that it will soon be Christmas.

Mouse King: (growl) I, hate, Christmas. They say it's the most magical time of the year, but how can it be magic when the true magic is darkness.

Mouse 2: My king..

Mouse King: What?

Mouse 2: While we were scattering the earth, I came across the Sugar Plum Fairy. She told of something about you.

Mouse King: Had she? Do tell.

Mouse 2: It's...not as you think..

Mouse King: Tell me this instant!

Mouse 2: She tells.. Of a prophet. That...well...that a young clock marker will destory you when the last snow of Christmas fell on your wrath.

(He look shocked. How did the Sugar Plum Fairy know of his plan to take down Corona for knowing his secret? He growl in rage, then he roar, causing the mice and rats to scatter out in fear. He turn around and head to his chamber. He slam it close as he growl.)

Mouse King: So, she think a clock maker can stopped me? That naive bug. Well, I will find a way to stop him so he won't get in my way.

(He look through shelves of books to find the perfect spell. When he have found the one. He open his book and look through pages after pages. Then, at last, the perfect spell.)

Mouse King: Ah-ha. Here it is. (Evil laugh) This one will make him still as a doll, and no one will ever love something as ugly as this one.

(He laugh out a evil laugh, then get started on making the spell. Back at Corona, it's Christmas. The Royals are enjoying their Christmas morning, all but Staylan. She get up and walk around. When she spot the Mouse King, she let out a shriek.)

Mouse King: Silence!

Staylan: What are you doing you ugly rat!?

Mouse King: You don't remember me? I used to be your favorite as a child.

Stalyan: (gasp) Hubert?

Mouse King: At your service my princess.

Staylan: What are you doing here? Mother and Father will have you beheaded if they see you.

Mouse King: I need you to let me in. And I need you to take me to that young clockmaker.

Staylan: Varian? That kid?

Mouse King: So that's his name. Yes. He will kill me if I don't stop him, let me in.

(Staylan think for a minute. With that kid out of the way, Corona will bow before them. She smirk. Then open the window and help him in.)

Mouse King: thank you.

Stayaln: Anything for my favorite adviser. Follow me.

(They head back to the throne room, where Xavier and Varian are with the royals. Staylan pointed at Varian. The mouse King smirk evil. Before he can, Xavier is tap on the shoulder by a guard.)

Xavier: Yes?

Guard: Sorry to inform you. But I got word from the Sugar Plum Fairy.

Fredric: Sweet Hazel? Is there something wrong?

Guard: She spoke of the prophet. That the Mouse King will come to destory us.

(Everyone in the room gasp of this. The Mouse King growl at this, again the fairy have to meddle with him.)

Varian: W-What should we do?

Guard: It's more what should you do.

Vairan: I...I...I..

(But then suddenly, he run away.)

Xavier: Varian!

(He just run and run, and enter his room. He turn and on his bed, is a royal suit in dark purple, purple stash with the crest of Corona, white pants, white gloves, boots and a solider hat with the crest in the middle. He grab the outfit, think for a minute and about to throw them away. The Mouse King sneak in and begin to cast his spell.)

Mouse; Wood of body, teeth crack hard. Still as a doll, with a purpose to guard. In all on knackers you are, I cast you to be a nutcracker!

(Black magic surrond the room, Varian grow scared of this. Then, he yell out in pain. He fell on the ground. The clothes wrap around him as he yell out. Then he feel his body going still and turn to wood. Then in his place, is a small nutcracker. The Mouse King smirk evil and laughed, ready to make his attack. Xavier enter the room and see the nutcracker in Varian's place. He held it carefully and run to the throne room. He kneel before them.)

Xavier: Your majesty! It's Varian! He turned into a nutcracker!

Fredric: What?

(He show him the nutcracker body of Varian. Rapunzel look shock of this. But Staylan, she cring at the sight.)

Staylan: that is the most ugliest piece of wood I ever seen.

Rapunzel: It's not a piece of wood, it's a nutcracker!

Staylan: Still ugly!

Arianna: Staylan!

Staylan: I mean really, who would love a ugly toy like that?!

Fredric: That's enough!

Stalyan: Burn it in the fire!

(Then a huge fire appear in the middle and the army of mice and rats came and attack the guards. Fredric turn to Xavier.)

Fredric: Leave! Find the Sugar Plum Fairy! She will have the answer to stop the Mouse King!

Xavier: Yes your majesty!

(He with the nutcracker run out of the kingdom to find a way to the Sugar Plum Fairy, but the Mouse King cast a huge snowstorm around the land. Xavier look everywhere, but found no trance.)

Xavier: (voice over) For the past years, Xavier search for the Sugar Plum Fairy. But the snowstorm have block any entrance that can lead to the Land of Sweets. Till he finally give up.

(Judy look at Xavier, holding her nutcracker.)

Judy: But is there a way to free Varian of this spell?

Xavier: There is. Only a real act of true love can break the curse and end the Mouse King spell on Corona.

Rusty: What become of Corona?

Xavier: It become nothing but a frozen wasteland.

(Judy let out a sad sigh, while staring at her nutcracker. Then it was time for the guest to go home. The grown up clean up everything, but Judy sat on the couch, holding her nutcracker still. Murlock came and sat next to her.)

Murlock: Time for the nutcracker to retire.

Judy: Right not?

Murlock: Yes. It's past your bedtime and Christmas is tomorrow, you can't get present from Santa if you are still awake.

Judy: Will he be okay? (Hold her nutcracker)

Murlock: (took the nutcracker) I'll put him where you can see him, he'll be here tomorrow.

(He walk to the toy cabnint and place the nutcracker in the front where she can see him. He walk to Judy and kiss her forehead.)

Murlock: Sweet dreams little song bird.

Judy: Night Uncle Murlock.

(She jumped off the couch and head upstairs and to her room. She stare outside her window, snow still falling. She wonder if Varian will be alright.)


	70. Pregnant

(Varian and Judy return from their honeymoon on Arendella, it was a wonderful time for the new wedding couples. And now Varian is back to do his duties as the royal alchemist and Judy on the musician of Corona. But what they didn't know, is that something is about to surprise them both. During the past weeks, Judy been getting morning sickness and been eating more than her diet. Judy is outside with Rapunzel and her family as she chow down on her breakfast.)

Rapunzel: Judy, take it easy.

Judy: I'm so hungry, I can't help it. More eggs!

Sevrant: Yes Lady Ruddiger.

(She went inside to get more food. Rapunzel and Eugene are worry. In Varian's lab, he is writing paperworks. He yawn, getting tired. Open the door, came Cassandra, the new captain of the guards.)

Cassandra: Hello Varian.

Varian: Hmm? (Look up) Oh. Hey Cassie. What can I help you with?

Cassandra: Have you been noticing your wife have become more strange since you came back from your honeymoon?

Varian: I ask her about it, she said it's nothing. Just have a sick bug. But when her mood start changing, I becoming very concern of her.

Cassandra: Maybe you should take her to the castle Doctor. I'm sure he knows what it is.

(But what they didn't know is that Rapunzel is dragging Judy to the doctor. Judy protest.)

Judy: I am fine! I am not pregnant!

Rapunzel: I've been there Jude, time to face the truth.

(She knock on the door, open is a tall man with a beard and wear a royal attire as the castle Doctor.)

Adrian: Your majesty. What can I help you with?

Rapunzel: It's my friend, Judy. I think she's pregnant.

Judy: Am not!

Adrian: Oh. I see. Come in and I will run a few test on her.

(Rapunzel push Judy in the room and close the door. A few hours later, Rapunzel and Judy walk out. Judy face is shocked, Rapunzel is joyful.)

Rapunzel: Thank you Adrian!

Adrian: My pleasure your majesty. And congratulations Lady Ruddiger!

Rapunzel: Oh my god! This is happy news! You and Varian are gonna be parents!

Judy: (scared) Yay us..

(Rapunzel notice the scared look on her face. They stopped by the hallway.)

Rapunzel: Jude, what's wrong? Aren't you happy of this?

Judy: I never thought of this. I..I..what will Varian think of this? His relationship with his father have been around a rock and after what happen to Quirin. What if something like that happen to Vary and I'm not there for our kids? We never even talked about having a family.

Rapunzel: Judy, what happened to him is in the past. I'm sure once you and Varian talked about this, he'll understand and support you for this. He do love you to death.

Judy: O-Okay. Thank you Punzy.

(Rapunzel smile at her. Judy walk through the hallway and stopped at Varian's lab door. She knock on it.)

Varian: Enter.

(She breathe in and out, then open the door. She enter inside and see him sitting by his desk. He look up and smile at her.)

Varian: Hello my angel. How you been?

Judy: F-Fine. Varian,..I need to tell you something.

Varian: What's wrong? What is it?

Judy: Well...the morning sickness, the craving, the mood swing. Turns out... I'm pregnant.

(All is still and quiet, only for a minute. Varian stood up from his desk, staring at her.)

Varian: Y-You mean...you're...

Judy: You're gonna be a father.

(She frown, worry on how he is gonna react to it. She close her eyes and tilt her head down, waiting for his reaction. Out of nowhere, she feel her self being lift up and spun around. She open her eyes and see Varian have the biggest smile on his face as he laughed.)

Varian: This is great news! I'm gonna be a dad! We'll have the best kid in Corona! We're gonna be a family!

Judy: You're not mad about it?

Varian: Mad? Why would I be mad? You're my wife, nothing you do can ever make me mad at you.

Judy: But..what about what happen to your father? The ember?

Varian: Judy, that's in the past. And if it happen to me, I'll be sure to have that information to break me out for our kid.

Judy: (smile) You sure are a dork.

Varian: I'm your dork.

(He set her down, lean down to kiss her stomach.)

Varian: Can't wait to see you kiddo.

(Judy let out a smile of this. As she giggle at his silliness.)


	71. Love Again

Takes place after "Rewrite our Stars". Song doesn't belong to me.

* * *

(snow is falling on the ground, on a cold winter night at Corona. Rows of carriages parked by the castle, lights lit up with guest entering in their winter coat. Tonight is the Winter Solstice Ball, held by Queen Rapunzel and Eugene. Guest fill the room, music is played by the Royal musicians while others talk and enjoy the food and drink. Unknown to all, a uninvited guest have came with his crew. Varian sneak in, dressed in a formal suit of dark blue and silver, his hair is comb back to hide his streak and have to smell clean too with his new formula to smell sedautive. He and his crew blend in with the crowd as they discusses the plan.)

Varian: (whisper) Okay, hear this good you dogs. When I give the signel, you all round up the crowd and leave the queen to me. Got it?

(When he didn't hear a respond, he turn around and see his crew at the snack table, eating like pigs. Varian roll his eyes, March to them and pull them away and out of ears. He smack them each.)

Varian: Stay focus! This is very important! When I give the signel, round up everyone in this room! Got it?!

Crew: Yes boss!

Varian: Good.

(They went back to the party, blending in so can't make any supisous. The crew separate into groups of two, all but Varian. While they are watching, Varian is off flirting with girls.)

Varian: I must say, you look ravishing in that gown~. Bet it looks great on the floors~.

Woman: (swoon) Oh,..I.. (Giggle while fanning her fan to her face)

Man: Young man! Mind your business.

Varian: Mind your business old man.

(The gentleman scoff at this and walk away with his date. Varian chuckle to himself and move on to the next girl to flirt. It wasn't till four girls came, he reconginze them. Vex, dressed in a red gown with her hair up in a bun. Alice, dressed in a light green dress, flat shoes and hair curled. Sinny, Varian smirk, dressed in a beautiful grown of red, with a shawl and hair decorate in rubies. And last, last cause Varian heart to stop beating and all breath taken too. Judy is dressed in a light blue off shoulder gown, long white gloves, hair in a bun with a star comb to keep it up and knowing how she hate showing her bare legs, have pants on and fashionable boots. She look so breath taking, she is smiling, a smile that can make a man forget all reason. Varian stare at her with widen eyes and dropped jaw. It all end when one of his crew tap him on the shoulder.)

Pirate 1: Uh, boss? Boss?

Varian: (snap out) huh? Uh? What is it?

Pirate 1: Ya've been staring at that lady boss. The lady ya're swooning on.

Varian: I ain't swooning on anyone! Just wait for my signel!

Pirate 1: Y-Yes boss.

(He walk away, leaving Varian alone. He stare at Judy, smirking to himself. Time to pay his precious a visit. With the girls, Sinny and Vex have to hold a steady grip on Alice. She look very nervous to see that many people around and in open. Judy took a wine and drink it.)

Vex: Hey, Jude, a little help here?

Judy: (sigh) (roll eyes)

(She set her glass on the table and walk to the girls. She hold Alice close like a mother would.)

Judy: Relax, it's just a party with only people.

Alice: I-I k-know. It's-it's just..so many..

Judy: (groan) And you think why I don't want to join you girls. Because of this!

Vex: Judy, be nice. This is her first time in the open ever since Varian-

Judy: (blushing) Don't say his name!

Vex: Come on Pot, admit it, you still love him after all these years.

(Sinny frown at this.)

Judy: (blushing) Vex, he's a criminal now. (Frown) and my Vary is never coming back.

(She feel tears in her eyes, she wipe them away to not mess her makeup. Vex frown as she place a hand on her shoulder, in a comfort manner. Alice frown as well. She walk to hug her. Judy let out a sigh.)

Judy: Thanks girls.

Vex: You're stronger than you think Jude, don't let some boy hold you down.

Alice: (nodded) Mmhm.

(Judy let out a smile, it was small but it's still a smile. They're right, she shouldn't let a man from her broken past pull her down. Sinny held her glass in a shaking manner. The sound of trumpets are heard as they turn their attention to Nigel.)

Nigel: Her royal majesty and King, Rapunzel and Eugene!

(Walking to the room is Rapunzel and Eugene, her hair is short and brown after all the years of the rocks. They are greeted by their guest. They walk to Judy.)

Rapunzel: Judy! (Hug her) You look so beautiful!

Judy: (small smile) You too your majesty.

Rapunzel: Rapunzel, you don't need to call me your majesty.

Judy: Right. (Look away)

Rapunzel: (frown) (move her chin to look at her) Judy, I know what happen in the past is hard, but please try to move on. He won't get better like you want.

Judy: I know, I know.

Rapunzel: How about you find a nice gentleman to dance with? Find someone new? There's plenty of fishes in the sea.

(She nodded at her. She bow to them and walk off to find a partner. Varian watch with a nasty glare. Move on? Fishes in the sea? Oh no, he lost her once, he won't lose his one and only light again. Judy dance with a nice gentleman, they dance around, passing the dancers. They smile and laugh while talking. Varian gridded his teeth in jealousy. He walk to the dance floor. When her partner spin her, he got push by Varian and took her hand to dance with her. Judy is face to face with him. She gasp.)

Varian: You don't mind if I cut in?

Judy: (whisper) Varian!? What the hell are you doing here?!

Varain: (whisper) Really? I thought you be happy to see me.

Judy: (whisper) Yeah right. You just have to find me any unexpected places, don't you?

Varian: (whisper) What can I say? I think fate is playing with us m'lady. Now shut up and dance with me.

(they dance past the dancers, Judy look for any sight of her girls, but can't see them through the guest. Judy look at Varian, who is smiling at her.)

Judy: What are you looking at?

Varian: You.

Judy: Yeah right. I bet you say that to all the girls you flirt with.

Varian: No, only you precious.

Judy: And stop calling me that. I am not your precious.

Varian: You are, you're my precious treasure, my angel, my only light that light up my dark world.

Judy: What about Sinny?

Varian: She's great and all, but you are so bold, you're reckless and you never let anything stop you from getting what you want. It's what I love about you.

Judy: Love me?

Varian: I still do my angel.

(Judy blush at this. After all these years, he still love her. They find themselves dancing in the middle of the dance floor, the light around them seems to dim down, only the shadow of the snow shine light around them. The band play soft music, while a singer sing a song.)

 **Laugh and cry**

 **Live and die**

 **Life is a dream we are dreaming**

(Varian look at Judy, only at Judy. For so long, he have live in the dark for so long. All thanks to Rapunzel he told himself, and not having his light to help him, he feel so lost without her.)

 **Day by day**

 **I find my way**

 **Look for the soul and the meaning**

(Judy look up at him. She can feel him looking her, not paying attention to where they're dancing, as if he is only paying attention to her.)

 **Then you look at me**

 **And I always see**

 **What I have been searching for**

 **I'm lost as can be**

 **Then you look at me**

 **And I am not lost anymore**

(Varian stare at Judy, getting lost in her eyes, her pale crystal eyes that still make his heart beat faster. They spin around as they stare at each other. Vex and Alice see them dancing.)

Alice: Is that big brother?

Vex: And he is dancing with Jude.

(Judy blush, looking down to not get flutter again. But Varian tit her up with his forehead, looking at her eyes again.)

 **People run**

 **Sun to sun**

 **Caught in their lives ever flowing**

(Judy see him smiling, not a smirk or a taunting grin, but a real smile. She look surprise of this. Varian smile softly at her, she can feel herself smiling as well.)

 **Once begun**

 **Life goes till it's gone**

 **We have to go where it's going**

(They dance around the middle, almost like from a fairy tale. Judy spin around as he dance with her close. They held each other hands as they dance together again.)

 **Then you look at me**

 **And I always see**

 **What I have been searching for**

 **I'm lost as can be**

 **Then you look at me**

 **And I am not lost anymore**

(As they dance close, hey can almost feel their hearts beating as one. For once, they're not people as strangers, Varian doesn't feel like a villain, Judy doesn't feel like a broken woman, they're just two lovers who found each other. Sinny look at the dance floor, see the two dancing with a love aura around them, her heart break. With the two, as they dance, they almost feel light as air. Varian have forgotten the plan, only on Judy.)

 **And you say you see**

 **When you look at me**

 **The reason you love life so**

 **Though lost I have been**

 **I'll find love again**

 **And life just keeps on running**

 **And life just keep on running**

 **You look at me and life comes from you!**

(The two dance slowly as they stare at each other. Varian pull her close to him, almost like a force is forcing him against his will and he refuse to fight back. Judy place her arms around his neck as they get close.)

 **From**

 **you**

(Just as they about to lean forward, close their eyes and about to kiss, they heard a gun shot. People started to panic and hide to get to safety. Rapunzel order every guards to find who shot the gun. Vex took off the skirt of her dress, revealing a tights with boots and hold a crossbow. Varian held Judy close while looking for the sourse, and to his shock it was Sinny who is holding Varian's pistol. Varian growl under his breathe.)

Judy: V-Var-Vary?

(His heart feel light when she said his old nickname, one he been waiting to hear for months. He look down at her, he knew he can't stay here and risk being seen by the guards, but he can't stand the thought of being away from her again not when he was close to getting her back. So with a choice in mind, he let out a loud whistle and motion his crew to fall back. The crew run off and escape. Judy look at Varian who is about to run off, but not without saying his goodbye.)

Varian: I have to go precious. (Kiss her lip) You know as they, parting is sweet sorrow. Goodbye my Judy.

(With that, he run off with his crew as they disappear to the falling snow. Judy stand there, blushing and looking at the diraction he run to. Judy feel her heart beating fast, the way he look at her as he left, it's almost like he doesn't want to leave. Could it be that he is close to being himself again? She doesn't know. Vex, Alice and Judy came to her.)

Vex: Jude! Are you okay?!

Judy: I...I..(snap out) I'm-I'm fine girls.

Alice: You're sure big sister?

Judy: Yes Al. I'm sure. I..I think we better go, it's getting late and after what happen, think it's a shock.

(The girls agreed. They take their coats and head out and to their homes. Sinny look very guilty for what she almost did, she only pray that Judy will forgive her. With Varian, he is in his piravte room as he paced around while Rudiger watch him. The memories of the two together is plaguing his mind, he can almost feel her touch, see her eyes and hear her voice, it's driving him mad. He sat on his chair and he have his hands on his head and let out a groan. Rudiger walk to him, climb up and sat on the desk. Varian let out a sigh.)

Varian: What am I gonna do?

(Rudiger rub his body against Varian's arm, as he feel their ship sailing off. What is he gonna do? If only his father was still here.)


	72. Gift of Magi

Thanks to slpytlak for the idea.

* * *

(In Corona, it is snowing and the kingdom are decortaing their shops and house with christmas decoration. That's right, it's christmas eve, with christmas coming tomorrow. And walking through stores to stores is none other than Varian. After his redemption and his father finally free from his ember prison, all is going back to normal, well, almost normal. Judy Pot, Varian's new girlfriend, is staying in Old Corona with him and his father. And to make it speical, Varian want to buy the perfect present for her. He almost walk past a fabric store, when he stopped and stare from the store window. Coming in his way is Rapunzel, who is with Cassandra as they going through the kingdom, delivering gifts. Rapunzel see Varian, smiling and run to him as he stare inside.)

Rapunzel: Hey Varian, Merry Christmas.

(He didn't answer back, just keep staring. Cassandra made it, look at the window.)

Cassandra: What you looking at?

Varian: That.

(He pointed at what he was looking at. On a display, it a set of blue and teal tinsel ribbons tied together.)

Cassandra: A set of ribbons?

Varian: They would look great and go along with Judy's tambourine.

Rapunzel: Aww. She would love them.

Cassandra: (look at the price tag) Whoa, and only for ten coins. How you gonna pay for those?

(Varian pull out something from his pocket, showing only five coins. He frown of this. How is he going to get five more coins to pay those ribbons? He let out a sighed.)

Varian: Well...maybe I can help my villagers with their chores and that would get me some money.

Rapunzel: If it money you need, maybe I can give you some so you can buy the ribbons.

Varian: Thanks, but I rather do it on my own. I can find a way to get more coins.

Cassandra: If you say so. Later.

(She and Rapunzel walk away from the window and back to giving. At Old Corona, Judy look through how many coins she got to buy Varian a gift. So far, she only have three coins. She let out a groan.)

Judy: Great, I think I can give him a piece of paper for the thrill of it. How am I gonna get enough money to buy a present for him?

(Odette and Rudiger blink for a minute. They hear the door open, Judy hide the coin just when Varian came.)

Varian: Hey Judy.

Judy: Hi Varian. Find anything?

Varian: Not really. Not sure if I have enough money.

(He pull out his coins, then pull out something else. A shiny golden pocket watch.)

Judy: What a lovley watch.

Varian: Hmm? Oh, thanks. It was a little something my dad gave me when I turn thirteen. Couldn't find the time to buy a watch chain.

Judy: Really? How sad.

Varian: It's fine Jude. At least I have something of my father.

(Judy smile at him. She look at her coins from her hands and frown. If only she have enough money for him. For the rest of the day, the teens are out trying to get more money before Christmas come. Varian went to Corona in hope to find a job, but so far, all shops are close for the holiday. He try asking for money, but they turn away from him. Varian sat on the fountain, all sad. Then Cassandra came and sat next to him.)

Cassandra: Hey, you okay?

Varian: No. I try looking for a small job, I try asking for money, but none. I'll never get those ribbons. (pull out his watch) And it's almost a few hours till Christmas come.

Cassandra: (see the watch) Oh, what a lovely watch.

Varian: Hmm? Oh, thanks. It was a gift from my dad.

Cassandra: How nice. Must have been past down from generations.

Varian: It was. But that still doesn't help me with my problem with getting those ribbons. (got an idea) Or maybe it does.

Cassandra: Varian?

Varian: (get up) I gotta go. Merry Christmas.

(Then he went off running, heading to that shop. he knock on the door, open is the shop keeper.)

Keeper: Can I help you?

Varian: Yes, I would to sell something for a gift.

(The shop keeper stare at him, but he nodded and step aside for Varian to get in. A few hour later, Varian step out with a wrapped box.)

Varian: Thank you so much!

Keeper: My pleasure, you have a Merry Christmas!

(Varian walk away and head back to Old Corona. With Judy, she step out of a shop with a wrapped box and start heading back to Old Corna.)

Judy: Hope he'll love it.

(Later the next day, Quirin wake up the kids. They sat by their small Christmas tree with present under. Quirin open his and let out a smile.)

Quirin: Thank you both. I love my new hat.

Judy: It's nothing. Now come on! Open yours Vary!

Varian: Only if you open yours.

(They both grab their present and open. Varian pull out a golden chain.)

Varian: A golden chain?

(Judy pull out the tinsel ribbons.)

Judy: Ribbon? Varian, why did you give me ribbons?

Varian: Well why did you give me a chain?

Judy: Because I...(sigh) I want to get you something for your watch, so..I sell my tambourine to pay for it.

Varian: You...sell your tambourine? But.. I sell my watch to get you those ribbon to match with your tambourine. How can you give up something that means so much to you?

Judy: Cause I want you to be happy.

Varian: I want you to be happy as well.

(They both stare at each other, then let out a laugh.)

Judy: Oh boy, this is really strange.

Varian: Yeah, sure is. I still can't believe you gave up the one thing that made you you.

Judy: Vary, I am still me when I'm with you. I love you.

Varian: (smile) I love you too. Merry Christmas Judy.

Judy: Merry Christmas Varian.

( Quirin smile at this, seeing how the two are willing to trade anything to show their love. Cause he can see right there, that this is a gift of the magi.)


	73. Nutcracker pt2

Part two of the Nutcracker AU.

* * *

(Judy sleep in her bed, dreaming of the story Xavier told of. she even dreamed of a young boy, in her age, with black hair with a turquoise streak, cloudy blue eyes, freckles, pale tan skin and dressed like her nutcracker. he bow before her, smiling as snow fall around them. then she woke up. she look outside her window, still night. She get off of her bed, put on a dark teal sleepjacket that match her teal sleepgown and her new slipper. she quietly walk downstairs, careful to not wake her family up. She open the door to the living room, close it. The tree is lift, but she head to the cabinet, open and pull out her nutcracker.)

Judy: Hello there. Are you enjoying your stay here? I'm so sorry about Bridget, she doesn't understand real beauty like me and my friends. I'll be sure to take real good care of you.

(She walk to the couch with her nutcracker, sat and stare at it.)

Judy: It's kinda funny. I know you're only a doll, but you feel almost human to me. I wonder why. (yawn) I feel tired, would you stay with me to protect me?

(She could sworn she saw a gleam in it eyes, but she think she's too tired to think. She lay on the couch, and fell asleep with the nutcracker close to her. The grandfather clock chime, then Xavier appear. He smile at Judy sleeping, but he hear sounds of mice. With a puff of magic, he disappear and magic fill the room. A dust of magic fell on Judy and shrink her to the size of her nutcracker, not only that, it made the nutcracker come to life. He open his eyes, blink then gasp.)

Varian: I...I'm alive? Amazing!

(He stood up, but feel a weight on his chest. He look down and see Judy still sleeping. He let out a blush of this.)

Varian: Uh..W-Well..this is..unexpected.

(He heard sound of mice. He look down to see a hole open from a wall and scouts of mice and rats. They must be the servants of the Mouse King he thought. He pick up Judy from his chest and place her on the couch as she curl up in her sleep. He brush a strand of hair from her face, just when the mice and rats came.)

Mouse 1: You!

Rat 1: The Mouse King turn you into a full nutcracker! How are you alive?!

Varian: You don't know my Uncle Xavier that much.

(He pull out his sword and fight them off. Judy woke up to the sound of fighting, She get up and see the nutcracker fighting the mice and rats, then she look at her surronding.)

Judy: H-How? I'm..I'm the size of a doll!

(She get up and hide. She watch the nutcracker fighting them off, but they're too many. She look for something, when she see a pillow on the couch. She push it and it fell on the mice and rats. They start retreating back to the hole. Judy hide again. The nutcracker turn to her hideout, she peek in, staring at him. )

Judy: A-Are you real?

Varian: Well, I can talk and move, so yeah. Thank you for stopping them, I be dead for good.

Judy: It's nothing. W-Who are you anyway?

Varian: I'm Varian, a young clockmaker. Or at least I was till i got turn into a nutcracker Judy.

Judy: How did you know my name?

Varian: I heard it from several. I may be a lifeless piece of wood, but I can still hear and see. Oh, and thanks for healing my jaw. That girl is more bratty than Staylan.

Judy: Staylan.. You're the boy from Uncle Xavier story!

Varian: Wha? You know Uncle Xavier? And did you call him "Uncle"?

Judy: Yes. He's not my real uncle, He let us call him that. But if you're my nutcracker, then...oh dear. Xavier never told us how old he is. And those mice and rats, they are..

Varian: Servants to that Mouse King who put this curse on me. All because of a prophet by the Sugar Plum Fairy. But they'll be back and this time with that big ugly rat.

Judy: Oh dear. How do I turn back to my normal size?

Varian: I wish I knew. Uncle Xavier try magic to turn me back, but this curse is too strong for him. The only one who can know the answer is the Sugar Plum Fairy. But all the entrance to the Land of Sweets is blocked by that rat.

Judy: There must be something.

(Then a owl from the grandfather clock came flying to them.)

Owl: There is a way, you will find the Land of Sweets through the Winter Forest, where the Mouse King curse can never touch. But you must be careful, The Mouse King will do anything to stop you two from reaching the Land.

(Judy look at Varian, he seems scared. She grab his hand and held it, he let out a blush of this.)

Judy: Thank you.

(The owl nodded and fly back to the clock. The two look at each other, then nodded. They climb down and start heading to the hole. The hole inside is dark and hollow, Judy grab on to his arm and stay close.)

Varian: Hey, it's okay. I'm here.

Judy: Sorry, it's so dark. How can you not be scared of it?

Varian: Well, in truth I am. But we need the Sugar Plum Fairy help in finding out what that prophet is and why it involved me.

Judy: I dont know either. Maybe she made a mistake.

Varian: No way, Hazel never make mistakes in her life. She's wiser than anyone. At first, I never wanted to be a part of it. I was so scared and confused, that..I ran away. Heh, guess it what got me into this mess, I ran like a scared coward.

Judy: You are not a coward.

Varian: Thank you Judy.

(Then Judy feel something on her feet, she look down and see snow. she look around and see that they are in a forest.)

Judy: Where are we?

Varian: The Winter Forest, the only place the Mouse King spell haven't touch and lead us to the Land of Sweets.

Judy: It's strange. it's snowing but it's not cold.

Varian: That's because it's Christmas snow. Christmas is suppose to be filled with warmth and joy. Uncle Xavier told me that Christmas is filled with magic, something the Mouse King hate.

Judy: He hate Christmas? Why?

Varian: From what Uncle Xavier told me, he spend so long in the dark of black magic, that he forgot what real magic feels like. And on Christmas, is where all the magic feels like and that's something he can't feel.

Judy: That's sad. that you spend so long in the dark with no light to call your own.

Varian: It is.

(They walk through the forest, snow falling over them. Watching them is a mouse. He watch them and then he run off, to the Mouse King castle. The Mouse King paced, till he hear the mouse came in.)

Mouse King: Well?

Mouse: I saw him! That nutcracker! And he got a girl!

Mouse King: What?!

Mouse: They're in the Winter Forest, if they reach the Land of Sweets-

Mouse King: They'll get help from that meddling fairy and all will be gone for me. Stop them from reaching the Land of Sweets!

(The mice and rats all run out to stop the two. with Varian and Judy, they stopped by a fork in the road. each have signs that are blank.)

Judy: Which way is the Land of Sweets?

Varian: Let me think.

(He look at the three roads. He think for a momnet, he pointed at differnt ways, till he point at the middle.)

Varian: This is it!

Judy: How did you kow?

Varian: Just a thought.

(They walk down the middle. Peeking out, a rat shinker and wipe the signs. the left said "Light Path", the right said "Land of Sweets" and the middle, lead to the Mouse King castle. They walk down the path, when the air got colder and colder, snow falling harshly. Judy is shivering, rubbing her arms to get warm.)

Varian: Judy, are you okay?

Judy: It's..it's so cold. Are you sure this is the way to the Land of Sweets?

Varian: If this is, the air would be wamrer. Maybe we should turn back, this is the wrong way.

(Judy nodded, everyhting to get warm. They turn around and walk back to where they come from, that is, till the path is blocked by the mice and rats. Varian held Judy close to him as he draw his sword and glare at them.)

Mouse 3: You two walked right in our trap!

Rat 4: The Mouse King wants a word with you boy!

Varian Tell him no thanks!

(All at once, the mice and rats surround them and soon everything went black.)


	74. Skating

Thanks to Slpytlak for the idea.

* * *

(It's a cold winter in Corona, snow is falling and the lake is frozing. the perfect place for ice skating. Citizens are there, skating. Rapunzel and Eugene asr skating together, laughing with joy. Cassandra watch, not skating. Sitting while watching, Varian watched. it been a year since his redemption and things have it bumps and challege, but with Judy help, he is getting better. speaking of Judy, she is skating on the lake. Varian watch her with a lovestruck look, face lean against his fist. Judy jump up and spin as she landed with grace. Varian sighed.)

Cassandra: She's great is she?

Varian: You have no idea.

(Judy skate around Rapunzel and Eugene. They smile at her as she skate by them. Varian face turn from lovestruck, to a frown.)

Varian: If only I can skate with her.

Cassandra: But you can't cause you never learn?

(He nodded. Cassandra smirk.)

Cassandra: Hey Jude! Can you come here for a minutes!?

(And that send Varian to go in painc as Judy skate to them. she stopped in front of them.)

Judy: What is it?

Cassandra: Varian here want you to help him learn to skate.

Judy: Really? Is that true?

Varian: (blushing) W-Well.I...You see.. I... Uh.. Yes.

Judy: (smile) Well why didn't you say so?

(She pull out her hand for him to grab. Varian grab her hand, then she pull him up and skate back to the lake. Varian become nervous. He look dwon to see he is standing on ice, then he grab on to Judy.)

Judy: Hey, it's fine. Just relax and you'll be fine.

Varian: O-Okay..

Judy: Don't look down, just focus on me.

(He look at her, focusing on her. Judy grab hold of both hands and skate bakwards. Varian slipped and fell. Judy pull him up.)

Judy: Just move your legs.

(Varian look at her. She skate backward. Varian move his feet, gliding along with her. Judy smile at this.)

Judy: Good, you're doing great Vary!

Varian: Thanks angel.

(After a while of skating.)

Judy: Okay, I'm gonna let go and let you skate on your own.

Varian: W-What if i fall?

Judy: I won't let that happen. You have to trust me.

(Varian nodded at her. He trust her with his whole life. Slowly, Judy let go of his hand and watch him skate. He move his leg, skating across the ice. He let out a big smile as he look at her. Judy smile.)

Judy: You did it Vary!

Varian: I'm doing it! I'm doing it! I'm skating!

(He skate around Judy, who is giggling at his sillness. She skate next to him. Cassandra let out a smile of this. Judy grab him by the hand, Varian let out a blush of this. The two are smiling like lovestruck pairs. Then, while they're not looking, Varian and Judy tripped and slid to a patch of snow and landed there. They popped out of the snow. Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra rush to them.)

Rapunzel: Are you guys okay?

Judy: Y-Yeah.

(After a while, they are inside the castle, wrapped in a blanket together next to the fireplace. Rapunzel came with two cups of hot chocolate for the two teens. They grab each.)

Rapunzel: I have to say, you two looked like you have fun.

Judy: Yeah.

(Varian let out a nod. Judy lean agasint him, he let out a blush. The adults all let out a chuckle.)


	75. Nutcracker pt3

The final part of the Nutcracker AU

* * *

(Judy open her eyes, feeling sore. She push herself up, she let out a gasp of horror. She is in a cage, with a buised Varian. And what shock her most, is that she and Varian are inside the Mouse King castle in a dungeon. She crawl to Varian, shaking him.)

Judy: Varian! Varian, wake up!

Varian: (open eyes) Uh..J-Judy? M'lady?

Judy: Oh, my nutcracker. You're okay.

(Varian push himself up, setting him to sit and look around. He snarl.)

Varian: Those mice and rats took us here to that rat castle.

Judy: What will we do?

Varian: Just stay close to me.

(The door open, out comes the Mouse King. He walk to the two. Judy grab Varian's arm and cling close in fear. Varian glare at him.)

Mouse King: At last, the nutcracker himself. Thought you can keep meddling with my plans? (evil laugh)

Varian: I never wanted to deal with you in the first place! What i ever done to you that Hazel ask of me?

Mouse King: The prophet she claim. That you will stop me when the last snow of Christmas fall.

Varian: I stop you? But i was just a clockmaster.

Mouse King: As long you are still alive, Hazel's prophet will never end. And I want it to end! She have been meddling too much!

(Varian glare at him. He have gone too mad. He get up, walking close to his cage. Grab the bars.)

Varian: Well guess what, it's still Christmas and this time, I will defect you! Not for Hazel, for Corona, for Xavier and for Judy!

(Varian grab his sword and slice the cage. The Mouse King draw his blade as well. Soon, the two are in a sword fight. Varian swing his sword to slice the Mouse King, he dodge and slice at the chest. Varian back away, only a wood slice. Varian and the Mouse King fight. Judy watch in fear for her nutcracker. She look for something to help. She see a old iron bar. She run to grab it, rush to the fight and knock the Mouse King in the head. He turn to her with a growl.)

Mouse King: You are more meddling that that naive fairy!

(He raise his sword to kill her. Varian eyes widen when he see what he is going to do to her.)

Varian: JUDY!

(Varian push Judy out of the way and instead, the sword cut him through his chest. Judy let out a loud gasp of horror. Varian fell on the ground, chest have a large cut. The Mouse King laughed, raise his sword up again. Judy see Varian's sword, grab it and impale the Mouse King on the heart. She look up, horrified of what she did. The Mouse King fell on the ground, died. Judy turn to Varian.)

Judy: Varian! Varian please tell me you're okay!

Varian: It's..fine. I'm made of wood. I'll..be fine...

Judy: No, please! Don't say that! You're more than wood, you have a real heart! Please, I love you. I'd give anything to save you! I'd give my life for you!

(Then suddenly, glitter of pink dust fall on them. Judy look up and watch them fall on them. She look down, only to see Varian gone.)

Judy: Varian?! VARIAN WHERE ARE YOU?!

Voice: He's fine dear.

(She heard a voice. Before her is a pink glow ball, then transformed into a young woman with pink wings, her brown hair in a bun, dresed in pink and glitter. Judy stare in surprise.)

Judy: Are you..the Sugar Plum Fairy?

Hazel: Yes, but my name is Hazel.

Judy: Where's Varian?

Hazel: He is fine, your act of true love, when you almost risk your life to stop the Mouse King and willing to give your life to heal him. You save him and thus, break the Mouse King curse.

Judy: But is Varian alright? Where is he? I need to see if he's alright!

Hazel: Judith, I promise you when you see him, he will be alright.

(Hazel turn into a ball of light again and fly off. Judy just sit and cry while yelling Varian's name, as a fog surrond her and the dungeon. Judy woke up, in her bed. She look around and see she is in her room. In a instant, she remember what happened. She put on her ankle boots and run out of her room and run past her family who are awake.)

Scarlett: Judy?

Murdoc: Where are you going songbird?

(She didn't answer, she just run. She run past Rusty and Alice.)

Alice: Judy? Where are you going?

(Judy run to the town, all shop are closed for the holiday, but Judy care for only one, Xavier clock shop. She found it at the end of the town, and knock on the door.)

Judy: Uncle Xavier! Uncle Xavier!

(Xavier look outside and see Judy, he beamed. He open the door as Judy went inside.)

Xavier: Judy? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in home?

Judy: Xavier, you knew that Varian is the nutcracker. You thought if you give on of us him, one of us might help break his curse.

Xavier: Judy, I think you should go home and be with your parents.

Judy: Answer me Uncle Xavier! Is Varian okay?

Xavier: I can't tell who. Now go home.

Judy: But..

Xavier: I promise you the answer you need, now go home.

(Judy frown, she walk out of the shop and head back. Xavier close the door, and smile.)

Xavier: You will see him Judy, tonight.

(Judy enter her home, receving concern look from her family and friends. Judy walk to the cabinet, she gasped, her nutcracker is gone!)

Judy: Where's my nutcracker?!

Scarlett: Xavier came here early in the morning, saying it need to be fix,have a cut in the chest.

Murdoc: It will be fine. You have much prettier gift than a simple nutcracker.

Judy: He was more than just a nutcracker. (let out a cry)

(Sinny, Alice and Opal all walk to comfort their friend. Then the door open, reveling Xavier.)

Xavier: Hello.

Stuart: Xavier, what brings you here?

Xavier: I was in town, and my nephew came in. (turn to the door) You can come in.

(Coming in is a young man, in Judy age. black hair with a single turquoise streak, cloudy blue eyes, pale tan skin with freckle on his cheek, dressed in a blouse, pants with a belt suspender, boots, gloves and a goggle. He look around.)

Xavier: I like you to meet my nephew, Varian.

Varian: (blushing) Uh..hi.

Sinny: (blushing) Wow, he's cute.

(Judy look up, and eyes widen. She stand up.)

Judy: Varian?

(He heard her voice, turn to face her. His eyes widen, and face red. He walk to her, pasting Sinny and Opal.)

Varian: Judy?

Judy: Is it really you?

Varian: I...I don't know what you're saying, but I feel like I know you, for a long time.

(Judy smile, he smile back. The parents look confused of this, the teens all snicker.)

Sinny: Well, she look happy.

Carry: Yep!

(The two stare at each other eyes, face red and eyes sparkling. Under them is a mistletoe, which was not there before. The two lean in and kissed each other on the lips. Xavier smile, this is indeed, the true magic of Christmas.)


	76. Mommy Kiss Santa Claus

Thanks to slpytlak for the idea. Merry Christmas!

* * *

Judy: And so Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene live happily ever after.

(In separate beds, Elsa and Soren listen to their mother tell their story. It's Christmas Eve, the twins can't wait till morning to open their presents and spend time with their whole family. Judy finish her tale and walk to each beds to tuck them in.)

Judy: Alright. Time to go to sleep.

Elsa: But we can't!

Soren: Christmas is coming!

Judy: (chuckle) I know, I know. But Santa won't come till you both are asleep. Now go to sleep.

(She kissed them on the forehead, blow out the candle and walk out.)

Judy: Love you.

Elsa and Soren: Love you too mommy.

(Judy close the door. After a while, the twins fell alseep. When Elsa heard the sound of door open and woke up. Elsa get out of her bed and rush to her brother.)

Elsa: Soren, Soren!

Soren: (woke up) (yawn) What is it sis?

Elsa: I heard our door open. You don't think it's Santa, mommy and daddy said he only come from the chimmy.

Soren: Think we should see if it is?

Elsa: Uh...yeah!

(Soren and Elsa open their door, peek in and look around. The hall is empty, but they can hear laughter in the living room. They quietly sneak to thr living room, hoping they can see Santa. But by the time they peek their head through the doorway, all they see is their mother with a man dressed in a red suit and a bread with a red hat. They gasp quietly, it must be Santa Claus! They giggle in joy and watch.)

Judy: You were great there honey.

Santa: Hey, Rap did say I make a great Santa.

Judy: (giggle) Even though you look stuffed and round.

Santa: Hey! I'm not that fat!

Judy: I know honey. Now put the kids presents by the tree and go to sleep.

Santa: Not so fast. Look up. (point a mistletoe)

Judy: You have him plant there, did you?

Santa: You know me my angel.

Elsa: Angel?

Soren: Only daddy call mommy that.

(Then theit eyes widen when they see what happen next. Judy and Santa are kissing each other! The twins back away and run back to their room. With Judy and Santa, they pull back and smile at each other. When Santa lean forward, Judy grab the hat and bread and pull them off. Turns out, it's just Varian dressed up as Santa!)

Varian: Hey!

Judy: Okay, play time over. Take off that costume, put the present down and lets go to sleep.

Varian: Fine, fine. You're no fun sometimes.

Judy: Hey, you know me.

(With the twins, they are under their covers. They stare at each other, worry in their face.)

Elsa: You don't think that-

Soren: Mommy is kissing Santa behind daddy's back?

Elsa: That can't be true. Daddy is mommy true love.

Soren: What if daddy finds out and want to break up with mommy?

Elsa: If they do, we might never seen each other again.

Soren: I'm not looking forward for Christmas.

Elsa: Same Soren.

(The next morning, the twins are sleeping in their beds. When Varian open their door with Rudiger on his shoulder.)

Varian: Merry Christmas! Time to go and see the family at the castle!

(The twins haven't move. Varian puffed out. He enter, then grab the twin by his arms. They scream as he walk away with them in his arms.)

Varian: Come on! There's no sleeping late on Christmas!

Elsa: Daddy!

(He walk to the dinning room, where Judy is cooking breakfast, eggs, bacon and pancakes. She turn around with a smile.)

Judy: Good morning, Merry Christmas.

Elsa and Soren: Merry Christmas mommy.

Judy: Vary, can you put the twins down? Rapunzel want us in the castle to open the presents.

Varian: Yes honey.

(He set them down and head to his chair as Judy came with plates. She kissed him on the cheek. Elsa and Soren look worry of this, If their dad find out about Judy and Santa, he be mad. Judy set the twins plate down and sat next to Varian. The two adults eat their breakfast, but the twins stare at their plate.)

Varian: Oh, great work honey!

Judy: You taught me well honey.

Varian: That I did my angel.

(The twins flinch at the word. Judy and Varian look at the twins.)

Judy: Elsa, Soren, are you okay?

Varian: Kiddos?

Elsa: Oh, we're...fine.

Soren: We're not really hungry.

Judy: (frown) Oh, okay. Well, we better get dressed, grab the presents and head to Corona.

(Judy get up from her seat and walk away. Varian turn to his kids and shot a glare at them before getting up and following his wife. Elsa and Soren both frown. After they are dressed up and in coats, Varian and Judy put the presents in the cart. The twins with Rudiger and Odette, walk out their house and jump in the cart. They feel bad for hurting their mother's feeling. The two adult jumped in, Varian stir the horses as they leave Old Corona and head to Corona. In the kingdom of Corona, the villagers are enjoying a good Christmas with their family. Inside the castle, Rapunzel with her family are by the royal Christmas tree. Cassandra enjoy a nice cup of eggnog, Lance trying to steal a present, only to be stopped by Celestial.)

Celestrial: Uncle Lance, you're not trying to steal a presents, are you?

Lance: What? Me?! No, no Celestrial! I was...seeing if they are not broken.

Celestrial: Sure you were.

(Varian, Judy and the twins enter the castle. waiting for them is Qurirn, Scarlett and Stuart. The twins smile at the sight of them and run to them.)

Elsa: Grandaddy! Grandmama, Grandpapa!

Quirin: Hello Elsa, Soren, Merry Christmas.

(They hug the twins.)

Scarlett: And look at you, you all look so grown up!

Stuart: You two were just babies, i was delight to hold you both in my arms!

Judy: Hi Mom, hi pap, Quirin.

Varian: (carry the presents) Merry Christmas.

Stuart: Let me help ya.

(Staurt grab some of the presents as all walk to the living room where the family is at. Rapunzel see them and wave at them.)

Rapunzel: You all came! We can start with the gift opening!

(Celestrial cheer of that. But Elsa and Soren didn't cheer, it make Rapunzel worry. After a hour, they are opening their presents. All are pleased with what they have, Lance look disappointed with what he have. The twins just stare at their presents, as they hear all so happy. They look at their presents, Judy open her gift, and let out a happy gasp and pull out a diamond necklace.)

Judy: Vary, it's beautiful!

Varian: It's easy what you can do with coal. Even Santa himself should know.

(The twins flinch at that, think back on the night they saw their mother kissed Santa. Rapunzel look at the twins, see their presents haven't been open.)

Rapunzel: Soren, Elsa? What's wrong?

Elsa: Huh, what you mean?

Soren: Yeah, nothing's wrong.

Rapunzel: You two haven't open your presents.

Judy: You two didn't eat brekfast.

(The twins break a sweat. Varian crossed his arms and give the twin a stern glare, one that they can't escape.)

Varian: Elsa Lenore Willflower Ruddiger and Soren Shane Isaac Ruddiger, what is going on with you two today?

(The twins try to think of a good excuse, but they know that thier father will punish them for lying. Then Soren spit it out.)

Soren: We saw mommy kissing Santa Claus!

Elsa: Soren!

Judy: You what?

Elsa: I head the door open, thought it was Santa cause he always use the chimmey. I woke up Soren and we leave our room to see if it is him! But we see him with mommy, they were talking, he call her angel which what daddy always call her, and they kissed!

Soren: We were so scared of what might happen if you find out daddy! And you might break up with her for that! We just don't want to lose our parents!

(The grown ups stare at the twins. Judy think back, then she laughed. Varian laughed too, so did the others. The twin look confused of this.)

Judy: Elsa, Soren. That Santa was your father in a Santa costume.

Varian: Rapunzel ask me to dress up as him for her Christmas party last night while you two were sleeping.

Judy: We are not gonna break up cause of a silly mistake. I love your father very much.

Varian: And I love her with all my heart. It will take more than a fake Santa to break us apart.

(Elsa and Soren look at each other, then let out a smile.)

Elsa and Soren: Thank god!

(Then they start unwrapping their presents. the grown ups all laughed at this. For the rest of the day, the kids played with their new toys while the grown ups are talking and laughing, in the evening they enjoy a good Christmas dinner with spice pies for desserts. the twins smiled.)

Elsa and Soren: Best Christmas ever!

(They all laugh. Judy and Varian look at each other, and kissed. This have been a weird Christmas to remember.)


	77. Dream

(Judy enter inside the tree house, headimg to her room. She let out a sad sigh, she miss him so much, so much it's hurting her. She feel tears coming out of a heartache. She climb in her bed. Odette jump in with her. The two sleep.)

(Judy open her eyes to see herself in a field of flowers. She get up for a better look, when she look down and find herself wearing a white dress.)

Judy: Seriously? A dress? And where am I?

(She pull the skirt down, not liking her look. Then she hear a voice she never thought to hear.)

Voice: Judy.

(She turn around and see Varian, but he is wearing white clothes, no apron, no goggles and no gloves. He look healthy and bright. Judy gasp in surprise.)

Judy: Varian?

(She pick up her dress and run to him. She is smiling with tears in her eyes as she run faster to him. She gave him a big hug that send them falling on the ground. Judy cry in his chest.)

Judy: I...I..(cry) I miss you so much..(cry)

Varian: Shh,shhhh. I'm here, I'm here. It's okay.

(She hug him close, crying her heart out. He hug her close, listening her cry her heart out. He don't know if this is a dream or if it is her, but he is glad to have her close to him. He look at her face, and wipe the tears off her eyes.)

Judy: I can't tell you how much I cried for you. I miss being so close to you. I..I..(cry) I should have been there when it happen! I should have done something to be there! I..I..(cry)

Varian: Hey, hey. It's okay. This isn't your fault. You weren't there, don't blame yourself for my action.

Judy: But I'm your...your...your...

(She couldn't say those words, cause in her heart, he's more than her friend. He mean everything to her now.)

Judy: I suppose to be there for you! It's what I should have do!

Varian: Yes, and you would have gotten hurt. And I can't forgive myself if anything happen to you. I would truely be a monster.

Judy: You're not a monster! You were never a monster in my eyes! Can't you see that?! You mean the world to me!

Varian: You mean the world to me too Jude. I love you.

Judy: (tears) I love you too.

(They both lay on the ground, arms wrap together.)

(Judy open her eyes, she see she is back in the tree house. She get up and look around, still in the tree house on the island. She let out a sad sigh. She wonder if it really was a dream, but he feel and sound real. Odette woke up and see Judy awake. She quack to her. Judy turn to face her.)

Judy: I'm fine Odette, just a dream.

(Meanwhile at Corona, Varian woke up from his cell. He look that he's still in the cell, Judy's lantern lighting the room. He let out a sad sigh, he really miss her so much. Rudiger lay his head on his lap. Varian look down at him.)

Varian: I'm fine. Just a dream.

(If only the two know, that a magic connection is linking the two lonely souls together, but only in their dreams.)


	78. Jealousy

(Today, Rapunzel want to throw a dance contest, winner will get to be the guest of honer of the ball after the contest. All are signing up, some are in solo, some in duo and rest are in groups. Even Monty join in. But the two who aren't joining are Judy and Varian. For two reasons, one, Judy have a stage fright when facing a kingdom of crowds. and two, Varian doesn't like dancing. So they are out of the question. With Judy, she and Odette are in Corona, getting ingredients for her mother baking and cooking. After all, Scarlett been baking more pastry for Varian each time Judy visit him. Judy let out a smile of this, happy she have all she need. She walk out, when she bump into someone.)

Judy: Oh, sorry about that.

Voice: No need.

(Before her, is a teen boy, maybe two years older than her, his skin is pale, dark black not like Varian, brown eyes and dressed like a prince. Judy look at him.)

Judy: Are you new?

Person: Hmm? Oh, no just visiting. I'm William, William White. And you are m'lady?

Judy: Judy, Judy Pot. I'm just staying here for a while.

Wiliam: A traveler are you?

Judy: Uh yeah. I better get going, mom want them for tonight dinner.

(She turn to walk away from him, heading to the inn. But William stop her path with a charming smile.)

William: You know, I really wanted to join the dance contest.

Judy: Well go. Who's stopping you?

(She walk around him, but block her path.)

William: But I really need a dance partner for it. You look like someone with a step in her.

Judy: Oh ho ho, no way. I don't dance around a kingdom of crowds, i have a stage fright of that. And i rather not take part of it. So you better find someone who can dance with you.

(Again she walk around him, but he block her path again. Judy groan of this. Coming to Corona, Varian is in need of supplies for his new invention. He was looking forward to showing Judy it, cause he know how much Judy give him support to his work and that's what he love about her. He walk around the corner, happy with a smile, when he see Judy with William. His smile turn into a confusion frown. His eyes widen and jaws dropped. Judy roll her eyes.)

Judy: If I join your stupid dance, will you leave me alone?

William: (take her hand) What m'lady want.

(He kiss it. Varian narrow his eyes at them, teeth gridded and growling. William walk away from her. Judy let out a sigh of relief.)

Judy: Geez, what a creep.

(She walk away to head back to the inn. Varian follow her. Judy gave her mother the ingredients. And walk out to join William. Varian follow her. The two are in the castle gate. Varian watch her join in the contest with William, who is by her side. He growl through his teeth, not liking him with her. He is close to breaking the crate.)

Voice: Varian?

(Varian heard a voice behind him. He turn around and see Cassnadra dressed in her lady in waiting outfit and arms cross, she was staring at him.)

Cassandra: What are you doing?

Varian: Uh..n-nothing..

Cassandra: Yeah. I thought you don't want to partake in the dance contest.

Varian: I don't. I'm not here to dance.

(Cassandra look at the way he was looking, and see Judy with William as they practice dancing. Cassandra gets it and smirk.)

Cassandra: Are you sure you're here because of the White family visiting?

Varian: The White family?

Cassandra: Helena White, a widow mother of two. William and Shanti. She, her children and Lisha, their aunt, are visiting here for the ball after the contest. What you are looking at is William.

Varian: That's the guy? (scoff) (watching them) He look like a ripoff of a prince. And his skin, what is he? Snow White? He can scare off the seven dwarfs.

Cassandra: (chuckle) You're so jealous.

(He turn to face her.)

Varian: I am not jealous! I am... uh...making a comment of him? I mean, Judy isn't really gonna dance with him, is she? She have stage fright when it comes to big crowds. She doesn't care for royal status and let be reasonable here, i mean, he's nothing but a totally ripoff.

(He turn around fast to watch them. William wrap his arms around Judy from behind. Varian growl in anger.)

Varian: I just wanna rip him to pieces and turn him into fertilizes for the crops.

Cassandra: That means you're jealous.

Varian: (face her) I am not jealous!

Cassandra: Uh, yeah you are. Otherwise what are you doing spying on Judy?

(Varian open his mouth to aurge at her, but close them when he realize she's right. Why else is he spying on the two? He look at the two, frowning.)

Varian: Okay, maybe I am jealous of him being close to Judy. What can I do?

Cassandra: That's up to you to decide Varian.

Announcer: Attention dancers, the contest is about to begin.

Cassandra: That's my cue. See you later Varian.

(She walk away from him to the contest. Varian watch her leave, then turning to watch Judy with William. What can he do? Then a thought came to him. No, no way. He doesn't want anything to do with this. But for Judy, he have to. At the dance contest, which is in the castle cortyard, judges are Rapunzel, Shorty and the captain of the guards. They watch each contestion dance solo and partner. They give their score at them, some are low and high, some are high and low. Then, it's Judy and William's turn.)

William: Are you ready my sugarbell?

Judy: Yeah, whatever. Let's get it over with.

(They lock hands, William smirk, but Judy roll her eyes. They dance the tango. William spin her around and close her closer, much to her disgust. They dance around while the judge watch them. Judy is starting to get nervous, with the kingdom watching them. William lift her up and dip her to finish the dance. The crowds cheer and the judge give their score. Rapunzel hold a nine, Shorty have upside down nine and the captain held a eight. William growl under his breath. Judy let out a sigh and walk away, but Willaim grab her wrist and grip it hard.)

William: Oh no you don't. We're doing this again.

Judy: But you only get one shot. I'm done.

William: You're done when I say you're done!

(Judy flinch at his voice. The crowd watch them,)

Voice: Hey! Let her go!

(They heard another voice. They look turn and see Varian coming to the courtyard. Judy widen her eyes. William raise a eyebrow.)

William: Who are you?

Varian: Varian, and you better respect the lady here.

William: If I don't?

Varian: Then I'm gonna have to dance fight you.

(It caught the crowds and the judge attention of this. William glare at him, as if he is crazy. Varian narrow his eyes at him. Varian stand on the middle, all eyes on him. Then, he danced. He dance to the side and jump with a kick in his step. Then he twirl around and landed on his feet. All are in awed of him. William glare at him. William grab Judy and they dance the watz, Judy look uncomfortable of this. Varian gridded his teeth at how William treated her. Judy lost her footing and bump into William. William grab Judy ruffliy and grip her hard, almost hurting her.)

William: Learn to be graceful! You are meant to be graceful!

Varian: Nobody insulted my angel.

(Varian grab Judy, but more gentler than William. Judy look at Varian, who is holding her gently. Then the two dance as they look at each other eyes. Judy smile at him as he twirl around and move around hand in hand. After a while, they end their dance with their fingers entwined. The crowd applauded loud, the judge give the two a perfect ten ten. Judy and Varian both smile at each other. Judy hug him, making him blushed. He hug her back. William growl under his breathe.)

William: Don't count on this victory Varian. Cause I will beat you.

Varian: This isn't a game, not when you dragged Judy into this. She is not a prize to win.

(William glare at him in jealous hate. Varian glare back.)

Helena: William. Come on now!

William: Coming...mother.

(He turn around, before sending another glare at Varian and walk away. Once he is out and away, Varian turn to face Judy.)

Varian: Are you okay Jude?

Judy: Yeah. thanks for stepping up for me.

Varian: (Blushing) It's...uh.. It's nothing, really.

Rapunzel: Congratulation you two, you are the contest winner. And you two will be the guest of honer for our ball.

Varian: Actully, I think I'm pooped out from the dancing.

Judy: Yeah, same here. I rather go do alchemy than go to a ball.

Varian: You m'lady, are speaking my laungege.

(The two walk away as they laughed and talked. Rapunzel watch them leaving, she wonder why Varian would take part in the contest if he doesn't want to dance. Cassandra walk to her.)

Rapunzel: Uh..Cassandra. Why did he join if he doesn't want to dance?

Cassandra: Oh. Well, he got a little jealous that White son was with Judy.

(Rapunzel etes widen at this, then she smile of this.)

Rapunzel: I see.


	79. Laws of Love

Western AU. Judy is the sheriff and Varian is the outlaw

* * *

(In a dusty town, said to be a wonderful land, is taken over by the dangerous outlaw in the land, Varian. But coming in with her suitcase is Judy Pot, age eighteen with her hair in a ponytail. She heard this town need a sheriff to take care of, and she would be the first sheriff girl in this town. She walk in as she look at each building, she notice that it look empty. She must have guess that Varian have scare them off to hiding. She head to the office, inside is a fellow deputy who is sitting near her desk. The deputy look up.)

Vex: Who are you?

Judy: I'm Judy. Judy Pot. I'm here to be the town sheriff.

Vex: You are? You sure you can do this?

Judy: I am trained to be a sharp shooter, can fight good and great skills. Nothing can stop me.

Vex: In that case..

(Vex pull out a badge, gun holders with guns. Judy set the holders to her belt and put the badge on her shirt. Judy tilt her hat to her.)

Judy: Thank ya kindly deputy.

Vex: Yeah, yeah, don't mention it.

(Judy walk out of the office, starting her first day on the job. So far so good, no crime is on the loose. The word got out of the new sheriff to every town, even to a certain outlaw, a eighteen year old Varian. He was drinking his secert stash of whisky when he heard it.)

Varian: A new sheriff on my truff? Well time to pay this sheriff a visit.

(The next day, Judy is in the office with her legs up and rested on the desk with her hat out. She strum her guitar she brought with her as she sing a old tune. She must be the new sheriff, but her voice is like angels.)

Lance: Sheriff! Sheriff!

(Lance came running in, Judy stopped sing and face him.)

Judy: What's wrong?

Lance: It's Varian! He's back in town again!

Judy: That outlaw that is terrorizing this town?

(Judy jump off her desk, grab her holders and put her hat on. She walk out of the office as she follow Lance to where he is. Varian held his gun as he shoot the windows of each building, all is scareming to avoid the bullets. He grinned in a evil way.)

Judy: Put your gun down!

(Varian heard a voice behind him. He lower his gun and turn around, and is face with what he see is a beauty. Judy stand before him, with her hand on her hips and holding her gun. Varian look at her as he took every detail of her, how on earth did they hire a real angel to be their sheriff?)

Varian: Wow, you must be the new sheriff.

Judy: Yeah, flattering won't get you anything handsome. You better leave before someone gets hurt.

(Varian walk to her, stand close to her.)

Varian: And what you gonna do if I don't songbird?

Judy: Then I just have to take you out myself.

(The townpeople all peek out from their hiding place to see what's happening. Varian let out a chuckle.)

Varian: Love to see you try songbird~

(Judy look at him. Then she click her tongue and shook her head in disapprove.)

Judy: You know, I'm gonna miss that handsome face~

Varian: (smirk) I'm truly flattered my little songbird~

(Judy back away from him, only a few inches. She gripped her gun as she stare at him. All is still as the townpeople watch. Varian let out a smirk, girpping on his. Judy narrow her eyes on him. After what feels like hours, Judy let out a huge..)

Judy: DRAW!

(Judy shoot in a fast speed, shooting the gun off his hand. Varian growl at this. He dodge the bullet and grab his gun, shooting at Judy. She dodge his bullets and get in a hiding place. She shoot from there at him. Soon it became a gun fight between the two. Judy is swaeting up, tryig to stay alive. But Varian didn's show a face of remorse.)

Varian: Oh songbird~ Come out, come out, wherever you are~

(Judy inhale in and out. Then, she jumped out of her hiding place and fire with two guns at him. One knock the gun out of his hand, the other he dodge. Judy walk to him as she pull out handcuff and cuff him.)

Judy: Don't worry, I'm sure I can find a cozy place for a rouge like you.

Varian: Oh I'm sure you can.

(Judy grab him hand and gudie him back to the office. They enter the office, taking him to the back where the calls are. Varian look around.)

Varian: Nice place you got sheriff.

Judy: Thanks.

(She grab the keys from her desk, unlock one and open it for him. Varian let out a chuckle.)

Varian: You know angel. For a sheriff, you sure are a angel of beauty.

Judy: Yeah, I get like that around other guys.

(She lead him in the cell, close it and lock it good. She hook the keys on her belt. Varian lean against the bars.)

Varian: Hmm. Some guy's gonna be real lucky to have you, I mean who wouldn't want to date a sheriff?

Judy: (look to him) You mean who wouldn't date a boring, plain jane? They say I'm too lame and too dull.

(She walk to her desk, take a seat and kick her leg up.)

Varian: Aww~ That's not true~ I think you're fun.

Judy: (look back at him) You're just saying that cause I'm the one who have to stop you handsome.

Varian: Do you think I'm handsome songbird? You keep saying it so you might give me the wrong idea if you're not careful~

Judy: I see. Then what can I call ya, something other than outlaw, crimianl or handsome?

(Varian just shrugged. Judy look at him, taking in his detail. He is handsome in her mind, but he never go for a sheriff like her.)

Judy: I like raccoons, and you're as sneaky as a ring tail, Ring Tail.

Varian: Hmm...I like it! Has a nice ring to it, thanks songbird~You just gave me a bandit name~

Judy: (smirk) Glad I can help ya Ring Tail~

(Judy look away from him. Varian look at her. For a sheriff, she is darn dang gorgeous, the curvse, the chest, the way she gave him that smirk and that hair and those eyes.)

Varian: You know, you look kinda cute in that sheriff outfit~

Judy: (look at him) Cute? Wow, I'm truly flattered.

Varian: (chuckle) What? Don't belive me?

Judy: Oh no, no. I do. It's gonna take more than words.

(Judy look away from him. Varian let out a smirk as he gripped into the bars.)

Varian: How about a kiss~?

(And that cause Judy to get her face red. She jump her legs down and turn to face him.)

Judy: You're pulling my leg, are you Ring Tail?

Varian: Do I look like I am? I mean, I understand if you're scared~

(She narrow her eyes. She get off of her seat and walk to him, gripping the bars of his cell.)

Judy: Call me all you want Ring Tail, but don't call me scared.

(Judy lean in and kiss him on the lips. His eyes widen at this. He kiss her back as he quietly sneak to grab the keys and hide them in his jacket. She pull away.)

Judy: There.

(She walk away from him, went back to her desk and kick her leg back up. With her back turned, he quietly unlocked the cell, walk out and placing the keys on the desk before leaving. Judy look up, then she fell on the ground with a yelp. She look up.)

Judy: How did you get out Ring Tail?!

Varian: Not telling songbird!

(Then he start running. Judy get up and run after him.)

Judy: I'll get you Ring Tail! Just you wait!

Varian: Love to see you try!~

(He ran faster and hind behind a house. Judy ran past him, she stopped and start look around.)

Judy: That no good, rotten, handsome, dangerous snake1 Just wait till I put you back in prison!

Varian: (lean against the wall) So you so think I'm handsome~ Aww~ You flatter me my songbird~

(Judy see him and run after him, he start running again.)

Judy: I gothcha now Ring Tail!

Varian: No you don't!

(Judt growl as she chase him.)

Judy: When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna lock ya up in a tight cell and throw the keys away!

(Varian let out a laugh and jumped up on the baloncy. He lean against the railing.)

Varian: Aww~ I didn't know you were that desperte to have me around songbird~ You flatter me~

Judy: (growl) You are being so hard to get.

Varian: What can I say? I like the chase! It's fun, especially when you're this despertae to het me~ It's adorable~

Judy: (narrow her eyes at him) You really are as sneaky as a ring tail.

(Judy start backing away, then run forawrd and jumped up on the blacony he's in. He chuckle.)

Varian: Nice jump songbird~

(He pull out a chemical ball, throw it at her feet as it explode. Judy is now stuck on a goo like glue. She try pulling her legs out, but she is stuck.)

Varina: See ya songbird!

(He jumped up on the roof of the house and ran again. Judy growl, as she try hard to get out of the goo. Down below her, the townpeople are gosspiing about her and Varian. She let out a groan, just her luck. With Varian, he ran to his hideout and let out a laugh)

Varian: That sheriff is so easy to outrun! It's almost too easy. (chuckle) She sure is a cutie I give her this, oh the fun we will have.

(He lean against his chair as he kick his feet up with a chcukle. He hope they can keep her a while, cause this is only the beginning of their relationship.)


	80. TrialIn Her Eyes

Song doesn't belong to me.

* * *

(Today is Varian's first trial for the crime he have commit. He is standing in the middle with guards on each side, the king and queen in their throne, the kingdom of people all watch as the judge came and slam his gavel.)

Judge: All rise!

(Everyone rise from their seats, the king and queen rise from their throne. Varian put on a nasty look on his face.)

Judge: The court of Corona is now in sesson! Their magesties, King Fredric and Queen Arianna presiding.

Fredric: We are gather here today for the trial of Varian and his crime agasint the crown. If he is found guilty, I'm afarid there is nothing I can do to save him.

Arianna: What? But Rapunzel-

Fredric: I know what Rapunzel ask for. But as king, I have to do what is right.

(Varian glare at Fredric in a nasty glance. The judge hammer his gavel.)

Judge: Let's begin with the trial.

(Niguel hold a parhment paper as he read over. He turn to Varian.)

Niguel: During the day of the horrible snowstorm, is it true that you attack the princess when you weren't suppose to come?

Varian: Attack her?! I didn't give her a beat! I begged her to help me! My father was in danger!

Niguel: But you grab her.

Varian: I needed her help!

(He move forward, only for the guards to grab him and held him down. The crowd begin to cause a rumble, till the judge slam his gavel to calm everyone down.)

Judge: Everyone, please settle down. Call the first witness.

(Coming in, is Pete. He stand before everyone.)

Niguel: Is it true that he use his magic thinging to get everyone to tell the truth about the flower?

Pete: Yes. He did.

Niguel: And that he created that monster of his to distracted the guards while he kidnapped our queen to lure Rapunzel to him?

Pete: He did.

(The crowd whisper to each other, Varian didn't move a inch.)

Judge: I see. Call the next witness.

(Arianna get up and stand before everyone.)

Niguel: Your majesty, did he threaten to harm you?

Arianna: He did, but it was all an act of desperation. You should have seen his father, he was trapped there.

Niguel: But he almost incased you if Rapunzel do as he order! How can you be calm of this?

Arianna: He is just a boy who need help. As a mother, I should know of this.

Niguel: Even when you never know your own daughter for the past nineteen years?

(Arianna look away, with nothing to say. Everyone talked to each other of this. Varian stare at her.)

Judge: Call the last witness.

(The door open. Varian turn around and his eyes widen at this. Coming in is Judy's family. They walked past the crowd and head to the front, stand before all. Varian look shock of this, what are they doing here? Aren't they traveling? Niguel walk to them.)

Niguel: The Pot's family and friends, is it true that your daughter, Miss Judith Pot aka Judy, was the last friend he have before you all left Corona?

Scarlett: Yes, he's all she ever talked about since we came here.

Stuart: And when we have to leave Corona, she look sad to leave him behind. She really care about him more than ever.

Niguel: So your daughter doesn't see him as a monster?

Scarlett: If she's here, she make you hurt like old witering fly!

Sera: Judy never said one bad word of him! He's her friend and to her, he is more than anything you all say about him.

Niguel: But if she is still here and not with the princess as you all say, would she defend him just as you all say?

Naoto: She be down right insult and fight like a warrior at heart she is.

Randol: You all should be ashamed of this.

(Varian look speehless of this. But Niguel wasn't finish.)

Niguel: But is there any reason why you all left Corona?

(The family grow quiet of this.)

Scarlett: We leave to travel, we're traveling musicians.

Niguel: And just when you were about to make this your home at Old Corona?

(The family look away. Varian gasp, they were about to make Old Corona their new home, cause Judy always talked about him?)

Niguel: Why did you leave Corona?

(They didn't say anything, till Murlock speak.)

Murlock: Cause the rocks are destorying the land and we have to leave before it cause more harm.

(And that caught Varian's attention.)

Varian: Wait, you knew about these rocks?

Murlock: I do. And you should be ashamed of yourself. The rocks are not to be mess with and you have to get involved of this.

Varian: They were destorying my home! Judy and I were trying to find the way to stopped them, till you got her family and her to leave!

Murlock: I have to, for the sake of my family and my songbird! I don't get what she see in you. You're nothing but a definition of destruction.

(Varian growl at him. He move to him, till the guards grab him and hold him down. The crowd look shock of this.)

Varian: You took her away from me! You took my angel away when I needed her most!

Murlock: I did what I have to do for her! You are nothing but dirt!

Varian: At least Judy never look at me like that!

Murlock: She's more naive than you imagine!

Scarlett: Murlock!

(Varian struggle to break free, till he is dragged away and back to his cell. The judge slam his gavel to calm everyone down. Murlock glare at Varian, but the rest look at him in pity. The guard toss Varian back in his cell and lock it. Rudiger walk to Varian, who is laying on the floor. He look up to look at the lantern Judy gave him as it still glow in the crawl to grab it and held it close.)

Varian: He's wrong, Judy is not naive. I know her, she see the bad past me and see the good in me.

(He look at the window, moon shine bright on him. He get up and stare at it. He feel that Judy is looking at the same moon, and sing.)

Varian: (sing) **She stares through my shadow**

 **She sees something more**

 **Believe there's a light in me**

 **She is sure**

 **And her truth makes me stronger**

 **Does she realize**

 **I awake every morning**

 **With her strength by my side**

(He think back on the bad deed he done and how he acted.)

Varian: (sing) **I am not a hero**

 **I am not an angel**

 **I am just a man**

 **A man who's trying to love her**

 **Unlike any other**

(A image of Judy enter his mind, smiling at him.)

Varian: (sing) **In her eyes, I am**

(He sat down on the floor, back against the wall.)

Varian: (sing) **The world keeps on spinning**

 **Only she stills my heart**

 **She's my inspiration**

 **She's my northern star**

(Rudiger climb on his lap, as he pet him while looking at the ceiling.)

Varian: (sing) **I don't count my possessions**

 **But all I call mine**

 **I will give her completly**

 **Till the end of all time**

(He think back on the last time he almost harm others, and trying hard to free his father that make him evil.)

Varian: (sing) **I am not a hero**

 **I am not an angel**

 **I am just a man**

 **A man who's trying to love her**

 **Unlike any other**

(He think of the last time he see Judy as she stare at him.)

Varian: (sing) **In her eyes, I am**

(He get up, holding Rudiger as he walk close to his cell, gripping on it as he sing.)

Varian: (sing) **In her eyes I see the sky**

 **And all I'll ever need**

 **In her eyes time passes by**

 **And she is with me**

(He lean against the bars, wih his head against. With the Pot's family, they walked out of the kingdom. Scarlett turn to face Murlock.)

Scarlett: That's too far Murlock. You know how Judy feels about you talking bad about him.

Murlock: Scarlett, those rocks will not stopped till they find the Sundrop. Fredric is a fool to destory the balance and he must pay for it.

Srea: Then he lose his wife and his daughter. How can you be so cruel to ee how much the two care for each other?

Naota: Do you remember a time you feel love?

Murlock: That was before I serve for my king. Protecting my songbird is my first priority.

Staurt: You know, Judy is much more independent now. She won't need you to protect her when she can finally protect herself.

(Murlock turn away from them. He pull out his gloves, look at the sympol on his fist. A circle with three lines on it. He sighed, he know he can't keep protecting Judy forever, and he can't change her mind about Varian too. But he must protect her from the rocks and protect his new family. Varian held on the bars, singing still.)

Varian: (sing) **I am not a hero**

 **I am not an angel**

 **I am just a man**

 **A man who's trying to love her**

 **Unlike any other**

(He think of the times he spend with Judy and how his feelings for her grow stronger each time they spend.)

Varian: (sing) **In her eyes , I am**

 **In her eyes, I am**

(He close his eyes while sliding down to the floor. In the island, Judy look at the moon, missing Varian still. Her heart miss him so much, she wonder how long will they stay in this island. She need to see him again and know he's alright.)


	81. Hero vs Villain 2

Takes places after "Hero vs Villain".

* * *

(A few weeks later after Varian find out about Judy's secert identity, he been keeping it a secert for him too. Over times, his flirting on Siren become more intense that it's starting to annoy her. But hey, what did you expect when you found out your biggest crush is your enemy? During the last class, Judy and Varian are in math class. Judy wrote on her notes, trying to keep busy. Varian look at Judy with dreamy eyes, he can't help it. She's the defenition of perfection.)

Mr. Monty: Mr. Ruddiger! Pay attention!

Varian: Uh.. Y-Yes sir..

(He went back to writing. After a while, Varian look at Judy again. She stopped writing and turn to him.)

Judy: Hey, Vary. Guess what.

Varian: You got a promation to a music promotion?

Judy: No, me and Rivar are going on a date to the Rav'varer.

(Varian blinked, that's the most popular restaurant in the city and way past his budget bills. And to hear it from Judy that she and Rivar are going there, it cause him to break loose.)

Varian: WHAT!?

(Mr. Monty shush him. Varian quiet down.)

Varian: That fancy restaurant? Judy, that place is damn expensive.

Judy: Rivar insist on buying for me. He got it cover.

Varian: Yeah, yeah. But still, you sure of this. it doesn't have your favortie food.

Judy: I can make do with what they have. this is big for me. Please.

(Judy pull out the puppy eyes at him. Varian feel a blush on him, he can't reist the puppy eyes, especially if it's from her.)

Varian: Fine..

Judy: (hug him) Thanks, you're the best.

(Varian blush mad at this, and froze. After a couple hours, with Judy, she is getting dressed for her date. She is dressed in a teal dress with black legging, white jacket, ankle boots, her hair in a nasty bun and have makeup on her face. She look ready to go, even have her supersuit on her purse incase of trouble from the Brotherhood League. The door is knocked. She smile and open it, reveling Rivar.)

Rivar: Ready to go?

Judy: Sure am.

Rivar: You look stunning.

Judy: (blush) Thanks.

(The two leave the apartment and head off. What they didn't know is that someone is watching them. Vaultmore watches them from his hiding place. Sure Judy want Varian to be okay with this, but she didn't say anything about Vaultmore. He glare at them with jealousy. That should have been him to take her on a date, where he take her to her favorite place and give her comfort, not treat her like a trophy to show off. He watch them enter the Rav'varer and take their seats. He took out his bonoculers and watch them through. He see them talking and laughing.)

Vaultmore: Just look at them. Having a good time while I'm stuck here. What does she see in that guy? he's nothing but a shallow jerk. That should have been me in there, treating her fair and make her feel like a princess. I bet sooner or later, she's gonna find out that he is a player that break hearts.

Voice: Sound like someone is jealous.

(Behind him is a voice, he turn around and see Heart-Breaker, a fellow villain of the Brotherhood League. She walk to him with her hand on her hips.)

Heart-Breaker: Aww, does Vaultmore have a soft soft for someone?

Vaultmore: Not now Heart-Breaker. I'm busy.

Heart-Breaker: Busy on spying your little angel and her date? Wow, never thought you be the jealous type. And I thought Shadow Rose have your heart.

Vaultmore: Please, (roll his eyes) She's nothing but shadows. Judy is real and she is way more perfect than any fakers. Like that Rivar, a real faker he is. Think he can make my angel a faker. (gridded his teeth) I dont understand why she love him more than me.

Heart-Breaker: You know, if you want. (touch his shoulder) I can make him break her heart for you so you can have her to yourself.

Vaultmore: (push her off) You do that to her, and I'll touch you up in a cage for life.

Heart-Breaker: You do that, and you won't get daddy back.

(Vaultmore froze still. He know the consequence of turning your back on a villain of the Brotherhood League, do that, and you will face death. He shook his head and turn his attention to the young couples. He see them with their food. Rivar have a rare steak and Judy have a salad. They both talked as they eat, Judy is smilling and look happy too. Vaultmore gridded his teeth in jealousy. Judy hate eating a plain salad, she always put strawberries, cooked or fried chicken, or even carrots on them. Rivar doesn't know Judy like he does. Then they heard the sound of screaming, like someone is causing trouble. Another member of the Leauge is Slick Slunk, a villain that is so slick can steal in a stich. Judy hear the scream, know it means trouble.)

Judy: I need to go to the restroom.

Rivar: Don't be too long.

(Judy took her purse and run to the restroom. But instead she head to the exist and change into Siren. She jumped over building. Vaultmore follow her, for a reason, to stop her and to have harmless and sweet fun. In the museum of Corona History, Slick Slunk hold a huge blue diamond.)

Slick Slunk: Aren't you a beauty?

Siren: Have you ever heard of "a diamond is a girl's best friend"? Cause you sure are a friend stealer.

(Slick look up and see Siren standing by a display case.)

Slick Slunk: Ah, if it isn't Siren herself. I heard so much about you and your water powers. Don't think you can use your powers on me.

Siren: Yeah, you may be a as slick as a snake, but not even it can take on the powerful waves.

(Siren use her powers to ke a huge wave and wipe Slick away of the museum and put the diamon back on it display. Siren let out a pleaseable smile, another job done. Just when she was about to head off, the door bend glue shut. Siren groan.)

Siren: You can't keep me here Vaultmore.

Vaultmore: But I want you all to myself my little mermaid~

(He hug her behind, causing Siren to groan in annoyance. She punch him at the face to get him off of him. He back away from her.)

Vaultmore: (rub his jaw) Fesity~

Siren: Kill me. Why did Slick Slunk try to steal the Moon Opal Diamond?

Vaultmore: I could tell you, for a price~

Siren: (raise an eyebrow at him) And what is it?

(He smirk at her, pointed his lip and give a small pucker. Siren look taken back at this.)

Siren: No way! I have a boyfriend!

Vaultmore: I'm sure he won't mind~

Siren: Just tell me why he try to take the diamond?!

Vaultmore: Something about trying to active it's power to cause an earthquake. (Roll his eyes) But, now you have the information you need, what will be my price?~ Still waiting for that kiss my little angelfish~

(Siren use her powers to cause the melted door to open and wipe him away. Siren run off and head back to the restaurant. Vaultmore get out of the waves and out of the museum. He see Siren run back, he follow her. Siren made it inside and change back to Judy. She walk out of the restroom and head to her table, but found it empty. She look shock of this. Outside, Vaultmore watches, wondering what is happening. Judy tap a shoulder of a waiter.)

Judy: Excuse me, do you know where my boyfriend, Rivar is?

Waiter: He left a while ago with a girl.

Judy: He what?

Waiter: A girl was with him when they both leave.

(Judy then start running out and went to find him. Vaultmore follow her, wondering what Rivar did to cause this to Judy. Judy look around, till she spot Rivar in the park, with another girl. She know her as Bridget. She feel her heart breaking in two at this, and tears fell from her eyes. She can't believe this, the one guy who she love just cheated on her with someone else. She let out a loud wail and sobbed. Vaultmore hide behind a tree, saw this and his blood was boiling like mad. That jerk dare cheat on Judy with another member of their college? Not on his watch, no one hurt his angel and gets away with it. Judy then run away and head to her apartment. She enter inside and cry in her bed. A few hour later, she heard a knock came to.)

Judy: Who is it?

Varian: The one and only Varian!

(Judy get up fom her bed, open her front door and in front is Varian, holding three boxes of pizza, orange sodas and a box of chocolate strawberry cake. Judy wipe the tears out of her eyes.)

Varian: I heard of what happen. So I came in with three boxes of pizza, orange soda and cake to help you cheer you up.

Judy: (smile) You sure know how to make me smile.

Varian: Cause I love to see a big smile on your face!

(Judy let out a blush of this, still wiping her eyes. Varian feel his heart beating hard, he got her to blush cause of him! This is perfect! Judy look at him.)

Judy: Come in. I got some movies we can watch.

Varian: I call the first shot!

(For the rest of the night, the two watch a few scary movies while eating hot pizza and drinking soda. Even stop by to sneak a bite of the cake. Judy is starting to feel a bit better now, and enjoying her time with Varian too. After a while, Judy fell asleep. Varian carry her bridel style and lay her in her bed, tucking her in and leave. Last stop is to Rivar, to pay him a 'friendly' visit. In Rivar penthouse, he lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. Then he heard a loud noise at his living room. He get up and ran out of his room. By his balcony is a pissed off Vaultmore. Rivar back away, but the door to his room close on him. Vaultmore walk to him.)

Vaultmore: Hello Well.

Rivar: Y-Y-You're V-V-Va-Vaultm-

Vaultmore: Yes, its me Vaultmore. (evil laugh) I'm glad you notice who I am. then you know what I can do.

Rivar: Don't hurt me Please! I...What I did to you?!

Vaultmore: Oh.(siniter chuckle) It's not what you did to me..

(Rivat back hit the wall, Vaultmore is face to face with him. His face have a sinster look.)

Vaultmore:..It's about what you did to my angel, Judy Pot.

Rivar: Judy? What does she have to do with this?

(Vaultmore grab him by the throat and slam him against the wall.)

Vaultmore: WITH EVERYTHING YOU TREATED HER! And if you dare hurt her again, I will find you and you wull meet a grim end. (smash him again) Get it!?

Rivar: C-C-C-C...Crystal..

Vaultmore: (let him go) Good. You have a lovely night.

(Vaultmore walk away and jumped out of the balcony and landed on the roof of another building and run home. He enter his small apartment. He took off his villain outfit and in his pajamas. A tappy cat came and rub against Varian's leg as he purr. He pet him by the head.)

Varian: With him out of the way, and me knowing Judy's hero identity, I'll have my angel in my arms.

(He head to his bedroom and lay on his bed. His cat jump in and sleep by him. As he sleep, he imagine a life with Judy and a happy ending. Oh the joy of being a villain, it may kill to be bad, but all the good girls like Judy go for bad boys like him.)


	82. Sleeping Beauty

Sleeping Beauty AU, with a twist.

* * *

"Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Ozeanon, lived a king and his queen. For so long, they long for a child of their own. Till one fathful day, they have gotten their wish. They been blessed with a healthy daughter, they call her Judith meaning 'Praised one' for she is praised by all who know her. The joy of having a child is so great, the king proclaimed a celebration to celebrate the birth of his newborn."

(In Ozeanon, a kingdom near the ocean with a grand castle and a strong bridge. The kingdom is filled with kings, queens, duke, duchess and royal members, all to celebrate Judith birth. inside the castle, King Stuart and Queen Scarlett are all greeted by their good friends. While by the throne, lay a baby girl with snow white skin, brown soil hair with rosy cheeks and crystal light blue eyes. She look up to see the children stare at her. she reach her hand up in curiosity. The sound of trumpet is heard.)

Aaron: Their royal higness, King Harold, Queen Star and Prince Dimitri!

(The three members bow before Scarlett and Stuart. They all discussed that Dimitri and Judy would be wed once Judy have grown up. Dimitri look inside the crib, his face cringe at the sight of his future bride. Judy put her thumb inside her mouth as she stare at him with big blue eyes. The trumpet sound off again. magic dust fill the room, and appear before them are four fairies.)

Aaron: Presenting their grance, the Four Fairies! Alice, Sinny, Opal and Fern!

(The four fairies fly to the crib, where they stare at the baby.)

Alice: Aww.

Sinny: She's so cute! (star eyes)

Opal: What a sweet baby.

Fern: I just wanna hold her close.

(They all bow before the king and queen.)

Alice: Your higness. Each of us will present the child with a gift.

(Alice came first, she wave her wand.)

Alice: My gift, will be a gift of beauty.

(Judy look at the magic dust as they fell upon her. She let out a sneeze. Fern came to her.)

Fern: My gift, is a gift of songs.

(With a wave of her wand, magic dust fell on Judy. Opal came before Fern.)

Opal: For my gift, the gift of endless kindness.

(She wave her wand and magic fill the air and fell on Judy. Finally, Sinny came last.)

Sinny: For my gift, is the gift of ro-

(But she got cut off when a huge wind fill the room. Everyone held on each other as the wind grown stronger. The fire turn green. In the middle, come a huge green fire. It dead down and in place is a huge woman with a specter, horns on her head and wear dark clothes. By her is another woman, who is holding a baby boy. Evreryone gasped in horror.)

Sinny: Cassandra!?

Fern: What is she doing here?!

Stuart: Cassandra, the fairy of Moor and ancient magic.

Scarlett: I thought you are forbidden from coming here.

Cassandra: I am. But I am quite shock to see this many in one place. And am quite shock I didn't get a invitation.

Sinny: You're not wanted!

Cassandra: Not wanted? (chuckled) Oh dear, what a awakered situation. And here I even brought my son Varian to meet the princess.

(The woman who is holding the baby Varian walk to the crib. Judy stare at the mysterious woman as she show her Varian. He is a baby like her too, with black hair with small horns, he open his eyes to show he have cloudy blue eyes. The two baby stare at each other. Judy reach her arms out to him and he reach his at her. Alice shove the maid away.)

Alice: Don't you dare let this thing touch her!

(And that make Varian cry. The maid did her best to calm him down. Cassandra place her hand on Varian's head and that calm him down.)

Cassandra: I see that we are not welcome, so we must be on our way.

Scarlett: So, you're not offended by it?

Cassandra: OF course not your highness. And to show I bare no ill will. I too, have a gift for the child.

(The fairies block Judy from Cassandra.)

Cassandra: Listen will, all of you! The princess shall indeed grown in grace and beauty beloved and praised by all who know her. But...before the sun sets on her sixteen birthday! She shall prick her finger on a spindel of a spinning wheel and fell in a sleep like death!

Scarlett: You wouldn't!

(Cassandra raise her specter and dark magic fill the room, and fell on Judy. Varian let out a wail, the maid try to clam him down.)

Staurt: Seize that monster!

Cassandra: Stand back you fools!

(Green flames raise before them, consuming Cassandra and the maid with Varian. Then, when the flame fade away, they are gone. Scarlett and Stuart all look worried for the sake of their daughter. Till Alice step in.)

Alice: Please don't be sad your highness. Sinny still haven't give her gift.

Stuart: So, can she undo this horrible curse?

Sinny: I can't. Cassandra magic are far too powerful, and who knows if her son can hold that power too.

Fern: But she can try.

(Sinny look at her friends, to the couple and Judy. With a sigh. She wave her wand.)

Sinny: For my gift, I will give a spark of hope to save her. That she will be awaken from this sleep curse only by true love kiss.

(Stuart and Scarlett both feel relief of this.)

"But although the curse have been taken care of, King Stuart still fear the sake of Judith. And order every spinning wheel to be burned and destoryed. The deed have been done. Five years has past, Judy have grown to a bright young child with the fairies as her godmothers and loving parents."

(In the castle, Judy a young five year old child is walking around the castle with her stuff bear. She is looking forward to her sixth birthday, her parents even manage to invite each young child of the kingdom so she can have friends. She love her parents, but she isn't allowed to go outside without an escort. So she decide to sneak out and go on her own. She spot an opening of the door, with a smile, she run fast and is out. A maid came in her room, to find the princess is gone.)

Maid: Princess Judith is gone!

(And that cause a panic in the kingdom. Staurt order the fairies to find her. With Judy, she walk into a forset. She become scared, it's dark, big and filled with scary thing she doesn't understand. She held her bear tight on her chest. Then she heard a twig break.)

Judy: D-Don't hurt me!

Voice: I'm not gonna hurt you.

(A voice is heard. Stepping in is a young boy, same age as her. He have black hair with a turquione streak, pale tan skin with freckles, front buck teeth and clooudy blue eyes. Dressed in a real blouse and brown pants. She stare at his eyes, swear they look familar to her. Like she seen them before. She walk to him.)

Judy: Who are you?

Varian: I'm Varian. Who are you?

Judy: Princess Judith.

Varian: A princess?

(Varian bow before her. Judy let out a laugh)

Judy: No need for that. What are you doing here? this is a scary place.

Varian: Scary? No it's not. Come on, I'll show you.

(He grab her hand and drag her to the deepest part of the woods. Judy held on to Varian as he take her to the woods, Light is shown through the tree and Soon they are in the opening. Judy gasped in awe. The woods have a path of flowers with animals, a river, shrubs with berries and tall trees that reach the sky. Judy eyes are widen and she let out squeal.)

Judy: Amazing!

Varian: See? Not so scary after all.

(Judy turn to him with a huge smile. She grab his hand and drag him with her, they both fell on the ground and roll down a hill till they stopped by the flower field. The two laugh. It wasn't till the fairies found Judy.)

Fern: I found her!

(Varian gasp. He get up and about to run away. But Judy grab him by the hand and stopped him.)

Judy: Will I see you again?

Varian: I don't kow..

Judy: Please?

(Judy put on a puppy eyes. Varian give in.)

Varian: I'll come tomorrow.

Judy: (smile) See you tomorrow then!

(Varian smile back at her, then he run away. The fairies landed on the field, grab her and fly back to the castle. With Varian, he run all the way to Moor, home of Cassandra. Varian enter to the castle of thorn and stone. Cassandra paced near her throne, looking furious. Varian stopped by her, Cassandra turn her head to face him.)

Cassnadra: Where have you been?!

Varian: I was out.

Cassandra: Out?! And without your maid!?

Varian: Well, I-

Cassandra: And take off your disguise!

(Varian flinch. With a sigh, his human form fade away, to show his small horn have grown and dressed in dark clothes. Turns out Varian is the son of Cassandra, the same fairy that cursed Judy at birth. He didn't want to be a evil King of Moor like his mother is. He want to use his powers for good. He look at his mother in the eye.)

Varian: I met someone.

Cassandra: Who?

Varian: Princess Judith.

Cassandra: What?! The same child of King Staurt!?

Varian: She got brown hair, light blue eyes and a sweet face. She seems very nice.

Cassnadra: (sigh) Varian, my son, (sit in her throne) you do know that I cursed her to death.

Varian: But can you uncursed her? She's just a kid like me.

Cassandra: I will not speak of this!

(Varian flinch and look away. Cassandra order her maid to come here.)

Cassandra: Take Varian to his room.

(The maid nodded, place her hand on his shoulder as the two walk to his room.)

"And so the past years, Judy and Varian have sneak out from their family eyes and meet in the same woods for ten years. They grow up together, do anything together and tell each other secrets together, but Varian didn't tell Judy that he is the son of the evil queen of Moor. Till, the day before Judy's sixteen birthday, is when all is about to change."

(Judy, age fifteen, her beauty have formed well, her voice is like the music of angels, and her kindness have capture all hearts. Her hair have grown long with a blue bangs on the right, her blue eyes look more crystals than blue and her lips form a soft pink hues while her skin is peach white as snow. She dressed in a off shoulder blouse with a belt to hold it, pants and boots, with her hair tied in a ponytail. She sneak out of he castle and head to the forest, where Varian is waiting for her. He have grown to a fine young man, tall and strong. He is dressed with his blouse, pants, with a vest and boots. He look around, hoping to find something to pass the time. Till he heard Judy's angelic voice, he turn around and smile big. Judy run to him with her angelic smile.)

Judy: Vary! Hey!

Varian: Jude! You look amazing!

Judy: Thank you, you look charming as well.

(Varian face have a blush as he look away. Why is he feeling like this? He feel like he got butterfly in his stomach and he feel sweaty. He is the Prince of darkness, he shouldn't feel like this, but yet he is to this angel. Judy tap him on the shoulder.)

Judy: Vary? Are you okay?

Varian: (blushing) Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine. S-So, how about some berry picking? I found some near the stream.

Judy: Oh, that sound wonderful Vary.

(Varian smile nervously to her. The both together head to a lush of fresh berries from each shrubs. They both pick the berries out and eat them together. A group of birds landed by a branch and sing together. Judy smile at them and sing with them. Her voice is like angel's wings. Varian look at her, he put on a goofy grin as he watch her sing to the birds. She is so beautiful, so kind, so smart, brave, caring, a angel personality and she know a way to make his heart beat with life. He blinked, a way to make his heart beat with life? Is he feeling sick or something? What is this beautiful creature is doing to him? Judy turn to him.)

Judy: The berries are so good. Mind if I share them with my maids?

Varian: Huh..uh..S-Sure.

Judy: Thank you!

(Judy hug him close. Varian face turn a full bright red of this, his heart is beating so fast, he feel air isn't working. He hugged her back, he take in her scent, so sweet, smell like rose and strawberries. He want to take it all in so he can smell like her, feel her close to him. Then he blinked in realizon. He push her away.)

Judy: Vary?

Varian: I...I...I need to go!

(He run off and run back to Moor. Judy get up and watch him leave. She frown. Varian run to his kingdom, he took off his disguises, his horns have grown and dressed in a huge jacket of black and dark teal, a real blouse, dark pants with boots and gloves. The maids see him running to the throne room. He enter, stopped and gripped on his head while pacing. Cassandra enter the throne room and see her son in this state.)

Cassandra: Son? What is troubling you?

Varian: Mother. I...I feel strange. I feel happy, sad, worried and all above, feel like I am going to explode.

Cassandra: Where did you go? You went back to the girl, did you?

Varian: Her name is Judy. She's kind, caring, beautiful, filled with love and-...I..I think I'm in love with her.

Cassandra: Love!? Varian, you can't be in love with her!

Varian: Well I am! I love her!

Cassandra: Do you think she will love you as well? When she finds out you are my son?

Varian: She, will never found out. I'll make sure she never finds out. Judy is mine.

(Varian walk away from his mother and to his room to make plans. The next day, Varian walk to the woods in his human form while holding a bouquet of flowers from Moor. He was practicing on how to confess Judy of his love.)

Varian: Judy, I...I...for the past ten years since we met, I been having this feeling. What I'm trying to say is, that...I love you. No, no, that's stupid. Okay. Judy, there's something I want to tell you, for your kind and a wonderful soul, they...make me love you more. (Groan) Why can't I just look at her in the eyes and tell her I love her?

(He heard Judy's singing. With a blush and a smile, he feel confident of himself and determined to confess his love to Judy. He walk to her voice, which is near the entrance of the woods. When he is halfway there, he stopped and his face pull a frown. With his Judy, is another man, older than her. Judy and the man are dancing together with smiles in their faces. Then he remember something, that man is Prince Dimirti, the one where his parents and her's agreed they be wed till Judy is old enough for marriage. Judy look at him with her crystal eyes, she should have look at him with those eyes.)

Judy: Thank you. How very kind of you.

Dimitri: You're welcome, m'lady. (Kissed her hand)

(Varian felt a pain of jealousy in him as he watch them more. He gridded his fangs and growl. He saw the two hands joined together. And it made him more jealous. He turn away and walk back to Moor.)

Varian: That prince think he can take away my princess? Well, he just made a huge mistake! Judy is mine and he will know the price of taking what is mine at start!

(As he said that, all the flowers from where he walk by all died and wilted away. He feel his power grow darker. He will have Judy, even if he have to take down anyone that stand in his way to her. That night, is Judy's sixteen birthday. She is dressed in a light blue dress that have off shoulder and long sleeves, yellow filles and a white skirt. She paced on her room, she was hoping Varian was at the woods so she can ask him to come to her party, but he never came. She hoped she didn't do something to make him leave. Alice came in her room.)

Alice: Judy, everyone is waiting for you.

Judy: I...I don't feel like going there.

Alice: Don't feel like...but sweetie, this is your big day.

Judy: How can it be a big day if my dear friend isn't here? He mean the world to me.

Alice: But Judy, Dimitri-

Judy: I never knew Dimitri! How can I marry him if I never once meet him before!? Why does my parents have to make me marry someone I don't know very much! Not like Vary do!

Alice: Vary? Varian?

(Judy face pull a blush. Alice eyes widen, Judy have met Varian, Cassandra's son. She fear this will worsen the curse and lead Judy to death.)

Judy: I...(blushing) I..I mean..

Alice: Be in the ballroom at five minutes.

(Her voice sound stern as she leave the room. Judy eyes becomed filled with tears. She took a seat on her vanity chair and cried. She will never see her Varian ever again. Then she hear something, it sound faint. She get up and walk out of her room to follow that strange sound. It sounds like it's coming from the highest tower. Judy enter inside. She stopped by a door that is close. She open it up, inside was just a single spinning wheel. She walk to it, almost in a trance. Her arms reach out, walking closer to the spinning wheel. Her finger touch the point spindel, she feel a jolinted of Magic enter her and she fell to the ground. Then green flames emerge the room, in it's place is Cassandra. She laugh evilly.)

Cassandra: This is what happened when you defied me!! Me, the queen of dark magic!!

(She disappear in green flames, leaving Judy alone. She found later by the fairies, who have all feared this day will come. They place Judy in her room, where she sleep peacefully. Stuart and Scarlett are both sadden by this, as did the whole kingdom of Ozeanon. But the fairies put a plan of this, they cast a spell that will put Ozeanon to sleep till Judy is awaken from her curse. Meanwhile, Dimitri ride through the woods. He and Judy made plans for their future, their future of marriage. He stopped and jumped off his horse. He doesn't see Judy anywhere, till he heard a noise from the shrubs. Dimitri become supisous of this. He walk to the shrub, gripping on his sword. Then suddenly, he got attack and tied down by a group of strange creatures. Dimitri fought back with his might, but they were too many of them. When Dimitri is tied down, a laugh is heard from the darkness. A figure came out of the shadows, it was Varian, who have a dark aura in him as he walk to Dimitri.)

Varian: Well hello there your highness. Welcome to the woods of Moor, a magical land for creature to feel safe from the world outside. And my mother's kingdom. Which you are trespassing right now!

Dimitri: So all this cause I was trespassing? I'm sorry, Judy told me to come here.

Varian: You mean, my princess?

(He ask with a growl in his teeth.)

Varian: She is welcome here cause I said she could, unless you, I won't let you take away my princess! Take him back to Moor!! I want him to be lock for life while I go to my princess castle and awake her from her slumber.

(His minions all drag Dimitri away while Varian head to the diraction of Ozeanon. What they both don't know is that the fairies were watching from the trees. They can't believe that Varian is kidnapping the prince so he can take Judy away from her family. Sinny with a growl, use her magic to stop the minions before the girls can stop her. The minions all turn to stone. Opal use her magic to free Dimitri, he run back to his horse, jump in and ride to Ozeanon. Varian stopped his track to see him free.)

Varian: WHAT?! (Turn around) I gave you idiots orders to- What!?

(When he see them become stone, he also saw the fairies. They fly passed him and follow Dimitri. Varian growled.)

Varian: Not on my watch you annoying pest!

(He use his powers to make the trees block Dimitri path, but the fairies use their magic to make the trees go slow enough for Dimitri to get through. Varian growled in anger. With a blast of his magic, cause the rocks to break and block his path. Till the fairies turn the rocks to bubbles, Varian is getting furious. Dimitri is close to Ozeanon.)

Varian: Oh no you don't. I will not let you take away my princess!!

(With all his powerful magic, he cast the castle to be cover in thorns vines. Dimitri got in only a inch, his horse in a panic. Varian let out a evil laugh at his demise. He press on to the castle. Dimitri pull out his sword and cut through the vines to get through. Through thorns and vines, he made it to the end. They move on. Varian is growing beyond furious. With a teleportation spell, he block Dimitri path.)

Varian: Sorry your highness, you and your fairies have meddle too far. But if I can't have my princess, then neither can you!!

(Green flames surrond him. Then in his place, a black and teal dragon have rose up with green flames in his mouth. Dimitri ride to fight, as Varian blow green flames at him. The two fight. Dimitri swing his sword at Varian as he snapped his jaws at him. It was a fight to the death. Dimitri cut Varian's skin. He let out a growl and blow flames at Dimirti, knocking the sword out of his hand. Varian let out a laugh of victory, but the fairies are not done yet. They cast a magic spell on the sword.)

Alice: You have gone too far young man.

Fern: You become nothing more than like your own mother!

(Dimitri grab the sword and impaled Varian skin. He let out a loud scream of pain and fell on the ground. He turn back to his form, he pull out the sword from his side and watch the heroes enter the castle.)

Varian: NO!! JUDY!!!

(Then, he did what his mother told him to never do, he let out a wail of sorrow and cried. He lost the one person he fell so in love, and will lose her forever. Dimitri walk up the stairs and to Judy's room where she lay asleep. He walk to her. He sat on the bed of the bed, lean down and kiss Judy's lips. He pull away, only Judy is still asleep. The fairies are shocked. The kiss from her true love should have worked! Why didn't it work!!?)

Sinny: What?! I don't understand!!

Opal: Dimitri's kiss didn't wake her!!?

Fern: He's not her true love!!

Alice: Then who-

(Alice stopped when she think back on her conversation with Judy, of how Judy said Varian means so much to her. She fly out of the room and outside where Varian sobbed of a heartbreak. He tapped his shoulder, he look at her with sad eyes.)

Varian: What do you want?

Alice: Varian, do you love Judy?

Varian: Wha? Of course I do! I love her more than my own life!

Alice: Then come with me.

(Varian look hesitate for a while, but he follow her back to the castle. They both enter the room, where the rest seem him come in. Varian walk to Judy's sleeping form. He sat on the edge and stare at her.)

Varian: Judy, my princess, my angel, I love you so much.

(He lean and kissed her lips with all his love. He pull away, he look worried if his love didn't wake her. Judy's eyes opened, she look at Varian. Finally see his true form.)

Judy: Vary, you're..

Varian: Yes, I'm Cassandra's son. I'm sorry I kept this from you. I was scared of what you might think of me if you knew. I was afraid you might not love me for this.

Judy: You love me?

Varian: More than my own life.

(He turn his head away from her. She reach out her hand touch his face. He turn to face her, seen her face pull a smile.)

Judy: I love you too. No matter what you are.

(Varian let out a joyful chuckle, happy that Judy love him no matter what he is. The fairies are shock of this. Dimitri on the other hand, is happy for the two. The kingdom have finally woken up from the sleep spell. Stuart and Scarlett woke up.)

Scarlett: Dear god, what happened?

Stuart: I..I think the curse is broken.

Scarlett: Judy's awake? Who woke her?

(The trumpets sound on, announcing the princess is coming. Instead of Judy and Dimirti as they thought, it's only Judy and Varian. All is shock and surprised of this. The princess is with Cassandra flesh and blood. Stuart and Scarlett watch with shock in them. The two young lovers stopped before them. Stuart stand up.)

Stuart: I-Is..(clear throat) Is this who you truly love?

Judy: Yes pal, Varian means the world to me.

(Varian let out a smile at the two King and queens. They both can't believe their daughter would choose a dark prince than her betrothed. But they can see that he have made her so happy.)

Stuart: Very well then, you have our blessing young prince.

(Varian smiled big. He pick up Judy and spinned with her as they both laughed.)

"After a while, Judy and Varian are both married, with their wedding in the woods. Casandra was against this from the start, but she changed her mind when she see how much her son is happy with Judy. The marriage between Dimitri and Judy have ended, when his parents found out their son is in love with another, Prince Brock. Varian and Judy have become the new king and queen of Moor, living together in love and have been blessed with two new child. They all lived happily ever after."

(Varian and Judy, both grown up as King and queens stare in each other eyes, then they lean forward and kidded each other.)


	83. Day of Hearts

(Today is the Day of Hearts. A holiday to celebrate the United peace between two kingdoms and their love. Of course, Judy never know of this holiday due to be new to Corona. She watch all the couples who found love joined hand in hand. She let out a sigh, a holiday that is not part of their family stuff. Judy is starting to head to Old Corona, when she heard a familer voice.)

Varian: Jude!

(Judy turn around and see Varian with his hands behind his back. Judy smiled and walk to him.)

Judy: Vary! What are you doing here? In need of new supplies?

Varian: Well...uh..maybe. I-I mean, like I need more supplies, which I kinda sorta..uh..

Judy: Varian Ruddiger, spit it out and what you got behind you?

(Varian gulped. Then pull out a full bouquet of red roses and white lilies from his back. He held it to Judy with a red face.)

Varian: Happy Day of Hearts Jude.

(Judy look at the flowers, then to Varian who is blushing while sweating up a storm. Varian laugh nervously.)

Varian: So...uh...

Judy: Uh..wow. That's very...very sweet of you Vary. (Take the flowers) T-Thank you..

Varian: Y-You're welcome Jude..

(The two feel a tense of awkward silence, till Varian speak up.)

Varian: Well...I better..go back to me lab and...make stuff... So..later Jude bye!

(With that, he run off. Judy who is still holding the flowers watch him leave. She frown with a narrow eyebrow. Back at Varian's lab, he is hitting his head against a wall while Rudiger watches.)

Varian: Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!! You are a idiot!! Of course she wouldn't feel the same way, you are such a idiot!!

(He then walk around his lab, hitting his head again with his hands.)

Varian: Really?! Give her flowers?! What kind of a Day of Hearts gift is that?! She must have it thrown out by now!

Voice: Really? You're giving up like that?

(Varian heard a voice from behind. He turn around and see a boy in his age. He have black hair, pale tan skin, brown eyes, dressed in a red vest, a white blouse, brown pants and black boots. Varian recognize those eyes and hair. He let out a scream and run to the boy, hugging him.)

Varian: Gerhard!!

Gerhard: (hug him back) Var!!

Varian: I can't believe it!!! You came back!!! All the way from London?!!

Gerhard: Yes!! I have to begged my parents to move us back here!! I missed you so much buddy!!!

Varian: Same!! Oh, you have got to tell me all you did at London!!

(For the past hours, Varian and Gerhard talked about what they did the past nine years since they last spend. Gerhard have been taking private schools and learning writing and wanting to be a writer while Varian told him about his inventions and his father, he even mention about Judy too and it caught Gerhard attention.)

Gerhard Oh? Is she your special someone?

Varian: (blushing) She's...special. She's a special friend.

Gerhard: A special friend? Special friends don't make you blush. So, tell me all about her. What is she like? Oh, I bet she is so beautiful.

Varian: S-She is. She's more than beautiful, she's smart, kind, sweet, spunky, amazing and above all, she is so unique and different.

Gerhard: (chuckle) I would love to meet her some day to know her. She sound like your type of girls. You always love the tough type.

(Varian let out a blush and chuckle nervously. With Judy, she place the flowers in a vase with fresh water. She coldn't stop thinking of the way Varian acted today. Maybe he is trying to act all sweet on her, but he's her friend. And sooner or later, she have to go and leave Corona. She think for a moment, when she spot her mother giving her father a box of homemade chocolates. And that gave her an idea for a make up gift. With Varian and Gerhard, they walked past several people. Gerhard told Varian to go and find Judy, no matter how much he is dragged into.)

Varian: Gery, really, Jude need time to adjust after my whole act.

Gerhard: Well, the Day of Hearts is not gonna last the whole week. So you better go find your girl.

Varian: Gerhard, she's just my fr-

Judy: Vary.

Varian: (blushing) Judy!!

(Judy stand before the boys, while holding a box near her chest. She look at the two, when her eyes landed on Gerhard.)

Judy: Who are you?

Gerhard: Gerhard Von Hugo, at your service m'lady. You must be Judy Pot.

Judy: Yeah, I am. How do you know me?

Gerhard: Var here told me. Didn't he tell you? He and I were best buddies when we were kids.

Judy: (at Varian) You two are friends?

Varian: Yeah. Me and Gery did everything together. We get in trouble together, go on adventures together and even dream together.

Gerhard: Remember the time you first invented your first mud bomb?

Varian: Yeah. Dad and your family have to give us three baths to get the mud off.

Gerhard: And we have to find ways to sneak out without them knowing. Those were the best.

(The boys laughed. Judy let out a smile, happy that Varian's friend have come. She held the box, remember what she came to him for.)

Judy: Vary, can I talk to you back in Old Corona?

Varian: Oh. S-Sure.

(The two teens head back to Old Corona. Odette follow Judy, only for Gerhard to pick her up and follow the two. At the small hill by the tree, Judy and Varian sat under there.)

Varian: So, what you want to talk about?

Judy: Well...about today, this morning. What you did was kinda unexpected.

Varian: Sorry..

Judy: It's okay, really. I know that today is the Day of Hearts. I just never have time to spend it due to never celebrating it while you're traveling. And...well..

(She handed him the box.)

Judy: Happy Day of Hearts Vary..

(Varian look at Judy who is looking away with a blush. He look at the box, open it and see row of handmade chocolate truffles. His face is full on red. He look at Judy.)

Judy: I...this is my first time making them. I hope they look well as they taste.

(Varian took one and eat it. The truffle have a chocolatey taste, with cream cheese. He set the box down and hug her.)

Varian: It's perfect, thank you Jude.

(Judy smiled and hug him back. Watching them is Gerhard, Odette and Rudiger from behind the trees. They are all smiling of this. Back in Corona, all the couples have written their names in the journal. Judy and Varian all laugh as they eat the truffles, enjoying a great time. Unknown to them, Gerhard walk to the journal, and sign Judy and Varian's name with a copy handwrite. He smile of this.)

Gerhard: Those two are just meant to be.

(He turn back on the two. He smile bright. Happy for his friend and happy that he have a new friend, or maybe a new lover to understand him more than he does.)


	84. Big Bad

Pre-sequel Of "Red".

* * *

(Deep in the heart of the woods,there is said to be wolves. More than wolves, werewolves. The villagers are told that no one is allowed to go close to them or else they be killed or worse, be their mates for life. By the stream, two wolves and eating off a shrub of carberries. Varian and Gerhard, two werewolves that been friends since birth.)

Varian: (groan) I'm board!

Gerhard: Go hunt for a deer or something, don't tell me what to do for you.

Varian: Oh? Like you go and hook up with dames? What about the mates for life deal?

Gerhard: I'll know when i find the right one. We're still young in our wolf youth.

Varian: God you are so lazy.

Gerhard: And you're so pushy.

(Varian growl his fangs at Gerhard, when they both heard what sound like singing. The two follow the singing with their wolf ears. It sounds heavenly, like angels have blessed someone. They continued following the singing till they stopped by a field of shrubs. Over at the field of flowers and roses is a beautiful young woman with pale peach skin that look like snow and dusted with a rosy color on her cheeks, light pale blue eyes that look likes crystals, hair long in a ponytail in color of brown and blue and soft pale pink skins that can outsmarted a rose. She also wear a red hood. She sing with her angel voice that attract the birds and eyes shine like diamonds. Varian stare at the maidan, and he feel so strange while looking at her. His heart is beating so fast,he feel hot and sweaty and feel his face turn red and breathless.)

Gerhard: Ah, a pretty maiden in red and blue. How very different and unique. Would you say so Var? Var?

Varian: Gerhard: I think I found her.

Gerhard: Found who?

Varian: My mate for life.

Gerhard: Her? Well, she look like your type buddy.

Varian: Oh? How so?

Gerhard: Well, she look like a hothead, just like you.

Varian: Please tell me that is an insult.

Gerhard: In your dreams lover boy.

(Varian growl at him. And that was heard by the maiden. She turn her head around, Varian grab Gerhard head and push him down with him and hide. The maiden look around.)

Judy: Hello? Anyone there?

(The two werewolves stay quiet, mostly Varian cover Gerhard mouth to keep him from speaking out. The maiden shrugged and start heading to the end of the woods. The two peak their head up, watching her go. Varian sighed lovestruck, Gerhard smirked.)

Gerhard: Good luck trying to win her over Romeo.

(Varian growl his fangs at him. Varian waited by the entrance of the village, watching for any sight of his choice of mate. When he hear the soft sound of her voice, he turn his head so quick, he thought he might break his neck. There she is, the angel of his desire. She look more beautiful than he dreamed. She walked passed him as he watch her go to the village. He got her right where he want her. He get up and manage to form to his human self, only his golden eyes are shown as a sign of his wolf side. He follow her, smile wolffishly. Oh, he can't wait to claim her. Then a group of girls blocked his path.)

Girl 1: Hello good looking.

Girl 2: Mind taking me for a walk?

Girl 3: I killed for you lips.

Varian: Uh..ladies, ladies, please. I..I have to go somewhere.

(He walk past them, looking for his maiden. But she is out of his sight. He growled. He did manage to find her with his scent, looking at a small house with a balcony that is lifted. Walking in the balcony is his maiden. He stare at her with lovestrucked eyes, she's even more beautiful when in her balcony. He think of many way he can charm her, sing a song, send flowers, write notes? Anything to get her to him. It wasn't till a man came to the house, he stopped under the balcony.)

William: Judy, my darling.

(Varian growled under his fangs. Who does that guy think he is? He must be trying to take his mate away. The maiden look down.)

Judy: Not now William. I told you many times, I'm not Interested in marrying you.

(Varian almost feel the urge to bite that guys head out of possessiveness, how dare he ask his angel to marry him before Varian?!)

William: But I can help provide great services to your family, even your grandmother.

Judy: We're fine. Now leave or else.

William: One day, you will be mine.

(He walked away. Varian growled.)

Varian: Not if I claim her first.

(The next day, Varian woke up to see his angel is leaving and heading off to the woods. This is the perfect chance to get her. He get up from the shrub he was resting on and quietly follow her. When she walk into the wood lines, he grinned. But he heard a shout.)

William: Get him! He is a wolf!

(Varian turn around and see William leading a group of huntsmen and chase Varian. Varian run fast and away from them. He ran so fast, he think he lost them. But he keep running, till, the snow made it so cold, he become exhausted and fell on the snow. Several hours later, he feel warmth in him. He open his eyes and see the maiden of his dreams in front of him. Perfect, just as he hoped.)


	85. Words Hurt

Modern AU.

 _Plot: Judy Pot have everything, good friends, a happy family and create wonderful music. Till one day, she become the victim of cyber bullying, and she try to hide the pain. But Varian will not let it go till she know that she is happy and safe with him._

* * *

 _Children should be able to live a life free from bullying and harassment and it is time that we all took a stand against this. - Katherine Jenkins_

(Judy stand before her bathroom mirror, pulling her hair in a short ponytail. She is smiling with pride and joy in her, today is the day her school is having a field trip to the Musical Museum. She can not wait to tell her parents of it after she get home. After she tie her hair good, grab her backpack, grab a apple and head off to school. She put on headphones and listen to her playlist of her music. Judy is a young inspired musician, hoping one day she will be a great musican, she listen as she walk to school. By the school entrance, Varian is looking around the school yard for any sight of Judy, his biggest crush ever. Till, he spot her walking to him.)

Judy: Hi Vary!

(She wave at him with a smile. Varian blushed and wave back.)

Varian: H-Hi Judy. You look...amazing. (Blushing) I..I mean, don't get me wrong! It's not like I am crushing on you or something! Cause that would be really-

Judy: Hey, relex. (Giggle) It's no big deal. (Grab his arm) Now come on, the museum is calling us.

(She drag him with her to the building. Varian smile goofy as he is dragged. The students are place in buses with opposite genders, one for the boys and one for the girls. Judy sit by her best friend, Alice.)

Judy: So, how's things with you and Rusty?

Alice: (blushing) Oh. It's uh...nice. He's so romantic and charming.

Judy: (chuckle) That's nice to hear Al. You two are so meant for each other.

Maggie: How boring.

(Judy pull out a loud groan. Maggie, the meanest girl in the school, Judy can't stand her so much, always picking on her and her other friends. Judy turn to face her.)

Judy: Really? Like you got a crush on someone.

Maggie: Raymond can take me all the way. Much hotter than those loser you call friends.

Judy: Hey, Miko, Robin, Carry, Gerhard, Kiran and Vary are not losers. They're nice people, so why don't you buzz off?

(Maggie scoffed and look at the window. Judy let out a sigh of relief. The buses made it to the museum, a huge building with music notes on each side. Judy couldn't control her excitement. The students get out and follow the museum curator. Judy took pictures of everything they passed. The museum have a row of instruments, music notes displayed, and each rooms have the histories of famous musicals with the displayed costumes, items and list of cast. The students are free to roam around as long they do not touch. Judy enter the room with her favorite musical, Phantom of the Opera. Varian watch her with a lovestrucked look.)

Rusty: Go get her Romeo.

Varian: Uh? What are you talking about?

Gerhard: Come on, the bullies are out of sight. Now's your chance.

Varian: I..I don't know guys. She is so wonderful and perfect. I don't desvere an angel like her.

Gerhard: You won't know, (grab his shoulder) unless you try.

(Then he push Varian in the room, causing him to fall on the ground. Judy heard the thud. She turn around and see Varian on the floor.)

Judy: Are you okay?

(She walk to him. Varian quickly get up, place his hand on the doorway, lean against and act cool.)

Varian: I'm fine, real fine. The floor never bother me anyway.

Judy: Really? "Frozen"?

Varian: 'What was that?! That's the best you got? Man, you are so stupid!' S-Sorry. Guess you're not a fan of that movie are you?

Judy: I don't mind it. Mom love it, she look after Elsa cause she said her powers remind her of her disablity.

Varian: (nervously chuckle) You don't say. Your mom must love her so much.

Judy: So does. Just don't laugh at me for telling you this.

Varian: Never!

(The two laughed, Judy know Varian would never teased her about her parents life. For the rest of the day, the students look around the museum, have lunch at a fast food restaurant and head back to school and home. Judy run to her room. She open her laptop, log in to her account and post the pictures she took of her time at the museum. She smile at all the likes and comments she is getting. She turn to grab her guitar and play music while thinking of the lyrics for her next song. Till, she got a notification on her phone. She look at her phone and see a comment that said "You look like that ugly phantom from that dumb musical." She blinked, who would say that it her? The account is anonymous so she can't block this person. Soon, more nasty comments filled her new pictures, even on the one picture she took of her and Varian together. Judy heart break of this. "The freak shows are together, ugly and stupid.". Judy eyes got tears in them. They are being nasty and she can't block them when they're anonymous. She log out, throw her laptop on the floor and try to wipe away the tears. She went to bed early than usual. The next morning, she got another notifications, the text read "Your music have no rhythms!", from an anonymous account. She feel like her heart is breaking. She sneak out of home and to school. Varian waited for Judy, he didn't hear of her since yesterday. He spot her coming.)

Varian: Jude! Hey there!

Judy: Oh, hi Vary.

(Varian see Judy's face and frown. Usually she greeted everyone with a smile, but she wore a frown and look like she been crying. He walk to her, put a hand on her shoulder.)

Varian: Judy? Are you okay?

Judy: What are you talking about? I'm fine.

Varian: You're frowning. Come on, tell me what's wrong?

Judy: I'm fine.

(She slap his hand off of her and head inside. Varian frowned, this isn't like his Judy. Something went wrong. At class, Judy couldn't focus on her work with so many emotion in her head. At lunch, she got many anonymous notifications telling her that she is ugly, talentless and a horrible excuse of a human being. Judy feel so broken of this. Her two friends, Sinny and Fern came to her.)

Sinny: Hey Jude. What's up?

Judy: Nothing.

Fern: You didn't eat your lunch and it's almost over. What's wrong?

Judy: Nothing's wrong. I'm just not that hungry that's all.

Sinny: And not even your mom cookies? She always bake them special for you.

Judy: I said I'm not hungry!

(Sh shouted so loud, the students heard her and look at her weird like. Judy groan and left, leaving her friends behind. Varian was watching from a table with his friends.)

Clyde: Something wrong with Jude?

Varian: I don't know Clyde, but I'm gonna find out if it's the last thing I do.

(Judy cried in the ladies room, crying over some bullies that are picking on her online. Then the door open and in came Maggie and Bridget.)

Maggie: Aww, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you?

Judy: Go away Maggie.

Bridget: Maybe she's upset that she is called ugly and talentless, after all, that's what everyone in your page is calling you.

Judy: You read my blog?!

Maggie: Everyone read them. Maybe you are ugly and talentless, your parents must be disappointed in you.

(They both left with a evil laugh. Judy let out a sob and cried for the whole day. By the time school is over, everyone leave, all but Varian. He never seen Judy for the rest of the classes and grow every worried for his dream girl. Judy sneak by him and run home. After a while, he give up and go home to his father. He really wish he knew what is happening to her. Judy run to her room, not even saying hello to her parents who are watching her run upstairs. She lock her door and cried in her pillow. Then more nasty comments came, all said that her mother is stupid fo liking Elsa, her dad is a dumb brain and she is the ugliest of all. Judy feel those words hurting her as she sobbed all night. For the past days, more came and throw harassment comment and Judy feel like she is being punished. She couldn't tell her parents and her friends of this, they are beginning to get worried of her. The one most worried is Varian, he couldn't find a way to get her to talk to him and hide from him as well. Till one day, at school, Judy look worse, she look starved from lack of food, her eyes are red from tears, her hair is a mess and she look weak. She sat away from the others at lunch. Juliet and Varian walk to her.)

Juliet: Jude, please tell us what is going on.

Varian: We're worried about you.

Judy: Go away..

Varian: Please, you can't keep it all in. You're making it more worse than it had!

Judy: GO AWAY!

(She slap him hard in the face. All watch the scene. Judy look shocked of what she did, she slapped her bestest friend. Varian stare at her with huge eyes and holding his cheek. Judy grab her bag and run away.)

Varian: Judy!

(He run after her. But since Judy is faster than him, she is already away from him, but he didn't give up and keep chasing her till he is by her house. Since her parents are out for a music meeting, it's only Judy alone. He reach for the door, but found it locked.)

Varian: Judy! Open this door! Judy, please!

(He try to ram the door open, but wouldn't break. He pull out a card and use it to get the lock loose. Once he come it unlocked, he open the door and look for Judy.)

Varian: Judy! Judy Pot, where are you!?

(He went to her room, and what he saw is heartbreaking. Judy is stabbing herself in the stomach with her pocketknife, blood is staining her clothes. He grab her arm, throw the knife out the window, pick her up bridle style to carry her and run out the house to the hospital.)

Varian: What were you thinking!? Killing yourself like this?!

Judy: I..I...

Varian: Hang on! Almost there!

(He run to the hospital, where a few nurse saw him come in with a bloody Judy.)

Varian: Help her please! She was trying to kill herself!

(A nurse call out for a doctor to come as more came with a bed and place Judy there and take her to the operation room. Varian watch with pure fear for her. A few hours later, Varian waited for any news of her. Coming in is her parents, Scarlett and Stuart.)

Scarlett: Is she okay? Is my baby okay?

Varian: I..I don't know. I'm sorry of this.

Staurt: At least you brought her here, that was a brave thing you did.

Varian: (smile) Thank you Mr. Pot.

Nurse Sophia: Mr. And Mrs. Pot?

The Pot: Yes?

Nurse Sophia: Ms. Pot have lost part of her blood, we manage to stitch the wound up to prevent it from leaving. She is going to be okay for a while.

(All three let out a reliefing sigh.)

Scarlett: Thank god.

Nurse Sophia: You're welcome to visit her. Why not the young man first? Since he is the one that brought her here.

(Varian nodded and went inside Judy's room. She lay in bed with machine around her and a IV on her hand. Her stomach is bandage. He walk by her, sit on a chair next to her. Judy look at him.)

Judy: Vary, I am so sorry..

Varian: Hey, it's okay. Judy, why did you try to kill yourself?

Judy: Because I can't live with so many hate in this world.

Varian: So many hate? Judy, what are you talking about?

Judy: (sigh) I...I'm being cyber bullied.

(And that made Varian heart break in pieces. Why would anyone bullied his Judy? She's the kindest, sweetest and amazing person in the world. She is very talented and such a warm heart. But to hear someone bullying his angel, it made his blood boiled in rage, but he calm down for Judy. He take her hand and held it tight.)

Varian: Tell me everything, I'm here for you.

(Judy let out a soft smile. She told him everything, how she got anonymous harassment, calling her bad names and saying bad things of her parents while crying. Varian listen to her, taking all the details. For the whole day, he stay by her side, never leaving her. When night came.)

Nurse Sophia: Time to go to sleep.

Judy: Okay.

(When the nurse leave, Varian turn to her.)

Varian: Mind if I sleep with you? Just to be sure you are comfort?

Judy: I would like that.

(She move aside for him to get in. He warp his arms around Judy's waist and pull her close. She lay her head on the pillow, looking at him.)

Judy: I'm really glad it's only you.

Varian: Don't worry, things are going to be okay. Everything will be alright.

Judy: Promise?

Varian: I promise.

(He kissed her by the lips. It made her blush, but she smile and lean close to him. Soon she fell asleep. Varian fell asleep too. The next day, Varian left the hospital. But instead of going home, he break into the Pot's house. He enter Judy's room, grab her laptop and hack in. He go to her page, hack in to find the anonymous user and once he got the person info, he gridded his teeth in pure anger.)

Varian: So you thought you can bully my angel to death huh? Well not on my watch you basterd.

(He log out and set her laptop to where it was. Then he run home and to his room. He begin to hack in the bully user and begin to destory the accounts he made and all the comments he wrote and all his files too. With a satisfied grin, he log the bully out and back to his user. His angel is bullied free now. The next few weeks, Judy is getting better from both her wound and the bullying. Varian carry Judy in his arms as he walk to her house.)

Judy: Vary, I can walk fine now.

Varian: Nonsense! I will not let my angel fly away from me again.

(Judy let out a blush. During her time in the hospital, Varian been by her side and he confuse to her that he is in love with her. Judy remember how much she never let him leave her side when the nurses came for her. They haven't announce that they're a couple now, they're planning to when Judy is ready to go back to school.)

Judy: But Vary, you been by my side all week. I'll be fine with walking by you.

Varian: Not after what you almost did. You deserve to be treated like a princess.

Judy: You're such a dork.

Varian: I know, but I'm your dork now.

(Judy giggled. The door open on it's own. The room is dark with the window covers. Then, light came and out comes a huge..)

All: SURPRISED!

(All of Judy's friends and Varian's are in the living room, a baner that said "Welcome Home!", balloons, cupcakes, cookies and sodas are in the table. Judy look surprised.)

Judy: What is this?

Alice: A welcome party.

Juliet: From your stay at the hospital.

Judy: All this for me?

Miko: Ask Varian. He told us of what happened to you and ask to give you a party to show how much you are loved.

(She look at Varian who is blushing. She smiled.)

Judy: I can't believe you did all this for me.

Varian: You're my angel, I refuse to let a bully harm her.

(She smiled, kiss him on the lips. He smile at her. Soon, everyone is enjoying the party. For the whole time, Varian never left Judy's side. When the party is over, everyone go home. All but Varian. That night, he carry Judy to her room and lay her on her bed.)

Varian: Night Jude.

(He turn around to sleep in the guest room, but felt a hand grab his. He turn his head and see Judy holding his.)

Judy: Can you stay here, please?

(He smiled. He crawl in her bed, pull the covers over them and soon, they both fell asleep in each other arms. No matter how much he have to hear what those bullies online or offline said to him or her, he will never let the one person who needed him more slip away.)


	86. Soulmates

Soulmate AU. To know who is your soulmate, you will see a arm band of a name and symbol.

* * *

(You know the myth that if you see a name and a symbol of your soulmate, you know who will be yours for life. Judy never believed the myth, not even as a child. But it changed when she and her family enter to Corona to rest for a few months. It was a sunny day at Corona, Judy is excited, a new place to sing her voice to. But Corona is a huge land, she feel shy to sing in front of a huge crowd while standing by a fountain.)

Judy: Oh god..

Store manager: Problem ma'am?

(She look up and see a store manger from here.)

Judy: Yes, I am a traveler. And I would love to sing, but this place is too big for me.

Store manger: I see. Well, you can try Old Corona.

Judy: Old Corona?

Store Manger: Yeah. It's a small land, you have luck there.

Judy: (smiling) Thanks.

Store Manger: Glad I can help.

(Judy grab her tambourine and put Odette in her head. But then she felt a stab of pain in her arm. She roll up her sleeve on her right arm, an she see a name that said "Varian" with a moon symbol. She look confused of this. Who is Varian? She shrugged and head to Old Corona. At the same time, Varian head to Corona get more metal and gear for a project he is working on. When he felt a pain in his left arm. He pull up his sleeve and see a name that said "Judy" with a teardrop symbol. He look confuse of this.)

Varian: Judy? Who is Judy? (Sigh) Don't tell me this is a 'soulmate' thing.

(He walk away, letting it go. A few hours later. He came back to Old Corona with a crate of metal. He is smiling, ignoring the soulmate thing on his left arm. It's all nothing but fake stories to get lovers. Till he heard a singing voice from not far. He look to see a group of farmers watching something. He get pass them, out in the open. When he see what all are watching, his crate dropped and his face pull a look. In the middle, Judy is singing and dancing with Odette, smiling. His arm burned, he look at his left arm to see the name is glowing light teal color. He then look at Judy. She is his soulmate? His arm is burning and glowing, she have to be.)

Varian: She is my soulmate?

(Judy feel her arm burning as the name glow a light blue color. Judy ignore it, trying to not let it ruin her performance. After it is over, she bowed at the farmers who love her singing. She left Old Corona, the name stopped glowing. Varian watch her leave, he pull a smitten face.)

Varian: She's my soulmate.

(The next day, Varian is trying hard to focus on his work, but all he can think about is Judy, his soulmate. But due to thinking too much of Judy, he accidentally pour the chemical too much, causing a explosion. He and Rudiger leave the house as smoke leave out. He cough it out. Then he heard singing and his arm burning.)

Varian: It's her, my soulmate.

(He run off to see her again, Rudiger follow him. He saw a group, watching Judy singing. He try to get through to watch her, but they are locked tight. Till he spot a tree, he come up with a idea. He run there, climb up and hang on a branch. He can see Judy singing and dancing, he lean his face against his fist and watch with a lovestruck look. After a while, the farmers leave and Judy sit under the tree Varian is still on. Suddenly, the branch Varian is still on begin to break. It snap Varian out of his love trance. The branch break fully and both fell on Judy. Judy get up with leaf on her.)

Judy: The heck?! What were you- Ow!

(Her arm is burning hard. She look at her arm to see the mark is glowing. She look at Varian who is getting up. His arm burned as well. Both stare at each other eyes.)

Judy: You're my soulmate?

Varian: As you are mine.

(Judy face turn fully red as she look away. Varian face is red too. Rudiger and Odette watch the two teen who are acting shy. They reach out to touch their hands, both names glow light pink as they are touched. The legend is true. They both smile at each other, they are soul mates for life.)


	87. Alpha and Omega

Alpha and Omega AU. Song doesn't belong to me.

 _Plot: In a far away land, werewolves lived in peace and harmony from the human eyes. Varian, a alpha of his father pack is told to find a mate for life, but Varian never wanted to have a mate. Till one night he caught sight of a lovely omega white wolf with stunning blue eyes._

* * *

Gerhard: Really Var, can you just give it a rest?

Varian: No way Gery, this is the final straw.

(Sneaking away from a huge mansion, Varian, a black werewolf with golden eyes, and Gerhard, another black werewolf with golden eyes as well, both run away and head to their town. Varian is a alpha like his father, while Gerhard is a beta, tonight is suppose to be the night Varian will choose a alpha mate for life to carry pups but Varian decided to go away for a while. Gerhard is there to be sure he doesn't get into trouble again like the last time.)

Gerhard: But your dad is gonna get mad if he finds out you sneak out.

Varian: So? It's better than being tied down with some silly alpha girl. I can take over the pack on my own.

Gerhard: But the tradition of a alpha to find a mate..

Varian: One more word of that and you are a wet dog for life.

(And that shut Gerhard up. Downtown is a club, where those who want to get away from ranks can enjoy. There are music, partying, gambling, drinks, anything you can imagine. Inside, several werewolves are watching the band performed while some are dancing and howling. Waitress served the customer's drinks, food and rest are gambling their money away. It's a paradise for the whole town.)

Miko: (a white werewolf with white eyes) Say Rust, what's eating?

Rusty: (a orange werewolf with golden eyes) Huh? Oh, sorry. It's Al.

Miko: Your omega mate? How is she?

Rusty: She's expecting her pups to come soon. Lately she been moody, really hungry and so tired.

Miko: Oh. Don't worry, she's be okay. But hey, you're gonna be a pap!

(Rusty let out a smile. Walking to them is a female black wolf with red eyes.)

Sinny: Hey, where's Varian?

(Both male shrugged. Sinny huffed out in annoyance. Over at the buffet table, with food for Wolves like deer meat, cow, bacon, steak and many you can name of, a female orange werewolf with golden eyes grab a huge steak and eat it.)

Opal: (a gray werewolf with gray eyes) Geez, are you that hungry? You're not even pregnant with pups.

Fern: Let me eat what I want to eat.

Juliet: (a brown werewolf with golden eyes) (laugh) Oh Fern.

(By the countertop, a male brown werewolf with gray eyes clean the countertop of the booth. Sinny walk to him.)

Sinny: Where is Varian?

Clyde: No clue ma'am. Why ask?

Sinny: (blushing) Well,..

Clyde: ma'am, you are an omega, he is the alpha. You know the rules that an omega and a alpha can't be mates.

Sinny: (frown) I know..

Clyde: Hey, at least Gerhard the beta, you got luck with him.

(Sinny glare at him with growling teeth. He back away. Then they hear the sound of a howl. All turn their head and see Varian with Gerhard by the doorway of the club.)

Varian: Hello my fellow beta and omega. Your alpha have arrived!

(The females all swooned at the sight of him. Gerhard roll his eyes and the two enter inside. All the wolves watch him, as if they never seen him in public before. But he is the alpha son, he is seen all over town.)

Varian: Ah, Juliet, Sinny, Opal, looking good ladies.

(Three sighed lovestrucked, while the male glare at him.)

Gerhard: Okay, I think we should get going before we get in more trouble.

Rusty: Varian? Aren't you suppose to be looking for a alpha mate?

Varian: Be tied down? No thank you. I'm fine being single.

Gerhard: Said you.

Clyde: One blood wine for the main dog!

(Varian lean against the countertop as Clyde slide a wine glass to Varian. He took it and drink it all the way. Gerhard took a sit next to him.)

Gerhard: Really, you can't waste your life on drinks and being away from your alpha duties.

Varian: Said you.

(He slid the glass back to Clyde and jumped off, walking to the dance floor.)

Varian: How about some music here?!

Raymond: You got it alpha!

(The band went full blast as Raymond singed.)

Raymond: (sing) **There's a place you gotta be**

 **A thousand leagues beneath the sea**

 **And it's waitin' over here for you and me**

(Varian grab Sinny and dance with her. Gerhard growled in jealousy. Gerhard really love Sinny despite her being omega.)

Raymond: (sing) **Gonna take you for a ride, but first you gotta come inside**

 **Get ready for the party's on tonight!**

Varian: Come on!

(Soon all the wolves did as he said and join in.)

Raymond: (sing) **So pack up, cash in**

 **And get ready to begin**

 **Toss the dice, once or twice**

 **Baby, we're winning**

 **Ain't no sense**

 **So, relax and just unwind**

 **Leave your worries all behind**

 **And get ready for the party on tonight!**

(Sinny look at Varian lovestrucked, till he twirl her around and she is face to face with Gerhard. She blushed. The two look at Varian who is dancing around a group of female werewolves who are swooning over him. Sinny growl and Gerhard roll his eyes, Varian will never learn as long he doesn't have a mate. Not far from the club, Varian could have swore he see a white wolf.)

Raymond: (sing) **Swats the bliakes that are on the way**

 **When the big fish come the train**

 **Guarantee you have best night of your life**

 **Prive your socks and shine your shoes**

 **Tell your friends to spread the news**

 **We're ready 'cause the party's on tonight**

(The wolf shook her head and walk away from the town.)

Raymond: (sing) **So pack up, cash in**

 **And get ready to begin**

 **Toss the dice, once or twice**

 **Baby, we're winning**

 **Ain't no sense**

 **So, relax and just unwind**

 **Leave your worries all behind**

 **So get ready, it's party time**

(Varian smirked. He start heading out of the door. He turn to face the others.)

Varian: It been great and all, but got to go! Later!

(He run out and away. The wolves all howled, while Gerhard shook his head in disbelief. Away from town, Varian transform into a black wolf with his turquoise streak on his fur. He follow the white wolf to the Howling Moutains, where it's a place for Wolves to comunitcate with the other packs. The white wolf is there, howling as the moon give light. Varian hide behind a rock and look at the wolf. When he got a look of her, he could have sworn his heart was beating faster and his blood start getting warm. The white wolf have stunning light blue eyes and have a blue streak in the fur. He remember how his mother told him that a white wolf with blue eyes are very rare, cause they are told to be Angels. He can see that the wolf is female. She howled to the moon, her voice have a angelic tone, Varian feel himself getting lightheaded. She is an angel, she look like an angel and sound like an angel. When she is finished, she turn around to head out, but Varian blocks her path. She back away from him with her big blue eyes. Varian took a smell of her, by her scent, she is an omega which is a disappointment, but she got a alpha aura in her.)

Varian: Don't be afarid. I will not hurt you.

Judy: S-Sorry. I was just-

Varian: It's okay. You're not trespassing, you're more than welcomed to use the Moutains. I'm Varian, alpha.

Judy: Uh...(back away)..Judith, but my family called me Judy, omega. But my family said I also got a heart of a alpha.

Varian: Strange, I never met an omega that got a strength of a alpha. You must be very unique.

Judy: That's what my family said. I..I better go.

(She turn around to walk away from him, but again, he blocked her path.)

Varian: Wait, can you tell me more about you? I never met anyone like you.

Judy: I can't. My family forbid me from telling of us.

Varian: I'm not asking of your family Judy, I'm asking of you. You're very special.

Judy: No, sorry.

(She leap away and run away.)

Varian: Judy, wait!

(But she is out of sight already and run far into the woods. Varian watch her go, and formed a lovestrucked face. For the first time, he fell for a omega with a angelic beauty and a alpha personality. When she is out of sight and near a fancy cottage, she transformed into a female werewolf with brown and blue hair in a braid. Judy is a omega with a alpha spirit, her mother is a alpha while her father is an omega. But they told Judy and her siblings that they can't tell them of their reletsionship cause a alpha and an omega can't be in love due to ranks, or else Quirin will find out and have them outcastes from the pack for life. So Judy can't tell anyone of them, not even herself. But Varian seems like a nice wolf, even though he is an alpha and she is an omega, she smile at the memory of him.)

Judy: (sigh) You are taking it too deep Pot.

Marvin: Jude! Where were you?!

Coraline: Yeah! Ma and Pa are waiting for you!

Judy: I'm coming! Hold your tails!

(She walk in the cottage and enter inside. The moon glow bright over the town and woods. Who knows what fate has in store for the alpha prince and the omega outcast.)


	88. Chase

Take place after "Love Again

* * *

(It was a month after the ball, Judy can't stop but keep having dreams of her and Varian together, dancing together and being close to kiss. She thought she can get over Varian, but fate keep binding her with him still. She let out a sigh as she sat on a banch in the park. No one is here, due to being at the castle, so she's all alone. Meanwhile, Varian have the same feeling as Judy did. Every night, he can't stop dreaming of him with Judy and dreaming of her beauty. His mind tell him to stay focus on his revenge, but his heart is heading to Judy only. He let out a sigh of this. If only he can choose which to focus on. He lean against a tree, sliding down on his bottom and sit. With Judy, she undid the braid of her hair, letting it lose. Maybe she can visit her friends. She get up and walk out of the park. With Varian, he let out a groan with so much on his mind, when he caught glance of Judy. His heart is beating so fast, his lungs stopped working, he get up without knowing and follow Judy. With Judy, she enter Sinny's old shop. It been abandoned for years ever since she start chasing Varian, Judy can't understand why Sinny can't let it go, it become an unhealthy obsession to her. She grab a red pink bottle, held it as she kneel her knees to the floor.)

Judy: Oh Vary, if only I was there when it happened.

(She sighed sadly. She never admit it, but she miss her old Varian so much. She miss his smile, his laugh, his carefree attitude and his smarts. She give anything to have him back, but there is nothing she can do about it. The bottle she held in her hand pour liquid out and in the floor where Judy kneel. It took a while for Judy to feel her pants wet. She look down and see the potion getting her pant wet, then she look at the bottle she is holding and read the label.)

Judy: "Love Pheromone"!!? The heck Sin!!? Why did her mother have to create a love potion?!

(She get up, drop the bottle on the ground. She walk out of the shop.)

Judy: I better get home and wash this scent off before guys can smell me and fall in love with me.

(Before she can make a move, she felt someone wrap her around in their arms. And a familer voice whipser in her ear.)

Varian: If they do, they have to kill me first my precious.

(Judy's face went bright red when she feel his breath by her ears. She gulped, then froze when she feel him smelling her neck.)

Varian: Is that a new perfume? Cause you smell so fine my little precious~

Judy: Me? Wearing perfume? That's silly, you know very well that I don't wear perfume very often. I am just heading home to wash it off and be on my way to make more weapons.

(She struggle to break free from him, but he tighten his arms around her in a lock tight.)

Varian: Oh no you're not my sweet dumpling~. You been haunting my dreams all month, and now I am not letting you out of my sight ever again~

Judy: (blushing) I...I love to stay and chat, but I really need to go.

Varian: But if you leave me again, I'll kill myself. I don't think I can ever live without you by my side~

(Judy gulped. She feel a nosebleed coming. She let out a squeak when she feel kisses on her neck, Varian is kissing her neck! Varian kissed all over her neck, humming in delight as he smell the potion. Judy need to get away from him. She stump her boots at his shin, causing him to groan in pain and let her go. Judy start running straight to the park. Varian recover and watch her go, he smirk.)

Varian: (chuckle) Ready or not precious, here comes Vary~

(Judy kept running till she is surrounded by trees. She look behind her, to see if he is chasing her. No sight of him. She hide behind a tree and catch her breath.)

Judy: At least he never catch me.

Voice: Don't count on it precious~.

(Judy let out a scream. She turn around quick and see Varian leaning on the tree with his arms crossed and a flirty smirk on his face.)

Judy: How did you find me?!

Varian: Easy, I can track your hair. (Walk to Judy) You know, every since the ball I been having feelings. Feelings that been haunting me for life. (Close to her face) Maybe you can help me with that, my little precious angel~

(Judy's face is like a red apple. She gulped, and back away.)

Judy: Yeah, not sure of that. Cause, you are a villain and villains like you don't do love. So, maybe you should go see Sin, I mean, that girl still can't get over you like I have.

Varian: Maybe, but (chuckle) you are so fun to mess around~. So cute, (close to her face), gorgeuos, smart, independent, feisty, and damn sexy~.

Judy: (red face) I...UH...I...

(Varian chuckled as he lean in to kiss her lips. Judy snap out and kick him in the groin, he yelp in pain and Judy run off again. Judy run so fast, that she hope he lose track of her. Judy stopped inside a building. She catch her breath.)

Judy: Jesus, I thought I was gonna get another nosebleed again.

Voice: Best be careful precious.

(Judy gasped and turn to see Varian by the doorframe.)

Varian: Cause, you could passed out from too much blood loss~

Judy: Oh lord, I don't have time for this..

(She pull out a sprer, throw it at the ground. It explode and cause Varian to stick in a purple goo. He struggle to get out, only be stuck. Judy run out, even give him a hit on the face as he get a whip of her hair. He watch her leave, then he pull a sedautive look.)

Varian: What a woman~

(Judy enter inside her house, she lock all the doors and window. She took off her clothes, get in a bath and wash the scent off. After that, she clean her clothes to get rid of the potion scent. Judy put her hair in a bun, wear a off shoulder tunic, a corest, pants with two belts and boots. She look around, in case Varian is stil chasing her, she sigh in relief. She is safe. She walk out and head to the market to get more food. What she didn't know is that Varian is watching her from behind a building. He smirk at the sight of her, her new look make her more beautiful than it used to. He quietly sneak and follow her, can't wait to get his hands on her. In the market, Judy carry two bags of food as she walk by others. Just when she thought she is out of sight, she felt someone grab her and pull her to an ally, her bags fell on the ground. She open her mouth to scream, but it got cut off when she felt someone's mouth on hers, taking her in a kiss. She struggled to break free, but whoever is kissing her is stronger than her. She felt a tounge on hers, making her let out a muffle noise. Pulling away, she see that is was Varian who kissed her.)

Varian: You're so cute when you blush my precious~

Judy: What? How did you find me?!

Varian: I know your pretty face better than all. And might I say, you look even more gorgeous and sexy than last time~

(Judy then kick him at the stomach and run off again, leaving her bags behind. She run straight to the dock. She hide behind a stack of barrels, she peak through, Varian seems to lost track of her. She sighed in relief.)

Judy: I don't get it. I wash the potion off, so why is he chasing me?

Voice: Cause it's fun to hunt you down~

(She jumped, just as pair of arms wrap her around and pull her to a chest.)

Judy: Seriously Vary!?

Varian: Aww, I love it when you call me by my nickname~. It remind me of our days as kids~

Judy: Yeah, till you join that witch and left me in the dust!

Varian: (kissed her cheek) I'm sorry my precious, I didn't mean to hurt you~

(Judy growl with a blush, she struggled to break free. But his kisses are making it hard for her to resist, her face is red full. Till a loud wack is heard. Judy turn around and see Varian fell unconiuos, she look up and see Sinny with a frying pan in her hand.)

Sinny: I can see why Rapunzel like it.

Judy: Sin?!How did you find us?

Sinny: Ask him.

(A cat climb on her shoulder. Judy groan, it's Hatter. She get up.)

Judy: Right, the cat.

Sinny: Let's get out of here.

(The two girls run off and head out. A few hours later, Varian get up. He groan in pain from the wack on the head. He look around, in search of Judy, but she is gone. He groan of this, she got away again. He look to see the frying pan that knock him out. He growl.)

Varian: That meddle witch!

(He get up and head back to his ship. Then he spot a handkerchief, it's a real color. His guess that it's Judy, cause blue and teal are defiantly her color. He pick it up from the ground, held it to his nose and smell it, smell just like his precious. He walk back to his ship with the handkerchief in hand. With Judy, she let out a tired sigh from what happen today. She undid her bun as it fall to her shoulder. She look at her mirror on her vanity, she frown. Even though today he have chased her, she can't help but feel that there was something that she can't place. She know that he would never love her like she loved him, but the look in his eyes is telling her something else. She hope to find out soon to get out of the torture.)


	89. Angels and Devils

Angels and Devil AU

* * *

(On Hearth, the land between heaven and hell for the angels and the devils and demons. It is hidden under human eyes and live with no barriers. Hearth have a little town for them, it's not much but it have all they need. But among all, is one angel, Judith 'Judy' Pot. Judy lived with the Demon King, his adopted father who took her in after her parents were killed by the King of Hell. All find it strange that an angel is adopted to the king of devils, but Judy never mind, she love her father and her older brother, Eugene. Right now Judy is walking thought the park. She's a beautiful angel with gorgous wings that look strong enough for flight. Her halo as a headband on her ponytail. Her eyes are light blue crystal eyes. And her outfit is a demon fashion mix with angel style.)

Voice Judy! Hey! Over here!

(Judy heard a voice. Turn and see her friend Alice, a angel like her. She smiled and walk to her.)

Judy: Hey Al.

(Alice sat on a bench, she move aside for Judy as she sat down.)

Judy: How you been?

Alice: Great. Me and Rusty have been doing so well. It's like heaven.

Judy: Sounds great Al. (Smile) I'm happy for the both of you.

Alice: (nodded) Maybe someday we can find someone for you.

Judy: (frown) Thhat's very sweet of you Al, but I don't think all boys really like me. I'm not very pretty...

Alice: What are you talking about? You are beautiful.

Judy: Actully, I'm not..(sigh) I better get going. It was nice talking to you Al. Tell Rusty I said hi.

(She get up and walk away. Alice frowned in sadness. Judy feel like no one would love her cause her father is the Demon King and think she is not the most beautiful angel in Hearth. Judy sat under a tree, hugging her legs with her wings down. She look at a pair of angel couple flying with their hands together. Her fist gripped hard. Maybe she is just meant to be single, she can handle that, but seeing love all around her she can't. Then out of nowhere a hand took her halo.)

Judy: What the? Hey!

(A voice laughed, coming from the tree. Judy look up and see Varian, a demon. He have ears with a goat horn, a tail and claws. His father is a knight to her father. He always manage to bump into her out of nowhere for no reason but to tease her. Judy groan.)

Judy: Hi Varian..

Varian: Aww, not happy to see me angel? I'm hurt.

Judy: I be happy if you stop following me or find a way to be around me. Now can you please give me back my halo?

Varian: (jumped off and lean his face to hers) And what if I don't want to? (Smirk devilish)

Judy: (blush) You know I can just use my powers on you.

Varian: On a peaceful land like this? Wow, that's pretty low for you angel~.

Judy: Don't you have something better to do other than bothering me?

Varian: Nope!

(Judy sighed. Then she kick him on the stomach, shove him to the tree and grab her halo and put it back in its place. She walk away from him. Varian get up and watch her leave, just as another demon, one that have cat ears, tail, curve horn and fangs.)

Gerhard: You know there is such a thing as talking. It be better than simply getting on her nerves.

Varian: Now where's the fun in that Gery? Plus, she's so cute when she gets mad~.

(Gerhard pull an amused face at him. Varian is head over heels for Judy, and yet he can't talk to her like any romantic guy would to to confess his love, only teased her and mess around with her. No matter how much he tried to get Varian to have a nice conversation like normal humans would do, he rather stay on his devil side. Gerhard cross his arms.)

Gerhard: Yeah sure. But keep this up and maybe she hate you for real. You want that? The angel of your dreams to hate you?

Varian: Oh please, I got many ways to get her to like me back.

(Gerhard groan and cursed under his breath, god lord help him. The next day, on the castle of demons, Judy is walking down a hallway while reading a book. She enjoy a good book now and then. All is peaceful till..)

Varian: Hey angel!

(Judy stopped and groan. She lower her book and see Varian staring at her with a smirk.)

Judy: What are you doing here?

Varian: My dad is on a meeting with the rest and the king. So I thought maybe you and I can hang out. (Place a arm on her shoulder)

Judy: (push him away) No thank you.

(She get back on her book. But Varian grab one of her wings, and pull on it. Judy is pull back. Varian wrap his tail around her, trapping her arms and wings. He lean close.)

Varian: Now don't play hard to get. You and I both know we can't ignore our fate angel.

Judy: Our fate? My fate doesn't involed you in it.

Varian: Maybe not yet, but I got a good feeling it will happen. (Close to her face) You are as beautiful as the morning ray of sun angel~

(Judy feel a blush on her face as she stare at him. Just when he is about to kiss her, she kick his stomach hard, but his tail is still around her so she fell down with him. She landed on him, but her lips landed on his. They both locked eyes, till Judy pull away.)

Judy: Gross!

Varian: What? I think it's perfect~

Judy: Why can't you get a hint?! You and I can't be together! Why would you like me!? I'm not beautiful like Sinny and Alice!

(Varian blinked. Is that what she think about herself? Judy shoulders are shaking as she close her eyes tight and trying to breathe. She felt two pairs of arms wrapping around her, locking her in a hug. Judy open her eyes to see Varian hugging her. She is shock and suprised.)

Varian: Don't say that. You are the most wonderful angel in the world. And hearing you say those nasty things out of your mouth just sickens me. Who told you that?

Judy: Nobody. Just me.

(Judy look down. Varian frown. He tilt her chin to make her look at him. Instead of a smirk, he hold a concern expression.)

Varian: Judy.

(Judy gasped. That's the first time he ever said her name instead of 'angel'.)

Varian: You are talented, kind, supportive and fun loving. You got friends that care for you, a family that love you. So what if you can't compare with any angels or demons and Devils? That's what makes you you. You don't need to be like anyone other than yourself. Cause you being you, is what I love about you.

(Judy feel another blush coming to her. He think she is perfect the way she is? This got to be another trick.)

Judy: (sigh) You don't have to lie to make me feel better.

Varian: It is not a lie. It's the truth.

(He hugged her close. Judy sighed. Just when Eugene, another demon came and seen the scene.)

Eugene: So, when will you bring him to dinner?

Judy: Eugene!

Eugene: What? Then tell me why is he hugging you?

(Judy blushed. She try to push Varian away, but he is stronger than her. Then he pick her up and carry her bridal style, she held on.)

Varian: We're just having a talk that's all. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna take angel here to her room.

(Judy struggle to break free. Varian took off with Judy in his arms. He walk away from Eugene, who look confused of this. Varian open the door with his tail and enter inside Judy's room. It have a princess style in blue, teal, gold and white, the color of angels. He head to her bed and set her down.)

Judy: Good thanks. Now go away. (Turn around)

Varian: Nope! I'm coming in.

(He climb in and held her close to him.)

Judy: (blushing) What are you doing?

Varian: Cuddling, cause you look like you need it.

Judy: I don't need any cuddles.

Varian: Then why blushing?

Judy: (blushing hard) W-What?

Varian: (chuckled) You're blushing again angel.

Judy: No I'm not!

Varian: You are, you're so cute~.

Judy: (red face) Shut up. (Look away)

(Varian laugh and kiss her forehead before nuzzling to her. Judy face it full red and she cover her face to not show it.)


	90. Big Hero 6

Big Hero 6 AU

 _Plot: Varian Ruddiger is not only the student of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology of chemistry, but also part of the crime fighting heroes with Hiro and his gang. And trying to balence school work and hero work while trying to impress your crush can be really hard._

* * *

(San Fransokyo, home of the future technology and culture. But also home of some of the powerful crime lord who use technology for their selfish reason. And that's where a group of heroes, Big Hero 7, come in and save the city. And in the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, a school for talented inventor, scientist and chemical doctors to learn. Running through students as the others are rudely push and almost run over, then came running in the door. Varian Ruddiger panted.)

Honey Lemon: Varian! You're five minutes late.

Varian: (rub the back of his neck) Sorry, I kinda overslept.

Honey Lemon: As long you are still here. Let's get started on our project.

(Varian grab his lab coat and put on his goggles as he walk to Honey Lemon. They start on working on mixing the chemicals in.)

Honey Lemon: Varian, can you hand me the breaker with Scandium? (Didn't hear him) Varian?

(She turn around and see Varian leaning on his fist and have a lovestruck look. Honey Lemon look to where he was staring at. Judy Pot, a student that took course of music science walked past the lab. She look at Varian, he always have the biggest crush on her since their first year, but he never gotten the courage to talk to her, fear of getting rejected.)

Honey Lemon: Why don't you go and talk to her?

Varian: What?! I can't do that! She's too perfect!

Honey Lemon: She's a human like you too. Just go and talk to her. I'm sure she can understand-

Varian: (shove a beaker at her arms) You said you want the Scandim? Here you go!

(Honey look at him, frowning. At lunch, Varian and Honey Lemon sat with their friends, Hiro, Washbi, GoGo and Fred. They were talking and chanting while having lunch. Varian turn to look at Judy, who is sitting alone while writing. He sighed lovestruck.)

Hiro: You know you can always go there and talk to her.

Varian: No! I can't! Judy is-

Washbi: We know, we know. "The perfect definition of perfection. She put all the angels and goddess to shame and is perfectly flawless." Honestly, you act like she is too perfect to be worship.

Varian: I can't help it! I don't desvere a perfect angel like her!

Hiro: If you say so. Hey Jude! Wanna sit with us?!

(Judy look at Hiro and nodded. Varian is storming a sweat in panic.)

Varian: Hiro! What are you doing?!

Hiro: Giving you a little push.

(Judy grab her stuff and walk to the group with a smile.)

Judy: Hey guys.

Group: Hey Judy.

Varian: (blushing) H-H-H-Hi..

Judy: (sit by Varian) Thanks for letting me in. Gets kinda lonely on your own.

Hiro: Not problem. Right Varian? (Nudge him)

Varian: (nodded nervously)

Judy: So Vary, how's your big project? I bet it will be a huge success once Professer Granville see it.

Varian: O-Oh. Well...it's..uh...it's not..fully complete..but, it will totally knock your socks off!

Judy: (smile) Can't wait.

(Varian couldn't help but smile back. As beautiful and perfect as she's claimed, she does have a kind heart to all. It wasn't till Karmi, another student came in with her phone in hand. She see the group.)

Karmi: Guys! Have you seen my new chapter?

Group: Oh..uh..

Judy: (groan) Can we please leave?

Varian: Why?

Judy: So I don't have to listen to her ranting of her so called fanfic.

Varian: You don't like it?

Judy: No, I don't. It's nothing but a self-insert story. Now can we please go?

Karmi: Why? Sad your Alchemist isn't in there?

Judy: (glare at her) Oh, if I wasn't in this school I kick you right here.

Karmi: Whatever you say alchemy lover.

(Judy growl at her, but held back by Varian. He would have freak out from being close to her, but right now Judy look like she is about to hurt someone. Karmi walk away. Judy glare at her till she is out of sight.)

Judy: Thanks for helding me back. I really can't stand her.

Varian: (blushing) It's nothing..

(He let her go. Judy look down.)

Judy: (sigh) If The Alchemist is here, he would have give her a worse skin rash.

Varian: That sounds a little harsh, don't you think?

Judy: R-Right. Sorry. (Look down)

Varian: Hey, it's okay. Just don't let her try to make you feel worse. You're better than her.

Judy: You think so?

Varian: Know so.

(Judy smile at him, then she give him a hug. He froze of this, being close to his dream girl is everything he dreamed.)

Judy: Thanks Vary. I knew I can count on you to be there for me.

Varian: Always..

(Then he hugged her back, taking in her scent of lavender and raspberries. Then Judy push him away and grab her stuff.)

Judy: Well, gotta go! Class is starting soon! Bye guys!

Group: Bye Judy!

(Judy run off and out. Varian stare at her direction. Hiro smirk.)

Hiro: See how easy it is if you just talk to her?

Varian: Shut up..

(After school, the group hang out in Aunt Cass cafe. Varian look at the picture in his school, it have Judy and Varian together in an amusement park during summer break. They look so happy together, smiling big and act goofy like. He sigh lovestruck, he hope one day he can tell Judy the truth of him, so that they will be together at last. But it won't work if he can't get the courage to tell her.)

Hiro: Varian? Varian. Varian!

Varian: Huh? What? What is it?

Hiro: Can you stay focus here instead of daydreaming?

Varian: S-S-Sorry.

(He turn his attention to Hiro and the others. They were planning on making a few upgrades on their weapons. With the villains getting mutanted, they need to be smarter and quicker if they want to stop him. With Hiro's smart planning and Varian's smart design, this can work. Then they hear the news on the tv.)

Reporter: _We have word that a strange looking creature, it look like a wolf freak and it is heading to the Music Department of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Students are leaving quick. Wait, a student is trapped there. Miss Judy Pot, daughter of Stuart Pot, a famous musician._

Varian: JUDY!!

Fred: Oh that's bad, but totally awesome!! A werewolf!!

GoGo: Fred, it could kill the others.

Washbi: And Judy is our friend.

(Varian grab Hiro and drag him to his room, in a quick to get suit up and save Judy. The gang change into their hero suit, put Baymax in his gear and the seven took off and rush to the institute. Inside the Music Department, Judy hide under a table as a wolf mutant teat up th furniture and papers with the instrument. Judy legs are damage and she can't run to escape. She is trapped here. The wold stopped and smell the air, Judy froze in place. The wolf walk to her hideout, teeth got drool. The wolf shove the table away, reveling Judy as she coward in fear.)

Varian: Back away from the lady!!

(The wolf turn it head and see the Big Hero 7 on the doorway. Judy gasp in happiness.)

Judy: You all came!

Varian: Have no fear m'lady, we're here to recuse you!

GoGo: God, do you have to act like that?

Varian: What? Trying to act heroic around her.

Hiro: Just keep that wolf distracted and get Jude out.

(All agreed. Honey Lemon throw her chemical balls at the wolf feet and glue it there. GoGo roll her way to Judy.)

GoGo:Can you walk?

Judy: No.

GoGo: Okay. (Pick her up and held her piggyback) Hang on.

(Judy held on to her tight. GoGo roll out and rush to the entrance. But the wolf get out and chase GoGo. Fred in his costume breathe out fire to block it way, but it jumped over and chase still. Washbi grab it tail, til it wiped him off. Varian loaded his chemical wrist and shoot chemical at it, creating a web that got itself caught. It howled while trying to get out. GoGo and Judy made it outside, she place Judy down.)

GoGo: Okay, hang tight.

(Judy nodded. The team run out just as the wolf mutant jumps out and run off.)

Fred: It got away!!

Hiro: Don't worry, we can get him anyway.

Varian: (walk to Judy) You okay m'lady?

Judy: (blushing) Yeah..

Varian: Don't worry, we'll get you back to your home.

Judy: Thank you Alchemist.

Varian: (wink at her)

(Judy let out a bashful giggle. The five all groan and roll their eyes, so now he have the guts to talk to her only as his hero self. A few hours later, Varian carry Judy to her house. He enter through her balcony and set her on her bed.)

Varian: There we go. Safe and sound.

Judy: Thank you so much for saving me.

Varian: Anything for the most lovely angel in San Fransokyo.

Judy: (blushing)

(She lean in and give him a kiss on the lips my only for a short while. She pull away and blushed. Varian was blushing under his visor and laugh goofy with hearts on his eyes. He clear his throat and act heroic.)

Varian: I..must be off now.. (Walk to her balcony) Take care m'lady.

(With that, he jumped off and dissappear. Judy grab her pillow and screamed like a fan girl on it. With Varian, he act like he is on cloud nine all the way to his mansion. In his room, he sighed lovestruck.)

Varian: Best day ever~

(He lay his head down and went to sleep.)


	91. Toxication

1930s AU.

Based on a Underfell story "Sooner or Later You're Gonna Be Mine" by Staringback. Song doesn't belong to me.

* * *

(Corona City, what once a peaceful city of fame and glamor, now a city of death and crime. Several crime gangs have taken control half of the city as their land, demanding money to give mercy to the sad folks that begged to live. But none are as ruthless as the most dangerous crime gang of all, The Toxication. And their leader, Varian Quirinson, is by far the most dangerous crime leader in the city. He show no mercy, no compassion and no chance of forgiviness. There been told that Varian came from the farm life, with a drunken father and a tired mother. He been taught that if you want something so bad, you have to kill to get it. He kill to get what he promised himself, but...it all changed when he met...her.)

(In her dressing room, Judy manage to get her long hair in curls and lay them on the side. After that, she put on her makeup and slid her gloves in. Judy Pot, the little doll up daughter of the Pot's family, the richest family in the city. Judy was raised to live a luxury life, but she wasn't living that life as all thought. She does love them, but that love lead to the issues she have with them. At fifteen, she is forced to get in a engaged marriage with their business partner, the White and they argeed to let their daughter and son to married till they reach the age of marriage. Judy hated this life, she hated how she is used as a prize instead of being human, she hated her fiancee William and she hated her family. She let out a sigh and stood up, leaving her dressing room and head on stage. As she headed to the stage, she see the musicans getting ready for her part.)

(She is the main star of the hit jazz club in this city, the Razzle Dazzle Corona Jazz. She's the kind of gal men would kill for and the kind women would go green over. True, she is very beautiful, pale peach skin, crystal blue eyes, long brown hair with a blue bang and a figure of a goddess, dressed in a shimmer dark blue dress that sparkles and slit on the right side, white long gloves, sapphire earrings and her lapis lazuli necklace, but she never see herself as a goddess or beautiful. As she enter on stage, she could see one of the workers pecking over the curtains. She become a little curious.)

Judy: Hey Vex, what you seeing?

Vex: Jude, I think you need to see this.

Judy: Why?

Vex: Just come here and look.

(Judy walk to the curtain, she push it a little to take a look and gasped. Over at the eadge of the stage, sitting on the club table, is the Toxication. The waiters all take their order to not be killed and cause a scene, The Toxication are known to kill without hesitation. But the one that capture Judy's attention is their leader, Varian. He's a good looking fellow, dark hair that is comb back, a goatee on his chin that made him look mature, dressed in a fine dark blue suit and black leather shoes. Judy contuied to stare at him, it took her back to a time they were fourteen.)

(Before Judy got engaged, she and Varian were good friends, close friends actulley. She would sneak out of her city land and rush to his farm land that wasn't far from she lived. They would do everything together and she even helped with his chores, she never mind getting dirty and smell like hog slop, as long she can be with Varian. Over time, she listen to his problem of his father drinking problems and his mother tired behavior, just listening to his problems is never a problem to her, she listen to him more than anyone else does. She feel over time she have grown feelings for him, but one day, he just ran away. His mother doesn't know where he gone to or why. She feel sad and hurt, she thought she might never see him again. That is till she heard of The Toxication and that Varian is leading them into a life of crime. She couldn't believe her once close friend turn into a life a criminal.)

(The sound of a clear throat broke her thought, she turn and see Lance staring at her.)

Lance: Show time!

Vex: Be careful Jude. Those guys will kill you for sure if you miss a note.

Judy: Don't worry, it will be alright. 'Hopefully'

(Vex left to help with the orders. Judy stand in the middle as the curtains part always and reveal her. With the Toxication, they were talking about plans and which neighborhood to take down. Varian only nod and pretend to listen, it was pretty boring anyway to listen. When he look up at the stage, his heart dropped in the pit of his stomach. There standing is Judy, the same Judy he thought of never seeing again. She is beautiful, like the angel he knew her as. And to see her all grown up and looking like a million bucks, he is dying to get close to her.)

(Judy inhaled in and out, the music plays and her song starts, she vocalized.)

Judy: (sing) **He caught me with the sweetest lullaby**

 **He made me feel all glorious and divine**

 **Invited me for a drink, blues and tender swing**

 **And then he caught me by sweet lies**

(Varian watch her sing with her angelic voice, just hearing it made his spine tingle.)

Judy: (sing) **it started out that we were going to be friends**

 **And even more when he popped the question**

 **He gave me roses, gave me the world as clicking this**

 **Chapeau**

(The Toxication was tapping their feet to her music, but Varian's heart is beating to the beat of her voice.)

Judy: (Sing) **But finally once day roses fade away**

 **And butterflies they cut their wings so deeply**

 **Sweetness has its price, he went out at night**

 **And left me with a broken wing**

(Soon a chorus of singers sing with Judy.)

Judy: (sing) **When he went away I could not save my aching heart**

 **I, I was blinded by the blueness of mine**

 **I could not get enough of gangster love**

(One of the member lean to Varian.)

Gerhard: Hey, isn't that your little friend?

(Varian didn't answer, he was too focused on Judy only.)

Judy: (Sing) **I started having Veuve Clicquot at night**

 **Instead of him a pillow by my side**

 **He left me with a ring, memories of swing and painful**

 **Agony inside**

 **When he came I washed his bloody shirts**

 **I took care of his scars and had to vet his wounds**

 **Instead of roses, he gave me doses of lies**

(Judy walk down the stairs as she sing still.)

Judy: (Sing) **But finally one day he had to go away**

 **And even though I begged him here to stay**

 **He left with squeaking wheels careless of what I feel**

 **I guess this wound will never heal**

(She walked past men who was drooling over her, Varian can't help but feel a bit of possessiveness in him. Not liking how they are ogling over her.)

Judy: (sing) **When he went away I could not save my aching heart**

 **I, I was blinded by the blueness of mine**

 **I could not get enough of gangster love**

(Gerhard had to hit Varian in the head hard to get his attention.)

Varian: What the hell?!

Gerhard: Saids the guy who is a killer and yet he is falling for his childhood sweetheart.

Varian: (blushing) She's not my childhood sweetheart! She's-She's just a friend.

(Gerhard pull a look that said 'for real?'. Varian rolled his eyes and watch Judy perform.)

Judy: (sing) **I thought that you knew that you were mine**

 **Kept me caged like butterflies**

 **I was talking, my heart breaking**

 **Shoots and guns, the police and these and that**

 **You got me caught with a lullab, I can't even run if I try**

 **Harder to forget thet you left me with diamonds and rings**

 **And bling blings**

(Judy walk back to the stage, on her final verse.)

Judy: (sing) **When he went away I could not save my aching heart**

 **I, I was blinding by the blueness of mine**

 **I could not get enough of gangster**

 **Could not get enough of gangster**

 **Gangster love**

(The audiences clapped and hoot loud at her performance. Judy each blow kisses at each men that love her work, that alone made Varian's blood boiled. After she give her final kiss, she leave the stage and take a break in her dressing room.)

(She stare at her own reflation, who stare back at her. She always hated to look too pretty for the audiences, it remind her of how she have to be pretty for her family and fiancé. She wanted to leave this place, start a new life and be a famous musician that will make her be known. While staring at her own self, she never hear the sound of the door open and locked. Her throughts broke when she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her shoulder.)

(She gasp, push whoever it is and back away to the wall. She look at her captor, it was only Varian alone.)

Judy: Can I help you mister?

(Varian clear his throat, smooth his suit and walk to her. She feel herself getting scared, but this is her own friend since teenagers. She have no reason to be scared of, if he became nothing but a cold blooded killer.)

Judy: Sir?

Varian: Forgive me, I should have knocked.

Judy: You should have. What business do you have for coming in a lady dressing room? Do I have to call Lance to remove you?

Varian: He won't be much of a help angel, my men are keeping him busy while we have our little chat.

(Judy narrow her eyebrow at him, she doesn't want to know what his own gang are doing to her co-workers. He is close to her, not giving her so much of a personal space.)

Judy: Varian, I think you are making uncomfortable.

Varian: You never seem to have a problem with back when we were teens. (Close to her face) Looking at you, you really are a angel from heaven~

(Judy gasped, his face is way close to hers. She let out a blush, making her color look more red than ever. Varian let out a smirk, she have a way that make her get so flustered. Just one hint and she will be like a red apple, sweet and bright. He lifted his hand and caress next to Judy's cheeks, feeling her soft texture and feeling them warm and cozy. He chuckled.)

Varian: So cute~

(Judy look away from him, only her eyes moved.)

Varian: Heard you are getting married. William White, right?

Judy: Yeah? This have nothing to do with you.

Varian: Right, right. (Back away) You're right, none of my business.

(Judy can't help but feel his voice got playful and flirting to a sense of jealousy. Is he really jealous of Judy marrying William? That's silly, he have no reason to get jealous over. And yet, something doesn't seems right. She shook her head. She doesn't have time for this. She move past Varian and about to leave her room, then out of nowhere, Varian grab her and dip her low to the ground. She look at up and see him grinning down at her with a flirtation look.)

Varian: Leaving so soon? We had a lot to catch up to.

Judy: Sorry, but I have a job to do and I can't waste time-

(He pull Judy up, grabbing her hand and grab her waist, pulling her close.)

Varian: Not even for a small dance with me? Angel?~

(He pull Judy in the middle of the dance floor as the Jazz swing band play music, the two beging dancing. Judy stare at Varian the whole dance, since when did he became a pro on dancing? Guess being a gang leader have it's pricks.)

(Varian stare at Judy while dancing with her. He have to admit, it been years since he last saw her after he left the farm life. He really miss her, want nothing more than to come back to her. But he is nothing but a criminal and a simple farm boy, he couldn't afford to give her the life she is living on. He think back on the days they spend together, she was the only one beside her mother that ever show him true kindness. She never see him as a lowly peasant, only as a person like her. It made him fell harder for her. After that fight with his father, he ran away and join in a small crime gang, learn to be a criminal and raise up to be a feared man. He heard from a couple workers from White Corporation that Judy is getting married to William, and it made him boiled in rage and jealousy. Judy desvere more than living like a prize doll, but he couldn't be the one to give her that.)

(Judy feel her feet getting tired from dancing and her high heel shoes aren't made for dancing. Varian could see that she is getting a little tired. He pick her ff her feet and carry her all the way to her dressing room. He set her on her couch. Judy is beyond confused. Why is he acting like a gentleman to her when he act like a killer to others?)

Judy: Varian-

Varian: (kissed her hand) Have a smooth night, my precious songbird~

(Just like that, he leave her room. Judy only feel like something is out of ordinary with him. Varian and his Toxication group left the club and head to their hideout, an old abandoned gas station. Inside, Varian drink a bottle of whiskey he hidden in his secret chest while laying on his old bed. In his mind, he can only see Judy alone grown and a teen. He let out a tired sigh, put his whiskey away and went to sleep. His dreams are filled with a life he wish with Judy. And that, is how his whole life changed again.)


	92. Swimming

(Judy dragged Varian out of his lab, while he whine and cling to whatever glue furniture he can hold on too.)

Judy: Come on!

Varian: No!

Judy: It will only be a minute!!

Varian: I am not going out for a swim! I need to finish my work!

Judy: You're going out, even if it means I had to drag you out!!

(She started pulling Varian, to at the point Rudiger and Odette had to help Judy. Varian held on, not wanting to let go, but due to Judy's strength, he got yank out and get dragged. It's a summer afternoon and she is planning to go for a swim, but she want Varian to go with her. But he refuse and Judy stubbornly wouldn't take no for an answer so she force him to go with her. She dragged Varian all the way to the lake where it is away from the village.)

Judy: Perfect!

(Soon she start taking her clothes off. Varian cover his eyes with a blush, but he took a little peck. Judy is bare, only leaving her undergarment bra and shorts. She jumped in the water, lay her back and stare at Varian.)

Judy: Come on in! It's nice here!

Varian: I..I don't think I should..

Judy: Baby!

Varian: I'm not a baby!

Judy: Them come in!

(He start taking his goggles off, his gloves, shirt, apron and his boots, leaving him only on his pants. He run and jump in the water. He swim back up and shivering.)

Varian: It's freezing!!

Judy: Try swimming and you will get used to it.

(Varian shiver from the cold water, but he follow her advie and swimming to get more warmer. After a while, he is starting to get used of the water temperature.)

Varian: You know, this isn't bad.

Judy: See? I told you so!

(She dunk down underwater. Varian blinked, till he felt someone grab him and dunk him down. He swim back up and look behind to see Judy laughing.)

Varian: Oh? So you think this is funny huh?

(He splash water at Judy, who flinch and back away. She splash water back at him. Soon the two were splashing each other. Rudiger and Odette swim to them on their fun. Shortly after both dunk underwater and swim forward, viewing the lake below. The two swim back up, taking their breath. Shortly after, they are on their back, lazily on the lake and staring at the sky.)

Varian: You know. This was so much fun.

Judy: See? Better than being stuck on the lab, is it?

Varian: (chuckled) Yeah. Guess so. It's kinda nice being away from the lab once in a while.

Judy: Then I guess it means i get to drag you away more often.

Varian: Don't get too cocky.

(Both teens laughed. Varian stare at Judy who is smiling at the sky. He can't help but admire how she looks, even with her hair wet she is still beautiful. She turn her head to face him. He blush and clear his throat.)

Varian: I...I think..I think we better get out of the lake.

(Varian swim away and pull himself out of the lake, grab his clothes and goggles and walk all the way to Old Corona. Judy watch him leave. Odette swim to Judy and quack at her.)

Judy: Odette, come on. You know how my family feels. I can't ask them to stay here for a few more weeks. (Sigh) No matter how much I beg cause I want to stay with him more than ever.

(She get up and walk out of the lake, grab her clothes and walk back to the inn with Odette behind.)


	93. Alchemist

Judy's view of Varian.

* * *

When he fell on me, I was really mad that this guy was watching me from the branch of a tree and I didn't know. Already my third day here in Corona. But he turn out to be a nice guy. He is cute, pretty handsome and a bit weird at first. He told me he is a alchemist, a person who study alchemy, I remember reading a few in some books. He have a raccoon which is super cute and his a lichen skills are breath taking. He truly is a alchemist.

* * *

For weeks, I been watching him do his work. I ask with no hesitation and didn't get too annoying. This is the first real human being I ever talked to and we feel like we've become friends. I keep hearing other saying he is dangerous, but they don't know him like I have. He is funny, kind, willing help and love to prove what he can do. Never afriad of putting himself in risk and love to be smart too. Maybe I can talk my family into staying a bit more, I'm starting to like this alchemist.

* * *

At the expo, is where he is gonna show his best invention and I get to support him all the way. I know he can win this, he already proven himself. But for some reason, I didn't see him anywhere at the expo. Maybe he got late or have to do some double checking on his work? No, it's not like him to turn down. After a while, I spotted him in the castle. Turns he was doing Cassandra's chores so she can do her guards duties, if she become his assistant for his work. At first, I thought he was being nice, till it hit me. He was doing all of this to impress her! He tried to deny it, but I can tell from the way he look. He really like her, even if she is older than him. At the expo presitation, I see Cass over there with that St. Croix guy. There's something about him that doesn't set right with me. I frown in sadness when I see that Cassandra chose her duties over his request, after all he did for her. After all the presitation and Rapunzel, it was his turn. But his new assistant is a old short man. He announce his invention. I am amazed by it and how it can make a new element, I knew he is smart enough to prove himself. He pull out a beautiful element, my heart stopped when he made it after me. Till he got kicked out and his own work almost hurt everyone. He came to me, he told me that why he named this element after me, it cause I never doubt him at the start. He gave the element to me, in a form of a bracelet. Which is true, I never doubt my alchemist.

* * *

Over the past months, we become very close, so close it feels like almost a year. I've never been so happy. Over time, I learn so much of his life and of his family and his friend. In return I told him about mine, how I had to deal with my overprotective family when I almost hurt myself, and meeting my family of band members, my reckless behiover and Odette, my little swan friend. He is more tan I thought when I met him. He is bold, kind, compassiotive and the sweetist being alive. I wanted to stay with him, but it won't work. Soon me and my family will go away and my life will go back as it once was, my family over my neck again. The more I think of this, the more I wish I can stay with him. My closet friend, my alchemist.

* * *

The black rocks are popping in and out like rabbits. Turning Old Corona into a graveyard of stone. My buddy is determined to put a stop of this and save his home, and I am willing to help him. He keep telling me it's too dangerous, but danger isn't a problem with me. He is more important than getting hurt again. Over time, we experiment the rocks, but they won't break, he did told me that he helped Rapunzel with her hair, unbreakable like these rocks. I support him and stay by his side till the end of the day. Till it was all too good to be true. My family told me that we are going back on traveling, I didn't want to go again. I like staying here, I like visiting Old Corona, and I like visiting him. But they refuse and told me that we are leaving. I told him that I have to leave him when I didn't want to. So I made a pinky promise with him that I will return to Corona for him. I looked back, with a heavy heart. Good bye my alchemist.

* * *

I keep hearing these rumors of him destorying Corona. It can't be true. He would never harm a living soul, now even have the gut to experiment Rudiger. Rapunzel and her crew was in the same town me and my family are rested on. So I confront her of this, and what she said is too much for me. He is not a monster! I became so angry at her for this. Is he more important than the rest? Guess not. Royals never care about anyone but their own kind. But the next day, I want to come with her. I want to find the answer to get his father back. Only if I get back alive my parent told her. Hang on, I'm coming my alchemist.

* * *

During all these crazy travels, maybe more crazier than mine to be honest. I finally can be a real human being, away from my family. My alchemist wold be head over heels of what I have seen and experienced. But sadly, I got stuck on a island after a storm crash our caravan and we are cast out. At least it wasn't bad. Other than those leaf creatures, they seems nice in the end. And Hook Foot fell in love with a mermaid, I can't believe this. A real mermaid! I thought they are only fake! But seeing the two make me think of my alchemist. I can't be in love with him, he is only my friend. But I was wrong. Rapunzel found a idol that can show your happiness. By the time I took it away, I seen what my happiness is. My alchemist, he is my happiness. I wanted to believe he is here, and he still love me, but it's nothing but fake. Now I had another promise, I will be ther for him when I come back for him. My alchemist, my handsome prince, my true love, my Varian. I will not give up till he is happy again.


	94. First Meeting- Alternative

Alternative universe of how Varian and Judy met after SotS. Song doesn't belong to me.

* * *

It been nearly months since anyone last seen Rapunzel after the battle, almost a year in fact. The kingdom of Corona is doing their to get use to the quietness, used to be comfortable with the princess's present. But she must follow her destiny and stop the rocks. King Frederic thought that hiding the truth about the rocks can keep his kingdom safe, but he couldn't stop his own free sprited daughter in the castle after being locked up for eighteen years away from her own family, she was still new the the world out and still have to make her own life too. And from the way she defend herself against Varian proves she can take care of herself.

Speaking of Varian, he been living with the royal family, trying to get him help. He sat on the guest room's bed, arms crossed and pouting. He is still mad at them for turning their backs on him when he try to ask for help, and they are trying to tell him that his father will be freed and all is be sorted out in the end. He doesn't believe them. He still blame them and Rapunzel for everything that happened to him.

A knock is heard through the door. Behind, he hear the queen's voice. "Varian? Are you in there?" She ask politely.

Varian rolled his eyes. "Yeah! Still here!" He yelled.

"Well, I'm taking a stroll to see how the people are doing since Rapunzel last visit." Arianna told him. "And I was thinking if you like to join me. You been outside since last month, figure you can use some sun." She paused for a moment. "So, like to come?"

Varian could care less of those villagers, they all treated him like the villain he turn himself into. All thanks to Niguel and his rumors that is spread around Corona. But the more he think too much, the more he is about to give in, he hadn't been outside since his last community service. Maybe some fresh air can clean his mind.

So he let out a sigh and answer her. "Yeah, sure. Let me get ready first." He said. He jumped off and grab his goggles and gloves, put on them their rightful position.

Rudiger climb up and landed on Varian's shoulder, getting comfy as the texture of his fur bring comfort to Varian. Out of all the creature, Rudiger remain loyal to Varian, he been his only comfort since the storm and even when being turn into a ginat raccoon monster isn't the most pleasent way to help Varian, at least nobody got hurt badly except the royal captain.

He open the door and find Arianna holding a basket in her hands while standing before the doorway. She smile at him, trying to be kind like a mother she is. She place her hand on his shoulder and the two walk down the hallway.

Outside of the kingdom, villagers are talking to each other, buying the sales and handing their jobs. They didn't talk about the black rock incident and about Varian as well, knowing how harsh gossip can be and can be chaotic when not handle with care. Monty fix the damage of his shop with Attria and trying to make it look new.

With Arianna and Varian, while she is greeting her subject with care and kindness, Varian just cross his arms and look away from the others. He only came out cause the queen ask him to. This is pointless to him and to his situations.

Then the sound of music playing reaches his ears. His attention quickly turn from annoyance to curiousity. He left the queen's side and follow the music. Who can be playing music here around this huge kingdom? Strangely the music is coming from a huge crowd of villagers surrounding whoever is playing. He look for a way to get through, squeezing in and shucking in his weight to past through, till a last he made it to the end.

Near the fountain is a group of grown up musicians playing instruments, creating fun music that amazed the crowd. Umong the grown ups is a teenage girl that looks to be in Varian's age, playing a tambourine while singing. " **It happens every now and then. I hear the words I need to hear. Coming from the tiny speakers, that I've shoved into my ears.** " Her voice sounds beautiful, sweet and heavenly. " **The crickets setting the tempo. The wind dancing across my skin. Reminding me of conversations, Summer night when I stayed in.** " The girl have skin that is pale peach color with rosy color dusted on her cheeks, her eyes are pale blue to some they look like crystals, her lips are pale pink that looks so soft and kissable, her hair is long in a ponytail in brown color but she have blue bangs that sweep on her right face. She wore an off shoulder tunic with a brown was it corest, a brown belt, blue pants that look baggy, boots with ropes wrap on them and wear a lapis lazuli necklace.

" **Back home, before I moved. Back home, before I got here. Back home with the people who loved me my fifteen years**." The girl singed while the grown ups play in sync. " **My heart is split. Between home and here. I'm cut in half. Two beds, to lives, and I live in in between my porch back at home and this strange new world I knit. My Heart is split.** "

Varian watch them while keeping his distance from the rest. He listen to the girl singing, she does have a nice singing voice he had to admit. " **As sudden as the onset of winter. As natural as the trail mix they all eat.** " The woman with short dirty blonde hair vocalize with the teenager. " **This untamed and icy place I live. Has swept me off my size five feet.** " The girl dance ballet style while she tap on her tamborene and sing. " **I read non-stop to quell the absence. I drink too much, I fall in love too fast. Obsessively collecting sings and details, nothing's gone but nothing's lastin** g" the girl and the woman sing the last verse, till the girl sing her part.

" **Back home, before I moved. Back home, before I got here. Back home with the people who loved me my fifteen years.** " "So the two sing together while the crowd clapped along the song. " **I'm split. Between home and here. I'm cut in half. Two beds, two lives and I live in between my porch back at home and this strange new world I knit. My heart is split.** "

Varian have his arms crossed, watching still while Rudiger seems to enjoy this. "My **heart is split. I'm home but I'm still here. I'm cut in half. Two beds. Two lives, and I live in between my porch back at home and this strange new world I knit.** " Popping behind the dancing girl is a little swan that begin to dance with her. " **My heart is split. I'm home but I'm still here. I'm cut in half. Two beds, two lives and I live in between my porch back at home and this strange new world I knit. My heart is split."**

The girl stopped dancing, but she contuied to sing to the crowd. Varian keep watching her, unable to take his eyes off of her. " **my heart is split. It happen ever now and then. I hear the words I need to hear. Coming from the tiny speakers. That I've shoved into my ears.** " She stopped singing.

The crowd aroud clapped loud and begin throwing coins at a hat near them. The girl bow, laughing with joy in her. The swan by her side bow too, causing a few giggles from the crowd as well at how cute the swan is. Soon the hat is overfilled with coins.

A tall man with brown hair pick up the hat and bowed. "Thank you all for coming and listening." He announced to them. "Please give another round of appluae to our little angel, Judy." He gesture to Judy who smile shyly and sweetly that can melt any hearts, hearing a loud round of appluae to her. Soon after, they started leaving off and going back to their daily routine, all but Varian who seems to be staring at Judy still.

Judy pick up the swan and place her on top of her head who quack and ruffles her feathers to get comfortable. Judy let out a giggle. "Judy, we are off to off to buy food for tonight's supper. Can you watch over our insterments till we get back?" The same woman voice is heard and asking Judy as they are about to head off and away from her.

"Sure can Ma!" Judy nodded with an excited grin, to the woman who is her mother. She watch them walking away. Judy sat on the edge of the fountain, pulling out a book from her bag and write down.

What she doesn't know is that Varian quietly sneak up and walk on the fountain edge and look over her shoulder, watching her write on her book which seems to be a book for writing music sheets. This girl must be a musician as well. Make sense since she can sing lovely as well as she can play lovely too. He caught a few glance at her too, sure she is pretty, but she could be like the others that heard only of what he've done and treat him bad as well too. On the other hand, he never seen her or her family before too. So there can be a chance that they will believe the ones that fought against him more than listening to him more.

While he was too busy thinking, the edge started to get wet and he started slipping and fall down at Judy, who got push down and both fell on the ground with a yell from Judy. Rudiger and the swan whines and cover their eyes.

Judy push Varian away from her, looking mad and glare at him. "The heck!?" She yell at him. "Why were you over my shoulder?! Are you trying to sneak up on me?!"

Varian groan, rubbing his head and glance up at Judy, who is glaring dagger at him. Which only made him more madder. "Hey, I was only curious! No need to yell at me!" He yelled at her.

"I have every right to yell at you!" She yelled back. "What are you?! Some kind of stalker?!"

"What?! No!" Varian would be blushing right now if they weren't having this aurgument. "I saw you singing and I got curious! Geez, no need to act like it's a big deal." He finish with a roll of his eyes.

Judy face didn't look amused by his sassiness. She doesn't understand what is his deal and all. "It is if you came to me out of nowhere." She said, not wanting to be defected by this stranger. "Look, I don't want any trouble. Me and my family came to Corona to relex for a while and performing infront of a large crowd is challenging if that place called Old Corona didn't have those funny looking black rocks." She finished.

Varian blinked. "Wait, did you say old Corona?" He ask her.

"Uh..yeah? Why?" She ask with a raised eyebrow,

"Cause that's my home there." He added. Looking down. "They destoryed everything my dad work on and now he is locked up."

Judy's own face turn from annoyance to concern and worried. It must be hard to handle this without someone to look after you in your needs. She would have go through the same thing if anything happens to her, even when they can be very overprotective and get on her nerves as well. "Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." She said, her voice gone soft.

"I don't need your pity." He said. "Nobody around really took pity on me anyway."

"Well, let me be the first to." She added. She stand up, pull her hand out for him. "I'm Judy Potts." She said.

He glance to her, then to her hand as if she is expecting a handshake from him. So he took it. "I'm Varian." He announced.

Then she pull him up from the ground and have him steady. "Varian huh?" She smiled. "It's a pretty handsome name ya got there.'

Varian blushed, he rub the back of his neck. No one ever said his name is handsome before. He started to feel like the same goofy, dorky kid he was before this rock incident took place months ago, and this girl is trying to befriend him? Something is really fishy here. He had to check to be sure she isn't left in the dark too long.

"I'm..I'm flatter, but I am not the kind you're suppose to be with." He told her.

"And why not may I ask?" She question him.

Varian inhaled in and out. "Cause...I've done really bad things in my life." He said.

Judy tilt her head, very confused. "Bad things?" She ask him. "But you don't look like the one to have a bad bone."

Varian blinked. Is she serious? She believe he isn't the bad guy? This girl is more strange than she looks. "It's a long story and...I don't know if I should." He admited to her.

"I got all the time till my parents get back." She told him. "So no rush."

With a sigh, he told Judy of what he have done and what his crime almost got him to. She listen to his tale, looking so shocked and sad at the same time. She really feel bad now, not for him and his father, but for what this action have causes. After he have finished, he stare at her, hoping to hear a nasty feedback from her. But instead of a look of remorse, it's a look of real pity.

"I...I'm so sorry to hear that." She said sadly. "Must be so tough and lonely to cause this change on you."

He is shocked and surprised at the same time. She isn't mad at him?! And she isn't gonna say he is a dangerous person too!? Does she know what she is getting herself into!? But he is villain! And she should hate him, but only took great pity on him!? "You're...not gonna...agree with them?" He ask her.

"Well, there is always a different side to this event. And with this princess away, it's hard to go on who's side." She admit. "And beside, it's not like you can do harm to anymore right now. I would have go through the same if something happens to my family too." She let out a soft smile. "You are not a villain, you're a kid like me. And you just need help from those that are trying to get you back on your feet."

Varian have his jaws dropped and his eyes widen. She is really strange. "I...I..." He tried to think of something to argue with her.

"Nice try silly." She laughed. "But you're not gonna change my mind and that's that."

"Judy! We're back!" The sound of her family's voice reach her ears. Judy turn her head and see them coming this way with bags of grocery's.

"Hey Vary, I like you to meet my-" she turn around, only to find him gone and out of sight. She look confused. "Varian? Vary?!" She call out.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She look up and see Murlock looking at her. "Who are you talking to?" He ask her.

"Oh. Uh...I thought I was talking to someone, but guess he left to go somewhere." She said.

"Well, time to go. We got to make plans for our next show." He said, grabbing his lute.

Judy sighed in defect. She turn around again, hoping Varian will show his face. But he is nowhere to be seen. So she took her tambourine from the ground, pick up the swan and place her on her head and follow her family as they headed to the old inn.

Over by the building, Varian peck out and watch her leaving with her family till she is out of his sight. He couldn't understand why she didn't see him as a villain like all does, or why she would think he is like her. He is nothing like her at all, he almost hurt others while she look like she wouldn't hurt a fly. She could get her leave in a lot of trouble if she is close by him.

"Varian!" Arianna found him as she rush with her skirt up and holding the basket of flowers. "There you are. I've been looking for you!" She said worry like.

"I...I kinda wanna get away from all this." He said, looking away. "Can...Can we go back to the castle, please?"

She nodded, understanding. She took his hand and hold it while she and him head back to the castle, pasting the villagers. She glance at Varian. "While on my time, I heard a lovely voice and watch a couple musicians playing." She said. "They have a way of brighten our days, and the girl is so cute." She added. "Hopefully we get to see them again."

"yeah...same here." Varian let out a nervous chuckle. Sure that girl is strange, but at least she is the first person other than the king and queen to ever show him a true act of pity. Maybe meeting her was a good chance.


	95. Alchemy

It was a bright sunny day in Corona as always, not a single cloud is spotted. And the air is warm and plesent. At Old Corona, farmers there are out collecting crops for the sale with the help of Quirin. But can be a bit difficult with the black rocks taking part of the field and making the farmers lose part of their homes.

Coming is Judy, holding a basket with a cover over and Odette on the top of her head. She have a huge smile on her face and a happy attitude. It's just another day of visiting Varian again. She couldn't help it, she enjoy spending her time here in Old Corona and spending her time with Varian. She walk down the path to his house, she walk around the black rocks. She remember Varian telling her that those rocks have been sprouting around these parts a couple weeks ago and he is working on a formula to get rid of them.

She walk to his lab door and knock on it. She can hear the sound of something crashing and a few yelps and fall. The door swung open and stood there is Varian with a nervous smile and a blush.

"Hey Jude! How you been!?" He ask her while leaning on the doorframe, but slip and fall before he get himself back up again.

Judy giggled a little. "Fine, thanks for asking." She awnsered. "You been very busy."

"Yeah! I've been up most of the night working, but I think I can crack this solution sooner than you think!" He spoke very fast.

She blinked of this. He must be up all night to cause him like this. "R-Right. I know you can." She mumbled under her breath. With a clear throat, she spoke polity. "Mind if I can come in?" She ask him.

Varian nodded and move aside for her to come in. She smile and walk inside. Inside is almost a mess, scatter papers and messy chemical dripping are on the table and the floor. In the middle is a large black rock with several by it. Judy let out a gulp. This is gonna take a really long day for the two to hang out.

Varian catch up to her. "Yeah, I can see how messy it is. I am so sorry Jude." He apologize to her. "I've been so busy, I didn't have time to clean up for your arrival."

"It's okay Var." Judy assured him with a soft smile. She put the basket on a clean desk. "Why don't you take a break and have a nice lucnh with me? Ma made apple pie." She took a chair and sat down.

"Apple pie?" Varian beamed wildly. "That is my favorite! Tell your mom that I really appreciate her making bake goods for me!"

"Will do Vary." Judy nodded. She pull the cover away and reveal a nice warm apple pie, decorate to style. It have a nice Apple smell with cinnamon and ginger spice smell. Varian can feel his mouth drooling from the smell along with the sound of his stomach growling, he really haven't eaten since yesterday.

After a while, the two have finished the pie, even gave a few to Odette and Rudiger.

"Best pie, ever." Varian said, wiping his mouth with his glove. "Your mom is the best baker in Corona."

Judy smile and giggle. "Well, I did help her with it. Though, I'm not a good baker like her. But still learning."

The two let out a few laughs. Varian get up and walk to his desk of chemicaty sets, put his goggles on and begin working with the formulas. Judy watch him do his work, then she start to frown. She really like seeing him work on his skill of alchemy, really and truly. But, she can't help but feel a bit useless. With the village in threat of the rocks, Varian have to do all the work and she is left on the sidelines. She is just a girl that can sing and play insterments, she is not skilled with alchemy like Varian, or skilled with weapons like Cassandra, or even clever thief skills like Eugene. But maybe, just maybe..

"Hey Vary, can I ask you a favor?" She ask him.

Varian turn and face her. "Of course." He nodded, turning back to his work as he carefully pour a vial with green chemical in a beaker of yellow.

Judy breathe in and let it out before speaking. "Okay. I know this is gonna sound crazy, but...I was wondering if...if.." She is starting to get nervous. Then she let it out. "Can I learn to do alchemy from you?"

With that question from Judy's mouth, Varian widen his eyes and pour more chemical in the beaker, causing it to explode and cause a loud booming sound. Smoke filled the lab.

Judy cover herself from the explosion along with Odette. Once the smoke is clear, she gasp and cover her mouth.

Varian's goggles are up along with his hair and his face is cover in black, but his eyes are widen still and stare at Judy in shock. "You want to what?!" He shouted.

"I want to learn to do alchemy like you." Judy said.

"Jude, as much as I would love to do the honor of teaching you." Varian started. "But, what if you get hurt? Your family will have my head if anything bad happens to you. And I would never forgive myself if you got hurt."

Judy roll her eyes of this. "Vary, I am as tough as nail. I can handle anything that throws at me." She said in a challaging voice. "Beside, with me taking alchemy, you can get these black rock problem faster and easier." Varian cross his arms and glare at her. "Please Vary, I feel useless watching you do all the work."

"Jude, you are not useless." Varian said in a caring voice.

"Well I can't just sit here and watch." She aurge. "Please!?" She throw in her puppy face at him.

Varian felt his face going red and sweating. He hate to admit it, but seeing Judy do her puppy face is too cute to say no, and it made his heart go completely crazy. Rudiger does the same, as if he wants him to teach her as well. Varian sigh and groan. "Fine." He surrender. "But if you get hurt, you are done for now."

Out of nowhere, Judy pounce at him and hug him as they both fell on the floor. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Vary!!" She cheered. "I will do my best, I promise! I will be the best alchemy buddy for you ever!! You are the best Vary!"

Varian froze and his face turn red and slowly pull a lovestruck smile. He hugged her back.

Judy pull him back up on their feet and she was jumping from the floor. "Yes! Yes!" She laughed. "We are gonna help save the village!!"

Varian watch her in her joy moment. He let out a soft and happy sigh with that smile still on.

After a while, Judy have a pair of gloves and a goggles that are spares for Varian. She have a huge grin in her face, ready to learn and be useful.

"Ready Jude?" Varian ask her, now that he is clean.

"Ready as I'll ever be Vary." Judy answered. She put the goggles over her eyes.

The two stand by the desk. Judy stand by Varian. "Okay, since you seen me in action." He started. "Let's see how you can do it in action." Judy nodded. She grab a vial with purple chemical inside, carefully pour it on a beaker of blue. Then it explode and break the beaker. Luckily the goggles protect them. "Uh...oops?" Judy nervously chuckle.

Varian face her. Then he laugh. "You know what Jude, I think you got it."

Judy let out a relief smile.


	96. Pain

Judy put the finish touches to her new room. Odette let out a honk of excitement, sitting on her new bed of leaves and feathers.

After the battle of the Saporians and Varian turning to the good side, the two are now a couple and Quirin and Varian are letting her live in their house and even build a room for her. Judy couldn't be thankful to have them in her life now.

She back away to get a great view of her new room. A window to give a view of New Old Corona, a bed by the window with curtains, a nightstand, a bookshelves with books of alchemy and fiction books to entrain herself, a desk with a chair, a music stand with her music notes and a guitar, a rug in the middle, a dresser for her clothes and a closet, a vanity with a mirror and a bed for Odette. She smiled to herself. It's the kind of room she never thought of having while with her family.

Then her smile turn into a frown from the thought of her family. She is still hurt from knowing that they have lied to her and didn't even trust her too. Murlock himself lied to her as well too,the one person she trusted more than her parents. She let out a sad sigh.

That is when Varian decide to enter, with a smile on his face. "Hey Angel! Love what you did to this room, very comfy." He said. But soon his smile turn into a frown too. "Judy?are you okay?"

Judy turn and face him, pulling a fake smile. "Yeah! Fine, totally!" She lied, her eyes look at the other way and facing away Varian.

Varian didn't buy it. "Come on Jude, I know you are a bad liar." He said. "Now what seems to make my angel look so blue?"

Knowing that she can't avoid his question, no matter how much she tried, he will always find a way. She give in, walk to her and sit down. She motion Varian to sit by her.

He walk in and sat by his girlfriend.

Judy let out a sigh. "Well, you know how i told you of my adventures with Rapunzel?" She ask him. And he nodded. "Yeah, well there are some things that I left out so I wouldn't feel that pain I have." She answer.

"Feel pain?" Varian look confused. "What do you mean? Did something bad happened?"

Judy frowned sadder. "No..." Her voice broke. "Something happen that made me lose my trust on my family."

"What do you mean?" He ask her again.

She face him. "Well, have you ever wonder what does rocks came from?" Varian nodded to her. She look down. "They are part of the Moonstone, a really powerful thing that is opposite to the sundrop. And it came from the Dark Kingdom, and I learned that not only did Quirin once served that crazy king, but Uncle Murlock was part of it as well." She finished.

Varian have his eyes widen of this. His father did served a king, and he didn't tell him too? He face Judy. "Is it true?" He ask her.

Judy only nodded. "I thought Murlock trust me, I thought my family trust me too." She continues. "But i guess that didn't. I am such a fool to think that they love me enough to tell me everything." Her eyes got tears.

Varian scoot closer and hug her close, she started crying in his shoulder. He frowned of this. He really hate seeing his sweetheart cry. Sure his father didn't tell him his past other than about his mother, but there got to be a good reason of this. And he know that Judy is smarter than this, but honesty and trust are more important to her than anything in the world.

After Judy had finish sobbing her pain out, she look up at Varian with tear stains and red eyes.

He reach out to caress her cheeks. "Judy, I am sorry that you got hurt by your own family." He said. "I never thought that this can happen to you, I didn't know that even my own dad was part of something I didn't know either." His forehead press against hers. "But I can tell you that they probably kept it a secret cause they feel it can be dangerous for you to get involved. So don't be mad at them for trying to keep you safe from harm that they know can hurt you." He finished.

Judy sighed sadly.

"And right now, they're probably wondering where you are and they are worried too." He stated.

"But how can I ever talk to them? I can't even look at them the same way I look at you now." Judy said. "And I don't know where they are now."

Varian give her back a rub, she felt comfort from it. "But you know their routes and their travels, right?" Judy nodded. She listen to her family's travel plans so well to know where they're heading, so it wasn't hard to not miss them. "Maybe you can send them a letter to let them know." He suggest to her.

Judy thought of it. She could send them a message to tell them she is alright in Corona in Quirin's hand, and that she is perfectly happy here now. She knows that if she did tell them, they would stop their plans and go back to Corona to get her back. They are still protective of her and stil feared of losing her again, unless she explains them that she been taking care of herself during her adventures and she can finally take care of herself too. With a final thought in mind, she nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea Vary." She said. "Thank you for listening and understanding me." She hugged him.

He hugged her back. "You are my angel, I got to do my job as a supportive guy."

Judy chuckled and lean in to kiss him on the cheek. She stood up and walk to her desk, pull out a paper and a quil with ink in and start writing.

In a inn on Ingvarr, Murlock was outside sitting on a bench while craving a stick with his dagger. He look pretty borad and tired. It been nearly a year and they haven't gotten word back from the princess of Judy's return. She promised that se would return her when they are done and Judy haven't been greeted with welcome arms. He knew that she couldn't keep her promise.

Just then, he heard a sound of a bird. He look up and see a bird and in his claws is a roll up letter. The bird flew down and landed by his side and dropped the letter and flew off.

Murlock pick it up, unroll it and read it. His eyes widen. The door slammed open and startle the others. "Folks! I got something from Judy!" He sad.

By the mention of that name, all stood up and rush to his side.

"Is she okay?" Shiloh asked. "Where is she?" Stuart looks worried. "Why haven't she come back herself?" Sera was on the verge of sweating.

"Listen to this." Murlock pul out the letter and read it out loud.

"My dear family, Ma and Pa. I know that it been so long since I last seen you in person, and I all missed you so much. But I am not coming back to you, not now. As of right now..." Judy's voice is heard over the letter. "..I am staying in Quirin's place in Old Corona. He offer me a room to stay for a while as long as I like to and it give me a chance to get caught up with Varian too. Yes, Varian is good and Quirin is free from the amber all thanks to Rapunzel. If you are wondering why I am not coming back, well I told Rapunzel that I had to go back to Corona to keep my promise to Varian and for another reason too. I know that you all been keeping a secret from me. I know now that Murlock was part of the Brotherhood along with Quirin and about the rest too. Adria is pretty chill, Hector is a bit odd as well as Edmund is too, but guess that's what happen when you been stuck in that kingdom for so long. I am hurt that you have keep it as a secret to me for ten years, I thought you taught me that honesty is the way to make up for mistakes. But I know that I can't let this pain keep me from you guys, so please don't skip your plans to get me back. I want to keep living independent and have my own life to sort out, and with Varian's help and the others too. I love you all so much and will see you again when the time is right. With all my love and care, Judy Pot." Murlock stopped and let the letter dropped.

"She's..staying in Corona?" Shiloh asked, can't believe her daughter choose to stay in there.

"Well, it's her choice now." Sera sighed. "We can't change her mind now."

Murlock backed away, fear in his eyes and mind. This can't be, it can't be. "No..No." He whisper. "I knew this was a bad idea to let her go with them." He said, fear in his voice. "She knows, she knows now and she is in danger."

"Danger? Murlock, she is fine now." Naoto told him. "Hector didn't harm her and Edmund wouldn't harm a child like her too."

"No, it's not them that I am worried for her safety. Murlock said. "it's something much wrose. If she knows of the three, she could know about..him too."

The five all stared at him, it wasn't till a thought reach in them that jolted their hearts. "You...You don't mean.." Shiloh have her mouth covered.

"Cludis.." Murlock finished for her.


	97. First Date

Varian clear his throat and spoke. "Hello Judy, I must say you're looking spellbinding today." He said. "Even your eyes look more crystal like than ever." Then he sighed and push his bangs up. "Look, I know it been a couple weeks since we've become a couple and these were the best time of my life. But what I am trying to tell you is.." He gulp. "Would you like to...to...to..." He groaned. "This is hopeless, I can't ask her."

Ruddiger sigh and shook his head. Turns out that Varian was trying to practice his speech on asking Judy on a real date while looking at a mirror. And he is too nervous and scared to ask her. It been nearly days since he and Rapunzel stop the red rocks and he saved Corona from suffering still in fear, even he had to tell Judy multiple times that she will not get abandoned or left out by him and the rest of her friends. And they haven't gone on a date after he had turn good. They are way overdue.

He begin pacing around his room with his hands on his head. "It's no use Ruddiger, what if she said no and refuse?" He asked his raccoon friend. "What if what we have was useless and for no reason? But she loves me so much, heck, the letter and her confession is proof enough, but what if it was nothing?" He pace still. "I am too scared to ask her, I don't know what to do Ruddiger."

"Don't know what to do what?" Asked a familiar voice.

Varian jumped and let out a yelp, then quickly turn around and see Judy standing by his door. She was holding a tray of baked cookies she have baked and have a confused look on her face. Well, she did come in and find her boyfriend talking to himself, or rather talking to Ruddiger. "J-Jude!" Varian exclaimed nervously. "Didn't hear you come in."

Judy walk in. "Well the door was open so I thought I come in and surprise you." She said. "I made cookies and thought you would like some."

"T-thank you." Varian thanked her, taking one and eat it. It have a moist feeling and can taste chocolate in it. "This is so good Jude." He said.

Judy let out a chuckle and place the tray on one of the chairs. "I tried my hardest, not like ma." She explained with a chuckle. "So, what were you talking about with Ruddiger?" She ask him.

It was then that his eyes widen in alarm, should he tell her that he wanted to ask her on a date? Or just ask her now since she is in he same room with him? So many questions run in his mind that he couldn't form up a word inside his head. Soon he started to break a sweat.

"W-Well, y-y-you see.." He begin stammering. "I..I was wondering...wondering if..you-you." He rub the back of his neck, trying to come up with a word, while Judy just stare at him confuse and concern. He look at her in the eyes, her light blue eyes that can never outstand any crystal in the seven kingdoms. He gulped. "J-Jude, we-we've been together for weeks. Right?"

Judy nodded. "They been the best weeks of my life." She said.

He nodded back. "Yeah. A-And we've never even...you know... Uh.." He sighed, his face soon turn red. "Uh...what would you say if...if we..we.." He gulped. "..go on a date?" He started to get scared and nervous.

Judy's own face let out a blush. Did he ask her on a date? She can feel herself wanting to jump and shouted to the world a million yeses, but rather wait for any reason to do that. She rub her arm. "I...I.." She too stammer. "..I love to." She said.

"You would!?" Varian asked right at her face. "Seriously?!" Then he back away and blush as he rub the back of his neck. "I..I mean..Great." He said. "S-So, how does tonight at the square sound to you?"

"S-Sounds nice." Judy nodded. "S-See you there."

"Same." Varian nodded back. "See ya tonight."

Judy only smiled and walk out of his room. She did a little hop of excitement, feeling her heart getting giddy that she been ask for a date with her boyfriend.

While in Varain's room, he grab Ruddiger and spin around with a big stupid grin. "Yes!! Yes!!" He shouted. "I got a date with my angel!! I got a date with the most caring angel in the world!! I got a date..and I am in huge trouble.." He stopped, with Ruddiger hanging while being held. During his excitement, he have forgot that he knows nothing about dating. He groan and dropped Ruddiger and place his hands over his face. "I am so stupid! I don't know the first thing about dating!" He plup on the bed and lay there while his face is still cover.

~*~

Varain sat on a chair near the cafe, still in deep thoughts of the fact he will ruined his first date. It's not like he isn't the most charming boy in Corona, he sees himself as handsome, smart and can be a bit dorky by accident, and Judy love him so much for them. He isn't like Flynn Rider or Eugene himself.

Then a thought came to him, Eugene! If anyone knows the first step of romance, it's him. But he couldn't go to him and ask for help, that would be ridiculous. But he really need help and he have no choice.

So he stood up and look for Eugene. Probably helping the princess with her new duty as the queen

With Eugene, he and Rapunzel are discussing with one of the building builder on where to put in the first ever Corona school for young kids. Rapunzel know that it would be something her father would be against, but this would be the right time to make up for what he done during her absent.

"Okay, i think having it on this area would be a good start." Rapunzel informed the builder, pointing at a empty space. "Think you can do it?"

"Can do princess."The builder respond with a nod.

Rapunzel let out a smile. "Great!" She said. "Be sure to get all ready and report the process along the way." She told him.

"Yes princess." He saulte and left.

Rapunzel turn to Eugene, who is standing by her along the way. "You sure are doing pretty amazing Blondie." Eugene said.

"Thank you Eugene." Rapunzel smiled. "I know things will get much better." She look down. "Well, almost better.."

Eugene let out a frown. He can tell Rapunzel is still hurt from Cassandra betraying her and taking the moonstone for her own, when she had a destiny to end this black rock nightmare.

He took Rapunzel by the arm and hug her. "Hey, it will be okay." He reassure her. "We'll get her back, hopefully."

Rapunzel look up at him, she snuggled her face close to his chest as he hugged her close.

A sound of a clear throat is heard. Both turn and see Varian who was rubbing his arm awkwardly. "Hi. Uh.. Sorry for interrupting your time." He said. "But I..I need your help."

"What is it Varian?" Rapunzel pull away from Eugene.

Varian blushed, face down to the ground. "I...I ask Judy on a date and-"

"You ask Judy on a date!?" Rapunzel asked with a big smile. "Congrats! It's about time you two done something together as a couple!"

"Thanks." Varian smiled, then turn to a frown. "But..I don't know the first thing about dating or what to do on dating." He said. "So, I was thinking that maybe either one of you can teach me about dating."

Eugene think for a minute, turning to Rapunzel. She gave him a nod. He face Varian. "We sure can help you Varian." He said. "Where you taking her to?"

"At the square, tonight." Varian answer.

"At the square? No! No!" Rapunzel wave her hand. "That is not one of the romantic places for a date." She added. "I got a better idea for a date, but you need to get ready."

Varian blinked, what is Rapunzel thinking about?

~*~

Later that night, every citizen is in their homes for the night. All but a single figure that is walking down the street. It's Judy, but she is dressed differently. She have a off shoulder top with long sleeves, a corset with a wait belt and two layer skirt that reach her knees, black stocking and boots. Her hair is nicely done, her curly is down with a braid behind her hair. She wore her string choker and her bracelet. She look nervous.

She never admitted it, but after finally being a relationship with Varian she thought that it would be this easy. Dating on the other hand, is new and hard for her.

Judy stopped when she hit the square, by the fountain. But she doesn't see Varian. "Varian?" She call out. "Vary? Where are you?"

A loud 'ppsst' is heard. She turn around and see Rapunzel behind her, holding a guitar while playing. "You came in time." She said. A guitar string pop and break.

Judy fight a chuckle. "Still need to work on it Rapunzel." She added. "Where's Varian?"

"Follow me and you will see." Rapunzel told her. She turn around and walk away while playing her guitar.

Judy roll her eyes and follow her away from the square. Soon they were away from the kingdom and on to the forest. Judy can see the stars from past the trees, even the moon is full and bright.

From ahead, Judy and Rapunzel can see some lights that came from some candles that circles around a table. Seems to coming from a hill. They walk up on the hill, Rapunzel still strum her guitar as she stand by the circle.

Judy stopped and gasped at the sight. Standing in the middle next to a table is Varian, he wear a vest, no gloves and no apron. His hair is swept to the side in a nice way, a neck tie around his blouse collar and holding a bouquet of roses, sunflowers and forget-me-not. He look nervous, almost sweating. In Judy's eyes, he is handsome. And in Varian's eyes, she is more beautiful than any stars.

"Wow, you like amazing angel." He said.

"Thanks, you look charming as well too." Judy respond back.

Both smiled nervously. Rapunzel strum a romantic guitar music, she motion her head to the table.

"Oh." Varian notice it. "Uh, shall we m'lady?" He took Judy's hand.

"Indeed we shall my good sir." Judy giggled.

He lead Judy to their seats. Varian pull a seat for her as she sat on it, he push her a little. He run to his seat and sat down. Eugene came, dressed in a suit and held a towel.

"Good evening." He bowed. "For tonight's meal, ham and cheese sandwich with a side of salad and for dessert, strawberry shortcakes." He said. "Have a pleasant night." He step away from the couple.

Judy face Varian, who is sweating through his clothes and smiling awkwardly. "Uh, here." He pull out the flowers. "These are for you."

"Aw, thank you." She took the flowers and smell them. "They smell lovely." She added.

"Y-You're welcome." Varian blushed and rub the back of his neck.

Judy put the flowers down and place her hands on the table. There was a moment of silence bewteen them, aside from the guitar music. Both looked at each other awkwardly, unsure on what to say or talk about.

"So, uh." Judy spoke. "Nice night we are having."

"Yeah." Varian nodded. "It is so beautiful, the moon reminds me of you."

Judy blinked. "Cause I am bright or-?"

"Not that I am saying you are big! I'm just saying that the moon is so pretty like you!" Varian blushed. He chuckled nervously. "Th-that was a big mistake, was it?"

"No. No!" Judy shook her head. "Of course not Vary."

"Oh, good." Varian smiled, looking down.

Both look down, feeling pretty silly about this. In a nick of time, Eugene came with two plates of ham and cheese sandwich and two bowls of salads with forks in them, he set them down and back away to leave them alone.

"Oh! Dinner came!" Judy said quickly, taking her sandwich and eat it.

Varian nodded only a little. He start eating his salad first.

The two teen both think they are acting so stupid and thinking this was a bad idea, while eating. Judy almost finish her sandwich.

"So...how is it going decoding the scroll?" Judy ask him, rubbing her arm.

"I..I am working on it. It may take a while to get the answer." He responded. "Demanitus's work is a real mystery."

"Yeah, sure it." She nodded. "Hard to believe that the greatest scientist is in the form of a silly monkey." She giggled.

"Yeah." Varian replied back.

Judy finish her sandwich and move on to the salad, eating faster.

"Judy, slow down." Varian said. "If you keep eating like this, you could get hiccups."

Judy didn't listen, she was too nervous to slow down. Varian move his finished bowl away and grab his sandwich. By the time Judy had finish her bowl, she move it away and smiled nervously.

Varian blinked. "Jude? Is something bothering you?"

"No! No, not at all." Judy smiled big in a awkward way. "Why?"

"Are you...nervous?" Varian ask her.

"Why would I be nervous Vary?" Judy didn't stop smiling. "I'm having the best time in my life."

Eugene came back holding two plates of strawberry shortcakes for them. He set them down and back away.

Judy quickly grab hers and begin eating it.

"Judy, it's okay to be nervous." Varian told her. "I'm nervous too."

"I'm not nervous, I'm just really enjoying this food you guys put together." Judy defined. Then she let out a huge hiccup.

"I told you to slow down." Varian mention.

Judy breathe in and hold her breath. She crossed her arms and waited till she is ready to breathe again.

"Judy, calm down." Varian tried to tell her.

She let her air out and take a breath. "I am so calm down." She said. "See how calm I am?" She smiled.

Varian crossed his arms and stare at her with a raised eyebrow.

Judy sighed, knowing that she can't hide the truth from Varian. She look at him. "Okay, I am nervous." She admitted. "It's my first date with you and well, my parents never tell me of romantic other than the importance of marriage." She look down.

Varian frown, her family is Christian and too overprotective to tell her of love. He read his hand out and held her hand. "It's my first date too." He respond. "I wanted to have it perfect for you. You are my guardian angel and you deserve the world."

"You deserve the world more than me." Judy said. After being treated like a villain and the pain he been through, he is needed with care. "Even if you get into trouble, know that I can be there to save you."

Varian smiled softly at her, feeling his heart swelled with more love. Hearing this from her make him feel like he had everything that he can achieve with. Judy is a sweet being, she is strong, brave and a bit stubborn when she wants to. He wanted to give her more than the world itself, more than the sun and moon and the stars.

Then something came to mind. "Oh, I almost forgot." He said. "I made you something."

"Oh, no, no." Judy shook her hands and head. "You already made me more than one gifts. The bracelets is more than enough. You made me a sapphire hair comb in a shape of a star, a rose scented perfume and my first alchemy belt. I rather not be spoiled anymore."

"Really? Aw, too bad." Varian smirked. "Then who else can I give this to?" He pull out a small gift box wrapped in a pretty wrapping paper and a ribbon on the top. He slid it to her.

Judy sighed and roll her eyes, might as well open it and get over it. It's not like she doesn't like Varian too much, but it would be nice if he doesn't spoiled her much. She pull the ribbon off and unwrapped the box and open the lid. She gasped and cover her mouth.

Inside the box is a necklace that have the same element as her bracelet, the bead have different color of blue and teal. She pull it out and stare at it.

"Oh my. Varian, it's beautiful." Judy said softly. "And it match my bracelet."

Varian blushed. "yeah, thought you would love it." He said. "Need help putting it on?"

Judy nodded. He stood fro his seat and walk to her. He unclip her lapis lazuli necklace, set it on the table and put the new one in. Judy look down, her finger touch the element with a smile. She look up at Varian who smile down on her.

Shortly after, the two are laying on a blanket on the ground while watching the star sky and holding hands. Judy and Varian took off their boots, getting comfortable. Rapunzel and Eugene both left to give them some alone time, seems that the young lovers got things under control.

"Oh, what about that one?" Judy point at the sky.

Varian look at where's she pointing. "That's Hercules." He answer. "one of the Greek mythology heroes."

Judy nodded. "And what about that one?" She point another.

"Ophiuchus." Varian answer. "Some call it 'Serpent-Bearer."

Judy look at him, smiling softly. She lean her head on his shoulder. It cause him to blush, but he lean on her head. "You know, this date may got on a rocky start, but safe to say it had been the loveliest date I ever been on."

"Same here for me." Varian agreed.

The two cuddle next to each other, still holding hands.


	98. Tired

Judy look out of her window of her room, sitting on her bed with Odette by her side. Odette look at Judy with a worried expression.

It had been two weeks since they escape from Cassandra's tower, luckily they are alive, both Judy and Varian. But still Judy felt like no matter what she do, she get pull away from any danger that can risk getting not only herself, but other she care about hurt too. Judy felt a tear on her eye and she wipe it away. She's tired of treated like a kid, tired of looking like she can't handle herself, and tired of being look weak. She need something to get herself stronger, not just alchemy.

She walk to Varian's lab, still in tack from before. She open a box from under a desk and pull out Varian's handmade sword.

She grip it tight and give it a few thrust, remembering what Cassandra did with her sword in the past.

Varian came in the lab, but stopped when he sees Judy with his sword. "Jude! What are you doing!?" He rush in and took the sword out her hands.

"Practicing." Judy answer. "I need to better my fighting skills to get stronger."

"Get stronger?" Varian gasped. "Judy, you could get hurt."

"Well it's better than being treated like a kid!" Judy yelled at him.

Varian stopped, staring at her like she is crazy. Not that she is completely crazy.

Judy look down, her voice starting to crack. "I have been treated like I am too delicate for this world, like any moment I could break easily and be damage." She said. "But this world isn't all rainbow and sunshine! I'm gonna get hurt and I had to learn to get myself back up! I can't stay weak like this!"

Varian walk to her. "Judy.."

"I want to be strong like Rapunzel and Eugene, to have a life of my own, be my own person and make my own choice." Judy continues. "I can't be overprotective again, it's too much for me. I want to be strong and be independent. Not looked weak and fragile." She croak a tear.

"After getting caught by Cassandra, it made me see that I can't outsmart anyone anymore. I had to fight back to survive." Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want to be treated like a child, I'm almost sixteen, a age of maturity. I want to be my own person and be daring again.." she kneel to the floor and cried.

Varian kneel down and pull her on a hug, letting her get her episode out.

"I..I hate being weak and delicate.." Judy cried.

"I know..I know my angel." Varian said. "You are not weak, you are the strongest person I know. You are strong.."

All that was heard in the lab is Judy getting her vent out as Varian held her tight in his arms.

Meanwhile, far from the kingdom. The Pot's family all slept in the cart, tired from the traveling they've done.

Murlock was craving wood with his dagger and his gloves are off, revealing the brotherhood mark on his left hand. He wonder how is Judy doing.

Then a ray of blue light hit him. He close his eyes, then open them to reveal them glowing blue along with the mark.


	99. The Argument

Judy pace outside the Snuggling Duckling Pub, holding her arms as she look down and keep pacing. Today have turn grim, a festival of goodwill gone wrong and now the kingdom is nothing but a garden of black rocks and Cassandra have taken over it.

Varian's new invention, Projest Obsidian, didn't go as he planned. Cassandra was too powerful, it have been no use. And to make things worse. Not only Adria and Hector have come thanks to that mindtrap, but Murlock too. He is controlled by Cassandra and she couldn't bring herself to stop Murlock, she stopped pacing and hugged herself.

The door to the pub opened and coming out is Varian. He was waiting for Judy to discuss with Rapunzel about how to take back Corona. He saw her standing as she hugged herself.

"Judy?" He walk to her. "How are you feeling?"

Judy look up at him, she frowned. "How am I feeling?" She asked him. "How am I feeling?!" She then shouted. "I'll tell you how I feel! We lost our kingdom! Cassandra destroyed everything and Murlock is with Adria and that crazy man!" She continued. "How do you think I feel!?"

Varian took her hands. "Judy, please. I need you to calm down." He pleaded. "We can still stop her and get your uncle back."

She glared at him, pulling her hands back. "I don't need you to tell me to calm down!" She shouted. "Have you forgetten what she almost done to you!? She kidnapped you, held us prisoners and almost hurt you!" She added. "Why are you still trying to help her when clearly she doesn't want to be helped!?"

It was then that Varian started to get mad. "Why? Cause I knew that there is still good in her!" He yelled. "You never give up on me when I was bad!"

"It's because I love you Vary! I still want to see the same alchemist I fell in love with, cause I am scared I might lose you forever!" She said. "But Cassandra-"

"Cassandra is my friend as well!" He interupted. "So that means I have everything to see good in her too!"

Judy glared hard at him. What they didn't know is that Gerhard was watching them. He was getting concern for the two and went out to check on them, only to find them arguing.

"Well guess what?! All that good is gone!" She shouted. "She is bad now! Does her ruining your projest Obsidian proof enough!?" She asked him. "So can you please learn to stop clinging on hope she will get better!?"

"Oh!? Like how you will stop clinging on the fact your family lied to you and Murlock is one of them now!!?" He shouted at her face.

Judy let out a gasp of this, her eyes got tears in them. She back away from him.

It was then that Varian realize what he done. He started to apologize. "J-Judy! I'm-I'm sorry!" He said. "I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"No, you're right." Judy said, voice cracking. "I thought I was gonna get better, when clearly I'm not.." she cried. "I am still the weak soul.. I just want to be like Rapunzel and Eugene.." she turn and run away, crying.

"Judy!!" Varian shouted. He is about to chase after her, but Gerhard stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

Gerhard said with a sad voice. "You better let her be. She is still coping like we are."

Varian sighed, with a frown. "I am such a idiot." He said. "Why did I say those things?"

Gerhard gave him a hug, Varian hugged him close. The two felt more like brothers than ever.

Judy sobbed alone as she sat near a tree, her head on her knees with her arms covering her face. Why does this keep happening to her? Her perfect life have turn grim and ruined. After finishing crying, she wipe her tears away. Maybe she should go back and apologize to Varian for what she said about Casandra.

But right after she stood up, she felt something behind her. She turn around and see William coming to her with a sinister grin.

She gasped. "Hello my angel." William cooed. "It had been so long since we last seen each other."

His hands glow a green flame, giving him a sinister look that frighten Judy more.


End file.
